Harry Potter and the Magic of Perspective
by DeetsViBre
Summary: This is a story about people, feelings and corruption. This is most definitely a story about magic, because there is a lot more to the world of magic than just silly wand waving. When Harry decides to start making choices independent from Dumbledore's influence he discovers much more than he expected. Perspective changes everything. It can also make things weird. *Warnings Inside*
1. Weird Day

**AN**- So I have over hauled my account and removed all of my stories but two. I'm Sorry to those still reading White Lies but it will probably end up discontinued. To anyone reading this on a site that's not then disregard the above information.

I have no beta so I apologize for any mistakes. I will try and fix them.

**WARNINGS**- This story will have possible same sex relationships or attraction. This story contains descriptions and after math of torture. This story contains domestic abuse.

**NO PARINGS RIGHT NOW**, this is a Harry and Draco friendship story. It might change later and even the friendship part takes a long time to get to.

**NO CHARACTER BASHING**, maybe a little for Dumbledore but nothing too bad.

**I LIKE WRITING LIKE THIS!**

**Summary**- This is a story about people, feelings and corruption. This is most definitely a story about magic. Because there is a lot more to the world of magic than just silly wand waving. When Harry decides to start making choices independent from Dumbledore's influence he discovers a much more than he expected. Perspective changes everything. It can also make things weird.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing in this story that is from the Harry Potter Universe. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. Anything original in this story that may be similar to another work is coincidence and not intentional.

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Perspective**

**Or (A.K.A)**

**Verum Inhereditas **

**Chapter 1**

**Weird Day**

* * *

><p>The sun beat down on the suburban neighborhood like it had some kind of vendetta against the identical houses and perfectly manicured lawns. If the sun was anything like the young wizard currently residing at number 4 Privet Drive, then it was probably offended by the sheer mediocrity. The boy would only have to be there for a few months, then he would be back in a world of wonder and variation. The week that had passed since he arrived back in Surrey felt like a years' worth of time.<p>

Tan hands Pressed down on the soft top soil surrounding the delicate young sprout, Careful not to damage the fragile stem. Harry looked down on the small plant and contemplated how much it resembled Italian Parsley. It was a hot muggy day on Privet Drive. The air was heavy with moisture that pressed down on Harry's mind, it felt like a thick film of condensation settled onto his thoughts making them fuzzy and slow. He stared at the little green plant as it swayed in the light breeze. He wasn't sure how long he sat like that because suddenly there was a shadow cast over him. Harry looked up at his cousin, normally having the larger (now much more in shape) boy looming over him would be followed by unpleasant events, but Dudley held two glasses of lemonade with a nervous smile on his face.

"It's a rather hot day…" Dudley exclaimed lamely.

Harry nodded, he felt rather disconnected and wasn't sure what would fall from his lips if he tried to speak. He accept the cold glass that was handed to him and took a long swig. The cold beverage seemed to help Harry recover his wits, he turned around to thank his cousin and found the other boy sitting in a lawn chair. When had he set that up?

Dudley leaned forward and scanned the small herb garden that Harry was planting. "So what's that?" he asked while pointing at the last sprout Harry had lovingly surrounded with dirt.

"ehhhhh… ermmmmm…" Harry found himself making odd unintelligible noises. He had not recovered enough wit to come up with a good lie.

"Oh don't worry I won't tell mum. When you got back from buying the plants I saw one of the cards. It wasn't a plant I thought went into an herb garden." Dudley reassured.

Harry sighed and sat back with his hands on the ground behind him. This summer Aunt Petunia had gotten it in her head that she wanted an herb garden, some bollocks about it being healthier and trendy. So of course it became Harry's job to plant one. She left it to her nephew to buy the plants from the Local market. So Harry bought herbs, just not the ones that his Aunt probably wanted. What harm could come from Dudley knowing more? He already knew they were the wrong plants and hadn't told his mum.

"That's Mugwort."

Dudley nodded, "Is it a magic-y plant?"

Harry smiled, it was odd, ever since Sirius died he never felt like smiling accept for when his cousin showed his new uncharacteristic interest in magic.

"Sort of. It is used in potions but is also edible just by itself. Muggle's consider it a weed." Harry found a sick joy in planting a "weed" in his aunt's garden.

The conversation continued for a few minutes, Dudley found it very interesting that potions was magic that could be done without a wand. Harry worked while his cousin talked and questioned. He was very surprised when Dudley got down on the ground with him and started planting.

Harry gave him a puzzled look.

"What? I have been slowing you down with my chatting and if you're not finished when dad gets home he won't be happy." Dudley looked a bit pale at the idea of his dad being unhappy.

"What's it to you if Vernon's unhappy with me?"

"Well you know, be blames you for the attack last summer…"

Dudley looked down at his work and stayed suspiciously quiet. Harry stopped working and looked closely at him. He was pale and a bit sweaty.

"Dud… is Vernon bothering you?"

Dudley seemed to focus on his planting with a laser precision, "Never mind you."

Harry decided to let the topic drop. No reason to push his cousin if he didn't want to talk about it. Harry understood that sentiment very well. Harry was about to voice his understanding when a wave a dizziness washed over him, it felt like a breeze fluttered through his mind and wiped away all his thoughts. He swayed for a moment but then steadied himself. Dudley didn't seem to notice because he started asking questions again.

"So… Potions is like chemistry?"

Harry glanced at Dudley, "Sort of, I guess."

Dudley nodded, "Does that mean that… m.. mu…. Muggles? That how you say it?" Harry Nodded. "Well can Muggles make them?"

Harry stopped working for a moment to think. He reached up and scratched his nose leaving a dirt smudge.

"I don't think so… when you brew a potion there are a bunch a rules about stirring and how to prepare ingredients." Harry collected his thoughts for a moment, Dudley sat back for what he assumed was a bit of a lesson.

"See I have a friend who is muggle born, means both her parents are have no magic."

Dudley sat up strait, "that can happen?"

Harry nodded "Yeah, but I will get back to that. So my friend looked up a bunch of stuff about muggles and magic. She learned that all the stuff you do while making a potion is like a ritual that infuses the potion with some of the maker's magic, plus the magic that is naturally in some ingredients. Together it creates the potion." He was surprised he could recall so much information with such clarity.

Dudley seemed to ponder this for a moment, "so if there is magic in the potion then will it work on muggles?"

The answer popped right into Harry's head, he could recall the sound of Hermione's voice as she told him. "Yes and no. See, any potion that is meant to have a short term effect like basic healing potions and such, will probably work on a muggle because it only uses the magic in the potion. Any potion that has a long term effect will run out of magic but then supplements it with a bit of the wizard's magic, like drought of living death that keeps the user in a sleeping death like state."

Dudley's face took on a look of intense concentration, "So you're saying that some potions will work and ones that are meant to last a long time or work for a long time will just stop working on a muggle. Like for those potions the magic is a catalyst?"

Harry's eyes became wide, Dudley sounded… smart. "I reckon that's about right, where did you learn words like catalyst?"

Dudley became slightly red, "been studying… I might need a plan B, you know… if boxing doesn't work out. Dad thinks I'm being a pansy."

A large smile lit up Harry's face, "Well I think it's brilliant."

Dudley smiled back, both of them turned back to their work.

Harry was slowly realizing that his cousin was able to pull him out of his depressing mood because he was like a representation of hope. For the last week Harry had been moping around and feeling sorry for himself, but then there was Dudley every day being less afraid, less prejudice and really trying to improve himself. Harry was still very guilty and very sad, but having his cousin trying to understand him and making up for all the bad years was… uplifting. He hoped Sirius was watching him and smiling, his godfather had always wanted to shake off all the pure blood mentality and right here is his godsons home was progress.

Harry felt another blanket of fuzzy thoughts descend over his mind as he continued planting. It was only a few minutes later when his quiet was broken by a strange sound. It was like someone was trying to hold back laughing or…

Harry glanced at Dudley, he wasn't crying but his eyes were glassy and a bit red. He seemed to be trying very hard not to make any sound. Harry reached out awkwardly and placed his hand on his cousin's arm. Dudley turned towards him, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"it's OK… do you want to… I don't know, talk about it?" Harry mumbled back.

"it's just… I was hoping you could help me by making a potion that would make dad nicer." Dudley turned completely red. "But then you told me about how it won't last on a muggle so… it doesn't matter."

Harry was confused, why would Dudder's want Vernon to be nicer, he was only mean to Harry.

"Why…?" Harry wasn't sure how to word his question but Dudley seemed to understand and suddenly burst with words.

"BECAUSE!" He yelled but stopped when he realized how loud he was "Because… " He hissed. "He's mean to you, he's mean to anything different, not just magic. But… but I KNOW you saved me from those Dementy things and that makes you OK in my book BUT he thinks it's all your fault! AND because he's mean to me about wanting to be smarter… and because… because mum told me about Aunt Lily after the Dementy attack and… dad overheard… and" Dudley seemed unable to get the words out, he was thoroughly upset.

Harry was shocked, he could feel the blood draining from his face. "What did he do to your mum?"

Dudley Shook his head and took a deep breath. "Just forget it Harry, There's nothing we can do right now…"

Harry's face became hard, he didn't love his aunt but he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Vernon's only redeeming quality was that he loved his wife and son, but his love was apparently conditional. When he had first gotten home for summer Vernon had knocked him around a bit rougher than usual but Harry assumed it was because the crazy criminal godfather was gone. That night he heard his Aunt and Uncle arguing. It was odd since they almost never argued because Petunia just submitted. The next morning his aunt had a bruise on her arm and one on her collar bone. Harry had suspicions but couldn't see what would cause Vernon to turn on his wife.

"There is something we can do, just because we can't use a long term potion doesn't mean we can't use a short term ones… a lot of them." Harry made eye contact with Dudley, he smiled back.

Petunia watched her son and nephew work and smile together from the kitchen window with a blank face. She had been watching since Dudley brought out the drinks, she knew something was going on… she turned and walked back into the kitchen, letting the curtain drop back into place.

oOoOo

The sun was just touching the horizon when Harry and Dudley stood to look at the herb garden they had planted. The sinking sun created a halo of liquid light that bloomed over the fence and surrounded the house. If Harry hadn't grown up here he would think it was a pleasant place to live.

"I better get inside and clean up before dad gets home." Dudley grimaced as he spoke.

Harry nodded, he watched his cousin slip into the house.

The sun was still giving off pale orange light, enough to give the neat backyard a more natural and wild look. Harry sat down where he stood on the slightly damp grass, he thought for a moment about how unpleasant the wet spots on his pants would be but couldn't seem to care. He let the calm atmosphere clear his thoughts, the fuzzy wool blanket over his mind lifted a bit and he felt the sting in his heart that everyday activities muffled. Only when he was alone and unoccupied did he feel it so acutely. Sirius was gone, he was never coming back. Events that make you feel like this should be world ending, sky shattering, something should be different. Harry glanced around and looked down at the grass between his legs. The world was still turning and the sky was above his head, he reached down and ripped up some of the well-manicured lawn. Throwing the blades into the air and watching them fall brought a strange sort of understanding. Nothing was going to be any different, the war wasn't going to stop and he wasn't going to leave the Dursleys. Sirius might as well have died the day his parents did, his existence was negligible all it did was hurt Harry.

He curled his fist around another section of the lawn and squeezed, his knuckles became white and his palms stung. Anger, like boiling water right under the surface of his skin coursed through Harry. Sirius surviving his parents made no real difference, they didn't stop Peter, Voldemort still came back, Cedric died… all his existence did was give Harry hope and then rip it away. It flew through the vale with his godfather's body! Hot Liquid anger rose up and threatened to spill from Harry's eyes, he squeezed them shut and forced a deep breath. He wasn't mad at Sirius for trying to be there for him, he was mad at the universe for being impacted so little by someone who changed so much for Harry emotionally.

Harry let go of the grass and turned his hand palm up, little crescent indents fading quickly from his skin. Nothing he did seemed to make a difference, but if Harry was being honest with himself he wasn't really doing anything at all. He just let life sweep him along and reacted. Maybe he should try and find a way to change the game, start small…

Harry stood up and brushed his pants off. He would have to think about this a bit more, maybe if he was luck an opportunity would present itself and Harry would take it rather than averting his eyes and ignoring it. Being a reactionary person was going to get more people killed, time to try something new.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway caused Harry to shuffle his feet and slip through the back door and up the stairs. Once he was at the top he heard the front door open and close, there was a crash and a pound like something was just kicked and hit a wall. "WHAT in the BLOODY HELL is that doing by the door?! IT'S IN MY WAY!"

There was some movement and shuffling and then the soft mumbling of words between his aunt and uncle. His aunt's voice was becoming more shrill, a tone she normally only took with Harry. Not being able to resist Harry crept down the stairs until he was close enough to hear talking from the living room while staying hidden. Harry's breathing was shallow and every part of his body was taut with tension and just a hint of the metallic sting of fear.

"You didn't let Dudley go around with the freak again today did you?!" Vernon's voice was raising. "Don't look away from me while I talk to you!"

A shuddering breath, like from someone trying to keep down panic came before Petunia responded.

"NO! Of course not."

Vernon's heavy footfalls indicated he had closed the distance between himself and his wife, Hissed angry breaths were the only sound for a moment. Then a light thud like someone being pressed into a wall. "You better not have, I won't have MY son becoming like that BOY, or like YOU."

Another thud punctuated his sentence.

Vernon stomped back to the front door, luckily he didn't bother looking up the stairwell. He ripped his coat violently off the rack and stormed right back out of the house.

The sound of the car peeling out of the Driveway and down the street filled Harry's ears, then it was replaced his soft hiccupping sobs. A shuffling sound informed Harry that his cousin was sitting on the step right above him. Harry didn't even know when the other boy had joined him. Dudley looked into Harry's eyes, "He's apparently been like this since last summer, we were away at school and mum was alone with him."

Harry felt his chest constrict as his cousin slid past him and down the stairs. He could hear mumbled reassurances and stifled cries. Harry slid to his feet quietly and sneaked down the stairs with all the stealth he learned as a child in this house. When he rounded the corner to the space between the foyer and the living room he saw the shattered remains of a wood shoetree that had been by the front door. The splintered wood was piled below a dent in the opposing wall. Harry felt his anger below his skin, so much like how he felt last year. He didn't love his aunt but she didn't deserve to be terrorized. He moved until he could see around the couch. His aunt was sitting on the floor by the TV like she had be unable to stand any longer and just let herself slide down the wall. Her face was covered by both her hands as she cried, she leaned to the side into Dudley's chest. Dudley was kneeling on the floor besides his mother with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. There was nothing he could really do besides hold her until she was calmer.

Harry felt very out of place, this was a family crisis but he wasn't really a part of this family. He stood awkwardly, he felt like he was watching something he shouldn't be, he was invading a private moment. Harry had never been very good at comforting others and crying women were even harder for him. He felt very out of place, this was a family crisis but he wasn't really a part of this family. Anger and sadness swirled in his mind as he watched.

Dudley looked up at Harry after a few minutes. Their eyes met and Harry felt his anger become hotter and his chest constrict tighter, his torso felt like a pressure cooker. His cousin's eyes were glassy and pleading, he slowly shook his head. Harry gave a stiff nod and turned to quietly go upstairs. He knew Dudley would be up there with him after his aunt Petunia was calmed.

It was almost 30 minutes later when Harry heard any sound of life in the house. There was a thud repeating over and over like someone was slowly dragging something heavy up a flight of stairs. Harry went to the hallway and saw Dudley struggling to drag a trunk up the stairs, he was halfway up and breathing hard. After a moment of confusion Harry recognized the trunk as his own Hogwarts trunk, the realization took a moment to sink in, he scrambled to help his cousin with the burden. Harry scooted past Dudley to get behind the trunk and push up. Once they were on level ground each boy took a side of the trunk and carried it to Harry's room. When the door closed both boys started talking at once.

"What are you-"

"Mum let me-"

Harry stopped and let Dudley speak first, he was probably trying to answer Harry's question while he was asking. Dudley recognized the silence as his cue.

"It took me a while but I convinced mum that you can and will help and she unlocked the cupboard and let me take your things. I know you can't use your wand during break but I thought… maybe." Dudley trailed off not really sure what he was asking for.

Harry didn't respond, he walked over to the trunk and flipped the top up. He rustled around inside until he pulled out his first year potions book. Having all of his supplies in the trunk since his first year is what made it so heavy, he had no place else to store his things. Harry shook that depressing thought out of his mind and began flipping through the manual.

Dudley stood nervously behind the smaller boy, he shifted from one foot to another and rubbed his hands together. "I… umm. Harry?"

Harry looked over his shoulder.

"Just don't hurt him please." Dudley pleaded.

Harry felt a momentary dizziness flow through his mind, for a brief moment his cousin request seemed idiotic, why wouldn't they hurt Vernon? He was a bully and a brute. Then as fast as it came over him the feeling left. Harry gave Dudley a reassuring nod, as he mentally told himself it was normal to want to hurt people who have hurt you… right?

Yes, well no time to contemplate that thought, Harry rebuked himself as he came to the page of the textbook he was looking for. He held the book out to Dudley who took it with cautious movements. The larger boy read over the potion description and gave a small nod.

"This should do." He whispered. His round face was very pale and his eyes were bright.

Harry assumed that using magic was still rather off putting to the boy. He was also probably upset it had come down to this last resort with his father. Harry wasn't sure it was the right thing to do, he could hear Ron in his head telling him to do it, the Magic hater deserved it and the irony was hilarious. On his other shoulder Hermione was telling him it wasn't moral to dose people with potions without their consent, that it was manipulation. Harry hoped that the potion he chose to use would be a good middle ground.

Harry took the book back from Dudley and began looking over the ingredients. It was a water based potion, that's a relief. Harry looked over his oil base supply and saw it was very low. He pulled out his standard size 2 pewter cauldron and a set of forty small glass vial about the size of his pinky finger and laid them out neatly. He looked back at the book made note of the ingredients he has in his potion kit. He pulled out the last of his Golden root and chopped it finely with his silver potion knife, he placed the root on a square of parchment and put it to the side.

Harry was glad this was an easy first year potion, otherwise he would worry about poisoning his uncle. He pulled out his last rose quartz crystal and ground it into a fine powder and put that aside on paper as well. Next was Morning Dew, Harry had plenty of that. He took out a vial and put it aside. Last was Burn Hazel… Harry tried to remember what that was.

Dudley was once again shifting nervously, when Harry stopped moving it seemed to unsettle the boy.

"Ah!" Harry exclaimed as he remembered.

Dudley, startled by the outburst, became even whiter.

"Sorry Dud, I just remembered that burn hazel is nettle."

Dudley's blank face told Harry he needed to explain.

"Nettle is the one of the plants we put out back, it's the one with the prickly texture you complained about."

Dudley nodded then took off out the door to get the plant. It was only moments before he was back panting and holding out a few leaves. While Harry prepared the nettle he told Dudley to get a liter of water. By the time the water arrived Harry had the leaves prepared and on their own square of paper.

Both boys sat in silence as they waited for the water to boil, they were using Harry's portable self-lighting potion burner. Once the water was at the appropriate temperature Harry pulled out his glass stirrer and began. This was a very simple potion and would take only thirty minutes. Harry was stirring fifteen times clockwise when a faint glow went from his fingers, down the rod he was using and into the potion. On the fifteenth revolution the potion turned a bright sunny yellow like it was supposed to. Harry knew his magic and the magic in the ingredients was the reason all the stuff he put in the potion could become one cohesive, smooth liquid of a color that made little sense, but he was always in a crowded potion class and never really paid attention. Here in the dim quiet bedroom be could see the subtle glow of magic and feel it working. For the first time Harry felt like he understood why some people loved potions. It wasn't a wand movement and some words that forced magic to be what you wanted, it was a soft coercion, like whispering sweet nothings to the magic until you convinced it that it wanted to be a part of the potion all along. Harry definitely understood why so many Slytherins excelled at potions and why no matter how hard Hermione tried to do everything perfectly her potions came out just a tad lighter or darker than they were supposed to. There really was a touch to making potions that some people had and some people didn't. Harry wondered if he had it and that was how he made it this far when everything in class was against him.

Harry reached for the last ingredient, the Morning Dew. He read the instructions that told him to pour the Dew directly into the middle of the potion. Harry thought for a moment about what reason there was behind the instruction but decided that he could experiment later and did as the book said. The potion turned a softer slightly transparent yellow like it was supposed to. Harry imagined there was an even more pleasant yellow it could be if the recipe was tweaked by a master.

"OK." Harry said as he put the glass bottle of dew back. He turned off the burner and started to clean up. "Now we wait for it to cool."

Dudley nodded, for the first time since Harry started brewing the larger boy sat down. He crossed his leg on the other side of the cauldron. Harry thought about how surreal it was to be sitting here brewing with his cousin watching and being generally OK with all of it. Odd how time changes everything.

When the potion was only steaming a little bit Harry pulled out his ladle and began scooping and putting the thin liquid into the small glass vials. Dudley watched with rapt attention, after Harry finished and capped the third vial Dudley asked if he could help. Harry reached into his Kit and took out his secondary ladle and handed it to the other boy. Together they had all forty small vials filled with quarks in the top. Harry reached into his kit one more time and pulled out a small brass iron bowl and turned on the Portable Burner placing the bowl over it. He dropped what looked to Dudley like a couple of chunks of wax into the bowl and waited, occasionally poking the chunks until they were melting.

"What now?" Dudley asked.

"Well we want this potion to last, so we are sealing the bottles."

Dudley nodded in understanding. Once the wax was melted Harry pulled out a box with slots in it the same size as the vials. He picked up a vial and demonstrated dipping the top of it in the wax until where the cork met the glass was covered, then he let some wax drip off and put it in the box where the slots held the vial upright so it could dry. Dudley repeated the process with Harry until all the vial were sealed. Harry closed the box with a heavy hand, "I hope this works" he muttered.

"Me to" Dudley whispered.

"Hey, it's not that big a deal, it's just a simple Cheering Potion. If it doesn't work it won't hurt Vernon. Because he muggle it should wear off after about 12 hours. So we put it in his breakfast and dinner or evening tea would be better, then see what happens" Harry sounded much more confident than he felt.

"What happens after we run out?" Dudley sounded worried.

"Well I'm hoping after a whole summer of being cheered and thinking everything's ok artificially, he might just start actually thinking like that…" Again Harry put more confidence in his voice then he felt.

Harry wasn't sure if anything he said was true or if what he was doing was right. He couldn't see any other option. He didn't want to admit it to Dudley, but he was afraid of what Vernon would do if he kept at Petunia the way he was. According to his cousin it had been getting worse and worse and his mum would call him at school upset. The only other option would be if Petunia and Vernon separated. Harry highly doubted that would happen, Petunia wasn't strong enough and Vernon would just terrorize her into silence. Eventually Dudley would have to take matters into his own hands and Harry wasn't sure how that would end… so this potion was it. Last chance.

Harry picked up the wood box and placed it on his lap. The clicking of vials inside settled down and Harry counted them. There would be enough in half a vial for about twelve-ish hours. The book said it would last that long on its own and twenty-four with the user's magic. So for a muggle it was twelve hours. Harry looked up from the box to his cousin. "So now that I made this, will you tell me what's really going on?"

Dudley's eyes became wide. "I told you, Dad overheard mum talking about-"

"No." Harry cut him off, "it can't just be about my mum."

Dudley's face became tight, he looked at the box in Harry's lap and sighed. "If I tell you, promise you won't tell anyone?"

Harry nodded, "I promise"

Dudley took a deep breath and let it out, "She really was talking about your mum. I told her that you and magic couldn't be all bad because you saved me. Mum told me about Aunt Lily… she told me lots of stories. She sounded nice." Dudley let a small smile slip onto his face.

Harry smiled back.

"Then while mum was talking she seemed to be thinking about something. She looked like she was struggling. Then she told me that since I didn't hate magic anymore that she would tell me something she never told anyone… then she said that she was a squib. I asked what that was and she explained. That's when dad burst in and… well you know." Dudley had a pained look on his face. He looked into his cousin green eyes with a determined expression, "I want you to know something, and mum would never say this to you directly so I will. She told me that when you saved my life, she felt like maybe it was Aunt Lily letting her know it was time for her to let go of her anger. That maybe you were sent to her for that reason. Now you are helping us again so… yeah that's all."

Harry was shocked, his aunt wasn't completely normal after all and she was forgiving her sister. She probably saw lots of thing other people didn't, just like Ms. Figg. Maybe she hoped when she was younger that she might be a witch too and when she wasn't… well Harry didn't forgive Petunia but he definitely understood better. It also explained why she had been somewhat nice to him this summer. She still gave him a ton of chores, but he had found it odd he only got the ones he liked, such as cooking or gardening. Now that he thought about it she might have been doing it as a cover so Vernon wouldn't think she was going easy on him.

Dudley was twisting his hands in his shirt and looked nervous. Harry thought he might want to ask something and was about to invite him to speak when he burst all of a sudden.

"You don't think I could be one?!"

Harry raised an eyebrow "a squib?"

Dudley nodded.

"When the Dementor attacked you did you see anything?"

Dudley shook his head negative, "no, just felt like… felt..."

"Yeah they feel like that for me too, but if you couldn't see it then you are not a squib." Harry explained.

It was late when they finished talking, both boys got ready for bed. Dudley checked on his mum and she was sleeping, Harry put the potion box under the loose floorboard and climbed into bed. He rolled over, switched his lamp off and looked into the darkness of the room.

"Weird day…" he muttered before drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>"On this day in history: people related to you whose names you do not know performed actions that were never recorded."<p>

-Night Vale

**AN**- This is the bottom of the page, there is no more past this. Nothing after this sentence. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


	2. Door to Escape Through

**AN**- So I am updating again because the beginning of this story is kinda slow. I want people to be drawn in so I thought I would put the next part up in hope of getting you all hooked! It will be a while before any of the new magic is brought up but it will be cool I promise. Just don't expect updates this fast all the time, or I will run out of prewritten story.

Thanks to those who review already! I was happy to only get positive reviews and some constructive comments, let's keep up this trend!

Thanks to my beta Dust!

**WARNINGS**- This story will have implied same sex relationships or attraction. This story contains descriptions and aftermath of torture. This story contains domestic abuse.

**NO PAiRINGS RIGHT NOW**, this is a Harry and Draco friendship story. It might change later and even the friendship part takes a long time to get to.

**NO CHARACTER BASHING**, maybe a little for Dumbledore but nothing too bad.

**I LIKE WRITING LIKE THIS!**

**Summary**- This is a story about people, feelings and corruption. This is most definitely a story about magic. Because there is a lot more to the world of magic than just silly wand waving. When Harry decides to start making choices independent from Dumbledore's influence he discovers a much more than he expected. Perspective changes everything. It can also make things weird.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing in this story that is from the Harry Potter Universe. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. Anything original in this story that may be similar to another work is coincidence and not intentional.

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Perspective**

**Or (A.K.A)**

**Verum Inhereditas **

**Chapter 2**

**Door to Escape Through**

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry woke up to the sound of Aunt Petunia calling for him. Still half asleep, he ignored her until she began to pound on the door. Harry jolted upright "I'm up!" he yelled to the pounding and it stopped. It took a few minutes of eye rubbing and stumbling around his room for Harry to remember the events of last night. He was very awake now as he finished pulling his pants up. He ran to the door and swung it open and stopped just in time to remember the potion. He almost tripped over his own feet trying to turn around. Harry pried up the floor board, flipped open the box and grabbed one vial. Making sure it was safe in his pants pocket he went to the kitchen, only Petunia and Vernon were present.<p>

"ABOUT TIME BOY." Vernon was at the table looking pale with dark under eyes.

"Sorry sir." Harry mumbled as he moved to take over the eggs from his Aunt who remained quiet. She gave him a considering look and then went to the fridge. Harry had never seen that look directed to him by his aunt before. He glanced around at Vernon and then back at his Aunt, a common enemy and all. Harry shrugged.

"Vernon Dear why don't you take the day off and rest? You look dreadful." Petunia said softly.

Vernon's face twisted into something unrecognizable, "I. AM. FINE." He ground out from behind his teeth, giving his wife a glare as hard as a slap.

Petunia quickly turned back to what she was doing in the refrigerator.

"BOY get me coffee!"

Harry moved to comply. Relief flew through him, the Cheering Potion tasted like sugar so it would blend with the drink. The coffee pot was on the far end of the counter nearest to Vernon's chair. The man looked like he wanted to reach out and strangle his nephew. Harry grabbed a mug and moved slightly away from his uncle, not only were his eyes scary but he smelled of whisky and BO. After pouring the coffee he scooted even farther away from Vernon and made like he was adding sugar. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial, he broke the seal and popped the top off. Just as Harry was about to pour the contents into the mug he saw his Aunt look right at him, and their eyes met. Petunia look pale and worried. Harry continued to look right at her as he poured half the vial into the coffee. He put the cork back in and slipped it back in his pocket. Petunia turned to put some bacon in the pan.

Harry felt… unsettled. Dudley didn't know what potion they were making until they were making it, Petunia couldn't know what was in the vial. She caught her "delinquent" nephew putting an unknown magical potion in her husband's drink and just turned away. What had been going on while he and Dudley were away at school? Harry pushed down the growing ball of unease and served his Uncle the coffee.

Harry was shoved to the side the moment the cup hit the table. He almost fell over his sock clad feet but managed to stay upright.

Vernon gripped around the mug with his big meaty hands ignoring the handle. He raised the cup to his mouth and stopped.

"Well, BOY? Are you going to finish my breakfast or not!?"

Harry jumped, he hadn't realized he was standing there staring. He scurried back to the pan of eggs just in time to see Petunia turning back to the bacon. It was odd cook _with_ his Aunt and not for his Aunt but Harry tried to ignore the feeling and listened for the sounds of drinking. Petunia seemed to be doing the very same thing next to him.

It was a tense minute before a slurping sound announced that Vernon had drank the coffee. Harry looked over his shoulder at his uncle and Petunia turned around completely.

Vernon noticed the other two looking at him again, "What is it now?" he grouched.

Harry looked back at the eggs. Another few minutes of slurping and Vernon could be heard mumbling "t's good coffee."

Breakfast was done and being plated when Vernon stood abruptly causing the other two occupants of the room to startle.

"I think I am under the weather, you were right Pet. I am going to call in to work and go back to bed."

Petunia gave a small nod.

"Do you mind bringing my breakfast up later?" he asked.

"No… No I don't mind." She stuttered back.

Vernon was walking out of the kitchen as Dudley was entering looking like he had just rolled out of bed. Vernon reached up and ruffled his son's hair as he passed by, "Morning Dudders."

Dudley was frozen in shock as his Father continued to the stairs and ascended.

Everyone in the kitchen was still and silent until they heard the master bedroom door close. Harry let his shoulders sag. Dudley was moving across the kitchen to his mother. Petunia raised a shaking hand to her mouth, her eyes were bright and glassy and her breathing was becoming harsh.

"Its OK mum… it's OK." Dudley whispered reassuringly as he patted her arm.

"I… I just… I didn't know." Petunia shuttered.

Harry moved in front of his aunt, "you didn't know what I was giving him did you? For all you knew he could have dropped dead."

She nodded, Tears spilling over her eyes and clinging to her lashes. For the first time Harry thought she looked pretty, in a very sad and tortured way.

"What has been going on here while me and Dudley are gone, that you would be willing to let me use magic? That would push you as far as possibly killing him?" Harry leaned a bit forward as he spoke.

Petunia just sobbed and shook her head. Dudley gave his cousin a warning look that told him not to push it. Harry sighed and dropped the question. After a few minutes of standing awkwardly while Petunia calmed down, Dudley started talking.

"Its OK mum, the potion Harry gave him is called a… umm Cheering potion?" He looked at Harry who nodded.

Dudley continued, "It doesn't make him forget it just makes him happy and willing to overlook things that normally upset him. Harry made a bunch of it and said he thinks after a while the effect might become permanent…"

Petunia looked at Harry in a way she never had before, grateful. She also seemed unsure and confused. "Thank you Harry… you didn't… you owed me nothing."

Harry opened his mouth but found no words waiting behind his lips. His Aunt seemed to understand and didn't say anything more about it. "What if it's not permanent?" She asked instead.

"We will have to figure it out when the time comes. But if anything happens go to Miss. Figg, she will have a way to contact me." Harry punctuated his sentence by holding up his finger to signal he needed a moment. He turned and went up to his bedroom. When he came back down he held the wooden box with the rest of the potion in it.

He opened the box and held it out to his Aunt, "this is all I could make, and each vial is one day, half in the morning and half with dinner." He held the box out a little more and Petunia took it with great care. Harry reached into his pocket and took out the half used potion and slipped it back into the box and closed the lid. "You can keep the box, I needed to get a new one anyway. Had this one since I was eleven."

Petunia held the box to her chest gently and smiled a small smile.

"Well… if that's all I think I'm going to go back upstairs." Harry swung his arms a bit as he spoke, unsure of what to do or say at this point. He turned and left.

On his way out he could hear his aunt talking to her son. Whispered words about relief and regret floated up the stairs behind Harry. He understood how his Aunt felt. She was willing to do anything to fix the situation, even let a wizard that hated her husband give him an unknown potion. Harry was willing to endanger his friends to save Sirius and ended up becoming a murderer, not with his own hands but Harry knew it was overall his fault that Sirius died. His fault because he didn't have the correct information, because Snape wasn't teaching him and Dumbledore was keeping him in the dark… It didn't completely excuse Harry actions, but he felt righteous anger over the fact that they led him down the path to being a killer. Harry wanted to find redemption but he didn't know where to look. One thing was for sure, he needed to make his own choices without Dumbledore keeping things from him or influencing his thoughts. The old man had a way of saying things just right so Harry did what he wanted.

Harry felt dizzy as he laid back on his bed. The ceiling spun and wavered in front of his eyes as an unnatural coldness swept through his mind. It swept away his guilt and sadness. A cold clarity invaded his thoughts like an infection. Harry knew with almost complete certainty that he needed to leave. He needed to be someplace else, someplace where he could expand himself over the summer. The problem was without magic he didn't know how he was going to get as far as the end of the street without being caught. The night bus wasn't even enough, last time he was still found after using it. Harry made a list of things he had at his disposal. He didn't have magic because of the trace on his wand, but he did have potions and his cloak… but was it enough? He wrote to Dumbledore every two days because he was told to and honestly would do anything to keep the old man away from him. Harry was almost positive that there was a way for the Headmaster to know where Hedwig was coming from when she delivered her letters and he knew that all his mail was looked at so he couldn't ask for help from anyone. He was also pretty sure there was always an Order member outside the house disillusioned. Sometimes he saw the distortion they caused then they moved around. He needed a way to leave without anyone knowing so that they won't look for him… Was there something that he was forgetting, something they wouldn't expect?

There was a light rapping on Harry's bedroom door, he sat up as Dudley peeked through the crack he had opened. Seeing Harry sitting up and awake he entered entirely and closed the door behind him. As he looked at his cousin a clear tone rang through Harry's head like a brass bell.

Dudley. He had Dudley.

Harry looked his cousin over with hard calculating eyes. Dudley looked more uncomfortable as silent moments passed.

"Ummm… Harry?" He whispered.

Harry snapped out of whatever thought he was lost in, his eyes cleared and focused on his cousin's face. "Yes Dudley?"

"I was ummm, I was going to go to the store for mum and was wondering if you needed anything?" Dudley wrung his hands as he spoke.

Harry's eyes widened a bit, this was new. His cousin was being nice before but now he seemed to be trying to anticipate Harry's needs. He felt the cool clarity from before slipping away and his mind becoming muddled like it normally was. Harry clung to the clarity for dear life, he felt a plan forming and needed it to solidify before lost the thought.

After a few more moments of silence in which Dudley looked even more nervous, Harry felt the puzzle pieces fall into place.

"You feel like you owe me more now, because of your father. You feel more obligation because I helped your mum. When it had only been saving you from the dememtor, you were only paying one debt?" Harry felt a bit of a drawl curl the end of his word. He sounded like Malfoy… eww.

Dudley shifted on his feet, he was clutching the bottom of his shirt now. Harry realized that his demeanor was upsetting his cousin. He took a deep breath and let the coldness float away forcing his normal warmth to blanket his mind.

"What if I told you that I had a favor that would only be a minor inconvenience for the summer and then I would call us even?" Harry leaned forward in an inviting manner as he spoke, letting a lazy smile drift over his face. Dudley visibly relaxed when Harry went back to normal, he raised an eyebrow. "Really? I would help, whatever you need."

Harry nodded, "Go to the store Dud, I will fill you in when you get back. I need a bit to get things ready. While you're out pick up some paper."

Dudley left in a rush, he seemed eager to get the chore done with and to help Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry took a nap while he waited for his cousin. He figured the strange dizziness that has been plaguing him lately was probably due to poor sleep. His dreams were filled with images of people who have died or been hurt because of the war. Sometimes he would wake up and not be able to go back to sleep.<p>

His sleep was sound while he waited for Dudley. Harry slept so deeply he had trouble pulling himself from sleep to answer the knocking at his door. Once he managed to pry his eyes open he rolled out of bed in a fashion only obtainable by a teenager. He stumbled to the door and swung it open.

"Hey Dud…"

Dudley stood nervously in the hall, Harry didn't move to let his cousin in. His brain was so fuzzy, he was wondering why the larger boy was standing in the hallway. An entire sixty seconds passed before enough fog cleared from Harry's mind, and he scrambled to let Dudley in.

"Sorry! I just woke up and… well I'm slow in the morning." Harry gave his lame excuse as he walked back to the bed and sat down.

Dudley nodded even if he was a still bit confused, "Might want to try coffee for that."

Harry felt himself flush a bit. The irritating wooly blanket was once again draped over his thoughts, making them heavy and hard to grasp… What was wrong with him?

Both boys moved farther into the room. Harry sat on his bed and Dudley took the rickety old desk chair.

"So what's this plan of yours?"

Harry took a deep breath and tried to push through his fog addled brain to grasp his plan firmly. The harder he pushed the dizzier he became. Then like a rubber band snapping on his wrist Harry felt everything become clear and the dizziness left. He locked eyes with his cousin. Dudley visibly tensed as Harry focused his hard gaze on him. Whenever Harry had that look in his eyes this summer it made Dudley act more nervous than normal around the young wizard.

Harry nodded when Dudley focused back on his gaze and seemed to be ready to start. "Did you get the paper I asked for?"

Dudley nodded and held up a plastic bag.

"Good, put it on the desk."

Dudley complied.

Harry sat up a bit straighter, "I have two tasks for you, one will be something you will have to do every couple of day and the other is a onetime deal." He went over to his trunk and pulled out a couple bottles of ink, 3 quills and an old potions essay. He handed all of it to Dudley.

"I need you to practices copying my handwriting." Harry stated plainly.

Dudley looked at the supplies and back to his cousin, "Why?"

Harry reached up and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "Dumbledore has me writing him every couple of days. As long as he doesn't think anything's wrong he probably won't use any magical means to identify the writer."

Dudley let the words roll about in his head for a moment, then his eyes became wide as their meaning sunk in. "You're leaving!?" he all but bellowed.

Harry shushed him with a small glare for good measure. "Don't yell it for everyone to hear! There is always at least one person watching this house!"

Dudley slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Yes I'm leaving, but not right away. I plan on going in about a month. The day before by birthday."

"Why wait so long?" The larger cousin mumbled between his fingers.

"Well…" Harry wonder if it was a good idea to give away so much information, but then again he just lost Sirius due to a lack of information. "Did anyone ever tell you about the wards over this house?"

Dudley shook his head negative.

Harry dropped his head into his hands. "Of course not… that would be just too honest for the old man." He lifted his head, "There are wards over this house and over you and your family based on the blood relation between me and your mother. They are there to protect you from all sorts of bad things. I am staying here for the month so they can charge up. It's like a battery. Also gives you time to learn my hand writing."

Harry waited for his cousin reaction. What he got was a surprise.

Dudley flushed a bit in nervousness. "So the ward things protect us from dark things? Like the dementors? Or… the guy who did in your parents?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Well umm…" Dudley looked at the floor. "Thanks for that then… for you know… not leaving us defenseless."

Harry gave a small smile "No prob Dud, I wouldn't leave you to get killed."

The cousin smiled at each other for a moment, then Harry's eyes became hard once more and the warmth was gone.

"OK so here's the plan." Both boys leaned forward to organize the break out.

"You are going to write to my Headmaster every two days, I will leave Hedwig for you and I will give you a bunch of prewritten letters. All you have to do is fill in a bit about current events at the end and it should be enough to fool him. Then on the night I leave I will need you to break into Ms. Figg's house for me." Harry leaned back.

"Wait what!?" Dudley slapped his hand over his mouth again.

"You still have the lock picking kit from your bad guy day's right?" Harry asked.

Dudley nodded "But stealing wasn't a part of the deal… I don't want to get arrested."

"No! No…" Harry laughed a bit "We won't be taking anything, it will actually be better if there was no sign of us being there. See Ms. Figg is a squib so I can use her fireplace to go where I need to be."

Dudley relaxed, "So you just need me to open the door and then re-lock it?"

Harry smirked "you're catching on, see I can't use magic or the ministry will know." His cousin made an 'Oh' of understanding.

"So what about being seen? Won't the people watching you wonder why you aren't outside ever?"

Harry was surprised at his cousin's astuteness but didn't show it on his face. Now that he thought about it Dudley had always been fairly sly and perceptive. How else would he have been such a terrible bully for all those years while all the adults of the neighborhood thought he was a perfect prince?

"Well that's a favor I have to ask of your mum. I want to stage a fight. I need to think of something that would happen outside that would cause Aunt Petunia to ground me for the rest of the summer."

Dudley pondered for a moment. "Could you stage accidental magic?"

This suggestion caught Harry off guard. It wasn't a bad idea… how to do it though. Harry hopped off his bed and began sifting through all his school books in his trunk. He pulled out his third year potion text and began flipping through it. When he found the page he was looking for he held it up.

"I have all the stuff I need to make this. I only have to find a way to fake the magic burst."

Dudley leaned forward to read the description of the potion. It was a magical household weed killer.

Harry smirked at his cousin surprised face "I can pour some of this on the garden and then your mum can ground me and also have something to complain to the neighbors about."

Dudley looked impressed but his eyes held doubt, "How are you going to make the magic go off? Potions don't count right? Or the ministry would have gotten mad over the potion we made for my dad."

Harry nodded "Yeah I think brewing magic is too subtle, and it can't be a small bit of magic or I would have gotten a letter from the ministry every time I cracked a glass when I was mad."

"Can they tell what spell you use with your wand?"

Harry sighed "yeah they can. As far as I know they can't tell what was done with accidental, only that magic was expended… hmmm" Harry went back to his bed and flopped onto his back.

"I'm going to go practice using a quill while you think. Let me know if there is anything I can do."

Harry nodded and then draped his arm over his eye. He heard Dudley get up and the door creaking closed with a light snap at the end. Harry sighed again, could he really pull this off? Well no time like the present to start trying. He rolled off the bed and began reading his text books. He began with potions year one and moved forward through the subjects. He read some parts carefully over and over while others he skimmed. Anything that looked useful he put a scrap of paper in the pages to mark it.

Harry spent the next week doing this until he had at least glanced at every table of contents in every book. Even his copy of Quidditch Through the Ages… just in case.

* * *

><p>After a week and a half of research Harry only found one possibility for his plan. There were many mentions in his charms and transfiguration books about wandless magic done with intention. Something that few people are able to do. Harry thought he might have the ability to do this but couldn't practice to find out, and he didn't want to rely on something in the heat of the moment that might not work. Harry was beginning to lose hope. He really couldn't think of anything else that would cause his Aunt to ground him for so long that was believable.<p>

Without any other books to research Harry thought his plan might be coming to an abrupt halt. It was kind of crazy to begin with. Did he really think he could escape from under the Headmaster's nose and stay hidden? Was it really worth it? The only place he could think of to go was Grimmauld Place, and Harry wasn't certain that it was still under protection, or if Dumbledore was watching it. He also wasn't sure he wanted to be there… with Sirius's things. He was banking on the fact that without the owner the house wouldn't be safe even with the fidelius charm and no one would be there. But there was still the chance that he could floo in and be right in the middle of an order meeting.

Harry started picking up the books that were scattered around his floor and desk, with a pile of five of them he walked over to his trunk to dump them in. There was nothing more he could do. The thud of the books toppling into the trunk felt like someone pounding on his head for being thick enough to think this would work. He heaved a sigh and leaned over the open trunk gazing at the books for a moment more, feeling freedom slipping away. His freedom was like that folded paper at the bottom of his trunk, a strong gust and it's gone… wait… Harry pulled his mind out of his depressing teenage thoughts. That folded paper wasn't something Harry remembered packing. It was made of a thick, smooth expensive paper that he didn't own. He reached but his hand hesitated right before touching the unknown paper, memories of the end of the triwizard tournament flash through his mind. Harry grabbed a clean sock and shoved his hand into it before scooping up the paper.

The stationery was thick and stiff, definitely expensive like he had thought on first glance. With a quick flick of his wrist Harry shook the paper open and gazed at the spidery scrawl. It looked very familiar. It wasn't the Headmaster writing, and Harry had looked at his Hogwarts letter enough when he was young to know. Something about the writing rang a bell but he couldn't place it. He found that looking at it made him slightly irritated. After getting past the hand writing Harry read the actual contents of the letter, but it wasn't a letter at all, it was a recipe. The Instructions were titled "Life's Light" and it had a list of ingredients, then it had the instructions. At the very bottom there was a warning scribbled in a cramped version of the above handwriting. Harry's eyes widen to a comical size when he read the warning.

_Warning: dropping or spilling this potion in anyway will cause a magical discharge that could be dangerous, handle with care._

Harry stopped wondering where the paper had come from. Maybe it was Hermione's or one of his dorm mates, it didn't really matter because it solved his problem. He glanced over rest of the paper. He had everything that was needed and it didn't look too complicated. He slowly touched it with his bare finger and was relieved when it didn't turn out to be a portkey. Harry ripped the sock off his hand and grasp the crisp paper with both hands holding it out at arm's length, smiling. After looking it over one more time to be sure, he bounced on his heels and laughed out loud. He didn't have to abandon his plan after all.

Harry jogged over to his door and into the hall, "DUDLEY!" he yelled as he made his way to the stairs. The closer he got the more excited he became and the faster he moved. Halfway down the stairs his Uncles hulking form came into view at the bottom and Harry was too close to stop in time. His attempt to slow himself only caused him to pitch forward, his uncle pressed himself to the wall to avoid a collision. As Harry flew by Vernon reached out and grabbed the back of his nephew's shirt effectively saving him from falling face first into the floor. Harry felt himself being set right and the hand left his shirt, he nervously looked to his Uncle.

"Watch your step, boy! Almost took me down with you." Vernon said in an almost friendly tone. He reached out and Harry flinched away expecting a blow to the head. His heart almost stopped when Vernon patted him on the head and then threw him a half smile before making his way up the stairs.

Harry stood frozen in shock, he didn't even dare to breathe until he heard a door open and shut on the second floor. All the air left his lungs in a whoosh as Harry let his body relax. He looked up the stairs after his Uncle… maybe they were giving him a little too much cheering potion… Nah. He shrugged the event off and continued to the kitchen. He found his cousin sitting at the table eating lunch.

Harry scrambled into the chair across from Dudley and thrust the paper at him. "Look Dud, found this in my trunk. Solves everything!"

Dudley rubbed his hands clean on his pants before taking the offered paper and reading it over. "You know Harry, this doesn't mean much to me."

Harry smiled, his Aunt put a plate of lunch in front of him but he didn't pay much mind to it. She had been quietly attentive since he gave her the potion for Vernon. "Look at the warning on the bottom."

Dudley's eyes widen just as comically as Harry's had. "See, it's perfect."

Both boys turned to look at Petunia while she washed the dishes, she glanced back at them. Dudley turned and whispered something to his cousin and then looked at her again. She slowly put the dish she was washing down in the sink and watched them. They continued to whisper and glance at her. Petunia was beginning to look nervous. The fourth time they turned to whisper and then stared at her she huffed. Ripping her yellow rubber dish gloves off she put her hands on her hips and faced them. "Just WHAT are you two whispering about? You keep looking over here."

Dudley smiled at his mum while Harry flinched a bit at the familiar screeching tone that used to mean he was in trouble.

"Well…" Dudley began but faltered when he didn't have the right words. Harry picked up, "You see Aunt Petunia, I am looking for a way to spend the summer elsewhere without the Headmaster finding out and I need your help."

Petunia looked shocked and then horrified. Harry was taken aback by her expression but then the pieces fell into place. "Oh! No, Aunt Petunia don't worry about the wards, I'm staying long enough for them to be reset."

Petunia visibly relaxed but not completely.

"You knew about the wards mum?!" Dudley exclaimed.

Petunia looked right at Harry, "you TOLD him about the wards?!" she half screeched. Harry looked rightfully ashamed and rubbed the back of his head. "Ummm yes?"

His Aunt seemed to deflate at the direct answer. Dudley stepped in, "It's OK mum. I'm glad I know. I don't like being left in the dark." He smirked at Harry when he said the last part.

"Oh Diddykins, I didn't mean to lie to you. We just didn't want to scare you, but I guess you are all grown up now and can handle it." Petunia sighed.

Dudley ignored Harry's snort/cough at his mum's nickname and smiled at her. "Yeah mum I can handle it."

"So what's this plan you boys cooked up, and I better not get into trouble with that old goat you call a Headmaster." Petunia directed the last part at Harry. The boys explained the plan to her, she looked unhappy about her garden being ruined but conceded that she owed Harry and also seemed to like the idea of getting back at Dumbledore without him knowing. They glossed over the bit about Dudley breaking into Old Figg's house and focused on how they were going to keep the Order from finding out he was gone. Petunia threw in some suggestions, such as her yelling at him, or for him loud enough for the Order Guard to hear.

Harry was pleasantly surprised that his Aunt was so easy to convince. She didn't seem happy about helping but she acted civil enough for this to work.

Things just kept getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

><p>"When is a door not a door? That's a great question. We've made some adjustments during the night.<p>

Good luck leaving the house."

-Night Vale

**AN**- And here we are again, funny meeting you here at the bottom of the page. We'll see you next time, please review!


	3. Sunlight and Vegetation

**AN**- TIME JUMP! Yeah, I was tempted to write the entire month at the Dursleys but after I finished everything up to Harry's escape I realize going back and adding it was crazy. Would have been forever long. So… stuff happened and more bonding was done blah blah blah.

I know I said I wasn't going to update so soon… but I have no self-control…BUT there will be no update this weekend. It's a long weekend for me so I am going to relax!

*Thank you anonymous reviewer who pointed out the error in my summary. Saved my life. Literally.

*Thank you to the first reviewer of this chapter who pointed out a second error in the summary… I swear I fixed that one… but this is what happens when you get old. Don't grow up kids.

*Thanks to my Beta Dust, you are the best! If there are any errors that means she hasn't gotten to this chapter yet. I am posting a head of her.

**WARNINGS**- This story will have implied same sex relationships or attraction. This story contains descriptions and after math of torture. This story contains domestic abuse.

**NO PARINGS RIGHT NOW**, this is a Harry and Draco friendship story. It might change later and even the friendship part takes a long time to get to.

**NO CHARACTER BASHING**, maybe a little for Dumbledore but nothing too bad.

**I LIKE WRITING LIKE THIS!**

**Summary**- This is a story about people, feelings and corruption. This is most definitely a story about magic. Because there is a lot more to the world of magic than just silly wand waving. When Harry decides to start making choices independent from Dumbledore's influence he discovers a much more than he expected. Perspective changes everything. It can also make things weird.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing in this story that is from the Harry Potter Universe. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. Anything original in this story that may be similar to another work is coincidence and not intentional.

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Perspective**

**Or (A.K.A)**

**Verum Inhereditas **

**Chapter 3**

**Sunlight and Vegetation**

* * *

><p>It was only three days before his birthday and Harry was starting to doubt his plan. He was preparing to brew Life's Light. He knew he could pull it off but he was worried about the risk he was taking by going to Gimmauld Place. Even if he was just passing through to obscure his trail, he still didn't know where his final destination was going to be. He also didn't know for sure if the Order was still using the old place. He was doing a lot of guess work about that. Harry sat in front of his caldron with everything ready for the potion but couldn't bring himself to start, he was fretting away while organizing and reorganizing the ingredients.<p>

A sudden knock at his door almost made Harry jump out of his skin. He knew it was Dudley and called for him to enter. His cousin had asked if he could join and watch the potion being brewed. Dudley opened the door just enough to slide through the crack. He sat down on the other side of the cauldron, at looked at Harrys pensive face.

"You ok Cus?"Dudley tried to sound relaxed.

Harry looked at him and opened his mouth to respond, but before he could a huge brown barn owl swooped in through the open window and landed on his shoulder. For a moment Harry wondered how such a large bird got through the small window but let it slip from his mind when he saw the letter from Dumbledore. He removed the letter and gestured to Hedwig's currently empty perch. The owl flew over and began to drink some water.

Harry opened the letter and began reading. The tension from a moment before drained away as Dudley watched. Harry looked up and smiled. "Nothing is wrong at all Dud, everything is good." He handed the letter over to the larger boy who began to read it.

_Dear, Harry_

_I am very sorry to write to you with nothing but sad news. I know you were very much hoping to be taken from your Aunt's house on your birthday. Unfortunately because of the untimely demise of your god father, Grimmauld place is no longer safe. There is magic so ancient and powerful on homes of old family's that it is possibly interfering with the fidelius charm. Until the house is put in the hands of a new proper owner legally and magically, we are not willing to take the risk. Our people will be using a different location for our club meetings for an unknown amount of time. I am very sorry. I will see you three days before the term starts to bring you to the Will reading of Sirius on Friday, August 27__th__, be ready at 8AM._

_Yours,_

_Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

_Supreme Mugwump_

_Chief Warlock_

_Grand Sorcerer_

Dudley looked up after finishing, "He was rather formal…"

Harry nodded and his eyes became hard, "He's been writing like that all summer, he used to not put his titles in and would write more loosely, but we had a falling out at the end of the year."

Dudley nodded and didn't ask any more on the topic. Harry's scary expression seemed to unsettle Dudley, so he changed the subject, "so you were worried someone would come for you on your birthday?"

Harry barked a laugh that startled his cousin, "Sorry" he smiled sheepishly. Dudley relaxed at the smile.

"Someone coming for me on my birthday was the one thing I felt safe wagering wouldn't happen." Harry explained. "I was worried that they were still using my god father's old house for their 'Club'. It's where I plan to go first and I was just betting that they had cleared out. Now I have confirmation." Harry also wondered about the new owner of the house. Sirius's will was supposed to be read at the end of August right before school started, which was odd because of how long they were waiting. He was sure Dumbledore was trying to twist things so that he could get the house under his control completely.

"Well that's good, now what's this potion you're making?"

Dudley's words snapped Harry from this thoughts. He felt momentarily relieved when the topic was off the Headmaster and his godfather. "Well it's something I have never made before but it looks very simple. From what I can see it isn't a potion so much as it's a way of collecting an ingredient. It is a method of collecting concentrated sunlight for potions. Kinda like a magical version of sunlight."

"What kind of potion needs something like that?" Dudley asked.

"I have no idea." Harry answered honestly.

* * *

><p>Dudley watched intently as Harry brewed the Potion. They both watched in fascination as every ingredient became one with the liquid. The small amount of oil base that was used to begin the process was dwindling with every step Harry completed.<p>

"I really hope this is what it's supposed to look like." Harry glanced at the description on the paper and sighed. He reached over and grabbed the next ingredient, the dried and powdered sunflower petals shifted on their paper holder as he tipped it into the caldron. A wispy smoke that looked like misted sunlight rose from the caldron.

"He we go…" Harry muttered to himself as he followed the final stirring instructions. Three times counter clockwise.

Every stroke of the glass stirring rod pulled a bit of soft glowing magic from Harry's hands. When the magic met and mixed with the potion it became more transparent and the amount of potion diminished. With the third and final stroke Harry feared there would be no potion left, but there was. Exactly one table spoon of perfectly clear liquid sat, domed, in the middle of the caldron. It was more pure than water and sparked like liquid crystal. Harry took his glass potion ladle out of his kit along with a vial half the size of the ones used for Vernon's potion and made of crystal, it was really more of a flacon. Harry remembered being surprised to find the pretty little vial in his fifth year potion kit. He never ended up using it and wondered if the apothecary put it in the kit just to boost the price. Now he was glad he had it since the potion required a crystal container.

With as much care as he was capable, Harry slowly scooped the potion from the bottom of the caldron. It filled the ladle and domed over the edge a bit. The consistency of the final product was similar to mercury. Harry handed the crystal vial to Dudley who took the delicate stopper out and held it steady. The potion slipped into the vial in a way that reminded Harry of Jell-o being sucked into a mouth. Dudley put the stopper into the vial slowly and handed it to his cousin. For a moment they both just admired it. The vial was tear shaped with a flat bottom for it to sit on. The curved sides of the crystal were slightly faceted causing it to sparkle and reflect light in many directions. The stopper was an upside down tear half the size of the container with a small carved cylinder attached to the tip that created a perfect seal when slipped into the mouth of the vial. Harry thought it might be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The light was dancing inside the potion and reflecting off the crystal causing a fascinating effect.

"Harry, the sun."

Dudley's words snapped Harry back to reality. He looked out the window and saw the sun was just about to touch the horizon. Just as the instructions directed, the potion was completed within 30 minutes of the sunset. Both boys moved to the open window and Harry placed the vial right in the middle of the window ledge. They took a seat on the floor and watched.

The sun made contact with the horizon, the very bottom gave the impression of becoming liquid as the heat lines caused a wavy appearance. Harry felt the breath leave him when the potion began to glow. The light was soft and slightly yellow. It began to form around the glass like a halo, as the light became brighter the boys were able to see small specs of sunlight, like dust motes, being pulled to the halo. Each swirled once around the crystal before sinking into the vial.

When Harry had thought the potion in the flacon was the most beautiful thing, he was wrong. The collection of sunlight into magic transpiring before his eyes was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Whoa…" Dudley breath when the light collection reached its peak causing sparkles so bright it was almost blinding.

"Yeah…" Harry breathed back. Words were not necessary.

When the sun had sunk completely and the faint light of the potion was the only thing lighting the room Harry blinked and stood up. When he wrapped his fingers around the crystal he was not surprised to find it warm. The warmth seemed to flow up his arm and make him feel a bit giddy. He held it out to his cousin, "Here Dud, feel this."

Dudley reached out and grasped the vial, when his hand curled around it his face lit up with a silly smile. "Wow this is awesome."

Dudley opened his hand, Harry placed his over the flacon so they were both touching it. The boys gave each other a silly grin before Harry pocketed the potion. In that brief moment Harry felt true affection for his cousin. He thought he might understand the bonds of blood a little better and maybe Dudley wasn't as afraid of all magic.

"Tomorrows the day." Dudley stated.

Harry nodded, "Tomorrow" he agreed.

* * *

><p>Harry woke as the sun began to spill over his neighbors rooftops. He opened his eyes moments before the light broke into the darkness of his room. He spent a moment watching the dust motes and thinking on the experience of the night before. The potion was on his bedside, he smiled at it. If an order guard saw the light show caused by creating the potion Harry hoped they would just think it was some muggle electronic and let it go.<p>

Harry rolled out of bed with an exaggerated huff. He pulled on his oldest trousers and a ratty tee shirt that was three sizes too big. He put the Maud's Common Weed Remover in his pocket alongside the Life's Light and went out to the hallway.

In the Kitchen he met his Aunt and Uncle. Vernon was sitting at the table with a vague smile on his face. Petunia was at the stove putting food on plates. Harry sat at the table across from his Uncle, Vernon directed his smile at his Nephew.

"Good morning, Harry." He greeted.

Harry faltered while pouring his orange juice. His Uncle just called him by name… maybe they should lower the dose of cheering potion…

Petunia arrived at the table, she set down two plates of breakfast and the pulled a cloth from her apron to clean the spilt juice. When she began cleaning Vernon reached out and covered her hand with his. "I got this pet, you go and get yourself some breakfast."

Petunia smiled and flushed lightly, "OK" she agreed.

Vernon proceeded to clean the mess, and Harry forgot about the Cheering potion.

Breakfast went smoothly. When Harry was about halfway through with his meal Dudley made his appearance and tucked into his food. For all intents and purposes it was a normal morning in the Dursley household, if a bit more pleasant than usual for Harry. Like every morning since coming back to Privet Drive the messy haired boy moved out to the back yard after he finished eating.

The sun was climbing high into the sky, the air was warming quickly and the ground becoming dry and hard. Harry went into the shed to get a pair of gloves and a trowel. He came back to the herb garden and began weeding. Under his breath he was counting the minutes. Exactly twenty minutes after he had begun his work Aunt Petunia came out the back door just as planned. She walked over and stood behind her nephew with a sneer on her face that seemed out of place now. She leered at the job he was doing and crossed her arms.

"Boy!" Petunia screeched just like she used to.

Harry jumped pretending to be surprised, he twisted around to look up at his Aunt.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" He sneered back.

"Don't talk to me with that attitude, boy! Look at what you are doing, you are pulling out my precious herbs!" Petunia pointed at what was obviously a large weed.

Harry looked at the limp ragweed his aunt was pointing at and had to hold in a smirk that threatened to slip onto his face. "Aunt Petunia that's ragweed. I thought you would want that removed since Uncle Vernon is so allergic."

"Are you telling me that I'm wrong?" Petunia's voice became low and dangerous as she let her face twist into something ugly.

"Well…" Harry made a snide face.

His Aunt uncrossed her arms and clenched her fist to her sides, to an outsider is would seem like her anger was reaching its peak but Harry could tell she was preparing herself for what she had to say.

"Don't you talk to me like that! You are just like your mother, after she went to that _SCHOOL_" the last word was spat like a curse. "She thought she knew everything, but where did that get her huh?!" Petunia leaned in closer, her face was still twisted into a disgusted expression. "DEAD! That's where!"

At his close proximity Harry could see the sheen of tears in his Aunts eyes. Since the summer started Harry had seen his Aunt with old photo albums, she would flip through them slowly and every once in a while she would reach out and stoke a photo with a nostalgic expression. His chest became tight but he had to push through and finish the act.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MUM LIKE THAT?!" Harry bellowed as he jumped to his feet. He felt kind of silly and wondered if he had really been the angry brat he was acting like now.

Petunia took a step back in feigned surprise.

"DON'T yell at me BOY!" She yelled back in an imitation of Vernon.

Harry pulled his hands out of his pocket to show his clenched fists. In each hand he had a vial with the top part way loose.

"Then DON'T talk about my MUM!" He swung his arms wildly like he was in a fit of hysterical anger. The stoppers came out of the vials at the same time. The weed killer was flung behind him into the garden while the Life's Light was scattered into the air to his right, away from his Aunt.

The Maud's Common Weed Remover did its job the instant it hit the plants. One by one in quick succession they withered and began to literally fade away. Petunia screeched her best screech and pointed at her garden.

"MY PLANTS!" She yelled.

Before Harry could react to his Aunt Life's Light did its job. There was a high keening sound like from a defibrillator about to discharge and then there was a flash so blinding that it burned through Harry's eyelids followed by a wash of warmth the sooth the pain. Thick shimmering motes of sparkly dust twisted through the air in the back yard. During the chaos Harry shoved both vials into his pocket but he didn't have time to look for the stoppers.

Harry opened his eyes and looked right at his very shocked Aunt. They both opened their mouth to say something but were cut short when an eagle owl swooped down and dropped a very official looking letter at Harry's feet. Again Aunt Petunia began to speak so she could finish this ridiculous act, but at that moment the shimmering dust began to settle on the empty ground. There was a rumble like a small tremor and from the ground shot all the plants Harry removed. They were four times their previous size and loomed like a jungle. They shot up so fast that Harry jumped back in true surprise and almost toppled over his Aunt. Together they stood and stared at the wild garden, "you didn't tell me about this…" Petunia hissed at her nephew under her breath.

"I didn't know it was going to happen…" Harry whispered back.

Once again Petunia squared herself to finish the act when another eagle owl flew in dropping another official letter, this time on Harry's head. Both Aunt and nephew waited to make sure there were no more surprises. Petunia's Hair was wild and fizzy form the flurry of activity, she looked from Harry, to the letters, to the garden and then back to Harry.

"You're GROUNDED!" With that, she turned and stormed back into the house.

Harry saw Dudley through the kitchen window. He was laughing so hard he was crying, he had been watching the entire show.

Vernon turned to his wife when she came into the kitchen muttering about being dragged into crazy schemes. She was blowing past her husband when he spoke, "maybe you were a bit hard on the boy, I'm sure he didn't mean-" he cut himself short when Petunia turned her harried glare on him.

"Can it, Vernon." She snapped.

Vernon sunk back into his chair, "Yes dear."

Petunia blinked away her irritation and stared at her husband, "maybe we are giving him too much…" she muttered to herself and wandered away.

* * *

><p>Harry stood in place for a solid minute after his Aunt stormed away, everything went even better than he expected, barring the giant plant surprise. He could hear the muttering of the neighbors as they flowed out of their homes to see what the commotion was. He bent down to pick up his ministry warnings when there was a loud CRACK to his right. He looked over to see three people walking into the backyard from the side of the house. In the lead was Dumbledore followed by Snape, Tonks was scurrying after them with a half panicked look on her face.<p>

Harry felt his throat go dry when he saw the two men. He hadn't seen the Headmaster since he trashed his office and Snape always made him feel uncomfortable. He felt his anger bubble up when he looked back at Dumbledore, he needed to calm down. With a quick glance he could see Dudley's face pressed up to the window watching still watching. Somehow having his cousin watching this like some sort of fantasy sitcom made Harry feel less nervous and angry.

"Hello Sir." Harry said calmly, his eyes were fixed on the ground. No matter what he couldn't make direct eye contact with either men or he might give his plan away.

"Hello Mr. Potter." The Headmaster said back neutrally.

Harry was a bit surprised, but since Dumbledore was so formal in his letters he probably should have expected this. He was about to explain the situation in his defense when Tonk's voice broke in.

"It was accidental sir! I was the member on Guard and I saw it all! His Aunt was yelling at him and then BOOM!" Tonks threw her arms in the air miming an explosion, her neon pink hair flew about in her haste to explain. She ran back and forth rambling about the events and swinging her arms.

Harry looked up from under his lashes at the Headmaster, keeping his gaze firmly on the man's nose. Behind him Snape was sneering as he turned to survey the yard.

"Ahhh." Dumbledore made an understanding sound, "In that case I will need these." He reached out and plunked the Ministry letters from Harry's hand. "We will get this all sorted out, I'm sure Severus has something in his handy Potions pack to fix this up and Tonks can take care of the muggle neighbors. No need to call the magical reversal teams" He reassured. Snape snorted bitterly.

When her name was mentioned Tonks quit her impression of an explosion and jumped to attention. She gave a salute and scampered off to complete her task. Harry had to bite his lip to hold in his smile at her antics.

"I'm really sorry sir, it's just with… Sirius and everything I sometimes lose control easier when I'm… upset." Harry felt dirty throwing his godfathers name in there, but was relieved when Dumbledore face softened even more.

"It's quite all right Harry." He said softly.

Harry felt his entire body relax at the tone, "thank you Sir."

Dumbledore smiled lightly, "it is nothing my boy."

The plants around the group began to shrink, Harry looked over at the Potions Master who was spraying something from an old fashioned pump spray bottle. He turned back around when he felt a hand on his shoulder, the Headmaster was leading him back to the house.

"Why don't we go inside and talk to your family." Dumbledore suggested.

Harry nodded solemnly, "I think I'm going to be grounded for the rest of the summer, my Aunt was very upset."

Dumbledore just patted his shoulder kindly and led him through the back door.

* * *

><p>Snape walked around the perimeter of the yard spraying his formula. It was a mix of shrinking potion and a stunting potion of his own design. He kept a bored and irritated expression fixed onto his face while he worked.<p>

The air was heavy with the crisp sharp smell of magic and something else familiar. The something else is what caught his attention. It was a warmth that smelled like the sun felt on your skin. No one else present would recognize the scent and it was causing a stirring suspicion in his gut.

As he walked once more around the yard to make sure all the plants were normal sized his eyes caught a glittering in the grass. He walked over and stooped down to investigate. He reached out and plucked the glittering something from the ground and held it up. His eyes narrowed on the crystal stopper. The suspicion in his gut solidified into a solid rock in his stomach. He turned from the yard and began walking to the house, he slipped the stopper into his robe pocket as he went.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore and Harry walked into the shade of the kitchen. Dudley was still by the window, he played his part by covering his bum and backing into the corner. Vernon was at the table and he looked up when the two entered.<p>

Dumbledore turned to him and smiled, "hello, I was wondering if we could talk about the events that just occurred outside your home."

Vernon gave a half smile, he looked nervous. "I would talk to my wife about that, but be careful." He leaned forward as if to tell a secret, "she's quite upset you know."

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, not looking at all concerned about the man's odd behavior. "Certainly, we will just see ourselves to the living room then."

Vernon nodded and made a gesture for them to move along.

Harry and the Headmaster entered the living room to find a very stern looking Petunia sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. Harry had to applaud his Aunts performance. He put is head down to look like he was ashamed.

"Well boy, what do you have to say for yourself?" Her tone was cold.

Both adults looked at Harry, he raised his head.

"I'm sorry Aunt Petunia."

Dumbledore smiled "well there we go, all better."

"All better?" Petunia hissed like acid, "ALL BETTER?!" she jumped to her feet as she yelled.

The Headmaster startled and took a step back. His face was a mixture of surprise and indignation from being yelled at. "Petunia, I'm sure you understand that it was an accident." He tried to sooth.

"I want him in his room for the rest of the summer and OUT of MY hair!" her gaze was hard and steady. Harry noted she looked right at the old coot's forehead. He had warned her not to make eye contact.

"Well that seems a bit excessive," Dumbledore mutter off hand.

Petunia stood her ground and everything was silent for a moment.

"I don't mind sir, I just want everything to calm down." Harry said quietly.

Dumbledore looked down at him and sighed, "all right, he will be in his room for the remainder of the summer if that is what you wish."

Petunia nodded, "I didn't need your permission to ground him in the first place." She spat.

* * *

><p>Snape walked into the obscenely clean kitchen and curled his lip. In the corner was potters cousin, cowering and hiding his bottom. At the table was the walrus. He turned and looked at Vernon who gave him a vague smile. Snape glared back at the man with narrowed eyes, something wasn't right. He moved closer to Vernon to investigate but raised voices from the next room made him hurry to find out what was happening. When he entered the room it was just in time to hear Potter sentence of grounding for the summer.<p>

Petunia saw him first, the color drained from her face. He looked her in the eye and she looked at a space over his shoulder. She pulled herself together and gave a curt nod, "Severus."

Severus felt the suspicion rock growing larger when the woman wouldn't meet his eyes, but he nodded back politely "Petunia." He greeted.

Harry looked between his Potions Professor and his Aunt. Apparently they have met.

The room fell into a tense silence. Petunia was wringing her hands while glancing at Snape every second or two. Dumbledore seemed perfectly fine. Snape was looking anywhere but at the occupants of the room.

"Does anyone fancy some tea?" Petunia offered hesitantly.

"Oh no my dear, thank you but we should really be going." Dumbledore responded in a manner that suggested that he only just realized he wasn't alone.

Everyone moved back into the kitchen so that the wizards could depart the same way they came. The Headmaster turned to Harry, "Nymphadora will finish sorting out your neighbors and then she will resume her post for the remainder of the day."

Harry nodded in understanding.

Snape said nothing, he threw a bitter sneer at the room in general and then swept out the door behind Dumbledore. Vernon waved them goodbye.

Everyone in the kitchen stood very still until there was a loud crack that declared them safe. Dudley immediately began to laugh in a nervous and slightly hysterical tone. Harry looked at him huddle in the corner with his hands still covering his bum and burst out laughing as well, even Petunia let out a few stunted chuckles of relief.

The laughing trickled to a stop and left behind it an awkward quiet. No one seemed to know what to do. Then Vernon chimed in.

"What so funny?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Everyone laughed again, when they calmed down Harry thanked his Aunt and cousin and retreated to his room to finish preparing.

* * *

><p>"Make like a tree and slowly, imperceptibly, stalk humans before striking one day when no one else is looking."<p>

-Night Vale

**AN**- Stop scrolling, it's over. Let me know what you think! I always look forward to your comments.


	4. What is a Picture Worth?

**AN**- Oh man this chapter… sorry in advance about the weird perspective changes. And the possible really bad editing… and for the chapter in general. There were things I had to get in there but they didn't fit quite right… I hope you like it because I don't.

*Thanks to my Beta Dust, you are the best! If there are any errors that means she hasn't gotten to this chapter yet. I am posting a head of her.

**WARNINGS**- This story will have implied same sex relationships or attraction. This story contains descriptions and aftermath of torture. This story contains domestic abuse.

**NO PAIRINGS RIGHT NOW**, this is a Harry and Draco friendship story. It might change later and even the friendship part takes a long time to get to.

**NO CHARACTER BASHING**, maybe a little for Dumbledore but nothing too bad.

**I LIKE WRITING LIKE THIS!**

**Summary**- This is a story about people, feelings and corruption. This is most definitely a story about magic. Because there is a lot more to the world of magic than just silly wand waving. When Harry decides to start making choices independent from Dumbledore's influence he discovers a much more than he expected. Perspective changes everything. It can also make things weird.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing in this story that is from the Harry Potter Universe. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. Anything original in this story that may be similar to another work is coincidence and not intentional.

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Perspective**

**Or (A.K.A)**

**Verum Inhereditas **

**Chapter 4**

**What is a Picture Worth?**

* * *

><p>Tomorrow was the day before Harry's birthday, it was also when he planned on leaving under the cover of night. He was rushing around his room packing everything he thought he might need. Harry probably didn't need to rush since he still had plenty of time, but he felt like he was burning with energy after his little performance. He was all turmoil inside. He was guilty and excited. There was also a strange thrill from being so sneaky and getting away with it.<p>

Harry began to slow down when his adrenalin started to wear off. He more calmly continued to pack his clothes away on top of his well-organized books, but the thrill of being in control for the first time in his life was still strong. He wondered if there was more to what the sorting hat said to him his first year then he was willing to admit. He knew that on some level that Dumbledore was right and it really was our choices that make us who we are… but what if there was some inherent aspects of ourselves that our choices can't change. Maybe he should let those aspects rise to the surface if he had them, because no one said that you couldn't be sneaky and still be brave or good.

Harry wondered if he was just trying to justify matters in his own mind, he wondered what Sirius would say if he could know what Harry was thinking, sometimes he just wondered…

A wave of dizziness stronger than all the rest thus far overcame Harry so suddenly that he almost fell back onto his bum. As the head spinning feeling slipped away it dragged with it all the doubt and all of the worry. If there was some part of himself that was objectively sneaky and gave him an advantage then he should use it and not feel bad about who he was. The certainty that followed this thought filled Harry with confidence, and right then he was surer about his latest choices that he was with anything else in his life.

As time passed he felt the clarity fading like it always did to be replaced by fog and woolen blankets between his ears, but this time the certainty stayed with him. He finished packing and snapped his trunk shut with finality. Now he had nothing left to do but wait.

* * *

><p>The next day went by more slowly than any day in Harry's life. For a moment he wondered if he was doing some sort of accidental magic that caused time to slow, but there were no letters and he was sure he would feel it if he was doing magic.<p>

With nothing to do because it was still too early to start pulling his plan together Harry just wandered around his room. Dudley was out with his friends, he needed a presence to leave the house under so he could grab Harry some provisions and a few other things they needed. There was a knock on the door. Harry wondered who would come to his room besides Dudley. He got up and opened the door to find his Aunt standing in the hall, she looked slightly uncomfortable and clutched a book to her chest.

Harry moved to the side a gestured for her to come in. She moved into the middle of the room and resumed her uncomfortable standing. Harry sat on his bed and waited for her to speak. She would shift her stance, or open her mouth to begin but would stop. Her breathing became heavier and slightly harsh, Harry began to worry when she open her mouth again and her breath hitched. Suddenly she walked over to him and thrust the book into his hands and left.

His Aunt definitely had something to say but she didn't seem able to get the words out.

Harry looked down at the book in his hands, it was an old photo album.

The book was a heavy brown, leather photo album with a faded gold outline about a half an inch from the edge. The sides of the cover were worn from overuse and there were traces of stickers that had peeled off with time and glitter that was worn thin. Harry realized that this was probably an album from when his Aunt was a young girl, his heart jumped and then clenched painfully.

Slowly, with an air of reverence and respect for the history of his family Harry opened the front cover. A folded piece of notebook paper slid off the first page, Harry grabbed it before it could slide to the floor. It was a new page that his Aunt probably wrote before she had come to his room.

_Harry,_

_I know that we have not had the best relationship. I wasn't a very good guardian and I took out my anger on you for things you can't control. I can't say that I love you or that we will ever get along, but I can say I am sorry for how I raised you. I don't expect your forgiveness and I'm not sure I deserve it. Your mother was very dear to me before the rift formed between us, I blamed magic. I always thought that if I were a witch or if Lily was not a witch then I could have my sister back. What I didn't realize was that I lost her due to my own actions. It took me many years to understand that it was my fault, and many more to accept it. You helped me accept it by aiding me when no one would have blamed you for ignoring my plight. You have a lot of your mother in you._

_People make mistakes._

_Petunia_

Harry set the note down on his bed with a shaky hand. He looked back at the first page of the album through the blur of unshed tears. Long ago he accepted his Aunt would never feel anything good for him. After that letter he wasn't sure how he felt besides kind of sad.

The pages of the photo book were paper with small corner tabs that hold the pictures in place. The first pages didn't hold an image, it held another page of paper. This paper was much older and becoming yellow around the sides, it was a thicker stationery paper with little flowers around the edges. In blue ballpoint pen was childish writing.

_Petunia and Lily_

_Sisters 4 Ever_

Below that was an unsteady signature that read, _Petunia Evans. _Next was another almost un-legible signature of a much younger child that said,_ Lily Evans. _Harry felt his eyes burn with more tears as he ran his fingers over his mother name. Her young writing was much more indented than her sisters, he could imagine her writing with her hand closed around the pen in a fist and making every mark with purpose.

His mother and Aunt had really been close, even signed this little contract. Suddenly his Aunt's anger and bitterness was much sadder than before. She must have been very lonely. Harry turned the page to the first photo. In a field of flowers by a shallow creek sat a small five year old redheaded girl. Next to her with an arm around her sister shoulder was Petunia with a yellow bow in her brown hair. Both girls were smiling. Harry turned another page, they were in the same flowery area but this time Lily was on an old swing and her sister was pushing her. Many of the following pictures were the same, they had built forts and made flower crowns. Then after many pictures Harry turned the page and found three children in the photo. The third child was a boy the same age as Lily but with long black hair framing a pale face and dark eyes. Harry recognized his immediately as Professor Snape.

Part of Harry was very shocked. He knew that his aunt and Snape had met before from their reactions yesterday, but some part of him had just assumed they met when they were older. Here in his hands was proof that Snape was more involved than he thought. With every intention of investigating further Harry filed this fact in the back of his mind.

Continuing forward with the photos Harry looked at many pictures of the three children smiling and playing together. As the pictures flipped by the children began to change. The first difference was Snape, he seemed to become more and more straight faced. He was only smiling in photos when he was interacting with Lily and his clothes were becoming more ragged and dirty. The Second difference was Petunia, there were some photos where she was happy but more and more she faded into the background frowning. In one of the last pictures Snape was putting a flower crown on Lily's head, they were smiling at one another. In the background, slightly fuzzy, stood Petunia with a pinched face that Harry found very familiar.

Looking at that last picture caused Harry's eyes to burn and well up, he let a few tear slip down his face and didn't wipe them away. He didn't expect to have such an emotional reaction, but even without knowing who was in the picture it was very sad. It spoke volumes about separation and jealousy, and about drifting apart from people you love without meaning to. Harry thought about how he had not received a single letter from his friend this summer. He knew it was the Headmaster's doing but it felt very similar to the photo. His friends might drift apart against their will. Harry was determined not to let that happen, when he got back to school he was going to make sure of it somehow. For right now he accepted that words were not possible, his friends would be there for him and he had to have faith.

He stood up and cleaned his face with one hand while holding the book with his other. He went to his door and grasped the handle. After a calming breath he opened the door and went to the living room.

Petunia seemed to have expected him. She was sitting in the middle of the couch with a cup of tea in her hand, a tea service on the low table and the curtains were drawn closed. She was using her fine china that was only used for Vernon's clients. Harry moved forward and took the armchair on her right, she shifted so that she was angled toward him. After fixing himself a cup of tea he looked up to his Aunts face for the first time. Her eyes were red rimmed and held a deep uncertainty along with a bit of hope. Harry just looked at her for a moment and then nodded. Petunia let out a short breath and nodded back.

Harry laid the book out on the coffee table and opened it to the last picture. He watched as his aunts face tightened and she bit her bottom lip the same way Harry did when he was nervous or upset. They sat in silence while Harry let Petunia have a moment to gather herself.

"I'm sure you're wondering about the boy…" she finally said.

Harry gave a slight nod, "That's Professor Snape isn't it?"

"Yes that's Severus, he lived only a couple of houses down and behind us when I was a child." Petunia folded her hands in her lap and got a faraway look in her eyes. "The spot where the pictures were taken was me and Lily's special spot. One day when we arrived there, Severus was sitting alone on the swing, that's how we met. We all became friends but then Lily and he seemed to form some kind of bond. At the time I didn't know what it was, but after both of them got letters I figured out that they knew they had magic before they started school. They never told me and started going there to meet without me."

Harry could see that this conversation was hurting his Aunt, so he let it drop after she finished speaking. Words seemed unnecessary. Harry had wanted confirmation that the boy in the picture was Snape, but now it seemed cruel that he brought the photo to her. He should have been satisfied he saw it at all. She had obviously be unable to speak of it before and so left him to discover it himself. But it was done, so they sat together in a strained quiet and finished their tea.

The front door opened and Dudley ambled in. He saw Harry with his mother and seemed surprised, but He came into the room and took the other arm chair.

"Everything is set to move forward Harry, the old wagon is in the garage." He reported.

Harry took a long sip of tea and smiled, "Good, let's wait an hour and then get started."

Petunia looked at the boys for a moment. Harry looked back and wondered how things would have been if there was no jealousy between sisters. Or maybe if Vernon hadn't fed Petunia so much anger.

Petunia picked up the album and held it out to Harry. He gave her a confused expression.

She smiled, "keep it." Her hands were shaking slightly as she offered the album.

Harry smiled back and accepted the gift, he let his fingers play over a half torn unicorn sticker.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>An hour later found Dudley and Harry heaving a large trunk down the stairs. Each of them were lifting a side of the trunk as they walked to the door that led to the garage from the house. Dudley rested the trunk on his knee and opened the door. With one last effort they reached the old red wagon and set the load down in it.<p>

Dudley wiped his brow, "it's a good thing my mum kept this old thing."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I never thought I would be using it to escape a crazy old wizard who's trying to control my life."

Dudley chuckled, "I never thought I would be helping you to escape a crazy old wizard using this old thing when I was pretending it was a trolley."

Harry smirked at the image as he opened his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He threw it over the trunk and tucked the edges into the wagon so that none of it was hanging out and the wagon looked empty.

After walking around to make sure everything was in order Harry put his hands on his hips, "OK, looks good."

Dudley took that as his cue and began pulling the wagon to the door leading outside. Harry went back into his room and waited.

* * *

><p>Dudley walked across the street trying to look casual. It was much harder to pull the wagon like it was empty when it wasn't but he tried his best. He made it to the sidewalk outside of Ms. Figgs house and looked around to see if anyone was watching.<p>

Unknown to Dudley there was someone watching him very closely. From the side of number four Tonks watched him under the disillusionment charm. She felt her heart speed up when Dudley walked to old Figg's house hoping something exciting would happen. She was happy to keep an eye on Harry but this guard duty was boring. When Harry did accidental magic it was the most interesting thing that's happened. Not only was it boring but she did it a lot. You-know-who was keeping low and the only other Order members that were free enough to take Guard duty were Diggle and Mudungus. Diggle took an even share of guard times and only let Mudungus take a few a week because no one trusted the crook.

Tonks watched as Dudley pulled the wagon to the side of the house and then around to the back where Figg kept a garden. She was tempted to follow him and see what he was up to but she was worried about leaving number for unwatched.

Dudley went to a large bush that was next to the back door and carefully tipped the wagon over. He pulled the cloak off and quickly as he could pushed the trunk behind the bush. Then he put the wagon right and shoved the cloak into his pocket. He looked around once more before going over to garden, he picked the ugliest, fat, naked little angel statue and tipped it into the wagon. With his new alibi in tow he went back around to the front and began making his way to the park to meet his gang. Earlier that day while hanging out with his boys he bet them he could steal a lawn ornaments from old Figg's collection.

Tonks was about to go investigate what Dudley was doing when he came back around the house with an ugly lawn ornament in the wagon. She let out a long sigh of disappointment. The little hooligan was just stealing people's lawn decorations… how anticlimactic.

* * *

><p>Harry waited for two hours before his cousin came back to the house. Dudley burst into his room without even knocking with a huge grin on his face. Harry relaxed.<p>

"THAT was AWESOME!" he exclaimed.

Harry began laughing, only Dudley would be so excited about stealing for a secret mission.

"Seriously! I feel like a secret agent or something." Dudley put his hands together to form a gun shape and began creeping around the room humming his own theme music. Harry laughed so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Oh…man!" Harry gasped for air, "Dud... Stop!" he laughed again, "I can breathe!"

Dudley stopped playing around, he reached into his pocket and took the cloak out. "This thing is bloody brilliant." He handed it back to Harry.

"Yeah, it was my dad's, the Headmaster gave it to me my first year." Harry looked at the cloak as he let the liquid like fabric slid through his fingers and over his hands with a small smile.

"It was your dads and you let me use it?" Dudley's eyes were wide and all playfulness was gone. Harry looked back up to his cousin with an earnest expression, and his smile widened.

"Well yeah, you're not the same person from when we were kids. We're on the same side now right?"

Dudley chest seemed to swell with pride, he gave a curt nod, "same side." He agreed. Harry never thought his cousin would feel pride because Harry trusted him. Things sure have changed. After spending so much time together this summer Harry should have noticed the dynamic shift.

Silence fell over the room as both boys were embarrassed about their semi emotional display. Harry continued to play with the fabric of his cloak and Dudley scuffed his shoe into the wood floors.

"Well…" Dudley began, breaking the tension. "Don't you think it's weird that the headmaster of your school gave you something that makes it so easy to break rules? I mean, if I had one I would get away with so much at my school."

Harry paused, he honestly never really thought about it. It did seem odd that he was given the cloak. "I hadn't thought about it much, but now that you mention it, it is odd." He looked down at the cloak again with suspicious eyes. With a sigh he folded it up and put it on his bed.

"Hey Harry?" Dudley sounded hesitant.

"Yeah?" Harry turned around from placing the cloak down.

"Do… do you mind if I hang out in here until you leave?" Dudley's eyes were on the ground.

"Sure, I don't mind. But why? Don't you have plans with your friends?" Harry asked with an honest tone so his cousin didn't feel like he was being excused.

Dudley was scuffing the floor with his shoe again, but he looked up at Harry. "It's just that… when I hang with you I can just sorta be me. When I'm with the other guys I have to be Big D and be the boss or they might not like me."

Harry plopped down on the floor next to his bed, "well you don't got to be Big D here."

Dudley got a silly smile on his face and sat down across from his cousin, "also you always seem to be doing something interesting."

Harry chuckled, "I guess that's true this summer." He reached under his bed and pulled out a knapsack of things he packed that he didn't want to leave in his trunk, it now included the album his Aunt gave him. "Want to see some wizarding pictures?" he pulled out the album Hagrid had given him on his 11th birthday.

Dudley nodded and scooted closer.

They looked at pictures together and talked until dinner. Aunt Petunia brought the food up to them so they didn't blow Harry's grounded cover. She also brought up individually sized treacle tarts for dessert. The one she placed in front of Harry had a single lit candle in it. She didn't say anything about it, she just stood by the door giving her nephew a pointed look. Harry leaned down while keeping eye contact and blew the candle out. Petunia gave a tight smile and left.

For the rest of the evening they played games that Dudley got from his room, all the games that Harry wanted to play, but couldn't as a kid. It was one of the best birthdays he had ever had, even if it was a day early, and he was having it with his cousin he used to hate.

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the digital clock on his bedside table. It was glowing red and telling him it was 11:55 PM. He had decided to wait until after his birthday presents came to leave so that he could take them with him. He wasn't sure if Grimmauld place would allow the owls to find him. He stood up and went to the window to open it. Harry really hoped that Dumbledore let his friends send gifts even if they couldn't write to him.<p>

Dudley also stood when the time was noted, "I will be right back." He informed.

Harry nodded and sat on his bed to wait.

When Dudley came back he had his hands behind his back and was walking so that Harry couldn't see what he was holding.

"What have ya got there, Dud?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Dudley turned redder than Harry had ever seen, he stopped when he got to the bed and held out a poorly wrapped box. Harry looked at it in slight surprise. When Dudley had come in he thought it might have been a present he was hiding but he wasn't ready for it to be true.

"I know I'm pants at wrapping…" Dudley muttered.

Harry shook himself from his daze and realized he had been staring at the sloppy present. "No! No… sorry, I was just surprised." He took the present and put it on the bed and gestured for Dudley to join him.

Both boys were sitting facing each other, it was 11:58 PM.

"So what's supposed to happen at midnight?" Dudley asked.

Harry smiled secretly, "you'll see."

When the time turned to midnight Dudley jumped in surprise as the sound of many wings could be heard out the window. Then all at once four owls came fluttering into the room and settled on the bed. Dudley lowered his arms that he had shielded his face with. His breathing was evening out when he realized the owls were docile except one that was still flying in circles around them.

Harry began removing the bird's burdens. One bird was very old and looked tired, that was the one that was relieved first and went to Hedwig's perch.

"That's Errol, he's the old post owl for the Weasley's, the red headed family." Harry answered Dudley's silent question.

Next Harry was removing the package from a large barn owl, then from his own white owl. He reach up and with lighting fast reflexes he snatched the last owl out of the air that was flying around his head. The little owl struggled while Harry removed its package and then took off as soon as he was released.

"That's Pig… he's Ron's." Harry explained.

"Why would anyone ever want that?" Dudley asked while watching the little fluff ball zip around.

"It was a gift… from my godfather." Harry pushed down any evidence of sadness. Dudley let the topic drop.

Harry looked at his presents and sighed in irritation, all of them had rips in the paper that showed they had been tampered with. Of course he couldn't get birthday presents without them being checked by the Order. Harry reached for the first present, it was the one Dudley gave him. His cousin looked like a ball of nerves. Under the messy wrapping was a nice small oak box. Harry opened the box and found something he didn't expect. Inside was the gold watch that he remembered Dudley getting on his 11th birthday.

Dudley reached forward and took the box. He removed the watch and held it up. "I didn't have much pocket money this summer, but I remember I had this and it doesn't fit my wrist, honestly never did. It's real gold and… well since you are going off on your own… my dad says a real man has a watch… it not electronic it's all mechanical so it should work at your school and…" Dudley's' rambling trailed off as his embarrassment became too much.

Harry took the watch back and put it on, it fit him perfectly. "I love it Dud. It will be good to have a watch." He looked at the clock to get the time and began winding the watch up. A light ticking told him it was working.

Dudley blushed again and handed the box back. "M'glad you like it…" he mumbled.

"Want to see what else I got?" Harry asked, he moved on so that his cousin didn't get too embarrassed.

His present from Hermione had come with Hedwig, it was predictably books. There was one on defense but surprisingly there was one very old one named "Beginning Guide to Defense: For the Young and Brave". Harry arched a brow at the title. It was a little novice for him.

Dudley handed Harry the card that came with the books. Harry read it out loud.

_Dear Harry, _

_I can't say much and you know why. What I can tell you is everyone is ok and I am with our friends for a few days. I sent some Books on defense for you so you could get some studying in. The second Book was one that I had a lot of trouble getting my hands on because they don't print it anymore. I wasn't so sure about the second Book, but after I read it I came to the conclusion that you would find a lot of use in it. I thought it might help you understand the basics better, and maybe it would give you some perspective._

_Love, Hermione_

_P.S. Look up Golpalott's Third Law, I think it will be important for next year's potion class._

"Well that was cryptic…" Dudley said bluntly.

Harry just stared at the note, "you think so?"

Dudley nodded, "that part about perspective and the ending note seem out of place."

Harry furrowed his brow in thought, it would seem out of place for someone who didn't know Hermione. For someone who did know her and was just glancing at the letter to sensor it, such as Dumbledore, it would seem like a very Hermione note. On the other hand Harry knew Hermione better than the Headmaster and was reading the note more carefully.

"Well, whatever she's trying to tell me it's got to do with the second book she sent me." Harry concluded.

Together they read over the letter again and then they looked up Golpalott's Third Law in Harry's potion books. The law was about creating antidotes. Dudley also pointed out that the word book was in the letter three times and each time it was capitalized inappropriately. Harry was silently impressed with his cousin for noticing that.

"Wait…" Harry's mind whirled as the dizziness fell over him and was swept away leaving refreshing clarity once more. "So let's say Hermione did something to the book, so, in a way its 'poisoned'"

Dudley caught on quickly, "and the Third law is about antidotes."

Harry cracked a smile, "the word book is emphasized three times… so either there is a third book or the **word** book is the key." He held the book out in front of himself. "Doesn't hurt to try."

Harry concentrated on the cover, he took a calming breath and said, "Book, Book, Book."

Before both boys eyes the cover dissolved away to show a different but equally old book titled, "Beginning Guide to the Dark: For the Young and Ambitious". To say that Harry was surprised that Hermione of all people sent him a book on the Dark was an understatement, but he assumed that's what the perspective part of the letter was about. For a moment he wonder how she had done the spell during summer to hide the book, but then he remembered she had said she was with their "friends". Most likely the twins helped her.

"Why'd she sent you a book on Dark stuff?" Dudley asked.

Harry shrugged, "guess I got to read it to find out."

The rest of the presents were less exciting. Ron sent him candy and refills for his quidditch maintenance kit, Mrs. Weasley sent him a cake, Hagrid sent some rock cakes as usual. Then there was Dumbledore's present that came with the same school owl as Hagrid's, it was just a pair of socks with little animated brooms and snitches on them.

"Your Headmaster really is off his rocker…" Dudley's opinion of the old wizard was solidified by the present.

Harry packed away all his new things and after quickly eating a piece of the cake, he gave the rest to Dudley. He called Hedwig over and she flew to his arm.

"It's almost time girl" he stroked her feathers. The owl had been briefed on what was going to happen but didn't seem pleased about it. "Remember I need you to do as Dudley says, and if he needs to send me a letter you can bring it to me. Otherwise please bring everything to Dudley and on September first come to Hogwarts."

Hedwig glared at her owner and nipped him hard on the hand before she flew over to Dudley and settled resentfully on his shoulder. Dudley sat frozen and nervous about the bird being on him. He very slowly reached up and stroked her chest feather softly. Hedwig fluffed up a bit before settling down with a coo. Dudley smiled at the bird, he had always wanted a pet but his parent's didn't like animals.

"I am allowed to have a pet at school but Dad always said no. it was the one thing I couldn't get my way on." He lamented. Harry didn't respond, Dudley seemed to be musing to himself. After a moment of silence he looked at Harry to let him know he was ready.

"Let's get moving." Harry was trying to sound confident but his clarity was slipping away and he was worried about being caught.

Dudley seemed surer of himself and rose from the bed first. He gently set Hedwig on her perch and went to the bedroom door. "Let's do this." He grinned at his action movie line imitation. Harry relaxed at the lighter mood his cousin was creating, he pulled his cloak out and wrapped it around himself.

As Harry exited the room he noticed for the first time that there were no extra locks on the door and the cat flap was gone. He wasn't sure when it happened but his Uncle had changed his door out for a new one. Harry relax even more, he felt better about Vernon's chances of staying nice.

Dudley walked through the hall and down the stairs casually while Harry followed invisible. When they got to the door they quickly and quietly sneaked out.

* * *

><p>Mudungus sat up from his hiding place in the front bushes and watched the Dursley boy sneak out of his house. He looked around and saw that the kid was alone which meant Potter was still in the house. He sat back and watched whatever entertainment might come from the kid's antics.<p>

Dudley looked up and down the street, and at all the windows facing him to make sure no one was peeking out. He scuttled across the pavement and up Ms. Figg's front lawn. He stopped in front of the main entrance and crouched to the level of the door knob. He took a deep breath and relaxed a bit when he felt Harry's hand rest on his shoulder.

Mudungus watched closely as the boy took out a small leather pouch and from the punch pulled some oddly shaped metal tools. The boy seemed to insert the tools into the lock and was twisting them in different ways. Mudungus was surprised when the front door of Old Figgs house swung open suddenly.

"atta boy" he whispered with an oily smirk. He didn't know what those tools were but he thought he should get some and learn to use them in cases where he was restricted from using magic, like if there were alerting wards. No wizard would think of being robbed the muggle way.

Dudley whipped the sweat from his brow when he felt the lock tumble open, he let the door swing inward as he stood up. He walked inside and felt Harry follow. Once the door was closed again Harry took off his cloak and looked around the funny smelling house, the cats were all rushing to the boys for attention and they had to carefully step over them.

Harry went to the back door and slid it open, he was very relieved when he saw his trunk still hidden behind the bush and pulled it into the living room. He slid the door shut and locked it, then turned to Dudley.

"Well this is it." Dudley said awkwardly.

Harry nodded, "write to me ok? Just make sure you sound like me when you do."

Dudley let a small smile slip onto his face. "Won't it be weird to get a letter that sounds like you wrote it?"

Harry chuckled, "just keep it vague."

Dudley nodded.

Harry looked through the knick knacks on the mantle until he located the small container of floo powder he knew had to be there. He stepped into the fireplace with his trunk and held his hand of power up.

"Take care Dud."

Dudley raised his hand in goodbye "you to Har."

Harry threw the powder down and yelled his destination. In a flash of green fire he was gone.

After the shock of seeing flashy magic Dudley felt a little lonely as he stood in a house that wasn't his, then he too turned and left. He remembered to lock the door behind him before he went home.

* * *

><p>"We have nothing to speak about. There never was. Words are an unnecessary trouble. Expression is time wasting away. Any communication is just a yelp in the darkness. I am speaking now but I am saying nothing. I am just making noises, and, as it happens, they are organized in words and you should not draw meaning from this."<p>

-Night Vale

**AN**- I do love see all of you here. I used to be confused about why you kept scrolling down, but now I find I look forward to these meetings.


	5. Alone Now

**AN**- FINALLY OUT OF THE DURSLEYS! And we get to have a glimpse into other characters going ons. **WARNING**, there will be some strong Harry and Hermione friendship happening. Like WOAH friendship (not in this chapter). Just a heads up. Also there will be a tremendous amount of information coming at your face for the next couple of chapters. **SO MUCH EXPOSITION!**

There might be more errors this chapter… it is rather dense.

*Thanks to my Beta Dust, you are the best! If there are any errors that means she hasn't gotten to this chapter yet. I am posting a head of her.

**WARNINGS**- This story will have implied same sex relationships or attraction. This story contains descriptions and after math of torture. This story contains domestic abuse.

**NO PARINGS RIGHT NOW**, this is a Harry and Draco friendship story. It might change later and even the friendship part takes a long time to get to.

**NO CHARACTER BASHING**, maybe a little for Dumbledore but nothing too bad.

**I LIKE WRITING LIKE THIS!**

**Summary**- This is a story about people, feelings and corruption. This is most definitely a story about magic. Because there is a lot more to the world of magic than just silly wand waving. When Harry decides to start making choices independent from Dumbledore's influence he discovers a much more than he expected. Perspective changes everything. It can also make things weird.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing in this story that is from the Harry Potter Universe. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. Anything original in this story that may be similar to another work is coincidence and not intentional.

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Perspective**

**Or (A.K.A)**

**Verum Inhereditas **

**Chapter 5**

**Alone Now**

* * *

><p>The boy was alone now, they left him here and took their jeers and laughs along with them. His hot, damp, body shivered and twitched on the hard marble floor. His face was a mess of tears and mucus, and even through the lingering pain he wished he could clean up. He wanted to fix his disheveled hair and straiten the clothes twisted around his thin frame. He had never before been held under that curse for such an extended period of time. He felt broken, and he wasn't sure he would ever stop twitching. He was positive he looked deranged as he compulsively writhed on the floor, his body was rebelling against him.<p>

The floor was gleaming in the light streaming through the windows in the high ceiling. It simmer with sweat and blood that mixed pink and smeared everywhere. His body was the brush, the floor, canvas. Golden dust motes swirled and twisted in the air. Long after the curse was lifted his body arced and bent in torsion. The sound of his compulsive grunts and moans echoed in the cavernous room.

Long low creaking of the heavy oak door announced the entrance of a second person into the ball room. The convulsions of the boy's body prevented him turning his head to look, but the soft clicking of boots on the stone floor indicated the other person was moving closer. A cool hand was placed on his burning forehead. He twitched and struggled to pull away from the unknown person, until they spoke.

"Hush now…" the familiar deep voice whispered soothingly.

The boy stilled for a moment and then his twisting and struggling renewed, he needed to look at the other man. He needed to talk to him, to tell the man not to let her see him like this. She had seen enough and he didn't want to hurt her further. More tears came, and the boy was only able to make a choking sound around the tight muscles of his throat.

The feeling of a feather light charm washed over the boy's body and he was easily lifted from the cold floor and into warm arms.

"Be calm now" the man said, and then as if reading the boys mind he whispered, "I assure you I will not allow your mother to see you like this Draco."

* * *

><p>Harry Landed in the Kitchen of Grimmauld Place, he was finally alone. It was dark and dustier then the first time he had come to this house. It was obvious that no one had been here since the end of last year, and Kreacher was working at Hogwarts, not that he clean all that much anyway. Harry stood up from the kneeling position he landed in and pulled his trunk from the fireplace. For a moment he thought he felt a tingling sensation, like magic rushing over his skin. Maybe there were still wards from the Order and they were scanning him? All questions were wiped from his mind when he got a better look at the room.<p>

The unused stove made Harry's heart clench, the metal tea pot was still on the burner where it was always warm and ready to make tea when the order was here. He turned to the empty table and his eyes widened. Many of the chairs were pushed back or tipped on their side as if everyone who had been at the table had left in a panicked rush, which is exactly what had happened. After Sirius died no one ever came back, everything was left the way it had been just before the Ministry attack.

When he had fire called to check on Sirius only Kreacher had been in the kitchen. More order members must have come in while Harry was in the forbidden forest with Umbridge. The empty cups indicated they were going to have tea before the news of the Battle reached them. Harry turned back to the stove and lifted the pot, his suspicions were confirmed when water sloshed inside. He felt his eyes burn with a sheen of tears. He didn't want to cry but his mind was filled with images of Sirius sitting with the Order members, talking, laughing, and waiting for his tea when the news came. He could imagine the surprise and worry tinted with an edge of excitement that must have rushed through the man when he was told about the battle. But who had told them?

Harry slumped into the chair that was normally Sirius's seat and leaned forward over the empty china. The only people who knew about his false vision were the DA members that went with him and also Snape. A jolt of surprise went through Harry, he was so mad at Snape for always fighting with Sirius and goading him but in the end he came to look for him. Harry let his head fall forward into his hands so he was facing down at the tea cup. Tears hung from his lashes threatening to fall. He had been wrong. When he yelled to Snape the "enemy has Paddfoot" he thought the man had dismissed his warning, but he didn't. Snape had come here, he was the only one who could have. He came to see if his childhood rival was alright. Then he must have gone back to Hogwarts to find Harry missing because he was in the forbidden forest with Hermione and Umbridge.

One tear broke loose from the Lashes hold and fell into the cup, it slipped down the side to rest at the bottom. Harry stared at the trail of dust it had cleaned away. He felt so stupid, more stupid now than he did when he first realized he had been tricked. So many people were working to help him that night and he somehow still bollocked it up. Snape had probably thought Harry would be held by Umbrage and her stupid squad long enough for him to check on Sirius.

Harry sat up and wiped his face, he couldn't feel sorry for himself right now. He had to pull it together and check out the house, make sure it was really empty. He stood up and walked to the drawing room where people normally would have lounged. Again he found himself slipping into an emotional sink hole. On a table next to the couch where Sirius always read was another tea cup. This one was half full and next to a book that was sitting open to the last page that was being read. Harry walked over to the cup and made a disgusted face, it had a layer of something fuzzy growing on the top. He sat in the seat next to the cup, and stared at the coffee table. He looked back at the book and smirked at his godfathers bad manners. The reminder of Sirius only made him feel sadder as he reminisced. He was starting to wonder if coming here was a bad idea. He wasn't sure if he could handle it if he kept running into things left by Sirius, it would have been easier if someone had come back and cleaned up.

Harry sat up strait as an arrow, the magical tingling scan was happening again but slower. It felt like someone was running feathers from the top of his head downward. It took almost a full minute for that "scan" to finish, Harry was very still, waiting for something to happen. He felt stupid _again_ because he just now realized that the house could have transferred ownership to a less direct member of the black family, like Narcissa Malfoy… or Bellatrix.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and Harry whipped his wand out throwing himself on the floor. No spells came and there wasn't any yelling or taunting. Slowly Harry lifted his head and took a quick look around, if anyone had been watching they probably would have found the entire thing comical. Once he was sure that there was no hidden enemy Harry stood up and scanned his eyes around the room more thoroughly. Floating in the middle of the air was a scroll, it wasn't glowing or sparkling, just floating. It looked as though it were hanging from fishing line, Harry approached it and waved his hand over it but found no string. He went to do the same under the scroll but the moment his hand was beneath it the scroll plopped down into his palm.

"Huh… weird." Muttered Harry to himself.

Still unsure of how safe it was Harry pulled the sleeve of his jumper over his hand and unrolled the scroll with caution. Of all the things that it could have been, he wasn't expecting this. The scroll turned out be the deed to the house, and from what he was reading it was a magical deed. Apparently Sirius had be an impromptu owner through legal means only, but this paper was what the magical owner signed. It plainly stated that by signing the deed Harry would own the house and it would be bound to him magically. The last line just had a cryptic sentence that said _"The true master will know all the secrets of the manor."_ This confused Harry since the house wasn't a manor, it was big but it certainly wasn't _that_ big. He sat down on the couch bewilderedly. Sirius must have had this deed appear for him when he first came back here but his name wasn't anywhere on the scroll. The last person who had signed it was Sirius's father, if he remembered the name from the tapestry correctly. He scanned the long bottom of the deed and looked at all the Black names dating back to when the house was built, the paper must get loner when needed to accommodate all the signatures. There was even one signature that was bigger than the others and ended in a flourish.

Harry assumed that Sirius refused to sign the paper because he didn't want to be bound to the house that he hated all his life. Dumbledore had said something about reading Sirius's Magical Will sometime at the end of the month before school started… Harry felt a short stint of a dizzy spell come and go, then all the pieces began to fall in place slowly as clarity settled over him. Harry was going to become the next legal owner of the house so that Dumbledore could move the order back in, but the Headmaster didn't want Harry coming here without him because he didn't want him to find the magical deed. Sirius's magical Will probably left the house to Harry and Dumbledore wanted to be there to manipulate things to his liking. It would have been easy for Dumbledore to convince Harry to sign the legal deed over, right there at the Will reading. If Harry had signed the house away then the magical deed would never have appeared. By pushing the Will reading back so far it kept Harry from coming to the house. Everything was set up so Harry wouldn't get complete control of the house.

Harry wasn't sure if everything he was assuming was true, but it did seem the most likely situation. All his pent up anger at Dumbledore felt even more justified. He wouldn't turn on the man… yet, but he really had to work on making his choices independently of him and find out more information than the Headmaster was giving. For a moment Harry missed Sirius more than he had since he died, he wished he had a guiding adult in his life.

Looking back down at the Magic Deed Harry made what might be his very first independent choice since meeting Dumbledore. It probably wasn't a good idea to do something out of spite but at that moment it didn't seem to matter.

Harry looked around for a quill. As if responding to his decision to sign the Deed one appeared with a flash floating in front of him. He plucked it from the air and added his full name to the bottom of the scroll with all the others and dated it. Harry watched in fascination as the date he wrote shifted over and made room, behind 'Potter' for the sir name 'Black' that appeared in his own hand writing. Before he could process the information the deed rolled itself up and puffed away to where ever it had come from. Possibly filing itself with Gringotts or the Ministry?

All at once there was noise, sounds of doors unlocking, walls shifting and stone grinding. The entire floor was shaking so hard Harry couldn't have stood up if he wanted to. He watched in shock and a little fear as the walls moved and the room became bigger. The once lavish bu now decrepit decorations seemed to repair themselves from their state of decay and decorations that weren't there before were appearing from the walls and floor.

Suddenly Harry was standing in a very different house, or more like a manor. He had always assumed that pure blood family manor would be on a large estate like the Malfoys. Apparently some families really did value secrecy. This must be what the deed meant by 'all the secrets of the house' being revealed. The house still had a darker theme, Dark rich wood and coloring but it was more… cozy maybe. It was much less moth eaten and dirty, significantly bigger. Harry began to explore the different floors and noticed that the lay out was essentially the same but with more rooms, and all the secret passages made themselves known to him.

When Harry walked into the library he was shocked at the size of it. He felt like he was in an Ivy League University main library he saw on the telly. As soon as he reached the middle of the main room a small spot on the floor began to glow, and then another one appeared, and another, until there was a trail of small glowing dots leading him farther into the library. Harry shrugged to him and began to follow the dots, the house seemed to have accepted him as the owner so he didn't think anything bad would happen. He bobbed and weaved through the stacks while following the light trail. When he reached an ancient looking book shelf that was out of place compared to the other large shinny oak ones the light stopped. The bookshelf was smaller than the others, pressed flat against the wall and made of a wood that was so dark it was almost black. It was intricately carved with black phoenixes, though you could only tell they were phoenixes if you looked closely, most people would probably think they were ornate ravens.

Harry wasn't sure what to do, he stood in front of the book case for a minute before he decided he might as well explore it. He reached out and ran his hand down one of the carved birds and snapped his limb back when the bird moved under his fingers. It didn't hurt him but he wasn't expecting the wood to move. Harry reminded himself that he was the owner of the house and was led here so he should be safe and reached out again. He tried not to cringe when the bird moved but it was hard, a shiver ran down his spine when not just the one he touched moved but they all started to shift. Slowly each carved bird turned and shifted until they were all looking at him. Harry felt like he was going to wet himself when they were all pointed at him, then in unison their eyes flashed silver. Harry took his hand off the book case as it smoothly slid to the side revealing a doorway into a much smaller Private library. He walked in and looked around, it was like a study mixed with a library. There was a large dark wood desk and book shelves lining the walls. Some of the space on the selves held different relics rather than books. Harry skimmed the titles and realized there were almost no modern day books. It was like no one had up added to the collection since before Sirius's parents.

The books were organized chronologically from when they were written and every book was about the nature of magic. Harry moved to the section with some of the oldest books, he ran his fingers over the spines as he walked by the shelves. His fingers stopped when they landed on a familiar book. It was a first edition version of the book that Hermione had just sent him. He pulled the book out and flipped it to the first page. He felt his brows slowly rising to meet his hairline as he read the introduction. The book was about Dark intentions and Light intentions. The entire book was advocating that Magic was pure and without bias. People who used Dark magic didn't get addicted to the magic they got addicted to the power, their own wickedness was what kept them coming back. Harry had always thought that there was light and dark magic and if you did Dark magic it somehow tainted you and good people never used it…

Harry closed the book and continued to read titles. He realized that there were a lot of books about light magic in the older sections and that they lessened as the books got newer. Most of the older light magic book said the same thing about magic being pure and not having an alignment. As the books became newer and the Ministry rose to power the books began to talk more and more about Dark magic being inherently bad and corrupting good people just because they used it, one book opened with a page about how the Ministry needed to be able to put restrictions on magic because they were keeping the people safe.

Harry understood needing to restrict spells because they could hurt someone but some of these books were saying that the Ministry restricted the spells because their use created evil in the souls of the caster. There were copies of propaganda posters and other similar things claiming that Dark magic was the source of evil in humans and that without it people would be inherently good.

Harry put down the poster of a skull eating a butterfly that said "DARK DESTORYS" from 1805 and paused in this thought for a moment. He went back to some of the older books from before the ministry started classifying dark as evil and grabbed one he had been flipping through before. He opened it to the table of contents and found the section he was looking for, he flipped to the correct page and began reading. The book listed minor Dark Charms and named the Stupefy charm as Dark. Harry glanced back at the other book that said Dark magic no matter how minor tainted the soul and Laughed a bit, "well my soul must be black by now if that were true." He muttered to himself.

Harry had never stopped to consider magic itself, he found that he just believed that Dark was bad and Light was good. Now after flipping through a few book here, through history, he was thinking that maybe the Ministry was building an image that suited them for that last couple hundred years. The only thing he couldn't figure out was why this room existed in the Black family library. From what Harry knew the Black Family wasn't just Dark they were _evil_. He stood up and looked around, his eyes caught a tapestry that was hanging above the desk. It was a large rendition of the Black Family crest, but it was slightly different. Where there was normally a scull at the very top there was a silver and black cat like eye, the hand holding the rapier was still there and the three bird were in the same spot. The bird that had been ravens the last time Harry saw the crest were the same raven like black phoenixes that were carved in the bookcase. Harry was beginning to think that the black family had always been dark but only since Voldemort were they evil. His suspicions were confirmed when he looked at the family motto, where it normally said "_Toujours pur" (Always Pure) _this older crest said "_Verum Magia, Toujours pur" (True Magic, Always Pure)._

Harry moved to the desk and sat in the chair on the side of the deak that was normally used for guests. At some point the motto was changed to be about blood purity when it was most likely about the base neutrality of magic. The Black Family was just a group that traditionally used Dark Magic, not people that believed in evil. They probably did have rather strict views on blood purity but not radical like a death eaters. When Harry came to this conclusion he felt the same tingle of magic he did when the Deed had appeared. It felt like the house was agreeing with him, it felt happy to have purged evil through Harry's ownership.

Harry put his head face down on the desk. He was emotionally communicating with a bloody house… what did he get himself into? He sat back up but kept his eyes closed, he remembered Dumbledore saying houses of Ancient Families had very deep and complicated magic, he figured it could feel on some level.

Through his closed eyes Harry saw a flash of light and groaned... what now? He opened his eyes. On the desk there was a VERY large tome, it was titled VERUM HEREDITAS. Harry picked the book up as he stood, he put the huge book under his arm and decided he needed a break from all the discoveries. He left the small room and heard the bookcase door slide shut behind him. He was going to look around the house first, then he needed to read the book Hermione sent him. After those two task he would discover why the house gave him this giant book. He was curious about the tome, it looked very old, possibly the oldest book here

* * *

><p>Harry walked the entire house and felt very worn out. The most obvious changes he noticed were that all things related to the later generations of the black family were gone, as if the house had swallowed them up. Maybe similar to how it had spit out the other decorations. Mrs. Black's portrait was gone as well as every instance of a family tree that had members blown off. There was only one tapestry with the family line on it and it was the one used as a record. All the House Elves heads and troll legs were gone as well. Harry felt rather sick about the House Elves head because all of them must have died and been mounted in the last couple of generations of Blacks. That was a lot of Elves to go through in such a short time. Harry also discovered that the house was much bigger now, it had a bathroom for every bedroom, not just the master sweat. When he got back to the drawing room he favored (since there were three of them now) he flopped onto the couch and pulled out his book from Hermione.<p>

For the rest of the night Harry read. He learned more from that book about magic conceptually then he had learned in his entire time at Hogwarts, and it was only a beginner's guide. He learned that the old magic definition of Dark was rather broad, it included any magic that used any human ingredients, even if it was just spit. Also any shield that could stop healing charms was Dark even if it stopped other spells that Light shields didn't. What really shocked Harry was that there were healing spells that were considered Dark because if they used to many times in a row without resting it could damage or kill the user. But the healing spells were amazing! They could cure cancer in a minute, they could heal a massive injury very fast without almost any bed rest. This was part of the reason Hermione sent the book, Harry was sure of it.

The one aspect of Dark magic according to this book that confused Harry was the animal category, apparently a spell was "Dark" if a live animal was used, even if the animal was not harmed. Harry wasn't sure why it was Dark if the animal was not hurt or killed. He shrugged and closed the book, he could understand better now the line between light and dark magic, they were really just different not better or worse. One had more risk for sure, but that was the caster choice in his opinion. Real Light and Dark magic were not the same as the ministry categories. The ministry classified Stupefy as Light when it was originally considered a Dark spell based on its ability to cause heart damage if used excessively on a person.

Harry closed the book he finished and picked up the large tome that had appeared earlier, he looked at his watch and back at the book. It was 4 am, Harry put the book back down and decided it was time for bed.

* * *

><p>Draco sat alone in his room. He still twitched every once in a while. Severus had told him that it would eventually stop but that it might take a few hours. He was lucky that he wasn't left alone on the floor long enough for permanent damage to set in.<p>

Things have not been going very well since his father was taken to Azkaban. The Dark Lord pretty much moved into the manor and Draco was his new favorite toy. Because of his father's failures he got the pleasant job of bearing all of the punishment. The worst part was his mother, she was brought to the meetings to watch her son be tortured and then taken back to her room. She wasn't allowed to talk to Draco or check on him, they were kept completely separate. It was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord marked Draco and then it was over.

He was so angry at Potter for putting his father in prison, but he was just as angry at his father for getting the family into this mess in the first place. The battle for dominance between his two angers was tearing Draco apart. He didn't know what to do. Severus kept telling him it would get better, but he didn't see how that was possible until school started. By the time he was on his way to Hogwarts he would be marked and then the school would only be a temporary retreat.

Draco leaned forward on his bed and let his head rest on his silk sheets, he groaned in frustration when he twitched again. He couldn't keep going like this. There was another meeting the day after tomorrow and rumor had it that there was an assignment that Draco was going to have to complete when he went back to school. He could only imagine how unpleasant it was going to be.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry woke up, and for a second he couldn't remember where he was, but then everything came back and he smiled. He was on his own, in his own house. He got up and stretched. He had taken the master bedroom as his own, the house had redecorated it in silver, black and grey. Apparently the original Black Family colors. He walked to his connected bathroom and got ready for his day.<p>

The kitchen still had the preservation charms from when the order used it so there was food left from before they cleared out. Harry grabbed some milk and cereal and ate quickly. He was interested in the book from last night and wanted to start it as soon as possible. He smirked to himself when he thought about how proud Hermione would be of all the reading he was doing.

Harry took a tea service with him into the blue drawing room. He had named it last night because it was the only one of the three drawing rooms that was mostly blue. He sat down where he was last night and put the service on the low table in front of him. He picked up his tea and took a sip, he turned to set it on the end table to his right and froze. The fuzz filled cup that Sirius had left on the table was still there. All the other disturbed furniture and china had been put away when the house unlocked but this cup hadn't moved. Harry stared at it a moment, his eyes bright, then he leaned forward and out his cup on the low table.

Harry shivered when the house magic washed over him in a comforting way. He shrugged it off and reached forward for the Verum Heredita book. The room spun for a moment then his thought became very clear, He shook his head and looked back to the book. When he opened it to the first page he realized it was hand written, the date at the top was 1790 and it read somewhat like a journal. He noticed that the first few pages of the book were not as old as the rest, as if they were added later.

_Today the New Ministry finally went too far. They have done something that will change the course of history and condemn all of magical Britain. We are the largest magical community and as such we affect all the other magical communities. Within the next century this decision they have made will change the world for the worse and weaken us in the face of true evil. _

Harry took another sip of tea, when he had opened the book he didn't expect to be faced with such a heavy topic. He shrugged and read more.

_The public believes the ministry will be putting a powerful blanket spell over all of our people. The spell will mark every child born until they turn seventeen. It will tell the ministry even instance of magic used by the child until the trace it removed when they "come of age". This is the only information announced publicly, but I am one of the few along with some other powerful family heads that knows the truth. This spell is a cover for something much more devious, over the next fifty years the spell will slowly dampen the Inheritance that every magical person is supposed to go through when they turn sixteen. The ministry is dampening the masses for their personal gain. They have also declared Dark magic evil and have expanded the definition of Dark to include almost all of the inheritance magic._

_The worst part, I can't believe I am writing this at all, but the worst part is that the spell they are weaving will follow the people it is cast on and be passed down to any child born here. Any child born with even one parent with the spell will also bare the effects of the curse no matter where they live. _

_The spell will suppress a child's inheritance, they will receive only half their magical boost and all Blood Magic will be null. There will no longer be inherent abilities in our people. Wizarding Britain had the highest number of Inherent blood lines, as well as the strongest. When this spell fully takes effect there will be almost none of them left._

_I am already working with the heads of the other ancient family's to come up with a solution, but we will unfortunately not be able to spread the information outside of our family's in fear of government action. But in some fashion we must preserve our heritage _

At the end of the page was a list of families that were part of the movement to break the curse. Harry recognized many names including Malfoy. But the name that made his heart race and anger rise was Dumbledore. The Head master knew what ever was in this book and from what Harry had read so far it seemed really important. It was just another thing he was kept in the dark about. Harry looked back down at the page and saw a note scribbled at the bottom in more rushed hand writing.

_Today the Heads of the main family's will come together. We will erect wards on all our family homes to prevent at least the effects of the Magic trace while on our property. The other will be here soon._

Harry felt his heart jump, after he figured out what this book was about, maybe he would risk trying magic to see if the wards still existed. But first he needed to look through this information in case the ministry tried to find him.

After flipping through more of the tome Harry discovered that they did find a way to break the curse but it was dangerous and sometime the child they used it on would die. It was a portion with a ritual, the potion didn't look hard to brew but needed many very rare ingredients. It also took hours to work and was very painful. It literally ripped the trace and the curse from your magical core. Harry shivered.

The rest of the book was a record, the pages were brittle and dated back to the beginning of the Black family. It was every member's inheritance, the date it happened and what "gifts" the child had. There were more death dates on the sixteenth year of a child's life then there should have been. The dangers of the curse removal seemed to have greatly affected the family. Harry move one from the grim topic to a section that talked about signs that will help a parent figure out what gift their child might have. Harry's eyes widened when he read that being a parselmouth was one of the signs. It was a rare gift that appeared at birth and signified any one of the listed inheritance gifts. Harry cringed when he realized many of the gifts were abilities that allowed the wizard to manipulate other people in some way. The thing that interested him the most was that parselmouths got a larger than normal magical boost when they went through their inheritance. That was something Harry might be willing to risk his life for. He also realized that many of the families that were listed on the first page had death eaters in them now. Voldemort more than likely know about all of this and already unlocked his inheritance, that's why he's so powerful. All the pure blood families have their inheritance, that's why they tend to be more talented later in life then other wizards and witches, it's one of the ways they keep people believing that they are superior to muggleborns and half-bloods. Since they are almost all death eaters it's also how a minority group like them could instill fear and push down the entire wizarding community.

Harry slumped back into the couch with wide eyes. The book said that the curse followed the person no matter where they went and effected their children. For years it has been spreading like a virus around the world. Without even knowing it the Ministry created an open door for Dark wizards like Voldemort to just prance through. And for what? Power, control, money? Harry felt sick. He kept reading as he pushed the bile down, he found out that all the magic listed in the book is called Core Magic. It is deeper than spells done with a wand. There is ceremony and tradition, there is respect for power and for magic itself. The magic that is common today is Surface Magic, it is done with the magic on the surface of the core, using that magic makes it almost impossible to tap into a wizards true potential. The ministry ban all core magic and labeled it dark claiming it was because if you messed up or used it to much without rest it could cause serious damage. The ministry wanted anything to powerful restrained. The old families have great respect for magic because of the danger. The ministry claimed that all magic done without a wand besides potions was dark and illegal since it tapped into the core. With their virus spreading the other governments didn't need to make bans like this, for the last three hundred years wizards have been slowly losing inherent abilities and power every generation, since Britain had the highest concentration of that type of talent they were almost all gone.

He looked back at the page about types of inheritances and went over the list again, maybe he could figure out what type Voldemort had. There was one gift that makes a Wizard able to control Magic by speaking to it in parselmouth. There was only one record of it and the wizard accidentally died from his powers. Harry dismissed that idea because Voldemort would either be dead because of his arrogance or a god. There were a few others that fit a bit better, the one that scared Harry the most was the ability to persuade people to do what you want with parselmouth. The person will think it was their own choice unless removed from the user's presents for a long period of time.

Harry swallowed hard and turned the page back to the Potion instructions for breaking the curse. He couldn't bring himself to read more about what awful power Voldemort might have. The potion was something he could make if he had the ingredients, there might be a lab someplace in this huge house. The thought of exploring this entire place made Harry suddenly very tired, he might have had enough excitement for one morning. He closed the book and set it on the table. He needed to contact Hermione, she needed to know about all this after the book she sent him. He couldn't put all the pieces together himself. He heaved a sigh and turned to his half cup of cold tea… he needed to test the wards, it was now or never.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He tapped the tea cup and mutter the spell to warm it up, the tea bellowed with steam. He sat still as stone as he waited for a ministry owl, none came.

"Fucking hell! That's how Malfoy stays ahead!" Harry felt angry that he didn't know about this advantage, it was just one more thing he could have been doing to raise his chances that Dumbledore didn't mention at all. He wasn't ready to declare war on the old man yet, but he was close.

*TAP TAP TAP*

Harry almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the sound. He whipped around to the window and sighed in relief when he saw Hedwig. For a moment he thought it was the ministry. He went to the window and slid it open, the white owl hopped onto his arm with a happy hoot.

"I'm glad to see you too girl." Harry whispered while stroking her feathers. He sat on the couch and took the small note from her leg.

_Dear, Friend_

_Just wanted to let you know I sent of the letter to you asked me to send this morning and nothing bad happened. So when Hedwig came back I sent her to you with this note. It's not as fast as phones or anything but the owl mail is kinda cool. _

Harry smiled as he read the note, even without a name he knew it was Dudley. "See girl he's not so bad."

Hedwig gave an indignant hoot but she didn't bite him which Harry took as a good sign. Maybe she was warming up to Dudley. Harry patted her head and chuckled, "I know, he's not me."

Hedwig rubbed her head into his hand. Harry transferred her to his shoulder and went to his room to find some paper and a quill. He found a scrap at the bottom of his trunk and sat at the desk in his room. He felt silly when he saw a stack of expensive paper with the original Black seal on it on the desk. Harry disregarded the paper because it would be bad if the letter was intercepted with that family seal on it.

"I am a Potter anyway…" he mutter to the house in an irritated tone. He must be losing his mind because he was talking to a house…

There was a shimmer of light over the stationary and when Harry looked back at it the Potter seal was in the opposite corner of the paper from the Black seal. Maybe he wasn't crazy but this was still weird…

Harry scribbled a note letting Dudley know he was fine on the scrap paper. He also told his cousin he did the right thing by covering up information and names in the letter, he tried to be as vague as possible. He looked around the desk and found a stick of black wax. He folded the paper closed and heated the wax with his wand. The only wax seal on the table also had the Black family seal on it so Harry let it dry without any markings. He went back to the drawing room and opened the window, he handed Hegwig the letter. She glared at him but took it with resentment. Harry chuckled at her back as she flew away to deliver his message.

Now he just had to figure out how to contact Hermione. He was certain that all mail to her and Ron was being read by someone. The letters between him and Dudley were going to be suspicious enough even if they had no names or real information in them. They might let some weird note like the one Dudley sent slip by but he needed to tell her where he was somehow so she could get here. He was sure the old wards on the house were active and that he could let anyone he wanted through, but he wasn't sure if the fidelius charm was still working. If it was working then Harry assumed he was the secret keep and anyone that knew the secret before was knocked out of the loop as the spell reset. Unfortunately Harry had no idea how to check for that.

With a sigh Harry decided to work on some other plans. He figured he could look for the potions lab and also learn some of the old spells in the books he found. He was sure some of the spells haven't been used in a long time and might come in handy. He laughed when he thought about everyone's reaction to Harry Potter learning Dark Magic.

Nothing was as it seemed. Things were shifting slowly in Harry's mind. He was beginning to look at the world differently even if he didn't realize it. There are so many secrets and conspiracies that Harry was sure he had many more shocking revelations to come. He was slowly beginning to realize that people only saw what they wanted because they only looked where they wanted. Maybe it was a lack of imagination or maybe it was subconsciously deliberate.

Harry was done looking in the same place, he was going to explore with an open mind.

Everything was getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

><p>"It's really a lack of imagination that makes children check under the bed. Like the monster couldn't be floating invisibly just above you?"<p>

-Night Vale

**AN- **there could be more invisible story just below this authors note… but there not. Of courseif I also can't see it there is a chance it could be there. Though that would mean I didn't write it… unless there's more than one of me… I have to think on this, thanks for stopping by.


	6. Enter Hermione

**AN**- Hermione is here finally. MORE INFORMTION! Seriously there is so much info in this chapter. Again… I am sorry.

Harry and Hermione are _friends_. Let not read too much into this chapter.

**The Links to the High Res Version of the 2 cover pictures is in my Profile, along with an ongoing update on how many pages I have written and how many I have posted.**

Thanks to my beta Dust! If there are errors in this chapter that's because I post ahead of her editing.

**WARNINGS**- This story will have implied same sex relationships or attraction. This story contains descriptions and aftermath of torture. This story contains domestic abuse.

**NO PAIRINGS RIGHT NOW**, this is a Harry and Draco friendship story. It might change later and even the friendship part takes a long time to get to.

**NO CHARACTER BASHING**, maybe a little for Dumbledore but nothing too bad.

**I LIKE WRITING LIKE THIS!**

**Summary**- This is a story about people, feelings and corruption. This is most definitely a story about magic. Because there is a lot more to the world of magic than just silly wand waving. When Harry decides to start making choices independent from Dumbledore's influence he discovers a much more than he expected. Perspective changes everything. It can also make things weird.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing in this story that is from the Harry Potter Universe. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. Anything original in this story that may be similar to another work is coincidence and not intentional.

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Perspective**

**Or (A.K.A)**

**Verum Inhereditas **

**Chapter 6**

**Enter Hermione (Finally)**

* * *

><p>The potions lab was bigger than Harry imagined. It was in the basement off a hallway from the kitchen. After exploring he realized that the kitchen wasn't for "Polite" company, there was a very grand dining room. It never occurred to Harry that the kitchen wasn't where people ate. The lab and a few other rooms that seemed to be for training magics of different types had appeared in the basement when the house unlocked. Everything Harry needed for the curse removal potion was in the lab but there was only enough left for one person. Harry had hoped he could make more in case he needed it for something. In the end it might be for the best, it was risky and he didn't want any of his friends getting killed over this.<p>

It had been a week since Harry came to Grimmauld Place, he had only worked on his spells a few times, but in the time he did work on magic he mastered two spells. One was the shield charm that was Dark because it even shielded healing magic, the other was a healing charm that was like a song in Gallic. The song spell healed even the worst trauma, but it was dangerous to use too many times in a row. He felt good about his progress even if it wasn't as much as he would have liked. He also didn't have anyone to practice on so he wasn't sure how good he was.

He was brewing the potion to counter the curse and was almost done. He wasn't sure he was going to use it while he was here, even if he did get Hermione to come to the house he didn't think it was safe to do it with just the two of them. He didn't know what he was going to do about it. The counter to the curse also had a small ritual to go along with it. Much of his time was spent practicing the symbols he would have to draw to create the array he needed. He also needed to make some candles with his own blood in them. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, there was apparently a lot of magic in candle making, but it was one of those magics that was outlawed and forgotten by many.

Harry had gone back to the book and read more about what the gifts were exactly, he learned that not all of them where special abilities that only that person had. Those gifts were actually very rare and normally the child was born with part of the gift active, like parselmouths. Many gifts were talents, children would already have an interest in the magic before they were 16 if they knew it existed. If they didn't know about it they would be drawn to it. So if someone's gift was a natural ability for candle magic that meant that their magic was more easily molded with candle magic then other peoples. They would have an easier time making successful candles and the outcome would be more powerful. This causes them to feel drawn to the practice.

Harry only tried to make the blood candles once so far and all he got was a hot mess, he kind of wished he had the Natural gift for it. It was a calming practice that could do many things that regular spell casting couldn't. Burning candles of the right types at the right times can even help with mental health, which is a field that modern magic has trouble fixing when it goes wrong. The Permanent Ward at Mungos spoke volumes about this failing. There was also an entire form of communication that was lost because the art was restricted. Harry read about how owls only came into use when people stopped having the gift of candle magic and then it was outlawed. Most of the outlawed magics don't have books about the art because they were destroyed, only private libraries and maybe the black markets had them. Other countries didn't have many family lines with the gifts and they gave up when families started losing their trades. One thing that Harry managed to put together was that the old rich families rose to power because their blood lines carried gifts that were sought after and made money. The Black family was known for having candle magic, there was an entire industry at one point based on selling the candles. The reason purity was important was because the families didn't want the abilities to leave their blood line and they wanted to bring more abilities into their family. Back then it was ok for an old family to bring in a muggleborn as long as they could control them and tied them to the family. From what he read there was something important about having variety in blood that made muggleborns with no attachments almost sought after to marry into the family, but Harry couldn't figure it out. All he knew was that the purity concept was twisted in the last few hundred years and then the final twist was Voldemort. Before the concept of mudbloods existed the only problem with muggleborns was the watering down of traditions. That was what the Gryffindor/Slytherin conflict was based on. In olden times it was actually very rare for pure blood family's to marry into each other because then the Gift of their blood line might make it into the other competing family.

Harry finished the potion with a final turn of the 24 carat gold rod with a steel center. The potion turned a very calming blue color that shimmered gold, Harry turned off the burner. While he waited for the potion to cool he turned to another project. He had a candle magic book open to a page about Floo candles. Apparently the candles were the main source of the Black family fortune. Unfortunately without a person gifted in candle making the product could only transport small notes. When the gift faded away plain floo powder became more popular because it was able to do more, then the candle magic was ban. Harry learned that floo powder was not something that wizards made it was something they harvested. The entire history of its invention was fabricated by Ignatia Wildsmith and her family, they had kept it a secret, only a few other high powered family knew about the farce. Floo powder is produced by a magical plant that has a defense mechanism that allows it to teleport when there is a forest fire. The Wildsmith family didn't want people to grow their own so they lied, the Black family had an alliance with them through marriage. Through the alliance the Black family got a supply of powder for the candles they made. Harry was disturbed by the amount of manipulations he was finding out about. He was glad that the ministry and the pure blood families are almost always at war on some level because if they ever completely worked together everyone was doomed. Harry remembered learning about Nazi Germany, if that could happen in a country that big then the Wizarding World would be easy to control.

Harry carefully opened the molds for his two candles, this was his third attempt at making the floo candles this week. He knew they would be nothing special, but they would get the job done. He gave a woot of joy when his candles didn't fall apart or turn into a puddle of black goo that started to eat the table. He set them standing up and went back to bottle his potion. Luckily there was no special container requirements for the potion, he put it all in one flask and sealed it closed. He only had one more thing to do. He reached for a bottle of gold liquid. He had no idea how it was made or what it was made of, all he knew was that it is important to the Candles. He took a calligraphy brush and dipped it into the gold paint. On one deep green candle he wrote his own name carefully and clearly. On the other candle he wrote Hermione's first and last name in the same manner. Now all he had to do was wait for Hedwig. Every two days when Dudley sent the letter to Dumbledore he would wait for something bad to happen. When everything was quiet he would send Harry a note with just the word "OK" on it after Hedwig returned.

Harry took his two candles to the Blue Drawing room and wondered if he should test them. He wanted to make sure they worked but he was also worried that if the mail was intercepted it would look odd that he sent his friend an already used candle as a gift. He wasn't worried about anyone knowing what the candles were unless Dumbledore saw them, but he was betting the old man was too busy to check the mail personally.

As he sat waiting for his owl he tried to concentrate on the house, he read in some of the family books that by inviting Hermione as his guest the ward would let her through and in his letter he was going to write the address In case of the fidelius charm. 'ummm… house?' he thought… feeling stupid. When he got a response of magic flittering over his skin he relaxed. "I am inviting a guest, as owner of this manor I am allowing Hermione Granger into my home." He said out loud. He couldn't say what it was that was different, but he knew it worked. The house sent him a reassurance and he smiled. Maybe he was getting the hang of this.

A tapping on the window had Harry rushing to greet his owl. He stroked her feathers and whispered that he had a job for her. She hooted in a way that sounded proud and made Harry smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a short letter he wrote days ago when he thought that making the candles was going to be easy. He rolled Hermione's candle in paper and sealed it closed. He attached the letter and the candle to Hedwig and instructed her to return to Dudley when she was done.

Hedwig gave a resigned hoot and left out the window.

Harry waited nervously.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger sat on her bed while she worked on her summer assignments. She would normally have been done by this point in the summer but she was not her usual self. She has been upset and confused since the beginning of the summer when she found a rare book that made her question all her own views. She continued to become more upset when she was told not to write to Harry with the exception of his birthday, also every letter she got from Ron had been open and resealed. She was mad, and from the tone in Ron's letters he was mad as well. This was worse than before fifth year and she didn't see an end to it. It was a violation of her rights.<p>

Normally Hermione would be all for safety and authority. But she couldn't have a private conversation with her friend, and her other friend was grieving a huge loss and she couldn't send him anything! She was instructed not to talk to him about Sirius at all and she was only allowed to send one short letter and a present. She was happy she managed to find a way around that, and she hoped Harry got her message that not everything was as it seemed.

Never in her entire life had Hermione felt so unsettled. She put her homework down and started pacing the room. Every time she tried to concentrate she would end up thinking about everything she learned. It was august 7th, there was a little more than three weeks left before the term started and she felt like there had to be something she could do besides send Harry a book that might just confuse him more. She didn't even know what she thought anymore about anything and just wanted to have her friends to talk to.

Just as Hermione's pacing was reaching a critical speed there was a tapping at her bedroom window. She looked up and saw Hedwig, her heart broke at the sight of the white owl. At the beginning of the summer Harry would send her letters but she wasn't allowed to respond. The first time she tried she knew the order took her letter when Harry wrote again asking why she didn't respond. After a couple a week Hedwig stopped coming, and Hermione began to fall into a depression. It wasn't until she read the Beginners Guide to the Dark that she had her fight renewed.

When she opened the window Hedwig went right to her shoulder. She removed the package and letter. Hedwig didn't wait to get attention or treat and flew right out the window. Hermione scowled when she saw her mail had been tampered with again. Ignoring the blatant disregard for her privacy she opened the package first and smiled when she saw a beautiful green candle with her name painted on it in gold paint that sparkled. She just looked at the candle for a long moment, the gold paint seemed to sparkle with its own light… She shook her head clear and opened the letter.

_Dear, Hermione _

_I have been missing you and Ron all summer, I don't really know what to say. I have been sending you both letters for weeks but have not gotten any response, I can only hope that there is a good reason you are not writing back. I had thought I would at least get the vague letters I got last summer. It's terrible here with the Dursley's… and I really want someone I can talk to. I know it will sound silly and corny but I made you that candle and I made one for myself. Tonight at 8PM light yours and I will light mine. It will help me feel less alone._

_Harry_

While reading the letter Hermione at first felt her eyes tear up, she felt terrible that he wasn't there for Harry when he needed her. He was always so independent, now he finally asked for comfort and no one was there for him. When she got to the part about the candle she felt her eyes brows raise, she agreed with Harry it was silly and corny. It was nothing like Harry to ask for something like that. She looked at the candle she had set on her desk, "what are you up to Harry?" she muttered.

There had to be more to this then he was saying in the letter, he knew their mail was being watched. Harry was being clever, doing something like she did with the birthday present. Hermione felt a devious smile slip onto her face, anyone who saw the smile would think it was very out of place. But she couldn't help it. She knew that Harry had a sneaky side and was secretly hoping it would come through like it had over their years of misadventures. She just hoped whatever he came up with was good.

* * *

><p>Harry looked at his gold watch, it was 7:59 PM. He pulled out the real letter he had wrote for Hermione and prayed she was with her candle like he told her to be. For the candles to work only the senders candle had to be lit, the receivers will light when the message comes through, but he told her to light hers so she would be near it at the right time.<p>

When the clock turned 8 he lit his candle, he leaned forward and said Hermione's first and last name into the flame. He felt a huge relief when the flame turned green. He quickly put his letter in the flame and felt it get sucked from his fingers as the flame flared up and then settled back to a normal candle sized flame.

Almost five minutes passed before anything happened. Harry was sitting while nervously bouncing his knee. His heart jumped when his candles flame flared up and a small scrap of notebook paper popped out. He plucked it out of the air and unfolded it. The one phrase written on it made his heart swell and his eyes burn. Harry jumped up from the couch and sprinted to the kitchen.

The paper was left forgotten on the couch face up, on it was written "On my way".

* * *

><p>Hermione sat at her desk, the entire surface was cleared off incase anything happened she didn't want her papers and books damaged. The candle stood in the middle, a solitary pillar of hope. It was two minutes until 8PM and Hermione had already lit her candle… just in case.<p>

She wiggled in her chair with nerves, "come on Harry… come on." She whispered over and over. She felt like she could will something to happen with the amount of pent up energy she was battling.

She squeaked with surprise and fright, almost falling off her chair when the candle flame suddenly flared up and spit out a heavy letter on thick stationary. She scrabbled for the letter, it was sealed with black wax that had some variation of the Black Family seal pressed into it. She quickly broke the seal and was relieved to find Harry's scribble on the pages. When she unfolded the bottom half of the letter a small packet of folded paper fell out. She picked it up and felt it, there was some type of powder in it. She read the letter.

_Dear, Hermione_

_I have a lot to say and not enough paper. The candle I made is limited and I think with this letter and the packet I am going to be pushing the limit. I am at 12 Grimmauld place and am safe. I need you to come here, I read the book you sent me and I have other books that say more on the topic. I have found something big and need someone to help me sort it out. Since Grimmauld place is supposed to be locked I was hoping that the order never disconnect your floo from this one. It is a shot in the dark, all I think I need to do is invite you and the wards should let you through. Come as soon as you can, there is floo powder in the packet. So send a reply just tell the candle my name and put your note in the flame._

_Let no one see you leave._

_Harry_

Hermione put the letter down and picked up the packet, it had a pinch of floo powder just like the note said. She reached to her book shelf and grabbed a spiral note book plus a pen. She ripped an uneven scrap from the note book and scribbled that she was on her way. She hesitantly leaned forward and said Harry's first and last name, the flame turned green and she let it suck the note from her hand. In less than a second flat she was out of her chair and running, she skidded around the corner of her upstairs hallway and stumbled down the stairs, her parents were out to a movie so she had a couple hours free. She went to every window on her first floor and pulled the blinds and curtains shut.

She went to the fire place in her father's den, she was almost positive the Order left it connected to headquarters. She opened the floo and grabbed some newspaper. After balling it up, she tossed it in and grabbed a match. Striking the match she threw it on the paper and waited a second for it to catch. She threw the powder in and yelled her destination. The moment the flames turned green she threw herself into the fireplace.

* * *

><p>Harry stood panting in the basement kitchen of the house, his eyes lit up when the fireplace turned green. He opened his arms and sprinted to the hearth. Like himself Hermione was terrible at landing and if she was in a rush he didn't want her to fall.<p>

It turned out to be a good idea because his friend came out of the green flames like she was shot from a cannon. He caught her and they both fell to the ground.

"OH HARRY! I am so sorry! I didn't want to not write you and I'm so glad you sent that candle! I… I… I'm so MAD at the Order and confused and I just wanted to talk to you and Ron!" Hermione was clutching the front of Harry's shirt while laying on top of him. She was half yelling in anger and half apologizing. When she was done ranting she sat and caught her breath.

Harry sat up during the whole ordeal and brought Hermione into a sitting positions well. He just hugged her while she calmed down. When she was done she pulled back and blushed. She scrambled to her feet and took a step back. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

Harry stood up as well and laughed, "I'm glad you're here Hermione." He smiled at her.

She seemed to get over her embarrassment quickly and verbally assaulted him about the candle.

"What is it made of?! Does it have floo powder in it? Why did you say it had a limit? Can you make more of them?" she was being led by Harry back to the Blue Drawing room while she talked.

When they got to the couch she sat down and looked around. "Is this place different?" she asked.

Harry was laughing again. He should have expected the questions about the candle but he didn't bother to answer them. "Yeah, I have the magical Deed. Apparently that means I get access to the whole house. Sirius never signed the Deed because he hated this place…"

They were both silent for a moment while the mention of Sirius floated by.

Harry picked up the VERUM HEREDITAS and handed it to Hermione. "This should answer all your questions."

Hermione looked at the book with wide eyes. "Did you read all of this?"

Harry smirked, "not all of it, but a bunch of it."

Hermione put the book in her lap, "Harry, what's going on?"

Harry leaned back on the couch. "Honestly, a lot of the answers are in the book. But in short… I left my relatives house because I wanted some freedom. I wanted to figure some things out. I didn't plan on staying here but after what I found, I needed to stay. It should be safe because of the deed"

Harry leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, "I was upset with everything and felt like Dumbledore was taking too much control. The idea to leave might have been a bit immature and impulsive but after coming here and reading the book you sent and the one you're holding I think it was the right move." He threw a cocky smirk, "I also managed to get away without anyone knowing and have it all covered so they won't look for me."

Hermione nodded, it was a lot to take in. She needed to trust him because she didn't feel like she could trust anyone else at the moment, much like how Harry must feel. She was exploding on the inside wanted to know all the details of what was going on, but she knew Harry would be more open if she held back a bit.

Harry pulled his wand out and cast tempus, "how much time have you got?"

Hermione looked at the time, "I have to go soon but I can come back every day while my parents are at work." She stared at the magical numbers glowing in the air, "Wait! How are you doing magic without getting in trouble?!"

Harry put his hands behind his head, one hand was still holding his wand and wiggling it around. "There are really old wards on houses of ancient families that let underage kids use magic. That how Malfoy and the other pure blood kids do so well in school on practicals."

Hermione was on her feet, "WHAT?! Are you serious?... I… I don't even know where to…" she was breathing heavy and her cheeks were flushed with anger, "I don't know where to begin on just how underhanded and... UGH!"

For the first time in their friendship Harry saw Hermione without words. He watched as she deflated.

"I will be back in the morning." She sighed, "Can I take this with me?" she held up the book.

"Yeah, let me know what you think, I will be up by 9AM." He replied.

She nodded and went back to the kitchen to flooed home.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy sat at her vanity, she had just changed into her night dress. She was slowly brushing her white blond locks and thinking about the events for the next day. She was being very careful to present a certain type of attitude up front. Her home was currently hosting the Dark Lord, and while she understood that it was a great honor she found it distasteful. She knew the Dark Lord was eyeing her son for recruitment and so far she has been able to keep that day at bay. But tomorrow's meeting would be the final push, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Her husband was currently in Azkaban and Voldemort was going to take her son. Her stomach rolled as she thought about the awful things they did to Draco, she felt her skin crawl as she remember the last meeting. It was the worst torture by far, she could still feel the fingers in her hair. For the first time she lost her composure, she tried to run to her son and reached out as the hand grabbed her hair and pulled her back. She screamed and twisted on the floor as her son writhed and vomited. She flopped on the floor like a hooked fish on shore. she struggled so hard against the hand in her hair as she twisted on the floor she thought it might be ripped out.<p>

Then the hand was removed from her hair and strong arms encircled her waist. Much gentler then the previous captor, this man held her close as she struggled. He leaned forward and whispered reassurance, "I will retrieve him when everyone is gone, and I will take care of this." The deep voice soothed.

Narcissa put her hair brush down on the vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hand slowly reached out to touch her reflection as hopelessness rose up in her chest… what was she going to do?

There was a spark that shot through her chest. It was a familiar feeling. She quickly pulled open the top draw of her table and reached in feeling around for the think book. Many green candle rolled back and forth as she searched. Then she gripped the leather covered tome and pulled it out. The cover was green and soft with bright gold letters, she opened it and flipped to the last page with writing on it, and there it was… a new name, two new names actually. A new name hasn't appeared in this book without Narcissa adding it herself for the entire time she's owned it. Both names were definitely not names she would have expected.

There might be some hope after all.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry sat at the kitchen table eating the last of the cereal. He wasn't sure what he was going to do for food after this, maybe he could ask Hermione to bring food. He was contemplating the various ways he could get food while staring at the green candle in the middle of the table. He brought the candle everywhere with him in case Hermione needed to contact him. Speaking of his friend it was almost time for her to arrive. He was hoping she read enough of the book to help him figure a few things out and maybe they could talk about getting Ron in on all of this as well. Harry smiled as he thought of his goofy red headed friend. It would be nice to have Ron around. Hermione was helpful and smart but not very good at lightening the mood.<p>

The fireplace flashed green and Hermione stumbled out with a scowl. She hated the floo just as much as Harry did. She smiled warmly at him as she walked over and hefted a large plastic shopping bag onto the table.

"What's all this?" asked Harry around a mouth full of cereal.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at his lack of manners but answered without commenting. "I brought you some food, we need to find a more permanent way to maintain the stock in the future but for now this will do."

Harry reached for the bag and began going through the supplies. It was pretty normal stuff, more cereal, bread, milk, juice and other staples. Hermione pulled Harry from his food organizing by taking out the book he lent her and putting it on the table with a bang. She blushed, obviously not meaning to make such a loud noise.

"Sorry, it's heavy." She mumbled.

"Did you find anything in the book?" Harry leaned forward with interest.

Hermione got the smile she always had when she was excited about research, "I can see why you wanted me to read it rather than explaining everything! The information about the ministry corruption alone was amazing. Considering how the ministry is run now I'm not all that surprised there was more corruption but still…" she trailed off for a moment, her face took on a sad and worried expression.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry tried to sound calming.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and when she opened them there was a hard glint of determination. "I don't think that everything is as it seems with the Light side, specifically Dumbledore." She flinched back as if expecting Harry to go off on her for doubting the Headmaster.

Harry dropped his spoon into his bowl with a splash of milk. He was expecting a hard battle with Hermione on the topic of Dumbledore. He never expect her to be the one to bring up the issue first and she agreed with him. She just didn't know she agreed with him yet. Harry opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, he was just shocked that Hermione was doubting authority.

"Oh Harry don't be mad." Hermione seemed nervous.

'I'm not mad… just." Harry took a moment to clear his mind, "I'm surprised you of all people are doubting someone like Dumbledore –OUCH" Harry grabbed his arm where Hermione reached over and smacked him.

"I grew up, I understand now that adults aren't foolproof. After this summer, what he put me through when I had to ignore your letters. I'm mad and doubtful." She looked at Harry with eyes pleading for him to understand.

Harry relaxed, "I agree with you."

It was Hermione's turn to be shocked, "you do?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, he has done more the separate me from you and Ron, he kept things from me that could have saved Sirius… he also kept all the things in that book from me." He pointed to the Verum Hereditas and became quiet for a moment.

Hermione looked down sadly, she seemed to have something to say but waited for Harry to continue.

"He didn't tell me that it was a prophecy that Voldemort was after in the ministry, he didn't tell me exactly why it was so important I learn Occlumency…" Harry looked like he was fighting back tears, he took a deep breath and kept talking. "He didn't tell me what the full prophecy said until after Sirius…"

Hermione's shocked gasp was followed by a thick silence.

"You know the whole prophecy?" she asked in a whisper.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it right now. But it does say only I can end this war."

"Oh no!" Hermione leaned over the table and hugged her friend. Harry hugged back for a moment.

"He also didn't tell me about any of the Inheritance stuff, and he knows, his family was listed as one that knows about it." Harry was becoming angry as he spoke and stood up. "You know how useful it could be if he told me and I could have trained and been ready to have the curse removed? I could have a chance!"

Hermione quietly agreed, "I think he's afraid of you."

That statement caused Harry to plop back down in his chair, "wha?" he said dumbly.

Hermione took a deep breath and blurted everything out before Harry could interrupt. "I think he knows that your gift will be powerful, any of the gifts listed under parselmouth are amazing. I think he put you with your relative to make you easy to control. That's why he separated us last summer and this summer, it also why he didn't tell you about any of the Inheritance stuff. He's scared of you, of what you will become…"

Harry just stared at his friend in shock, it all really made sense.

"I think he doesn't want you to be powerful, I think he has some other need of you and you have to be agreeable. I just can't think of what he wants." Hermione finished. Harry saw the calculating gleam in her eyes. She had put a lot of thought into this. She always did before making a big choice.

"You're are right, it makes sense. We can't tell him anything about any of this can we?" Harry whispered.

Hermione shook her head negative, "no…"

Harry felt like his entire world was flipping over, he thought finding out all the stuff about the Black Family was shocking but this… his leader… his mentor, it hurt. He didn't think Dumbledore was evil but the man didn't seem to see any solution but his own. "He thinks he's the only one with the solution, no one else can do it." He said out loud.

Hermione nodded, "and he might be right but we won't know more until we have more information."

There was a long silence of contemplation.

Harry understood, but until they had the information they would assume there was more than one way. He stood up. "Come with me, I have more to show you." He walked out of the kitchen with Hermione following carrying the large tome.

Just as Harry expected Hermione freaked out when they entered the library.

"It's bigger then Hogwarts!" she yelled between big breaths, Harry had to reach out and grab her arm holding the book so she wouldn't wander off.

"You can explore it later I have something better to show you." Harry chuckled at his friend.

Hermione gave him an incredulous look, "_What_ could be better than **this**?" she waved around with her free arm to emphasize while Harry practically dragged her to the back of the room by her other arm.

When they approached the black Phoenix book case Hermione had calmed down enough to look confused. "What's this? Are they crows? No… their phoenixes?" She was mumbling to herself while walking around to get a better look.

Harry reached out and put his hand on one of the birds. Hermione squeaked and jumped back when all the carved birds slowly turned to look at Harry. Their eyes flashed silver like last time and the book case moved, Harry led Hermione into the small private study. She stood still and looked around with wide eyes. Her gaze fell on the Black seal above the desk.

"That's the original seal that was in the book, so it's true, only the later generation that followed Voldemort was really bad." She seemed to be talking to herself, Harry made a sound of agreement as he collected some books. He went over to her and held them out.

"These are books I have looked through, the parts I thought you needed to know are marked. There's some stuff about muggleborns and purebloods you will find interesting, also the book on candle magic." Harry jumped a bit when Hermione pulled the books from him so fast he almost fell over. She sat right on the floor and began reading.

He laughed while he continued, "I also need your help to figure out if the fidelius charm is still on the house and who the keeper is."

"Oh that's easy, it is still on the house and you are the keeper." She answered shortly while flipping through the books in her lap.

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked while he sat down on the floor across from her.

Hermione sighed, she shut the book she was reading with exasperated movements. She obviously didn't appreciate being interrupted. "Well as you know, you are the head of the Black Family and owner of the house. The fidelius charm cannot be broken unless the keeper dies, and Dumbledore's not dead, BUT the charm cannot be kept on an Ancient family house without the heads approval so the keeper status transfers to the head in situations like this. Sirius… passed and now there's a new head who has not given permission for the charm. That's why Dumbledore hasn't brought anyone back here, he knows all this." She finished her speech with a very un-Hermione like smirk. Something about this whole no authority thing seemed to be more to her liking then she realized.

"Woah… wait. Head of the Black family? I just own this house." Harry had his hands up in a defensive position.

Hermione grabbed the Verum Heretitas and flipped it to the end of the register that listed family members and their gifts. She held it up for Harry to read. He leaned forward and saw at the very bottom Sirius's name with his title, head of the family, his gift was blank because he was kicked out before he had his curse removed, and his status was deceased. Harry felt irritated that Sirius never told him about inheritance, either he didn't know because of his disowned status and families didn't tell their kids until it was time or Dumbledore got to him. He hoped it was the former, it made sense, and it was a highly guarded secret.

Hermione huffed, "look below Sirius's name."

Harry was startled out of his musing by the command but did as he was told. His breath caught and his chest tightened in surprise. At the very bottom of the list was his name, Harry James Potter Black. His gift was blank but his title was "Family Head". He was Lord Black… "WHAT?" he yelled.

"I thought you knew, that you saw it. You are the Head because Sirius made you his heir, and because he passed away and there was no other heir listed who was male and of age you got the title a year early. It's a common exception, getting a title at sixteen in situations like this" Hermione looked sheepish, she had thought he would notice his own name.

Harry just sat silent, he couldn't believe it.

Hermione thought of something, "Well think of it this way, if you weren't listed by Sirius then it would have fallen to Draco Malfoy, and he would be Lord Black right now."

Harry shivered, "Yeah, better me then him. By the way, how do you know all this stuff?"

Hermione smirked that strange new smile of hers and leaned back a bit, "what? You think me of all people would enter a whole new society and _not_ read everything about the culture I could find?" she raised an eye brow in a cheeky manner that made Harry laugh.

"You know I kinda like this new 'Adult Free' Hermione." Harry smirked back.

Hermione looked sullen for a moment, "yeah well… any adult that forces me to abandon a grieving friend isn't an adult I need." She looked up and gave a watery smile, "this doesn't mean that I have thrown all authority out the window, we just have to determine the good eggs from the bad." She tried to make her tone light.

Harry reached out and put his hand over hers "I didn't doubt you for a second." He smiled warmly.

She smiled back gratefully.

* * *

><p>Later that day Harry and Hermione had relocated to the Blue Drawing room. There was still a couple of hours left until she had to go home. Harry had spent some time and showed her around the new parts of the house, now they sat with a pile of books that Hermione was taking with her and the floo candle in her hand. Hermione had blown right through the parts of the books Harry had marked for her in less than half the time it took him. She said she needed to go home and look at some of her books before she committed to any theories about muggleborns and the blood variance that one book spoke about.<p>

After she finished the candle magic book she insisted she needed a closer look at the candle. She was babbling about how the magic worked similar to potions and there are probably people who have a similar gift in potions. That Potions takes a lot of concentration and is normally paired with a mind magic talent.

"I wonder if someone has the inventory. Maybe it's in the house somewhere." She continued to talk as she turned the candle around.

Harry perked up at that, "Inventory?"

"Oh for goodness sake, did you only read the parts you needed to make the candle? Honestly." Hermione sighed.

Harry gave her a sheepish smile, "yeah I did…"

Hermione gave a bigger sigh, "it says in the book that the Black family kept a list called simply 'The Inventory'. It was created by one of the first to have candle magic and make a business out of it. It keeps track of floo candles and their owners. There were records of other candles but the floo candles were the most important." She took a moment to compose her words. "Like the records at Hogwarts, The Inventory is self-updating, because candle magic was almost only found in the Black line it was rather simple to make a book that automatically listed every candle and the owner since the name had to be magically bound to the candle for it to work."

Harry gulped, "so you're saying that every time a candle is made with a new name it appears in the book?"

Hermione nodded, "not only that" she continued, "it also lets the keeper know when someone's candle as run out and if they need a new one. Only question is, where is The Inventory now?"

As if to answer Hermione's question the wick of the candle she was holding flared bright green. Because she had it sideways, the note popped out and shot over the table and onto the floor. Both teenagers were breathing heavy from the scare and neither made a move to go get the paper.

"Did you make another candle besides the one I have?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry slowly shook his head negative while keeping his eyes on the folded note, "no" he breathed.

"Well I guess is safe to assume that The Inventory is not in this house…" Hermione said weakly.

* * *

><p>"Whisper a dangerous secret to someone you care about. Now they have the power to destroy you, but they won't. This is what love is."<p>

-Night Vale

A/N- I have begun to worry about thing outside of myself. Thing unrelated to you. Maybe this is why our rendezvous here at the bottom of the page are something I have become fond of. You remind me of nothing I worry about.


	7. Was not a spy, was not a chair

**AN**- Science! I am not an expert. The little bit of science in this chapter has been simplified and might not be the most accurate, but it gets the idea across.

THANKS! To all of my lovely readers! Your reviews really keep me going, so please leave your thoughts and comments after every chapter

Harry and Hermione are _friends_. Let not read too much into this chapter.

**The Links to the High Res Version of the 2 cover pictures is in my Profile, along with an ongoing update on how **

**Many pages I have written and how many I have posted.**

Thanks to my beta Dust! If there are errors in this chapter that's because I post ahead of her editing.

**WARNINGS**- This story will have implied same sex relationships or attraction. This story contains descriptions and aftermath of torture. This story contains domestic abuse.

**NO PAIRINGS RIGHT NOW**, this is a Harry and Draco friendship story. It might change later and even the friendship part takes a long time to get to.

**NO CHARACTER BASHING**, maybe a little for Dumbledore but nothing too bad.

**Summary**- This is a story about people, feelings and corruption. This is most definitely a story about magic. Because there is a lot more to the world of magic than just silly wand waving. When Harry decides to start making choices independent from Dumbledore's influence he discovers a much more than he expected. Perspective changes everything. It can also make things weird.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing in this story that is from the Harry Potter Universe. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. Anything original in this story that may be similar to another work is coincidence and not intentional.

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Perspective**

**Or (A.K.A)**

**Verum Inhereditas**

**Chapter 7**

**Was not a spy, was not a chair**

* * *

><p>Narcissa sat at her vanity. She looked in the mirror blankly, her face was a mess. Tear tracks pulled her mascara down her delicate cheeks. She sniffled in an undignified manner. They marked her son, they took him from her and hurt him. She couldn't do anything about it, she just had to sit there and watch.<p>

The Dark Lord gave her son an "honored" task. Draco was to kill Albus Dumbledore. Narcissa felt a sob straining to come out when she thought about the situation. She held it down, she needed to be strong. Slowly she began to clean herself up with a tissue and to reapply her face. Draco was also strong and cleaver, with her help he would survive. The only good thing that came from the situation is that she was now allowed to see her son whenever she wanted. He was "leashed" so there was no longer risk of letting her be near him. On the other hand the Dark lord seemed to have become fond of Narcissa. The more he tormented her son without her trying to stop him, the more he seemed to regard her as a fond pet. It was disgusting but might work in her favor one day.

Narcissa finished fixing herself up and stood, she composed her face into a blank expression. She had to go meet Severus at Spinners End, He was a good man even though he ended up a Death Eater, and she was hoping he might have a solution. The moment her son was marked as a servant of the Dark Lord he was also marked for death. Narcissa wasn't fooled by the reassuring word the Dark Lord spun for her. He claimed that Draco could clear his father's debt by completing his given task. She knew that was a lie, Draco would be kill one way or another for Lucius's mistakes. The Dark Lord wanted his death to be in the line of duty so he could keep Narcissa, if he killed her son out right he knew she would leave.

She looked down at the note on her vanity, the yellow parchment paper stood out starkly against the ivory wood. She contemplated destroying the note and putting her faith in her sons Godfather. She wrote the note while at the peak of her hysteria and wasn't sure if it was a good idea in hind sight, but her son's life was on the line and not even one avenue would be left un-explored. Narcissa was prepared to do anything she had to.

With determination she flicked her wand to light her Floo candle, and leaned over carefully to whisper the name of her desired recipient. She let her note be pulled from her fingers, and then without looking back she swept from the room to find her sister. Bellatrix was assigned to escort her by the Dark Lord. He never let her leave the manor unaccompanied.

* * *

><p>Harry let his hand hover directly over the note, he wasn't sure if he should touch it. Hermione sat nervously on the couch ringing her hands.<p>

"Harry, do you know if Portkeys or other items affected by magic can come through the candles?" Hermione looked pale.

Harry pulled his hand back, "I don't know, but I just remembered something."

Hermione sat up straighter, "what's that?"

Harry gave a smirk. "I'm a wizard." He pulled out his wand and levitated the note to the coffee table in front of the couch. Hermione laughed a bit while flicking her own wand causing the note to unfold and lay flat. They both leaned over the paper and read.

_Harry Potter,_

_It has been recently brought to my attention that you or someone you know has created a floo candle and connected it to the network. I am writing you to ensure you know this is a secure line of communication. I am a prisoner of the Dark Lord and he has taken someone very close to me into his service against their will. There are things in the magical community that are very important that you may not be aware of. I cannot in a single letter explain everything but there is one thing you should know. The Dark Lord has a special ability, he can persuade those he speaks to, he can make them think they want things they do not. There is a secret purpose to the Dark Mark. It not only distinguishes his servants and summons them, it amplifies his power. The extent of the amplifications is unknown to me. Understand that many of his followers chose the life of a Death Eater but there are others that did not. Some are only being influenced by the Dark Lords Gift, when they are away from him his influence becomes weaker and they can fight back. I need you to keep in mind that not everything is as it seems once you are back at Hogwarts. _

_A Friend_

Harry finished reading and looked over at the moldy teacup to his right. Sirius's words from the summer before fifth year echoed in his mind.

'_Imagine that Voldemort's powerful _now_. You don't know who his supporters are, you don't know who's working for him and who isn't; you know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves...'_

Harry could clearly remember his Godfathers haunted eyes as he described the First War.

Hermione looked at Harry as he finished reading the letter. She noticed him staring at the cup and spoke suddenly to gain his attention. "I guess that answers the question about where The Inventory is."

Harry nodded slowly as he drifted back from his memory. "Yeah, this letter let on more information then it says on the surface."

Hermione looked back at the letter. Harry was right. "You're right, this letter tells us what we need to know about Voldemort's Gift, tells us that we may have allies in his ranks if we can counter his power. It also lets us know that your assumption about the Death Eaters having their gifts unlocked was true. He obviously unlocked his own and therefore his Death Eaters."

Harry's eyebrows went up, "yes, that's exactly what I meant." He smirked at his friend. He didn't comment of her using Voldemorts name, he was just happy she was being so brave and was on his side.

Hermione smiled, "I'm sure it is." She placated.

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair causing it to stand on end. "There's no name so we can't respond. This is definitely a Sytherin writing. Do you think we can trust them?"

Hermione face became contemplative, "I am going to say yes, with a grain of salt. This information is too important to be fake. I can't really see an advantage to us believing this type of fake information. Unless Voldemort thinks we are dumb enough to run up to Death Eaters and ask if they are possibly on our side but don't know it."

Harry burst out laughing, "You know…" he heaved a breath, "he might think that!" He laughed so hard he felt tears in his eyes. Hermione joined him and they laughed for a few minutes. They both leaned back on the couch to catch their breath, Hermione looked over at Harry and became serious. "You know Harry, with Voldemort having this type of power it's not going to be easy. You might have to… you know. Lift the curse off yourself."

Harry turned his head to look at her, he kept the last smile that was on his lips, "I know, I already made the potion. I am having trouble with the runes and candles side of it though. Could you take it home and look it over?"

Hermione sat up, "yeah, I will. Should have known you already started the process, reckless as you are."

"If Voldemort did it to himself it can't be that dangerous." Harry defended.

"Maybe, but all those deaths on the list after the curse started are worrying." Hermione open the Verum Tome to the page she was talking about. Harry looked at the birth and death dates of the pages after the curse. He already noticed the increase in deaths at the age sixteen and he understood why she worried. Harry reached out and started flipping the pages to more current dates.

"Look, as time passes less and less people in the family died at sixteen." He pointed out.

Hermione looked and saw he was right. Right around the time Voldemort first rose to power the deaths stop almost all together. Only one cousin out of all of the Black Family member died in the last sixty years. He was the son of Phineas Black whom had been blown off the old tapestry.

Harry went and got his notes, he took her silence as agreement and it was almost time for her to leave. He handed them to her along with the book.

"I want to make plans for when we do the ceremony, I know you won't tell any professors but I want to find a way to make it as safe as possible." Hermione reached out and put her hand on Harry's arm. "I hate that you seem to always end up having to do dangerous things."

Harry put his hand over hers, "I have a plan so don't worry I will fill you in later. I know I will be ok because I got friends like you who are smart enough to make sure I don't mess up a rune and turn myself into a monkey or something." He smiled reassuringly.

Hermione gave a weak smile, "thanks, now what we are going to do about the mystery note?"

Harry looked down at the parchment that was still magically flattened to the table. He shrugged, "not sure there is anything we _can_ do. Can't respond, can't prove its telling the truth right now and can't trace it without research." Harry motion to the notes she was holding, "plus we have other things to focus on."

Hermione looked like she wanted to argue for a moment but kept quiet, "I will see you tomorrow."

Harry nodded and watched her go. He was glad she was going along with this. It made Harry wonder if there was another reason she was so upset with the Order. Harry stumbled as he left the blue drawing room, the dizzy spell passed and his mind felt clearer as usual. He would have to ask Hermione about that… He sighed and turned to go train until he passed out.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape stood in the middle of the Headmaster of Hogwarts office. The Headmaster himself was sitting at his desk and giving his potions master a very level stare. Severus was glaring back, his eyes were plainly saying he didn't agree with Dumbledore. They have been like this for about five minutes. The Headmaster had both his hands on his desk, his good hand was covering his blackened one. Severus had both his hands behind his back and was standing as tall as he possibly could.<p>

"I refuse." Snape drawled out in a low dangerous tone.

Dumbledore gave a pleasant smile in response.

"You cannot expect me to go along with any of this! You are an insane old man!" Severus had to reel in the desire to stomp his foot like a petulant child.

The Headmaster did not respond verbally, his smile widened and his eyes twinkled.

Severus looked about ready to blow, he took a deep breath. "You cannot just expect me to do as you say when what you are telling me goes against everything I have pledged to fight."

Dumbledore allowed his face to become serious, a sadness crept into his eyes. "I understand that Severus, I really do." He said quietly as he stood from his chair. "But you are the only one who can be in your position, and it is very important that you stay there. You have certain gifts that allow you to do what you do and the light cannot survive with you, myself on the other hand." Dumbledore looked down at his useless hand as he finished, his point was clear.

Severus let his shoulders sag, something that he only did in front of very few people. He knew that the Headmaster was correct. He was going to go and meet with Narcissa and he was certain that she wanted to enlist his help to save Draco from his fate. He knew Narcissa would do anything to save her son and Dumbledore was aware of that as well. Severus informed the Headmaster of Draco's task and the meeting and was told to do whatever it takes to keep his place as spy. They both had an idea of what it would come down to. Severus knew for sure what was going to happen, that Infuriating incense woman told him during tea last week but he couldn't say that to Dumbledore.

Severus couldn't tell Dumbledore many things. He held his feelings to his chest like a hand of cards. How would his leader understand? Severus was a man who wasn't a Death Eater because he spied for Dumbledore. Without Dumbledore what was he? Not a Death Eater, but not a spy.

Without a word Severus left for his meeting.

* * *

><p>Harry woke later then he expected, his entire body hurt from his training. He used one of the larger basement rooms to get some cardio in and then went straight to learning new spells. He stared at his black and silver canopy, his mind felt like it was submerged on honey. This was honestly the worst his mind has felt since the dizzy spells started. He needed to talk to Hermione about it when she got here. He let his mind wander since it was hard to focus, he wasn't sure if he fell back to sleep or not, but soon he was being startled to awareness by a voice calling his name.<p>

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled, she sounded close. Her voice wasn't panicked so Harry assumed he fell back to sleep and she arrived and was looking for him.

"I'm in here!" he yelled back as he sat up. He was glad he put on a real set of sleep clothes and not just pants.

The door to his room creaked open slowly and Hermione hesitantly poked her head of bushy hair through the opening. She let out a relieved breath when she saw him clothed and sitting on the bed. "What are you doing still in bed?" she asked.

Harry leaned back so his hands were supporting his weight, "sorry I slept in. I'm not feel quite right."

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and leaned closer to look at him. "You are a bit pale. I expect it's the side effects."

Harry leaned back into the head board in surprise, "Side effects?! Of what?"

"HONESTLY!" Hermione threw her hands up startling Harry, "I am so glad you were only here for a couple of days without me because otherwise you would be dead, you're like a sad puppy sometimes."

Harry pressed himself as flat to the wood of the backboard as he could. Hermione was upset and he didn't want to get punched like Malfoy as she continued to rant.

"I mean if you died over something as stupid as not reading a book all the way through where would that leave the war? The Wizading World would panic!" Hermione heaved a breath and let it out slowly. Her attempt to remain calm only made her scarier. "If you had read the entire Verum book you would know that people with strong Inheritances have side effects when their magic's natural inclinations clash with the curse. It's very mild for most and it's shrugged off as weird teenager behavior."

Harry nodded in understanding obediently. Hermione deflated a bit, "sorry, between you and Ron I feel like a disaster is going to happen because you tried to brew a potion without reading the instructions or something… I just worry." She trailed off a moment before collecting her thoughts.

"Harry, if someone's Inheritance is to strong the curse could prove dangerous when removed. The reason I'm OK with you taking the risk of undoing the curse is because not undoing it could be worse. You could become a gibbering fool, insane." Hermione looked like she was going to become upset again.

Harry relaxed a bit, "no matter how much adult authority you lack, you are still the same Hermione all around." He smiled. He was happy she was still the same. She was right, between him and Ron they needed her. Harry knew what he needed to do, and now was the time. He leaned forward and took Hermione's hands in his. She looked up into his eyes surprised by the sudden contact.

"Harry?" she questioned lightly.

Harry could feel her hands shaking. His expression as probably scaring her, but he couldn't help it. What he had to tell her was hard. "Hermione… you are one of the closest friends I have ever had. I trust you more then I trust anyone else in the world."

Hermione's face seemed to crumple in on itself, she gasped in a sob like breath, "Oh Harry! You are my closest friend!" she knew he wasn't done talking but the words felt necessary. There was fear deep in her eyes, fear of what he would say next.

"Hermione, I need to tell you what was in the prophecy." Harry kept his gaze locked with hers.

Hermione shook her head as a couple of tears trickled down. "No Harry, you don't have to tell me… not if you don't want to." She argued

Harry cut in quickly before she could rebuttal further. "I want you to know. I will tell Ron to when it's right."

Hermione waited quietly, she seemed barely able to contain her tears.

Harry took a deep breath and repeated the words that sealed his future.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Hermione lost her composure at the end. She let a strangled sound slip from her lips and cried. Through her stunted breaths she managed to speak. "You will take this curse off Harry." It was a statement. She huffed a calming breath and said clearly. "You will have power he knows not and I will be with you. I will follow you and you won't be alone. You will win this war." Her eyes were hard and held a fierceness only a strong woman could possess. Nothing else on the topic needed to be said. She knew him well enough to understand he thought he had to do this himself. On the other hand he knew he couldn't stop the perfect storm that was determined Hermione Granger.

Harry didn't have the words to respond to the strong moving statement. He nodded and squeeze her hands while hoping his eyes conveyed his gratitude. They apparently succeeded because Hermione smiled and nodded back.

Harry decided to quell other concerns, "don't worry about the curse removal, with you helping it will be fine. When I get to school I will do the ritual where we will have a medical wing right in the castle." He reassured.

Hermione nodded slightly, "yes, it will be fine. You're right." She forced a smile and said. "It will be fine. Even if I have to find fate and beat it into being _fine_."

Harry couldn't stop the bursting laughter that pour from him. That last statement was so _very_ Hermione. She laughed with him, they both relaxed a bit. Harry quickly removed his hands when he realized he was still holding hers and cleared his throat.

"Come on, go down stairs and let me get dressed." Harry shooed a giggling Hermione out of his room.

* * *

><p>When Harry entered the kitchen he found Hermione pouring over the runes for the curse removal, she had them on dozens of papers spread over the table. Somehow his five pages of notes had multiplied many times over. He quietly walked up behind her and leaned over the table to get a better look. His eyes widened. His simple arrays and arithmancy had transformed into one of the most intricate works of… well anything he had ever seen.<p>

"Holy crap."

Hermione jumped, "Harry you scared me! I didn't see you come in."

"Well I wouldn't think so, it takes all my brain power just to look at this thing." Harry was still staring at the papers when he spoke. He was gladder now than ever that he had contacted her. If he had used his own runes he might have blown up Hogwarts. He looked over to Hermione to tell her he was glad she was doing this, but was shocked at her appearance. She was suddenly very pale and leaning heavily on the table. Her breathing was heavy and she was slightly sweaty.

"Hermione are you ok?!" Harry was by her side helping her into a chair. She gave a slight nod, "I will be fine. I just didn't feel well all of a sudden."

"You didn't look good at all, just rest." Harry got her a glass of water and took the seat next to her.

"This is great!" Hermione smile, she was still pale but looked less tired.

Harry gave her a puzzled look, "almost passing out is great?"

"No, but this means I might have a strong inheritance. I have always like runes but have never really been challenged before this project. There was a gift in the Verum about written magic." Hermione gave a brilliant smile. Even though she was still very pale she looked happier than he had ever seen her. Her hair was a mess being held together with a quill and she had a quill behind each ear, but she looked thrilled to be working on what she probably considered a great magical rediscovery. She sat up straighter as her composure returned, "I am worried that if the side effects go on for an extended period of time they may cause mental problems." She muttered half to herself and half to Harry. Harry made a mental note to find a way to make more potion for more curse removals.

Hermione's eyes lit up and she jumped from her chair. She scrambled to her bag and pulled a book out. "I can't believe I almost forgot! Here, this book will explain about the blood variance that was mentioned in the other books." She shoved a muggle biology and genetics book into his hands and then turned back to her work on the table. Harry looked at the book and shrugged. He wasn't going to get her to explain while she was working so he might as well try and figure out what she found.

Harry leaned back in his chair and opened the book to the first marked section.

* * *

><p>Severus sat in the staff room, he wasn't alone. Sybil Trelawney sat at the table across from him. He had just gotten back from his meeting with Narcissa. He was correct to assume she would go so far as to make him take a vow to help her son. He was frustrated, he reported to the Headmaster and didn't get any reaction out of him except to be offered candy. That old man was going to be the end of him… well Severus was going to be the end of the old man, but that neither here nor there.<p>

He looked at the infuriating incense woman across from him, she smiled. He threw his meanest glare and only received another smile. It was a little known fact that he and Sybil had tea almost weekly. Most of the staff just waved it off as an odd habit of a greasy dungeon bat.

Severus glared harder and Sybil smiled wider.

"Crazy woman, don't you have anything to say?"

Sybil took a sip of tea, "Nothing much, you greasy bat."

Severus sighed. He was hoping she might have something to say about the resent events with Narcissa and the vow but apparently he wasn't going to get anything from her this week. He shifted to stand up but paused when Sybil put her tea cup down with more force than normal. He looked up at her and she stared back with strangely blank eyes.

Severus leaned forward and Sybil did as well. She moved her head so she could whisper in Snape's ear using her low, monotone voice that only came forth when she was making a prediction.

"**He will come prepared, he will come in pair. Where we all eat, is where his fate he will meet." **

Severus sat back and pondered the words. He wasn't sure exactly what that poem meant but he was almost sure it had to do with Potter. Ninety percent of what the crazy women spouted was about that irritating boy. He stood and regarded Sybil, she was slowly coming out of her trance. When her eyes cleaned and focused on him he nodded.

"Thank you Sybil, I will take my leave."

Trelawney gave a vague smile back, "as usual I have no idea what you are thanking me for, but your tea was delicious as always."

Severus nodded again and vanished all the tea before leaving with a sweep of his robes.

* * *

><p>Harry leaned back in his chair, his stomach jumped into his mouth when the chair tipped to far and he had to swing his arm around to keep it from tumbling over. With a loud smacking sound the chair tipped forward and landed upright. Harry closed the book he had been reading and put it on the table.<p>

"I feel like my brain had been rung dry." He muttered.

Hermione looked up from her papers, "did you read everything I marked?"

Harry gave a slow nod. His head felt like it was full of bees and the entire room was spinning. This was one of the worst dizzy spells so far. He reached up and clutched his head as if it would keep everything in the room from twirling. Then it was done, Harry's mind was cool and clear. He looked up from under his fringe at Hermione who was leaning over the table with concern in her eyes.

Hermione shivered when Harry's hard flat gaze looked back at her. She had seen hints of this side effect before but this was the first time she had been around when he was under the full influence of it. She kept quiet and waited. Harry remembered Hermione's theory about the side effects said that when a person's gift tried to push through the curse it back lashed and the magical discharge becomes internal. The part of the body it affects depends on the gift, If Harry's gift is related to his mind then it is his mind that is getting the brunt of the backlash. Apparently in his case it blocks much of his emotion.

"I read it, I assume you wanted me to understand the concept of genetic variation. The idea is related to mutation and caused by variation in the order of bases in the nucleotides in genes. I'm not well versed in genetics but what I understand is that these mutations occur in magical genes as well and that almost all muggles carry a small amount of magical genetics. This means that muggleborns have different magical traits due to their magical genes coming from a concentration passed down from muggles until there was enough for a magical child to be born." Harry continued to stare at Hermione through his entire explanation.

Hermione squirmed under his gaze but answered as calmly as she could. "Yes, this means that magical power is based on _what_ genes you have. There is a set number you have to reach in order to be born magical and if you're just shy of that number you are a squib. When a person reaches sixteen they gain abilities based on their genetics, the past pure blood families understood they needed this variation in order to have new magical gifts in their family even if they didn't know why it worked like that."

Harry leaned back, his eyes were still cold but were slightly less blank, "so you're saying that if the pure blood families didn't bring in muggleborns or halfbloods they would always get similar gifts and the same level of magical power. By bringing in 'new blood' as they put it, they had a chance of getting a different gift in their line or getting genetics that had a better magical boost making their current gift stronger."

Hermione nodded, "yes, there are probably magical abilities that were lost in squib lines that could be… well for lack of a better term, bred back into wizards."

Harry leaned forward and put his head in his hands, he took a few deep breaths and looked back up at Hermione. His eyes were back to their normal bright green expressiveness. "That's messed up." He gave a lazy smirk.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Am I that scary?" Harry looked down at his hands.

"Are you aware that you're different when it happens?" Hermione put her hand over Harry's.

He nodded slowly, "at first I didn't, but over time I noticed, it seemed to unsettle Dudley as well."

Hermione squeezed his hand for a moment and then let go. She stood up, "come on, we should go do something fun. This has all been far too serious."

Harry looked up at his friend with doubt, "are you sure you're Hermione?"

She huffed while taking the quills out from behind her ears, she struggled with the one she was using to keep her hair up as it got tangled in her fizzy locks. "I can have fun you know, I'm not all work, work, work."

Harry stood up and went around to help Hermione with the tangled quill, "I know, but normally me an' Ron have to drag you into the fun kicking and screaming." He got the quill out and held it out for her. She snatched it back and glared at him.

"I will have you know there is a wizard's chess board in my bag, I brought it so we could play later." She picked up her back and stalked from the kitchen.

Harry followed behind her, He exaggerated his words as he spoke "Ooooh wizards chess is it? We must be careful else we might get into a spot of trouble with that."

Hermione was setting up the board when he entered the blue drawing room. She looked a bit irritated but more amused overall. Harry sat on the couch in his usual spot and rested his slightly aching head on the padded back. He was just getting comfortable when the sound of an owl pecking at the window disturbed his rest.

"I got it." Hermione said as she moved to let Hegwig in. When she passed the small side table Harry caught her looking at the moldy tea cup that was still there. She lingered for a moment with a sad expression, said nothing and continued to the window.

The white owl perched on her shoulder, she seemed happy to see Hermione at the house with her master. She cooed when Hermione stroked her feathers and gave her a scratch under the beak while bringing her to Harry. She fluttered to her master's shoulder when she was close enough and held out her leg.

Harry removed the letter and patted Hedwig on the head. It was really a good thing he had such a smart owl or none of this world work. Harry held an open letter from Dumbledore that Dudley had forwarded to him. On the back of the letter was a large "OK" scribbled in handwriting similar to his own. Harry knew that the OK meant that Dudley didn't think the Headmaster caught on. In this case having it written on the back of the open letter made it seem like a response to the content of the letter allowing it past the Order member checking the mail.

Harry read the letter with Hermione looking over his shoulder.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am happy to inform you that I have arranged our activities for the end of the summer in a manner that allows you to spend a night and the following day with your friends. The Weasley's will be taking you shopping for your school things as well. I only require a small favor from you. I am hoping that you will allow me to retrieve you from your relative's home the night before the Will reading so that I may take you on an errand of the up most important. I would not ask this of you otherwise. If you are agreeable I will be at your home to retrieve you at 6pm on August 26__th__._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry_

Harry sighed, he was tempted to refuse the request but it was too big a chance to pass up.

"You have to go with him on this errand Harry, then you can see Ron before school starts." Hermione seemed to be reading his thoughts. He leaned back on the couch, "yeah I know, only problem is how can I get back to Privet Drive without him knowing I left?"

Hermione glared at him the way she did when he wasn't done with his school work. Harry suddenly felt a strong desire to confess he wasn't done with his summer homework but tapped the compulsion down. Hermione stood up and towered over his sitting form.

"You have nothing to hide Harry. Aside from a few secrets better left alone. There is no reason to continue pulling the wool over the Headmasters eyes. He needs to understand that you are not going to just follow behind him blindly. I honestly think no one should ever follow blindly at all." Hermione crossed her arms and took a firm stance. "You will arrive on the night bus at the appointed time. You are now Lord Black or have you forgotten? He will learn about your new status at the Will reading anyway. We can send your trunk ahead to Dudley through the Floor in your relative's house… if it's not still boarded up. Dumbledore doesn't need to know you were gone all summer, just that you can go where you please when you please. Plus we can gage his reaction to your independents and see how we feel about him."

Harry felt very small under her gaze. She was a very impressive person and sometimes he forgot how strong she was. Harry knew he needed to be strong as well but... "I get it, but if he doesn't react well I'm not sure what to do. He has everyone in his corner and I only have you and Ron."

Hermione's stare went from commanding to downright scary. "Is that _really_ what you think?" her voice was clear like a bell and cold as metal. Harry felt like he might have made a mistake.

"ahhh… no?" He asked.

"You have more people who love you and are willing to support you then you realize. At this moment the twins would do anything you asked. I think they are working on things you haven't asked for. I know Remus has been distant and mourning but he would also help." Hermione let her body relax slightly and pointed at the floo candle. "There are people who are offing help and asking for it from you. People you don't even know."

Harry nodded. "I get it, sorry."

Hermione went back to her seat and sat down hard. "You better." She huffed.

Harry shifted uncomfortably "So… now what?"

"I don't have to leave tonight, my parents are at a conference." Hermione relaxed fully now that the drama had passed.

Harry cocked his head to the side a bit as he thought, then he asked "want to train with me tonight?"

Hermione smiled wickedly, "yes I do."

Everyday Hermione could come to the house after that night she insisted on training for at least an hour while she was visiting. She obviously had qualms about some of the spells they were learning, they weren't very nice, but she never told him not to learn them.

The rest of her spare time she hid away in the library or worked on the blood candles that Harry would need. He had no idea what she was doing other than candle making but he assumed she was just interested in all the new magic.

She managed to make passible Candles for the ritual and then she stopped practicing the art all together. She claimed 'it made her magic feel wrong.'

* * *

><p>The end of August approached with incredible speed. Harry wasn't sure where all of the time had gone. The last month was the best summer he had ever had. Harry wished Ron could have been with him but he was happy to have Hermione. She was a true friend.<p>

He was standing next to his friend in the foyer of Grimmauld Place. It was shortly before Harry had to meet Dumbledore and he was antsy. Hermione was putting a few last minute things in his rucksack.

"Everything will be fine Harry, did you sent your trunk ahead to Dudley?" Hermione handed him the bag. Over the last month they had become closer than ever. Hermione was truly his sister and he didn't know what he would have done this summer without her. Her advice and guidance was a god send at time.

He nodded.

"Good, I have to go. I am already late getting home and Mr. Weasely will be at my place in twenty minutes to pick me up. I will see you at the Burrow tonight." Hermione turned to leave.

Harry watched her walk out of the hall in the direction of the kitchen. When she was out of sight He opened the front door and moved just off the front step so he was outside the wards. He felt odd being outside away from his relatives and Hogwarts. Harry took a look around the street, it was dingy and dark. The experience wasn't as exciting as he always imagined it would be. Feeling exposed and vulnerable prompted Harry to raise his wand arm.

*BANG*

The night bus appeared loudly, sending Harry falling on his bum. Even when he expected the surprise it still caught him off guard. The purple double tall bus rolled to a stop with the door directly in front of Harry. The door creaked open and Harry expect Stan to saunter down the steps in his usual way that didn't fit his stature, but he never came. Harry looked to into the bus to see Ernie the driver waving him onto the vessel. Grabbing his bag off the ground where he had dropped it Harry complied with Ernie's summons and stepped through the door. He nodded to the driver and received a small nod in return. It might have been his imagination but Harry thought that Ernie looked sad. Before he could ponder his line of thought the bus took off with another BANG! Harry was thrown back and tumble down the walkway. He managed to grab a poll and pull himself upright.

"Take me to four Privet Drive, Surrey!" He yelled to Ernie.

* * *

><p>Harry stumbled off the bus feeling rather like he had just been shaken in a maraca. Luckily all the chaos of the bus had loosened his nerves, so when he saw Dumbledore standing on the stoop of number four he didn't panic. The door was open and Petunia was standing in the way of the Headmaster with her arms crossed. Dudley was peeking out from behind his mother. They all turned and looked except Dudley who couldn't see or hear the bus. It took his cousin a moment to realize Harry was there. When he did notice he gave a cheeky grin and pushed his way out the door and onto the lawn.<p>

"See I wasn't lying! I saw him sneak out this morning!" Dudley waved his arms indignantly.

Harry approached his cousin with an angry face, "I can't believe you snitched on me!" he hollered. When he was close enough he whispered to Dudley, "I owe you."

Dumbledore approached them and Dudley scurried off to his mother. Harry felt himself shrinking as the Headmaster loomed over him. "Harry you know you shouldn't be going off alone. I would like to know where you went."

Harry pulled himself together and remembered Herminie's words. They echoed in his head. "Sorry sir that's private." He said firmly.

Dumbledore's eyes took on a bright twinkle. "Private?" he questioned. "Well I do hope she's pretty."

Harry Physically stumbled in shock at the Headmaster response. His entire face lit up red. "I.. it's not." He stuttered.

"It's quite all right Harry, you are a growing boy. Just don't do it again without an escort." Dumbledore gave a grandfatherly smile. Harry slumped in resignation. The old man won this round. He always seemed to find a way to throw Harry for a loop. It was moments like these when Harry felt like all the things he knew were true about the Headmaster didn't exist. All the things that Dumbledore was hiding and all the manipulations didn't matter. He was the kind grandfatherly figure and Harry felt affection for him.

"Are you ready my boy? We have a stop to make before the burrow." Dumbledore held out his arm.

Harry looked at him a bit confused. He reached out and took the Headmaster's arm. Everything went black and Harry was being sucked through a thin rubber tube. His chest felt so tight he thought it was going to explode. Then everything was normal again. Harry toppled over onto the slightly damp grass and gasped. "What…" he panted while catching his breath.

Harry took the hand that was presented to him and felt himself being pulled to his feet with surprising ease. Harry looked at the thin, old arm and wondered where the strength came from. He glance at Dumbledore's right arm and was taken aback by the sight. The part of his hand Harry could see was blackened and shriveled. It looked useless and hung limply at the Headmasters side.

"Sir, your hand!" Harry couldn't contain his shock and blurted the words out.

Dumbledore followed Harrys gaze, "Ah, yes. That is a tale for another time. Come we have an errand to attend to."

Harry nodded dumbly and followed at his Professors side as they walked down a quiet suburban street.

"We are going to visit an old friend of mine. I am still lacking one professor this year as always. I was hoping you could help me convince him to rejoin our staff." Dumbledore spoke as if they were on a lovely night walk and not exposed to possible danger.

"Sir, how am I to help with this? What can I do?" Harry was genuinely confused.

Dumbledore chuckled with warm good humor. His limp arm swaying merrily at his side. "Well, Professor Horace Slughorn had an unusual hobby in his teaching days. He like to become close to students whom showed exceptional talent. He enjoy boasting about them and reaping certain benefits after they graduated and became successful."

Harry stopped walking, and it took a few steps for Dumbledore to realize he was leaving the bot behind. He turned to look at his young student with a questioning gaze.

"So what you're saying sir, is that he collected students?" Harry asked.

"You could put it that way." Dumbledore responded.

Harry wanted to roll his eyes. The Headmaster _had_ put it that way, with for flowery wording. He let it go and moved onto his next point. "So you want me to let him collect me. Is that right?"

"That is the general idea." Dumbledore agreed.

Harry could hear Hermione in his head yelling at him not to go along with this. It was degrading and demeaning. Unfortunately for Hermione she wasn't here. This was an opportunity to stay on Dumbledore's good side and gain trust. Harry smirked and walked forward. "Well, lead the way, where's he at?"

The Headmaster seemed surprised by Harry's sudden change in attitude, but led the way as he was told.

The house they were heading towards became clearer as they approached. Harry became worried when he noticed the front door was broken down. Dumbledore sped up his pace and Harry trotted behind him. They entered the house slowly and with wands drawn. Everything was destroyed and the room had a funny and unpleasant smell. Dumbledore immediately went over to a disturbing splatter of blood strewn across the wall. He reached out and touched it, rubbed it between his fingers and sniffed it.

"Dragons blood." He concluded.

Harry felt a knot he didn't even know was there, loosen in his chest at the announcement.

"Horace, I know you're hiding here somewhere. Come out before you scare Mr. Potter here, to his death." Dumbledore called out to the room, the subtle placement of Harry's name was not lose upon said boy.

Harry looked around the room while Dumbledore continued to try and tempt his future professor out of hiding. The entire living room was a mess. Not one piece of furniture was standing except for an over stuff barcalounger. Harry approached the chair slowly. The smell that permeated the entire room became stronger, almost overwhelming. Bile wanted to make its way up Harry's throat. The recliner looked battered and beaten and there was a large gash running over the seat and up the back. The insides of the chair were pouring out. Harry noticed the stuffing wasn't white. He got closer to see if maybe it was some sort of brownish foam.

Harry knew what it was before his mind was ready to accept it. He stood a foot in front of the chair and stared fixedly at the entrails and human viscera. The light blue and white striped chair was soaked through with blood. Where the cloth separated, it looked suspiciously like human fat and skin covered by fraying upholstery... Harry found Horace Slughorn.

* * *

><p>"He may be crying. I know if he is or not, but I am choosing not to tell you, because this is private information and you have no real need to know it.<p>

The blindfolded man removes his blindfold, and looks down at the man who once was not short, and now is not anything at all."

-Night Vale

**AN**- Someone who was once something and is now nothing. The something can be fragile and dependent. I am a writer who waits patiently at the stark, white, bottom of the page for you, to meet me. If you do not come here where I wait, am I a writer? Or simply a person who sits and types. Types nothing to no one. Who sends their words into the void with hope. Unaware of the hopelessness.

This is the reason I so enjoy our meetings.

Please review so I know I am not nothing.


	8. Phoenix Method

**AN**- Sorry if the Bedroom part is confusing. Trying to get across the chaos that is the Weasleys. Hope you like the chapter! Sorry for errors in advanced. Someday I will get it all edited more closely.

THANKS! To all of my lovely readers! A special thanks to you reviewers who take the time to read my personal ramblings at the end of the chapter after the Night Vale quote.

**The Links to the High Res Version of the 3 cover pictures is in my Profile, along with an ongoing update on how many pages I have written and how many I have posted.**

Thanks to my beta Dust! If there are errors in this chapter that's because I post ahead of her editing.

**WARNINGS**- This story will have implied same sex relationships or attraction. This story contains descriptions and aftermath of torture. This story contains domestic abuse.

**NO PAIRINGS RIGHT NOW**, this is a Harry and Draco friendship story. It might change later and even the friendship part takes a long time to get to.

**NO CHARACTER BASHING**, maybe a little for Dumbledore but nothing too bad.

**Summary**- This is a story about people, feelings and corruption. This is most definitely a story about magic. Because there is a lot more to the world of magic than just silly wand waving. When Harry decides to start making choices independent from Dumbledore's influence he discovers a much more than he expected. Perspective changes everything. It can also make things weird.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing in this story that is from the Harry Potter Universe. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. Anything original in this story that may be similar to another work is coincidence and not intentional.

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Perspective**

**Or (A.K.A)**

**Verum Inhereditas**

**Chapter 8**

**Phoenix Method**

* * *

><p>The room was loud and boisterous. This was the normal state of affairs in the Weasley household. Every person in the room was a red head except one girl with bushy brown hair, and everyone but her was trying to talk at once. The main topic of the night was Harry Potter. Not an hour earlier Hermione had arrived and learned that no one except for Mrs. And Mr. Weasley knew Harry was also arriving that night. She now wondered if telling the rest of the clan had been a mistake. Everyone talking over one another about why Harrys was being brought here so close to the start of term? Why didn't he come earlier? Why was he on an errand with Dumbledore?<p>

All of the family was yelling their theories but none of them were listening to each other. Hermione sat quietly on the couch and let the noise wash over her. All she wanted was for Harry to walk through the door safe and sound. Then they could take Ron upstairs and fill him in on recent events. She looked around the room until she spotted the twins. She wondered if they would be able to have a private conversation with those two in the house. Should They just invite them to the conversation and get it over with? Hermione sighed, she reached into her bag and pulled out a book to read while she waited.

* * *

><p>The muggy summer night air washed over Harry and swept away the dizziness. The calm, clarity that settled into his mind was the only thing keeping him together. He was standing a bit away from the warm inviting house that was lighting the field. On his right stood the Headmaster with his hand on Harry's shoulder. Neither one of them spoke. Not since the destroyed house in the suburbs. Harry was pale and slightly green. Dumbledore looked his age for the first time in a long time. His skin was also pale and his age lines seemed deeper.<p>

Together they strode forward down the grassy hill. Dumbledore's hand never left Harry's shoulder. It was the only thing keeping Harry upright, without the support he might not have make it across the lawn. All the tension between the two of them seemed didn't to matter in the face of the shock that had just occurred. This was most certainly a time to stand together with support. Dumbledore seemed to need the contact just as much as Harry.

The walk seemed to be endless. Harry couldn't get the image of human remains bursting forth from an armchair from his mind. The silent night didn't help much with distracting him. He was looking forward to the chaos he assumed was in the brightly lit house.

Once they reached the scrubbed wood door the Headmaster raised a hand and knocked. It wasn't a loud sound but it caused all the talking within to stop abruptly. The silence was palpable. Then footsteps approached the door.

Mrs. Weasley's welcoming face appeared, she smiled at Harry. When she got a good look at his pale drawn face along with the Headmasters serious expression her smiled faltered. Harry walked over the threshold when the matron move aside for him and Dumbledore. The Headmaster moved farther into the room but Harry stood just far enough inside for the door to close. Everyone's eyes were on the two new arrivals but no one approached them. Even Mrs. Weasley, who would normally hug Harry, kept her hands to herself due to his obvious state of distress.

Hermione got up off the couch. Her movements were slow and careful as she made her way to Harry. She stood directly in front of him and looked in his eyes. Harry knew she could see his coldness. He knew that she saw him letting his emotion be wiped away. She slowly shook her head.

"Come on Harry, let's go upstairs." She coaxed gently.

Harry gave a vague sort of nod and turned to the stars. Hermione looked behind her and waved Ron to follow. The twins looked torn between staying to hear what the adult had to say and following their brother. They looked at one another and nodded. George followed Ron and Fred stayed with the adults.

* * *

><p>Harry dropped his nap sack on the floor by the bed, then he dropped himself to the floor. He leaned back on the side of the bed like a foe support. Everyone else filed into Ron's room. Ginny Scrambled after George and slipped in right before the door closed. Harry let the familiar room ease his nerves a bit while everyone arranged themselves. He noticed that no one took the bed behind him, they were all organized in front of him except Hermione who was on his left.<p>

"Hey mate, it's good to see you." Ron said quietly, drawing Harry's attention. The tension in the air was so thick that even Ron couldn't miss it. The normally oblivious boy looked nervous.

Harry gave a weak smile back. "I missed you guys." He sat up a bit so he could look around at them all.

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder, "We have a lot to tell you." She let out a heavy breath.

Everyone looked at Harry with questions. Ron shot a dirty look at Hermione's hand on Harry, his unease wiped away by his jealousy. Only Ginny had the nerve to speak up, "where did Dumbledore take you tonight that has you so… pale?"

This question seemed to open a flood gate. All three red heads in the room started throwing out questions.

"Why couldn't we owl you this summer?"

"Why didn't Dumbledore bring you sooner?"

"What does Hermione mean 'we have a lot to tell you'?"

All the words overlapped into an undecipherable mass of noise. Hermione put her hands up to try and quiet the room but she was ignored. "Guys, Harry seems upset maybe you should…" her words were drown out by more questions. Her face was becoming red with anger and she looked like she was going to blow.

The absolute chaos began to draw Harry out of his emotionless shell, and blew up before Hermione could. "HEY!" He was sitting up strait and his voice echoed in the silence that followed his yell.

Everyone stopped and stilled. Harry plunged forward and began to explain.

"I would like to answer all of your questions, **but** I am trying to accept the fact that I saw a **human** transfigured into a chair who was turned practically **inside** **out**" Harry gave the room a stern look. Hermione looked white as a sheet and the rest of the room was a bit paler then a moment before.

"Just let me start at the beginning and work my way up to the events of tonight OK?" Harry asked in a resigned tone. He knew he wouldn't escape without explaining everything. His audience kept their tongues so he pushed forward and began his story.

"I haven't been at the Dursley's since my birthday. It's a long story, but my cousin helped me get out unnoticed." Harry explained the plan with his Aunt involved. He glossed over where he found Light's Life and the bit about drugging his Uncle. He didn't want to explain it all.

Before he got to the part about Grimmauld Place he paused to sort out what he should tell them. He thought he would be bombarded with questions again but everyone was waiting for him to finish. "So I lived at Grimmauld place. I found out a lot of stuff that Hermione would be better at explaining then me." He explained contacting Hermione and the candle he sent her. As expected Ron was upset.

"Why didn't you send me a candle?" his blue eyes bore into Harry with hurt and jealousy.

Harry smiled back good naturedly trying lighten the mood. "Well, you live with Order members, many who are family. Do you think you could have kept the candle secret here, let alone sneak out every day?" Ron was still glaring at him, but he looked a bit less angry so Harry propped his head in his hand to seem casual and continued, "Also it's less odd if I send Hermione a friendship candle… I don't think it would be as believable between blokes."

Ron's ears turned red at the implications but he was still glaring when George stepped in, "Yeah Ronnikins! Me an' Fred would have sniffed out your secret candle within hours. Remember the time we found out about the magazine only minutes after Cousin Barney snuck it into your room. You were both flipping open the centerfold and gaping at the HUGE…"

"AHHH SHUT UP!" Ron scrambled across the floor and smothered the words coming out of Fred's mouth with his hands. His face was red and his ears were on fire. "I get it! It's not practical!"

George smirked behind his brother's palms, Ron was unprepared for the sensation of being licked. He pulled his hands back with another yell.

"EWWWW Merlin! That's gross!" he wiped his hands on his pants over and over.

Harry laughed along with everyone else in the room. He was glad to be here. He needed this kind of company. "Thanks guys. I feel loads better." His color was coming back and his eyes were becoming warmer. "Are we OK?" Harry directed the question at Ron through the ruckus around them.

"Yeah mate." Ron wasn't glaring, his eyes were calm and alight with humor. Harry relaxed a bit more. He was really worried about how Ron would handle being left out, but it seems like his friend was maturing. He was also glad George was here to break the tension.

When everyone calmed down Harry continued his story. There wasn't much more to tell, he explained some of the Black family history. Hermione jumped in and explained a lot more than Harry could. Everyone seemed to accept that the Black Family wasn't evil very easily. George explained that most pureblood family's understood the shift in views after Voldemort rose. Before that, all the families, even the Weasley's got along pretty well according to history. Harry left everything about Dark magic and inheritance out, for now.

Ginny spoke up again. Her cheeks were a bit flushed, Harry assumed from laughter. "So why did Dumbledore wait so long to bring you here?"

Harry wasn't sure how to respond. He looked to Hermione. Should they explain the trust issue with the Headmaster? Hermione answered by gesturing around the room. Harry understood her meaning. These are people that care and want to help. They love him. He smiled as he remembered the words that she had yelled at him in the drawing room.

"Dumbledore wants Grimmauld Place, he's taking me to Sirius's Will reading in the morning. He kept me at Privet Drive because he didn't want me to find out I own the Black house." Shocked silence met Harry's explanation. The three red heads seemed like they didn't know if they should be upset he was doubting Dumbledore or agree.

George was the first one to break the tension. "Because the house was left to you, it would bind to you when you went there. Taking you to the reading late in the summer makes it seem like he was trying to ensure you didn't go to the house."

Harry nodded, "it did bind to me when I went."

Hermione made a sound of agreement, "also Sirius didn't just leave Harry the house. He made Harry his heir. So Harry is Lord Black and that is a threat to Dumbledore's control."

Neither Harry nor Hermione expected the response they got to that statement. The sheer volume of the response was sure to attract the attention of the adults. Harry sighed and tried to get his bearings. Before he could do anything to calm the chaos Fred whipped open the bedroom door.

"Harry, we need to talk." Fred had the most serious expression Harry had ever seen on either twins faces before. He closed the door behind himself and set up some privacy wards. Everyone in the room realized at the same time that they should have done that earlier.

Fred moved into the middle of the room. His stance was strong and he looked ready for anything. "Dumbledore just left, he was in a rush so no one warded more than a silencing spell before talking."

Harry sat up completely so his back wasn't touching the bed. He took an equally serious expression. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

Fred scanned the room slowly with his eyes. "I have always thought of myself as being on Harry's side and no one else's. I assume everyone in the room has the same goal as myself. We are all here for Harry." Every person in the room adopted the same determined look.

George stood up, "I am here for Harry." He announced. Every person in the room voiced their agreement. Hermione placed a hand on Harrys shoulder. He met her eyes and almost rolled his own. Everything about her face was yelling 'I told you so'. He held back on his sarcastic desires and produced a small smile. She quickly removed her hand when she noticed Ron glaring.

Harry turned back to the 'court' being held, "so what brought this declaration about?" he asked while trying to hold his blush down.

Fred gathered the attention of the room and motioned for George to sit back down. "I stayed down stairs to listen to the adult's conversation, but they booted me. It was inner circle information only." His face became tight, after finally joining the order the twin were still left out. "Luckily I had extendable ears version two. They can go through silencing wards. I overheard Dumbledore talking about how he's trying to take Grimmauld Place. Mum didn't seem pleased. I wasn't sure if you knew Harry, but Sirius left the house to you."

"Oh, yeah I know." Harry said nonplussed.

Fred's entire demeanor deflated, "really?" he almost whined. "I thought I was bringing breaking news up here."

Harry chuckled at his friends attitude, "yeah really, sorry."

Fred flopped onto the floor. His lazy smile was back in place. "So we all agree that Dumbledore shouldn't be trying to take what's Harrys?"

George threw his arm around his twins shoulder. "Think we should fill him in?" he shot a cheeky grin at Harry while lightly shaking his brother back and forth.

Hermione leaned forward with her teaching face on. "Well we left off talking about how Harry is Lord Black." Her tone suggested that she wanted to see Fred's reaction to the statement and compare it to the previous reaction.

"WHAT?!" Fred almost leapt from the ground if it weren't for George holding him down.

"I know right?" George sounded astonished. The volume in the room was rising again as everyone was expressing their shock once more. Harry let his head drop into his hands. He felt like he had somehow missed something very important. He glanced at Hermione, but she looked just as baffled.

Harry stood up. The immediate silence that followed unsettled him a bit. He looked at the faces staring back. One face in particular stood out. Ron was very pale, but his eyes were shinning with determination. Harry smirked at him in a way that hopefully said, 'shocking isn't it?' Ron returned the smirk.

Knowing that Ron was OK with everything happening, Harry took a fortifying breath and asked, "Can someone explain to me what is so important about being Lord Black?"

No one answered. From the looks on their faces they couldn't believe he didn't know. All but Hermione that is. She simply stood up and took a spot next to him. "We were both raised by muggles, even after reading about the ancient families I am apparently missing something because I also don't understand what's so shocking." She pouted a bit, she really didn't like not knowing something so important.

Ron surprised everyone by answering her bluntly. "Besides the political advantage which I'm sure you know about. Harry will be privy to all the Black family secrets."

Hermione looked surprised and then seemed to ponder the new information for a moment. Harry was surprised Ron used the word 'privy' correctly.

Hermione collected her thoughts and voiced them. "Well I can see how that can be useful, I'm sure there is information in the library we could use."

Ron made a face at her unconcerned tone, "you don't understand Hermione. These aren't little secrets."

Fred made a dramatic sweeping motion with his hands. "My little bro is right. Families as old and powerful as the Black have literally rewritten history to cover things up. The information Harry has access to… is major."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other trying to silently communicate and decide if they should bring up the Verum book or not. Before they could come to an agreement there was a knock at the door directly followed by it swinging open. Mrs. Weasley strolled in with a large tray in her hands laden with snacks.

"Sorry to interrupt you kids, but I thought you might want some treats." She announced, her face warm with joy over having so many of her children home at once.

"Thanks mum." Ron jumped to his feet and relieved her of the tray.

Once her hands were free Mrs. Weasley moved to bend over and envelop Harry in a tight hug. "I just wanted you to know how glad I am you're here dear."

Harry awkwardly hugged her back, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

Dumbledore must have told her about Slughorn…

She pulled away but held Harry at arm's length to look him over. After a good long minute she nodded approval.

As Mrs. Weasley turned to leave she said, "don't stay up to late we have to go shopping in the morning." And then she was gone.

Everyone descended on the food while Harry and Hermione sat back down on the floor. Harry glanced at Hermione, she slowly shook her head negative. They were going to keep the Verum book secret for now.

"Mum looked worried, did it have to do with where Dumbledore took you tonight?" Ron asked around the large bite of cake he was chewing. Hermione cringed in disgust.

Harry looked at everyone with food in their mouths and decided he would keep out the details. "Yeah. The Headmaster took me to help him convince an old Professor to come back to the school. When we got there…" He looked at the candy in his hand as he remembered the gore. Slowly he put it back on the tray. "Let's just say the Death Eaters got there first…"

Everyone let the silence reign as the news sunk in. Their new Professor, most likely for DADA was killed before ever getting to the school…

"You should resume the DA Harry, but maybe rename it." Ginny tipped her head to the side in a manner many girls thought looked cute.

Ron's eyes lit up, "Yeah! We could rename it. But rather than just the DA it should be a way to find recruits."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Recruits?"

"Well I don't think we are the only people who are willing to stand with you." Ron said in a sagely tone.

Harry became very uncomfortable. Just the thought of starting his own… own what? Order of the Phoenix? He wanted to jump to his feet and yell and rant about how this couldn't happen, but was that the right thing? He told himself this summer that he was going to act rather than react.

Ron was still going on about the DA. Harry tuned him out and looked to Hermione. She was already studying him as if gaging his reaction. Harry cocked his head to the side in question. Hermione gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Harry turned his attention back to Ron who was working himself into a frenzy over his Ideas.

"OK" Harry said loud enough to over shadow his friend's ramblings.

Ron stopped abrupt. "OK?" he questioned.

"OK, I'm in." Harry amended "I don't know if we will do everything you mentioned, but I am sure there are a lot of students who still want to learn to defend themselves. Let's start small and slow and see where it goes."

Ron smile was so brilliant Harry wondered if it would blind him. "This is going to be great!" he cheered.

Harry puffed out a sigh, "let's keep it under wraps ok? Let just start out like the DA"

Ron nodded frantically, he looked like he might just explode with excitement and energy. Harry had underestimated how much being a DA leader had meant to his friend. It was something that separated him from his many siblings.

"Hey Harry… Can we be in this ummm, club?" George asked tentatively.

Harry was taken aback by the tone, "I don't see why not. Just not sure how we are going to have you join meetings while in…." He trailed off with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Harry?" George prodded.

Hermione waved her hand in the air while shushing him, "Let Harry think." She murmured. Harry had an inkling that Hermione already knew the answer to his ponderings but was letting him figure it out on his own. He did love her for that, but the somewhat wicked smile that slipped on her face made him nervous.

Harry's mind was racing a mile a minute. The small idea of reopening the DA was transforming in his mind. His friends didn't know the extent of the damage from Dumbledore's lies. They didn't know about core magic, inheritances, or the power that was being withheld from Harry. Once he told them, they would join him more solidly. It would be a new group that's sole purpose is to fix all the damage. They would teach the members all the DADA they missed, maybe even take the curse off of them, and Harry had the perfect place for them to meet. They could use all knowledge in the Black library to make an untraceable way to communicate. They would have to keep the Order unaware, keep them thinking it was just a children's club. Could they pull it off? Harry looked down at the tray of sweets… yeah they could. He sought out Hermione's attention again.

"Do you think?" he asked. He didn't doubt that she had thought of this already.

She smiled less wickedly, "I think it's a brilliant idea, But we have to plan it carefully."

Harry realized that she must have been thinking about all summer, not just tonight. She might have already have plans… or more. He should have known that letting Hermione loose in a house of powerful secret magic might have caused her to become… what was the wizard version of a mad scientist?

Everyone else in the room just watched the confusing interaction silently until Ron couldn't take it and burst.

"WHAT are you two TALKING about?" He grouched, obviously jealous.

Hermione waved him off. "We will explain later, there are a lot of details to settle."

Ron face became more irritated, "What details?" he ground out behind his teeth.

Hermione just gave him an uncharacteristic shrug, "well, we need a new name, ideas?" this topic seemed to distract Ron from his anger.

"POTTERS BATTLE BATTALION!" Fred Bellowed.

"POTTERS PASSIBLE PARTNERS!" George followed up.

Ginny rolled her eyes and started to make her own suggestion, "How about…"

"HARRY'S HOMICIDAL HARASSERS! Fred cut in.

Ginny let her face fall onto her palm and gave an exaggerated sigh.

"HARRY'S" George started.

"MASK WEARING MANIAC…" Fred supplied.

"HATERS?" George finished while giving his twin a confused look.

"I DON'T want my name in it." Harry yelled over the chaos.

Both twins sat back with a pout and crossed their arms. Harry turned his attention to Ginny. "You had a real suggestion Gin?"

Ginny blushed prettily, "Ummm yeah, but you said you don't want your name in it so I don't think it will work."

Harry accepted her answer and nodded, he didn't understand what was so embarrassing that she would blush.

"Harry?" Hermione's soft voice pulled him to turn and look at her.

"I think we should consider making the name a play on the Orders name." She lowered her voice a bit before continuing, "The Black Family's original seal has phoenixes so it also fits if we use the house for meetings."

Harry gave the idea some thought, "yeah, and rather than using a word like _Order_, that sound like rules, we could use something… softer?" he made a face at the last word, it wasn't right.

"You mean like a way of life rather than rules or laws?" Ron interjected.

Harry and Hermione both jumped a bit, they didn't notice him scoot across the floor to join them.

"Yeah, I like that." Harry agreed.

"SO we are keeping phoenix in the name are we?" Fred crept into the conversation on his hands and knees across the floor. George was close behind him.

Ginny stood up and joined the circle, plopping back to the floor next to her brothers.

"Yeah but we don't want it to sound strict." Ron supplied.

Hermione was muttering the word Order over and over, occasionally she would throw in a synonym but then shake her head. "Order, According to a particular sequence… a system?" she questioned herself.

"System? Like a routine?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked up at her, "Routine? That's interesting."

"Method!" Ron stated loudly, drawing all eyes to himself.

"Method of the Phoenix?" Ginny asked incredulously.

Fred and George looked at one another. The slow smile and was stretching across their faces would normally be a warring to run and hide but the twinkle in their eyes contradicted the notion.

"PHEONIX!" George announced.

"METHOD" Fred concluded.

Harry felt a similar smile spread over his lips, "Phoenix Method." He tested the feel of it. "I like it." He concluded.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry woke up with no desire to move from his bed. Ron's light snores from the bed opposite his let him know it was still early. He was going to go with the Weasleys to Diagon Alley and they were going to make sure he met the Headmaster at Gringotts for the Will reading. Harry was nervous. There was no way of getting around the fact that he was Lord Black. The goblins will most likely notice he already claimed the house.<p>

Harry rolled over and watched Ron slumbering in the pink dawn light that was flittering through the window. He felt bad that his friend was still more out of the loop then Hermione. They had talked before going to bed, and though he wasn't happy about it, Ron agreed to wait until they could go someplace safer to talk. Harry felt a surge of affection for Ron when he thought about it. He was definitely going to tell him everything as soon as he could.

The pink light bathing the room was slowly transitioning to a pleasant orange that matched much of the décor. Harry looked around at the orange walls reflecting orange light and felt rather like he was in a heating oven. Sounds of movement from the first floor indicated it was about time to get up. Harry begrudgingly rolled from the bed landing on his hands and knees in a spectacular display of teenage laziness. He groaned and almost lay on the floor to keep sleeping.

*BANG*

The door burst open with force enough to shake the floor a bit. Harry jumped to his feet with saucer sized eyes. His hand was clutching his bare chest in an attempt to calm his heart. Fred and George wandered casually into the room and wicked grins on their faces.

"Sorry 'bout the scare Harry, forgot you were in here." Fred apologized, or maybe George…

Harry didn't respond, he didn't think he could. His heart was still beating a mile a minute. He watched as the twins wandered over to Ron, who was amazingly still sleeping soundly.

"Mum told us to get Ronnikins here up and about." One of the twins filled in.

They whipped the blanket off their brother, who still didn't stir. They each grabbed a foot and started walking out of the room. Ron was dragged unceremoniously behind them. He slid from the bed and landed on the floor with a thump. Finally Ron's blue eyes cracked open to slits and he glanced around blurrily while he slid across the floor.

"Wha's goin on?" he mumbled in a sleepy slur.

The twins didn't bothered to answer as Ron disappeared around the corner of the doorway.

Harry stood alone in the room baffled by the display. Normally the twins just dumped water right on him in bed if they couldn't get him up. Apparently Ron's notorious ability to sleep through anything had gained new heights, and the twins methods needed to rise to the occasion. Harry shrugged to himself and began moving around the room gathering his things to get ready for the day. He was walking from the bedroom to see if the bathroom was free when a familiar scream stretched across the air, long and loud.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH COLD" Ron's voice sounded like it was coming from outside. The yell was followed by much laughing from the twins.

The laughter came to an abrupt halt when Mrs. Weasley began yelling. "I TOLD YOU TO WAKE HIM UP! NOT THROW HIM IN THE POND! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO?!"

Harry smiled while pushing open the bathroom door. It was nice to be at the Burrow.

* * *

><p>Diagon Ally was full to the brim. Harry stood at the top of the stairs by Gringotts, Mr. Weasley was right beside him while he waited for the Headmaster. Over the many heads of the crowd Harry could see the Twins joke shop, he desperately wish he could be in there rather than the Will reading. He would get to see the new products and have a butter beer with the twins in their flat above the shop… but he had other things to attend to.<p>

Right on time Dumbledore appeared on the steps just a few below Harry. He seemed to sift through the crowd like water between rocks. He walked up the stairs until he was eye level with Harry two steps below him.

"Hello Harry, are you ready?" he asked softly. Obviously trying to be sympathetic to Harry's feelings.

Harry gave a shallow nod.

"Well then come along. It is almost time." The Headmaster made his way into the bank.

Mr. Weasley clapped his hand on Harry shoulder in a fatherly manner. "See you tonight Harry." He said in an even tone but his eyes showed the sympathy he felt.

"Yeah." Harry replied, then turned to follow Dumbledore.

The bank was as large and grand as Harry remembered. The tall marble walls supported an intricate glass ceiling. Goblins were working furiously behind each counter and some were running back and forth frantically trying to keep up with the work load.

Harry followed quietly behind the Headmaster as they weaved through the people, making their way to the very back counter. As they walked Dumbledore spoke quietly.

"Now Harry, this is going to be hard for you so I hope you let responsibility fall to me. I want to make this as easy for you as possible. There is no telling what Sirius has left you. After Azkaban he might not have had the presence of mind to change his will. If he did, it might not have been his clearest decision. With that in mind please allow me to take extra burdens onto myself." His voice was soft and kind. If Harry didn't already know about all the lies he might have fallen for it.

Harry nodded for appearances. He couldn't believe Dumbledore! He knew Harry felt awful not being a normal wizarding child so he was going to play up taking on responsibility for him. He was going to try and convince Harry to hand control of the Black family over. Bringing up Sirius's mental state was low, that on top of acting like he was taking burden for Harry… it might have worked. Before this summer Harry might have handed the title over with the house and felt, grateful. Harry felt an overwhelming, burning anger begin to seep under his skin. He felt like he might spontaneously combust. Just when he thought he couldn't keep it in and was about to explode, covering the bank in bloody Harry bits, it was gone. A gust of dizzying wind blew through his mind and took it away. All it left was crystal clear knowledge that Harry needed to stop the manipulations. He needed to put his own plots in motion and **act**.

Deep down Harry knew that these 'episodes' were something that needed to end. When he removed the curse they would go with it, but right now he was grateful to have them. The cold emotionlessness that he was afforded after the dizzy spell passed gave him an edge. He could use this to out maneuver the Headmaster.

They both arrived at the back counter. It was made of marble like everything else in the bank but it was lower to the ground and a bit off to the side. The gold plaque attached to the smooth stone read Magical Document and Contracts. Dumbledore stepped forward and took charge. Harry growled under his breath but said nothing.

"Hello, we are here for the Will reading of Sirius Orion Black." Dumbledore politely informed the goblin.

The goblin behind the desk was writing something on an official looking parchment. He raised his index finger to indicate he would be with them in a moment. Dumbledore seemed unfazed by the rude treatment his wealth afforded him the privilege of not being verbally insulted for interrupting the Goblin. It is well known that Goblins are not very polite to wizards unless they have significant holdings with the bank. Harry honestly couldn't blame them since wizards still classify them as creatures and not sentient beings.

The Goblin looked up at Dumbledore when he was finished with his paperwork. His eyes flicker up and down the old wizards form, his expression was made it clear he was unimpressed. The Goblin leaned back with a sigh and looked behind Dumbledore to Harry. He sat up strait when he recognized Harry and his eyes widened minutely.

"Hello, Mr. Potter I am Nagnok. Let me lead you to the private reading room." The Goblin now known as Nagnok made a sweeping motion with his pale arm and came around the counter to lead them.

Dumbledore gave Nagnok a curious look but followed him without comment. Harry smiled behind the head master. When the Deed to the house vanished after being signed Harry thought it might have gone to be filed. Apparently he was right.

Nagnok led the pair into a medium sized stone room. The walls were covered in carvings of runes. In the middle of the room was a simple table and three chairs. Nagnok took the chair that was alone on one side of the table and gestured for Harry and Dumbledore to take the other two. They sat in silence while Nagnok began pulling paperwork out of thin air. To Harry it looked like he was sticking his hand behind an invisibility cloak and pulling the parchment out. Once the Goblin had all the paperwork settled on the table he turned to his clients.

"I will now commence the Will reading of Sirius Orion Black in Rune Ward Room number three of Gringotts bank. Are all recipients of the Will present?"

"I am here for myself and as proxy for one Remus Lupin." Dumbledore announced.

Harry felt a jolt of hurt rush through his chest. "Sir, if Remus is on the Will why didn't he come himself?"

Dumbledore gave Harry his gentle grandfather smile. "I had a very important task for Remus that needed attending. Unfortunately the timing was poor."

The hurt Harry felt turned to simmering anger. An important task indeed… Dumbledore just didn't want any outside influence during the reading. Harry tried not to show any of his thoughts on his face. He gave a half smile to the old man, "that's good, I was worried it was more serious reason." Harry wasn't sure if he seemed sincere.

Dumbledore looked over his glasses with twinkling eyes, "do not fret my boy, Remus regretted not being able to see you today."

Harry nodded. Luckily the Headmaster misinterpreted the bad lying as worry over Remus avoiding Harry. He probably thought that Harry worried about it because of how Sirius died, and honestly He did worry, but now was not the time.

Dumbledore faced forward as the readings began.

"This is the reading of Sirius Orion Black's Will at the request of Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Nagnok began in an official tone of voice. Dumbledore was looking at the Goblin with a cold stare.

"Wait." Harry felt the word slipping from his mouth before he could stop it.

Nagnok turned his attention. "Yes? Is there a problem?"

Dumbledore's stare became colder but the Goblin didn't seem to notice or just didn't care. If Harry wasn't mistaken Nagnok looked rather smug.

"Ummm…" Harry searched for the words. "What you just said. This reading was requested? I thought it was a normal thing."

Nagnok steepled his fingers and smiled, a Goblin smile was a bit scary. "Yes well, Official gatherings for Will readings are not often conducted anymore. It is a rather old custom. Normally we send out a copy of the will sealed officially to the beneficiaries."

Harry turned to the Headmaster with an innocently questioning look.

Dumbledore smiled back in a kind grandfatherly way. "My boy, I felt it would be rather upsetting and shocking to get this news in the mail. I set this meeting up so you wouldn't be alone."

Harry doubted that Dumbledore's words were anywhere near the truth. If it was true then Dumbledore would have asked Remus to be here and not out on assignment. He kept his thought to himself and gave a weak smile.

"Thank you for thinking of me Headmaster." He said politely with his eyes cast down. Now was not the time to fight this battle. He made sure not to make eye contact.

Nagnok waited with a neutral expression for their interaction to finish. Once silence reigned he made a show of shuffling around some papers and clearing his throat. "Well, now that we have that settled… shall we begin?"

Harry nodded and Dumbledore put his twinkling eyes back in place. He seemed satisfied with Harry's answer. Nagnok lifted a highly embellished roll of parchment up to his eyes level to begin reading.

"It seems that there are only two beneficiaries. Headmaster Dumbledore is standing in for one Remus Lupin. Mr. Lupin has Received 100, 000 Galleons from the Black Vault and I quote "All the Stuff in the box that's kept you-know-where. Don't forget the you-know-what." Nagnok looked over the scroll at the head master, "you think you can relay that?" he asked condescendingly.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. Harry just raised a brow at the wording. He would have to ask Remus what that's about.

Nagnok continued. "Well, it seems that before Mr. Black's death, Headmaster Dumbledore was the legal owner of the Black Manor." The goblin looked over the scroll for confirmation.

"Yes." Dumbledore agreed. "I would think that the ownership would hold unless Sirius named an heir." He added. Harry was surprised to hear that Sirius gave the house legally to Dumbledore, and had trouble keeping the shock off his face. Luckily the Headmaster was looking at the Goblin.

Nagnok looked back down at the scroll. "That would be true, but Mr. Black did name an heir."

"Oh? I was not aware." Dumbledore said innocently.

Harry almost scoffed.

Nagnok smiled. "Yes, it would seem that Mr. Potter here was named the heir to the Black Family. As such the ownership of the house would revert to him." His smile became wicked as he spoke.

Harry played up being surprised and sad. He tried not to overdo it. In the end it wasn't that hard, hearing proof of his Godfathers love truly made him sad. Dumbledore turned to him with heavy eyes. "Harry, this is a large responsibility. I would take it on for you until you come of age. Also it will allow the Order to resume using the house. As long as you own it I am afraid that the protections will not give me control. We could have all this settled here and now so you can go back to your friends."

Harry gripped the leathery arms of the chair, his nails gouged the wooden underside. He couldn't stop all of anger welling up in him. This man thought he could subtly slide an entire inheritance out from under a teenager, and it wasn't the only inheritance he had been hiding. Harry didn't think he could stop the anger from changing his face and pouring out of his mouth in a stream of acid words. It was similar to how he had felt the night Sirius died, and that didn't go to well for Dumbledore's office.

Before Harry could loosen his anger, Nagnok spoke up. "Unfortunately that request is not possible Headmaster."

Dumbledore turned from a barely contained Harry and gave the Goblin and incredulous look that didn't sit right on the old wizards face. "Why ever not? It should be a simple matter, are you saying you will force this child to take on a Lordship if he doesn't want to?"

Harry almost shot right out of his chair but managed to hold himself down and restrain his anger. He wanted to know what Nagnok had to say. Just how much are the Goblins aware of through these magic disappearing documents?

Nagnok's smile went from wicked to downright evil. "The issue Headmaster, isn't about forcing a minor to take a Lordship, it is the fact that there are no legal grounds to _strip_ him of the Lordship."

Dumbledore stared at the Goblin as if he couldn't comprehend the word he heard, "Strip?" he questioned quietly, almost to himself.

"Yes, strip…" Nagnok said plainly.

"But that would mean he already holds the title. That can't be possible because he has been with his relatives all summer. He would have had to sign a magical document." Dumbledore's voice was firm.

Harry looked to Nagnok. He wasn't sure what the Goblin was playing at. He was obviously enjoying the Headmasters situation. Harry hoped Nagnok wouldn't give away that Harry has been to the Black Manor. Up until this point Harry thought he would have to tell Dumbledore but now he might have a way out. He looked at the Goblin with a pointed and pleading stare. Nagnok glanced at Harry and then back to Dumbledore, Harry reorganized his expression before the old man also looked his way.

"I sent Mr. Potter the required documents to take his rightful title." Nagnok lied flat out.

Harry felt his heart almost stop in surprise. He hoped the Goblin might help but he didn't think it would happen. For him to lie in the face of Dumbledore was more than Harry expected.

Nagnok continued his lie before he could be interrupted. "You called for an official reading of the Will, you did not ask for normal procedure to be halted."

Dumbledore turned to Harry and attempted to soften his features. "You didn't mention anything about receiving a document Harry. Why not?"

Harry school his features to look slightly confused, "Well Sir, I didn't think much of it. The scroll speared in my room and I thought it was normal for situations like this."

For a moment the Headmaster looked as if he wanted to throttle something, but it was gone so fast it might not have happened. "Why did you sign it? It might have been a trap or a trick."

Before Harry could think up a good lie Nagnok cut in.

"Do you believe that the Gringotts Seal could be so easily fabricated? I find the insinuation insulting Headmaster." Nagnok stood up while speaking. Standing on the chair he was barely any taller, but it was an action with meaning. Did Dumbledore want to defy the powerful institution of Gringotts?

Harry felt his heart race, the thrill of deception stripped his emotions bare. The fact that he was going to get away with it covered him in a warmth, it was something like satisfaction.

Dumbledore stood abruptly. He did not accept the Goblins challenge but his displeasure was clear in his eyes. At that moment, with power flowing off the man in waves, Harry doubted how intelligent it was to try and maneuver around the most powerful wizard alive. Harry may be getting away with a lot, but much of it was still due to his own dumb luck. This meeting itself was an example, it was luck that Nagnok had some sort of vendetta against Dumbledore. Since the beginning of this entire plot, luck had played a large part. It was luck that the potion worked on his Uncle, it was luck that Grimmauld Place was empty. The Life's Light potion was a huge bit of luck. Harry didn't know how the recipe got in his trunk or that it would even work… he needed to learn to rely less on luck and more on his own plans. He had to learn how to plot far enough ahead so that luck wasn't a factor.

Harry looked up at the angry Headmaster. He needed to learn to out plot the master plotter…

Harry was going to create Phoenix Method, and he wasn't going to do it alone.

"I believe it is time for us to take our leave Harry." Dumbledore spoke while still keeping eye contact with Nagnok.

Harry stood to leave but stopped when the Goblin called to him.

"I would like a moment to speak to Mr. Potter about his new station."

Dumbledore moved to sit back down.

"Alone." Nagnok made it clear he wanted the Headmaster to leave.

"I think it would be more appropriate for Harry to have an adult…" Dumbledore tried to argue but was cut off.

"No, it is not appropriate for someone outside the family to be present, you know that well enough Headmaster." Nagnoks voice was cool and becoming colder by the second. "We will be only a few moments, please wait outside the Rune Room."

Harry sat with his knees press together and his hands curled in his lap. He tried to look as if he was just being dragged around by procedure, he gave the Headmaster a small reassuring smile. Dumbledore's face relaxed when he took in the image Harry was presenting. The old man's blue eyes reflected something that made guilt spike in Harry's chest. He crushed the feeling as quickly as he could.

"I will be just outside if you need me, my boy."

Harry gave a shallow nod. He couldn't help the lingering affection he felt for the old man… maybe it would never be completely gone.

When the door closed with a sharp click his entire body relaxed and he turned to Nagnok. The Goblin was sitting once more with a pleased smile.

"So, Mr. Potter. I am sure you have realized by now that we at Gringotts are not please with Albus Dumbledore."

Harry sat up strait, "Yes, lucky for me. I wasn't sure what I was going to do if he found out I had been to the Black House."

"I thought as much." Nagnok agreed.

"Can I ask why the bank is not pleased with the Headmaster?" Harry sat forward with curiosity.

Nagnok's face twisted into something unpleasant. "Albus Dumbledore has been putting his hands in your financial affairs since you were a baby. At first we thought it was just normal procedure, until he set up a fund for your schooling and made sure the rest of the Potter money was kept separate."

Harry was surprised, he always thought his parents set that fund up. He kept quiet as Nagnok continued.

"Normally the money from your family would all be in one vault and you would have limited access due to your age but it would still be within your reach. Dumbledore's interference cut you off completely." The Goblin spat the last words. "This last act of meddling was the final straw. Requesting an official Will reading was outside the Headmasters power until he became proxy for Mr. Lupin. There was nothing we could do since you are a minor."

Harry felt any guilt over deceiving Dumbledore burn up in his anger. Remus was sent away so he would need a proxy to come claim what Sirius left him… Remus probably didn't even know.

Nagnok ignored Harry's anger and forged on with his tale. "When you went to the Black Manor and signed the Magical Deed it freed Gringott's hands. The moment the document came to us we filed all the paperwork to make you Lord Black as the Will stipulated. Gringotts Goblins do not respect those who meddle with other people money."

Harry pressed his anger down, "thank you for your services, I appreciate you protecting my interests."

Nagnok gave a small bow in his chair. "Oh it was my pleasure Lord Black. We Goblins respect money and you have a substantial holding here between your two families. There is only one more matter to attend to." He reached with his pale little hand into the pile of documents and pulled out a embellish scroll with the Potter Family Crest on it. He smoothed it flat on the table and held out a quill to Harry. "Because you have accepted the title of Lord Black you are considered a partially emancipated minor. You are now able to claim the title of Lord Potter as well and combined your school vault with your family one." He gestured to the beautiful document, "All you have to do it sign here and the Headmaster can touch nothing with the name Potter or Black."

Harry's Head was spinning, he wasn't sure if it was due to his symptoms of the curse or all the information he was getting. He reached out slowly for the quill. He wanted to keep Dumbledore out of his affairs, but was he ready for this? Thinking about all the luck that carried him through until this point settled the matter in Harry's mind. He had to start _acting_, he had to take control.

With a slightly shaking hand Harry signed his full name including "Black" at the end so it looked just like his signature on the Deed. The scroll rolled itself up and proofed away.

Nagnok reached under the table and pulled out a long, smooth, black jeweler's box and placed it on the table facing Harry. Nagnok opened it so Harry could look at the contents. Inside was two beautiful and intricately crafted keys. One was jet black and the other was a glimmering gold. "The master keys to your family vaults, from these keys you can create sub keys for lower members of the family." The goblin explained.

Next to the keys were two rings. Both were bands with gems all around. Just like the keys one was black and one was gold. The black one had silver stones and the gold one had black stones.

"Rings for the Head of the family." Nagnok informed.

Harry reached out and took the keys first, he carefully placed them in his pocket then he took the rings. He recognized the House of Black colors but the Potter ring surprised him. He thought it would be gold and red, the onyx stones were not expected. Harry really didn't know much about his own heritage. That was something he was going to fix. He put the rings with the keys, he didn't think it was a good idea to flaunt them in front of the Headmaster. Nagnok seemed to understand, he nodded and then waved Harry to the door.

"Thanks again." He was truly grateful for the Goblins help.

Nagnok just waved him off again as if he didn't hear the gratitude.

Harry turned and left.

Dumbledore was directly outside the door. As soon as Harry exited his eyes darted to the boy's hand. Harry was glad he decided to keep the rings in his pocket. He gave the Headmaster another of his patented innocent boy-who-lived smiles.

Dumbledore looked almost uncomfortable for a moment and seemed to be composing what he should say. Harry jumped on the moment of hesitation.

"I am sorry Sir. I didn't realize how much trouble I would cause by signing the papers when they came." Harry cast his eyes down. He still remembered not to meet the Headmasters eyes.

Dumbledore reached out and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked up and fixed his eyes on the man's nose, "But it's not like I plan to do anything with the title until after I graduate."

Dumbledore's face relaxed and he smiled, "that's probably for the best. Let's get you to your friends for shopping."

Harry fell in step besides the old man. "Sir. Are you still going to use Grimmauld place for the meetings?"

"I am afraid not. Without ownership I can't put up the proper protections. I will have to find another place to hold the meetings." Dumbledore sounded regretful of losing headquarters.

"I'm sorry sir." Harry wasn't really sorry. He knew good and well that the reason Dumbledore wouldn't use the house was because it was loyal to Harry. And as Hermione had said, an ancient family's house will do what it has to in order to protect its own. Dumbledore couldn't trust the house anymore.

"Do not worry my boy, everything will work out."

Those words were oddly comforting, Even though Harry knew that Dumbledore was probably very angry with him. He didn't think that Harry intentionally messed everything up.

Together they reentered the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>"The moon's weird, though, right? It's there, and there, and then, suddenly, it's not! And it seems to be pretty far up! Is it watching us? If not, what is it watching instead?! Is there something more interesting than us? Hey! Watch us, moon! We may not always be the best show in the universe, but we try!"<p>

-Night Vale

**AN**- Oh! Hello. I, ummm… I didn't see you there. I wasn't as prepared as I normally am for this meeting. I guess that sometimes life does things without warning and this white expanse of creative potential is no different. Sometimes… well sometimes I feel eclipsed by the stark blankness. Sometimes I feel like I have typed nothing but disjointed sounds, represented by scribbles that no one understands, then it is swallowed up by the bright white light…

Then you are here… responding. Validating my scribbled, disjoined sounds as something comprehendible.

I guess what I'm trying to say is… thank you…

Skyrere…

LiTori…

Maybe2Morrow…

Runadaemon…


	9. Dog With a Bone

**AN**- **Important things!** After this chapter there may be a bit of a wait for the next one. I am moving to a new apartment. I am not moving far, just across town but it is because my current apartment is falling apart and my landlady has done nothing to fix it. So far two parts of the ceiling have fallen due to a leak, the hallway is now leaking, a pipe burst and I had to crawl through what I call "The Terror Basement".

What is a terror basement you ask? Well… I have a picture of the actual basement I had to go through to turn off the water. **It's in my profile if you want to see it.**

THANKS! To all of my lovely readers! A special thanks to you reviewers who take the time to read my personal ramblings at the end of the chapter after the Night Vale quote.

A BIG Special Thanks to Runadaemon for quickly correcting my mistakes :) i am a terrible editor.

Special shout out to jeymien for catching my slip up with Private and Privet. stupid fingers do as they please :)

**The Links to the High Res Versions of the 4 cover pictures is in my Profile, along with an ongoing update on how many pages I have written and how many I have posted.**

Thanks to my beta Dust! If there are errors in this chapter that's because I post ahead of her editing.

**WARNINGS**- This story will have implied same sex relationships or attraction. This story contains descriptions and aftermath of torture. This story contains domestic abuse.

**NO PAIRINGS RIGHT NOW**, this is a Harry and Draco friendship story. It might change later and even the friendship part takes a long time to get to.

**NO CHARACTER BASHING**, maybe a little for Dumbledore but nothing too bad.

**Summary**- This is a story about people, feelings and corruption. This is most definitely a story about magic. Because there is a lot more to the world of magic than just silly wand waving. When Harry decides to start making choices independent from Dumbledore's influence he discovers a much more than he expected. Perspective changes everything. It can also make things weird.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing in this story that is from the Harry Potter Universe. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. Anything original in this story that may be similar to another work is coincidence and not intentional.

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Perspective**

**Or (A.K.A)**

**Verum Inhereditas**

**Chapter 9**

**Dog With a Bone**

* * *

><p>She had been awake for a while. Curled up beneath the blankets. The sheet that used to be between her skin and the duvet had been kicked to the bottom of the bed. It was scrunched up into a cylinder, like a snake at her toes.<p>

Narcissa pulled her feet a little bit higher on the bed. Her hand moved to her ankle and absentmindedly played with a green and white woven rope that was always tired there. It looped around three times, Lucius had given it to her and told her to never remove it. Then he was gone and the rope was her only protection. She had heard whispers that the Dark Lord was planning a breakout. She prayed her husband was going to come home soon. She was alone and feeling lost.

Draco was gone.

The Dark Lord took her son away for some sort of training before school started. She could roam her home as she pleased, but now had no desired to. Her reason for roaming was to wander in the direction of her child. Now he was not here, he was somewhere, but not here. Wherever he was, it was out of her reach.

She was told to stay like a dog. The Dark Lord had a plan for her. His fingers had skimmed over the skin of her cheek, the cool pads of the tips pressed her chin up so he could see her face. Her eyes down cast, her secrets safe. He said he would be back.

Her entire body convulsed at the memory of that small touch. She was sure he had no interest in her carnally, those tendencies left him with the last of his humanity. He seemed to find her amusing, she was like a pretty doll. He wanted to wind her up and see what she would do. Narcissa remembered the pleasure in his eyes when she was twisting on the floor with her hair secure in Greybacks hand. Her pain brought him joy, he told her it was going to make her strong. Her pain would be her strength and he expected her to direct it towards his goals.

Her pain would make her strong,

But her direction was her own.

She was willing to tie the life of her closest friend to that of her son's failure or success.

She was willing to do anything.

* * *

><p>Harry was dropped off where his friends were waiting outside Florean Fortescue ice cream. Fred and George had come over from their shop and join Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.<p>

The moment Dumbledore was gone, almost all Harry's friend descended upon him asking questions about the Will reading. Hermione was the only one who stood quietly besides him until the questions became too loud.

"Will you guys be quiet!" She hissed. "We will discuss everything later, in _private_." She put emphasis on the last word while tilting her head in the direction of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Everyone shut up quickly. They waited for the adults to wander a bit farther away.

Hermione turned to Harry and he knew she was going to ask the one question that could not wait. "Does he know about the house?"

Harry gave her a sly smile "Nope."

She smiled back just as slyly.

Everyone else looked confused.

Hermione ignored them and turned to Harry. "I need you to write down headquarters location and let them pass it around. If we are going to do this they will need to be able to get there and this might be the last time we see Fred and George."

Harry looked around the street, "aren't we a bit exposed?"

Hermione shook her head in the negative. "If I have learned anything from the fiasco of setting up the DA, it's that more chaos and crowds is better. Remember Hogs Head and how well that worked out?"

"Yeah" Harry gave in, he took the scrap of paper and self-inking quill she handed to him.

After writing down the address he passed it to Ginny. She looked back at him questioningly, "haven't we already done this?"

Hermione smiled "New keeper" was all she said.

Ginny's eyes filled with understanding and she passed it to Ron. After Fred and George looked at it they cast a small Incendio and let the ashes drift into the street and get tracked away on the many shoes that trotted over it.

Hermione pulled out six sickles and handed one to everybody. "These are just like the Galleons from last year only I had to make them fast so they only heat up. When they do get warm you have 20 minutes to get to the room of requirement or directly to headquarters. Got it?" everyone nodded. Harry just smiled, once more happy he brought her in from the beginning.

Harry saw Mrs. Weasley approaching in his peripheral and added his two cents quickly, "Don't make eye contact with Dumbledore or Snape they know Legilimency." He whispered. Everyone nodded again quickly.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called. "We have to get to your fitting appointment!"

Ginny glanced around, "new robes." She shrugged and ran after her mother.

Fred and George saluted and then left for their shop.

Mr. Weasley came up beside Ron. "Well you guys go off, I will be nearby and there are guards scattered around so don't worry."

Harry almost said something rude about not needing guards but held his tongue. Mr. Weasley was always kind and didn't deserve that. Once the three of them were "Alone" Ron spoke up.

"SO am I going to get more information about what's going on or am I going to be left in the dark?" he sounded miffed but not nearly as angry as Harry thought he would be. Maybe Ron was growing up, that would be good.

Harry smirked and threw his arm over his friends shoulder. "You will get filled in as soon as we are sure no one will overhear."

Ron's face was resigned as he nodded. "Yeah I can wait, but don't make me wait too long."

Harry's smirk turned to a true smile, "Sure thing."

The trio was walking past Eeylops Owl Emporium. The front of the shop was covered from bottom to top in flashing signs. Harry couldn't help stopping to check it out. The signs were advertising a new type of owl that was only recently bred for mail delivery. Without even realizing it Harry started wandering towards the shop. Hermione trotted up beside him and put her hand on his arm.

"Harry?" She questioned.

Harry ripped his eyes away from the flashing lights to glance at her. "Have you seen this?" he waved his hand at the sign. Hermione looked at the advertisement. "No, but I think it's interesting."

"Let's go take a look at them." He sped up into the shop.

Inside the Emporium was musty and smelled like animal bedding. The light from the windows made the dander from the owls glow gold as it floated in the air. It was all rather charming. The flashing signs continued in the store and all pointed to the back wall with a display of the new owl breed.

The Burrowing Owl was being advertised as something different for witches and wizards who don't fancy having to keep a perch. Because they are fast runners and flyers they would be useful for magical folks who live in a more muggle area. They can run along the ground in areas where seeing an owl fly during the day might be suspicious.

Harry leaned forward to look into the apathetic eyes of an eight inch high brown owl with unusually long legs. The lithe little bird looked back at Harry and gave a small hoot. This was perfect. The little card below the bird said that they didn't require a perch. They needed a box with nesting material, perfect for someone living in boarding school. Ron and Hermione were right behind him when Harry turned around, they gave him curious looks but didn't get in the way when he went to the front counter.

"Excuse me." Harry politely called for the attention of the shop keeper.

A man with very thick glasses turned around. His lenses magnified his eyes making him look rather like an owl himself. He blinked a couple of times before registering that he had a customer in front of him.

"Yes? How may I help you?" he asked with a nasally voice.

Harry pointed behind him to the burrowing owl display, "I would like to buy one of those new owls."

The shop keep opened his mouth to respond but paused. His face crinkled up and he raised his finger to excuse himself as he sneezed. He blew his nose on a dirty rag that was pulled from his back pocket while muttering about 'rutty birds'. He walked to the display with Harry following behind. "Which bird did you want?"

Harry pointed to the smallest one. The little eight inch bird that he had been looking at before.

"Why are you getting another Owl?" Hermione asked while the shop keep opened the cage to retrieve the bird.

Harry reached out and took the owl onto his arm. Its ambivalent stare didn't shift once during its transfer.

"It's not for me." He answered while following the shop keep to the front counter.

"That will be ten Galleons." the keep snapped.

Harry pulled the money out of his pocket, "If I am giving this owl to someone else, how do I get it to them?"

The worker pulled out a quill and parchment and placed it on the counter. "For a sickle more you can write a short letter explaining and the name of the new owner and the owl will understand." He rolled his eyes as if an idiot should know this information.

Harry added a sickle to the pile of coins and snatched the quill from the rude proprietor.

_Dear Dudley,_

_I know you always wanted a pet and you seem to like Hedwig. I saw this new type of post owl and thought you would like it. It can run along the ground in case you don't want someone to see it fly until it's out of your school campus. It also doesn't need a perch, just a box and some bedding for a nest. Let it out at night to hunt. Let me know what you name it and keep in touch._

_Eyes are on us,_

_Harry_

Harry knew that the last bit was a bit obvious but he was certain that the Order was already suspicious. He didn't think they had any idea how big Harry and his friends plans were, but they knew something was up. Dudley would understand the warning to keep personal matters out of his mail.

He handed the letter to the new owl and smiled. Once they were all outside, he stroked the bird's feathers and then lifted his arm.

"Go to your new owner boy." He instructed. The owl obeyed and took off to the sky.

"So that was for your cousin?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." He breathed.

Ron gave a sign of frustration, "you are on better terms with him than I thought."

Harry threw his arm around Ron's shoulder, "it will all come together soon."

* * *

><p>Harry packed the last of his new things into his trunk and squished the top down to latch. Ron was doing the same on the other side of the room but having less luck. His trunk had a half an inch of space between the latches and wouldn't close. He was crouched on top of the lid and bouncing a bit while swearing.<p>

Harry smiled at his friends antics.

The door to the room was open and the sounds of the rest of the Weasley family rushing to get ready were rolling around in the hallway. A feminine voice spitting out very un-lady like words caught Harry's attention. He looked out into the hallway and saw Ginny scrabbling on the floor to pick up her things she dropped. He went out into the hall to help.

"Thanks Harry, bag broke." She huffed while gathering her things.

Harry reached down and picked up a candle. It was purple and sparkly. From the smell of flowers he assumed it was for recreation. He handed it to her and noticed that all the things she dropped were candles.

"Sure got a lot of candles." Harry felt stupid stating the obvious.

Ginny blushed and took the candle he offered, "yeah…" she cleared her throat.

"I don't know why but I have always liked them. They are calming I guess." She stuffed the purple candle into the remains of the bag she cradled in her arms. "Might have gone a bit over board at the Alley yesterday."

Harry smiled warmly at her. She looked flushed and nervous and he wanted her to relax. Only when he smiled she became even redder. He liked Ginny but he might never understand her. She shuffled by him and went to the room next to Ron's. Harry shrugged and went back to his own bed to make sure he had everything.

* * *

><p>Kings Cross station was as crowded as ever. Once Harry was on the other side of the barrier of platform 9 34 it was just a different brand of chaos. The steam bellowed out of the scarlet train and floated at the feet of the students rushing to get their things on the train.

"Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley yelled over the din.

The group of red heads plus Harry and Hermione trotted through the throng of people and pushed their way to one of the train doors. Mr. Weasley helped the girls with their trunks while Ron and Harry struggled to pull theirs on the train. When everyone and their luggage was on board the train started moving. Harry couldn't believe how close they cut it. Only a moment later and they might have missed the train. All the kids waved to the Weasley parents until they were out of sight.

"Let's find a compartment." Ron huffed while pulling his trunk down the hall.

There was only one compartment with any space, luckily it contained only Neville and Luna.

They stored their trunks above in the racks and sat down with their friends. Harry felt like everything good was sliding into place. He was going back to where he belonged, but this time he was ready to change.

"Hey Harry! How was your summer?" Neville looked bright and happy. Normally he was worn and rather sad after summer because his grandmother would rail on him the entire time. It seems the Ministry incident kept his grandmother proud and off his back the entire vacation.

"Mine was actually really good. How was yours? You look like you had fun." Harry felt his body relaxing into the fine leather of the seat as the conversation flowed easily.

Neville's face became even brighter, if that was possible. He reached into his robe pocket, he was already in school robes, and pulled out a wand. He held it out like it was his most prized possession but also incredibly fragile.

"My Gran bought me a new wand! Said I earned it by being a true hero!" his face almost split in half at the size of his smile.

Harry sat forward and smiled back. "That's great Nev!"

Neville stroked the wand lovingly, "it is. It works so much better than my other one. I'm sad because my old wand was my father's but it never liked me." His face fell for only a moment when talking about his father but he brightened back up and started talking about his new wand again. "Its 13 inches, made of cherry wood, and has a unicorn hair core. It's perfect."

"Sounds just right for you." Hermione said warmly.

"Yes, it does sound perfect. Sad that is probably Ollivander's last wand." Luna spoke for the first time, her airy voice adding another layer of creepy to her already creepy statement. Silence fell over the compartment.

Luna was sitting by the window in the bench seat across from Harry. She had her wand behind her ear as usual but she had no quibbler in her hand. She was actually rather toned down. Her clothes were only her school robes and she had no extra adornments.

"What do you mean?" Harry was the first to speak up after the eerie silence.

Luna looked Harry right in the eyes with her own wide and unblinking stare. A shiver ran down Harry's spine. Her eyes weren't quite right. They were the same color they have always been but they were missing the shine of curiosity. Her eyes used to reflect her odd thoughts, but now they were rather flat.

"Have you not heard?" she asked in a way that made clear her words were a statement and not actually a question.

Everyone in the compartment shook their heads negative.

In a disturbing monotone voice Luna explained. "He went missing, just this summer he vanished and never returned. It is assumed that Death Eaters are behind it but no one knows what they want Ollivander for."

Ron shot forward in alarm, "What if they are trying to make a super wand?"

Hermione pushed him back into his seat so she could see Luna, "I don't think that's possible Ron. Are they still looking for him?"

Luna gave a slow nod, like she wasn't sure if anyone actually spoke to her. "My father said that there are constant search parties, but it won't make a difference." Her conclusion was in a firm tone.

Harry felt a knot form in his chest, "Why would you say that? They have to try and find him." Even as he asked he didn't really want the answer.

Luna Leaned forward. Her intense gaze filled his vision, it was cold and distant. "I said it won't make a difference because it won't. I saw him, Ollivander. He was shrouded and I couldn't hear him. Not like that time when I could hear them all, too many of them." She leaned even closer to Harry, he thought he could see something behind her eyes. Something that was screaming and clawing to get out, she whispered her next words. "I know you understand Harry, because you heard them as well. That night you heard them all."

Frigid water filled Harry's chest and it became hard to breath. Sirius falling through the veil and all the voices that he could hear. The only other person who could hear them was Luna. But Harry didn't understand the words, he felt them rather then heard, they were standing just beyond the veil.

Hermione disturbed the silence that had prevailed after Luna stopped talking.

"When is your birthday Luna, I don't think I have ever known." The mundane question seemed too out of place in the intense atmosphere. Luna was un-phased and answered without hesitation.

"November 14th."

Hermione scooted forward a bit on her seat, "oh really? So you are young for your year? You're turning 15 this November?"

Luna shook her head, "No, I am older for my Year, I am turning 16 this year." Without waiting for a response she turned to look out the window and stared at the passing scenery.

Hermione nodded even though Luna wasn't looking. It was more like she was confirming a theory. She caught Harry's eye and held his gaze for a moment, then she turned to her bag on the seat besides her and started rooting through it. She turned back around with two small wrapped boxes. She handed one to Neville, and one to Luna after she got the girls attention.

"Open them when you're alone." She warned.

They nodded in unison. After the DA they tended to just agree with what Hermione told them to do.

Harry was with Hermione when she put sickles in the boxes with a letter. The letter was the same for every box. It just explained that the sickle was like the DA galleon. When it warmed they had twenty minutes to get to the Room of Requirement. It also warned them not to make eye contact with Snape or Dumbledore and explained why. The note ended by telling them that this was very secret and they should tell no one and burn the letter.

Hermione reached out and turned Harry's wrist so she could look at his watch.

"Ron we have to get to our Prefect meeting."

Ron sighed heavily, "yeah fine."

They left the compartment, Hermione practically dragging Ron behind her.

* * *

><p>The Prefects meeting seemed to be running long. It was so long that Harry was considering leaving the compartment and looking for his friends. He sat for another minute in silence with Luna and Neville before making his decision. Harry stood up and began moving for the sliding door, right as his hand landed on the handle the door opened with a<em> swish<em>.

Hermione almost ran head first into Harry but avoided the collision of their heads by an inch. She jumped back a bit in surprise.

"OH! Harry you scared me. Why are you standing in front of the door?"

Ron looked over Hermione's head, "yeah mate what gives?"

"I was just a bit worried, that was a long meeting. I was just going to check if everything was ok." Harry said while moving back to his seat to let his friends in. Ron flopped onto the bench while Hermione closed the door and sat with a bit more restraint.

Harry looked over his friends and took mental stock of their condition. He thought they looked a bit weary. Hermione was obviously organizing whatever information they were given in her mind but Ron, he looked more introspective then Harry had ever seen him.

"It was long, but it was only because there was a lot of clean up that needs done after Umbridge." Hermione made a face when she said the woman's name, like she had eaten something rotten.

Ron stayed quiet, every once in a while he would glance at the sliding door.

Hermione continued explaining the meeting. "The Head boy and girl wanted to make sure it was clear that the horrible squad from last year was over and no one could act under its name. _And_ they will be lifting all the extra decrees she made so you won't be banned from flying anymore Harry! Isn't that great?"

Neville perked up at that news, "that's Brilliant! We will have a real shot at cup this year!" he beamed at Harry.

"Yeah it's great! I was sorta worried about that." Harry couldn't stop smiling if he tried, he turned to Ron. "Glad to have your best player back Captain?" Harry joked. Even though Harry was the captain of the team they joked that Ron did all the strategy so he was practically the second captain.

Ron was looking at the door with his brows furrowed and didn't seem to hear. Harry reached over Hermione and lightly punched Ron on the arm. "Hey Captain my Captain." He smirked good naturedly when Ron finally turned and looked.

"They are letting me fly again this year." Harry repeated.

Ron's eyes slowly widened as the words sunk in. "That's great! We will have the cup for sure." His enthusiasm was as great as Harry expected but didn't last long.

"Everything OK?" he asked.

Ron looked at the floor, then his eyes flickered to the door. "Yeah everything is fine. I was just thinking that I didn't want Malfoy barging in like he always does."

Harry could understand that, it was always the worst part of the train ride. Ron should be happy that Malfoy seemed to have kept to himself this year. Only it looked like Ron was concerned, not overly worried but maybe a bit unsettled. Come to think of it, Harry didn't even see the blond git get on the train.

"Was Malfoy at the meeting?" Harry asked.

Hermione chimed in before Ron got a word out. "Yes he was, but he didn't say a word. He just waited until it was over. I thought it was odd."

Harry looked to Ron for confirmation. Ron gave a faint nod.

"Yeah mate, it's like Hermione said. He was really pale and…" Ron looked at the floor, he was out of words that could describe what he saw.

"It was his eyes." Hermione put a hand on Ron shoulder as she filled in for him. "His eyes were, well they looked like people's eyes that are under the Imperius, like from defense last year."

Ron became a bit pale at those words. "You don't think?" he was unable to finish his sentence again.

"We will have to keep an eye on him." Harry confirmed. He gave Hermione a pointed look. He hoped she remembered the part of the Verum book about parselmouth gifts. But she was Hermione, of course she remembered, she probably had it all figured out already.

"We only have Ten minutes, put your robes on Harry." Luna spoke up for the first time since before the prefect meeting.

Harry reached for his trunk to comply. After changing he sat quietly. His head was spinning and his body felt oddly tired.

* * *

><p>The scarlet steam engine slowly came to a stop. It jolted forward a bit and then settled back with a jerk. Any of the students standing eager to get off stumbled a bit. Harry caught himself on the luggage rack above his head. Ron reached up and steadied Hermione from where he sat.<p>

The group of five filed out into the crowded train hall. Many of the younger students were weaving through the older taller ones and laughing except the first years who all looked scared. Harry led the group through the throngs of other students. He caught sight of Malfoy flanked by his usual body guards, he saw what Ron and Hermione meant when they described him. He was pale and thinner, his eyes did seem… dull maybe? Harry didn't think it was like the Imperius, it was more like he was hopeless. When Malfoy saw Harry looking he sneered, but not in a way that would invite a fight. Harry doubted he had the energy for an argument.

Ron was also looking at Malfoy. Harry expected him to glare after the sneer, but he didn't. He just looked away.

Once they were off the train they made their way to the carriages. Harry was still feeling oddly tired and light headed but ignored it for the moment. He stared at the thestrals, Luna approached one and began stroking its beak like nose. He pulled his eyes away and walked by on his way to the buggy. As he passed the skeletal horse closest, it reached out and ran its bony nose down his arm. Surprised he looked up at it, and it was looking back. Luna walked up beside it and placed her hand on the side of its face. The horse leaned into the touch. Harry backed away a couple of steps before turning to flee into the carriage. Ron and Hermione were already inside with Neville. Harry squeezed in the side with Ron and Hermione as Luna came in to sit beside Neville.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked.

Harry wasn't really sure what to say, Luna seemed to have no problem answering.

"Oh, Harry was making a friend." She said airily.

Is that what he was doing? Logically Harry knew thestrals were not evil or bad, but having one pay attention to him like that felt like a bad omen. Of course the last time he thought he was being followed by a bad omen it turned out to be his godfather… though, the way that end, it might have been an omen from the beginning. Or maybe Sirius's animagus form was an omen about his life.

The friends sat in silence for the rest of the carriage ride. The calling voice of Hagrid as he gathered the first years faded away. The front gate of Hogwarts loomed above and then behind them, its shadow crossing their path for only a moment. Harry studied his surroundings through the window, his mind purposely blank. When the carriage arrived at the entrance it took him a moment to react. Hermione's hand on his arm brought him to full attention.

"Come on Harry." She smiled warmly. Harry followed her out into the cool evening. He took a deep breath of crisp air. It smelled like the closing of summer. Harry let dark thoughts of thestrals and Sirius slip away, he was home.

The juxtaposition of entering the loud Great Hall after the peaceful evening air was a bit startling, and didn't help Harry's swimming head. Students were talking and catching up, some were standing and yelling while other laughed. All the houses stayed separated like pads of water color paint in a plastic pallet. Harry led the way to Gryffindor table, his friends followed and took seats around him, except Luna who had wandered off to Ravenclaw. Harry looked up to the raised platform where professors table was situated. Every chair was filled, at the very end of the table by the Slytherin was a new face. The Professor looked tall, he had blond hair and was smiling while talking to Snape. Snape didn't seem as amused by the conversation as the blond man was but he looked like he was being polite. The new professor resembled Lockheart just a bit, he was good looking in a similar way. Unlike Lockheart this man didn't flash a smile or swagger at all, he seemed rather Hufflepuff for lack of a better description. His smile was kind and his eyes seemed warm, even Snape looked like he was having trouble staving off the other man's warm disposition. Between nodding and replying to the new Professor, Snape was scanning the hall for trouble. Harry thought he was looking over the Gryffindor longer than normal but maybe not.

Harry nudged Hermione, "hey, have you checked out the new Professor?" he staged whispered. Neville leaned in as well from across the table. "Yeah he seems… nice?" Neville whispered back. His entire demeanor indicated he was skeptical, or maybe just afraid to be optimistic.

Hermione didn't whisper but added her thoughts, "He doesn't look like someone who would be good at defense, but I guess you can't judge from looks."

"Even if he's terrible it won't be so bad if he's at least nice." Neville commented.

The conversation about the new professor ended when Dean and Seamus started asking Harry if he was going to play quidditch this year. Hermione started explaining the Prefect meeting on the train before Harry could answer. He laughed at his over enthusiastic friend, she should never change.

Harry took the moment without anyone's attention to just take in the experience of being back. The enchanted ceiling was clear and full of stars, the floating candles were bright and cheery. The many voices blending together and laughing hinted at an overall good feeling. When too much time passed without being bothered by someone Harry looked around the table. Hermione was describing Malfoy's odd behavior to Dean and Seamus while Neville tried to interject his new wand into the conversation.

Harry turned to Ron who had been uncharacteristically quiet. He caught his tongue before he said a word. Ron was staring across the Hall with a faraway look on his face. Harry followed his line of sight. Draco Malfoy was sitting very still and looking down at the table.

"Ron?" Harry asked, he shook his friend a little.

Ron half pulled his eyes away from the Slytherin table. "Yeah?" he responded in a distracted tone.

"Are you ok?" Harry leaned in a bit closer and whispered for only Ron to hear. "You've been staring at Malfoy." He pointed out.

Ron pulled his eyes completely away from the Slytherin table and looked at Harry. "I know." He admitted. Harry felt his eyes brows trying to escape into his hair. Ron's face became flaming red and he raised his hands in defense, "It's nothing like what you're thinking!" he screeched. Over half of the Gryffindor table stopped to see what the commotion was about. Ron became so red that the blush went all down his neck and he was sputtering. He was saved from explaining when the entire hall fell silent as the Headmaster rose to speak.

Dumbledore spread his arms out wide and waited for the last mumble to subside. He smiled gently and looked down on his students with twinkling eyes.

"Welcome back for another year, and welcome for the first time to our new students!" He looked over the long line of nervous eleven year olds.

Dumbledore put his arms back at his sides. "We will start by sorting our new students." He gestured for Professor McGonagall to come forward with the list and hat. She placed the stool in the middle of the dais with her usual stern face and set the hat ontop. She took a step back, unrolled the list of names and cleared her throat.

Harry only paid half a mind to the sorting. He clapped with the others at his table when his house got a new member. The other half of his mind was on Malfoy. Ron's odd interest was starting to seep into Harry's own mind. He could tell from outside appearance that something was wrong with Malfoy but Ron seemed to see something more. Honestly Harry thought that Ron's interest was strange considering how much he hates Malfoy.

While thinking about the new situation, Harry's gaze wander over to the Sliyherin table. His eyes slid over Malfoy's slumped shoulders and bowed head. His entire posture changed and then tensed the moment Harry's eyes settled directly on Malfoy. His blonde hair swayed as he raised his head locking his dull silver eyes with Harry's. He didn't sneer or pull a face, his eyes narrowed slightly. Harry thought he looked sad and confused until his eyes widened and his arms shifted under the table. For only a moment, so fast it would be passed off as imagination, Malfoy's eyes flashed bright red. The only reason Harry knew it wasn't in his head was Ron's hand grasping his arm and the slight sting that flicked through his scar.

Harry Looked away and turned to Ron.

"Did you see that?" he asked in a whisper.

Ron was still staring at Malfoy. His eyes were wide and his skin was pale and clammy. Slowly he nodded in response to Harry's question. Rom had been face to face with Death Eaters and looked less frightened then he did right then. Harry felt his gut churn and put his head down on his folded arms. Ron let go of his arm and whispered, "We have to keep an eye on him. Something is very wrong."

Harry silently agreed but was too tired to reply. His mind was wandering back to the mystery letter that came from the Floo Candle. _'Not everything is as it seems…'_

Hermione leaned over when she saw him resting. "Are you OK?" she asked with concern.

Harry turned his head to face her without lifting it from his arms. "I think it's getting worse. It started on the train and hasn't gotten better." He whispered.

Hermione knew he was talking about the curse symptoms without him having to say it. "We might have to move our plans up."

Harry gave her a sideways nod. "Yeah, tomorrow night we should take Ron to the Room. There's something odd going on and we need to be ready."

"OK." She agreed.

All commotion in the Hall stopped. Harry flipped his head around on his arms to get a view of the staff table. The Sorting Hat was being taken away and Dumbledore was standing again. He spread his arms once more, like a grandfather accepting a hug from his grandchildren.

"Now we are all sorted I have a few announcements before we are fed and then drift into pleasant dreams." He gestured to the new Professor and the man stood.

"I'm sure you are all wondering who this young man is." Dumbledore continued, "This is Professor Arsenius Jigger the third. Yes you heard right, he is the son of the owner of Slug and Jigger Apothecary in Diagon Alley and many times the grandson of a professor who taught here long ago. His family is from a long line of Master Potioneers, as such he will be taking over the position of Potions Master here in our fine school"

Professor Jigger gave a small bow and a warm smile after the introduction then sat back down seemingly oblivious to the uproar at the announcement. Dumbledore raised his hands and made a motion for the students to calm and quiet. Once there was a semblance of order he began talking again.

"I am sure you are all wondering who will fill our ever open position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. This year the class will be taught by none other than our own Professor Snape."

Snape did not stand, he only nodded to acknowledge the Headmasters words.

The outburst after this news was much louder than the previous one. Dumbledore acted as if there was no outburst at all, with a wave of his hand the food appeared and he sat back down. Harry turned to Ron expecting him to be outraged and eating, but he was calm. He was not looking at Malfoy, this time he was giving the new Professor a curious look.

Harry went along with his friend's new interest and commented, "He seems nice."

"Yeah, I guess." Ron replied and turned to Harry. "I can't believe we have to put up with Snape in DADA!" He suddenly vented, "The greasy git is probably dancing for joy, not that you can tell with his sour face." Ron huffed while piling food onto his plate as if his anger was directly linked to his hunger the mountain of food continued to grow.

Harry laughed, he was relieved that Ron was being himself and patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, we can't seem to shake him off completely."

Ron threw his arms up, some potatoes on his fork ended up flung behind him. "I thought I was clear of him since I didn't get an Outstanding on my O.W.L."

Harry sighed along with his friend, "yeah me too. I got Exceeding Expectations so I thought I wouldn't have to deal with him or Potions. Though it meant I wouldn't get into the Auror Program either" A shadow fell over him as he finished speaking.

"Well Mr. Potter, it's a good thing Professor Jigger is more flexible then Professor Snape."

Harry turned around to find Professor McGonagall standing right behind him. She flicked a bit of potato off her shoulder and smiled down at him and Ron fondly.

"This applies to you as well Mr. Weasley. You will both be in Advanced Potions this year no matter how many food items you throw at me." She handed them their time tables and moved on. Ron shrunk in his seat a bit, Harry thought he might melt into the wood from embarrassment.

Hermione read over her time table with a critical eye while Harry and Ron shoved theirs in their pockets.

"Great now I have bloody potions and Snape… only separately." Ron grumbled to himself with his gaze flickered to Professor Jigger. He was slowly rising up in his seat after the embarrassment of flinging food passed.

Harry looked at Hermione who was strangely quiet. He thought she would be all over Ron and Harry about how they should be happy to get into advanced potions. She was still looking at the new professor, he thought her cheeks might be a bit pink.

"You OK Hermione?" his voice made her jump. She quickly looked at him to cover up her staring.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking." She looked down at the table.

"Thinking huh?" he smirked at her obvious embarrassment.

Her face became even more red but with irritation. "If you must know I was thinking about Hogwarts a History."

Harry heard Ron let out a suffering sigh, Harry just smiled and humored Hermione.

She gave him a knowing look. She could tell he had no interest but seemed to appreciate him trying. "I remember there was a small passage about Professor Arsenius Jigger the first. He taught DADA. I was thinking about how back when he taught, many DADA teachers were Dark Arts practitioners as well."

Harry did find that interesting. He wondered if this new Professor knew about Dark Magic because it is in his family.

Shortly after that Dumbledore dismissed the students to their dorms. Harry walked tiredly with Neville to the Tower while Ron and Hermione helped the first years.

* * *

><p>The sun fluttered through the small crack in Harry's bed curtains. He slowly pried his heavy eyes open and lifted his watch to see the time. He woke up a minute before his alarm spell. His heavy arm flopped out of his bed to the table and grabbed his wand. He disabled the spell and sat up. Everything spun for a moment making his stomach jolt. Harry hoped that a night's sleep would help but he felt worse. He was tired and his joints hurt. It was almost as if he had the flu.<p>

He stumbled out of bed and felt around for his robe from yesterday. When he found it he pulled the crumpled time table out to check for his first class time. When he unfolded the paper another slip of parchment fluttered out. Upon further inspection it turned out to be a note from the headmaster asking Harry to come to his office Wednesday night. According to the note he was going to have regular meetings with the headmaster for "training". Harry sighed, just what he needed, a meeting with the old man. He shoved the note back in the pocket and looked at his class list.

DADA after a free period. Harry had hoped to talk to Hermione before classes but she had Ancient Runes when he had free. Harry dropped the robe and went to take a long hot shower. Maybe that would help him feel better. He just knew it was going to be one of those days where nothing worked out for him.

* * *

><p>Both Harry and Ron made it to the Great Hall for the last half hour of breakfast. Most of the Professors were already gone but there was still plenty of food. Sitting next to Ron while eating and speculating about DADA was the first time Harry felt like everything was as it should be. He ignored his sore joints and spinning head.<p>

Ron was putting as much bacon into his mouth as he could while also still trying to talk to Harry about their upcoming class. Harry couldn't help but find it oddly endearing. Over the month he was with Hermione he missed Ron more then he realized. He was always there to lighten a sour mood. Without Professor Jigger or Malfoy around he seemed more relaxed and like himself.

Harry nodded when he thought he was supposed to, as Ron continued to rant. The amount of food in his mouth made it hard to understand what he was saying. Harry didn't care, as long as thing continued to feel so normal. Ron's strange interest in Malfoy and his unnaturally calm acceptance of recent events was throwing Harry off balance. He was looking forward to bringing Ron completely into the loop tonight.

"Ready?" Ron's voice un-impeded by breakfast cut through Harry's thoughts. He was standing with his bag over his shoulder. For a moment he looked very grown up, sometimes it was hard to believe they only had one year left after this.

"Yeah." Harry stood up and grabbed his own messenger bag. Both boys walked slower than normal. They really didn't want to be in class with Snape and were trying to put off the inevitable.

The door to the DADA class loomed closer with every step. It was hard not to notice the other students milling around the darker than normal classroom. They all seemed to be waiting until the last moment to go inside. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Harry assumed she was already in the room and seated with her books out. She didn't care who was teaching the class as long as they learned. Harry noticed Ron had stopped walking right before the entrance. Harry reached back and grabbed his robe sleeve to drag him in the room, maybe he wasn't as grown up as he seemed. Hermione was sitting front and center with her material ready to take notes. Harry sighed and went to take the seat on her left while pushing Ron towards the seat on her right.

"Why?" Ron whined, "Why are we in the front?"

"Because Ronald, as much as we don't like Snape, he knows his stuff. I can't imagine he will teach this class poorly." Hermione snapped back effectively shutting Ron up.

Harry dropped his head into his hands. The room was still spinning. He kept waiting for it to stop and clarity to settle but it didn't, not this time. He tried to ignore is aching joints and tired body in the few minutes they had left before class so he closed his eyes. He could hear Hermione shuffling around her books while Ron mumbled under his breath. The room became steadily louder and students from the hall started to trickle in and find seats. They accepted that this class was not something they could escape. The noise level evened out as everything settled and they waited for the Professor.

Harry wasn't happy that Snape was teaching this class but he did agree with Hermione. Besides Remus, Snape might be the best they have had in a long time. Harry didn't like that man but he felt less anger after his time in Grimmauld place. Just knowing that the man tried to find Sirius, even after Harry went into his pensieve last year was a big deal. The only thing that he still couldn't get over was how viciously Snape attacked his mind during their lessons. Harry couldn't think about it anymore, he let his mind wander as he listened to the sound of his classmates talking.

Ron stopped mumbling and Harry knew Malfoy must have entered the room. He could imagine Ron's piercing gaze. He cracked his eye open to see if his assumption was correct and found it was. Ron was staring at the Slytherin, only this time Malfoy was looking back. His eyes were still flat and grey, but they were also calculating. Knowing that he was being watched as well didn't seem to deter Ron. He was like a dog with a bone and his jaw was locked. As soon as Malfoy noticed Harry looking he turned away to the front of the classroom.

From the shadows emerged a deep voice.

"You are all pitifully under aware." The voice said.

Harry almost flew out of his seat in surprise. Snape slinked out of the dark corner of the room as if he was being formed from the shadows. He had been in the room all along… creepy. The entire room fell dead silent, then shuffling of student getting out quill and paper filled the air.

Snape stalked to the front of the room, his robes flowed out behind him menacingly. His dark eyes scanned the students, they seemed to fall on Harry for a moment longer than necessary. The black eyes then flickered to Ron and stayed.

"Mr. Weasley, I would appreciate it if you kept your eyes to the front. Class time is no place to pine." Snapes voice growled.

Ron turned red to his ears as he complied. He mumbled a few unsavory insults under his breath.

"What was that Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked in an even lower voice.

Ron sat up straight. "Nothing Sir."

Snape swept to the front of the room and stood behind the teaching desk.

"As I have been here the last five years, I am very aware of the dismal teaching you have been exposed to. All of you are behind and it has fallen to me to correct this oversight." Snape was almost hissing by the end, he leaned forward and put both hands on the desk.

Harry expected him to launch into a speech much like he did in first year potions and then slap the black board with his wand and tell them to read. What he said next was, unexpected.

Snape leaned a little more over the desk and spoke directly. "The world is changing." The words were almost quiet. "It is reverting." He leaned back to stand straight and clasped his hands behind his back. "Even if you had been taught properly the curriculum set before you by the ministry, you would not be prepared to leave this academy." His dark eyes bored into the students.

Harry felt his heart speed up. This was dangerous. Even though Snape said nothing that directly implicated him as not completely loyal to Voldemort, he was skirting dangerous territory.

Snape walked around the desk and stood right before the class. "I will be teaching you off the books. Do not worry Ms. Granger, you will also get the ministry standard education." He sneered at her when she gasped.

"Books away. Wands out." He snapped. "Today we will be learning a spell that some might consider borderline Dark. It is a spell that might one day prove useful to certain parties."

Harry felt his heart slow down, that last statement should settle the minds of any Jr. Death Eaters in the room.

Snape continued talking as he paced the room. "The definition of Dark has changed over the years. True darkness is indestructible and ever changing. It lives in the crevasse of every heart and will always exist. In order to defend against it you need to understand its nature. It is ever changing and ever growing. Knowing counter curses is not all you will need to learn because Darkness takes many forms, thus you must take many forms as well."

Harry knew right then that Snape was talking about Evil not the Dark arts. Snape must be aware of the ministry corrupting the definition of Dark and he wanted his students to understand the difference. Unfortunately he couldn't come out and say it.

Snape reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of steel balls the size of marbles and put them on the desk. "Today you will be learning how to use and defend against the Oppugno Jinx."

From the expression on the faces of the student it was obvious how silly this sounded. Some even let out a weak chuckle.

Snape raised an eye brow. "Oh, you find this funny?" he turned to one of the unlucky students that laughed. "Why is this so amusing to you Mr. Finnagan?" the predatory tone made Harry uncomfortable and he wasn't even being asked the question.

Seamus pressed himself back in the chair as Snape leaned a bit forward. "Well…" his voice was slightly shaky, "that's the spell my twelve year old cousin uses to send her stuffed animals after me when I upset her. Not very dangerous is it?"

Snape leaned back and pretended to ponder Seamus's words. "Not very dangerous you say?" he walked around to the right side of the desk so he stood in front of the steel balls with his left side facing the class. He conjured a solid oak plank of the other side of the room. His voice was dangerous as he spoke.

"So just because a spell can make toys attack you it must not be dangerous? Did you know it is considered mildly Dark?" No one dared answer and he continued, "In my opinion it can be one of the more devastating spells in battle. Darkness is but a mind state." He raised his wand.

"OPPUGNO!" he yelled as he slashed at the balls and they shot from the table so fast eyes couldn't follow them. The sound of them hitting the wooden board was deafening. Splinter showered the floor and all that was left of the board when it was over were broken pieces with half circles in some parts. It reminded Harry of a shotgun fired at a target he saw on the telly with Dudley this summer. He glanced at his friends, he knew Hermione had also recognized the similarity, her face was white as paper. Harry would never tell Snape, but he thought this lesson was brilliant so far. Those with any insight would understand that the word Dark was standing in for Evil, it was Evil that was but a mind state. They would understand that evil twisted good things into bad, safe things into dangerous things. Harry had to admire the man a bit. It honestly made him wonder why he was so cruel and poor of a teacher during occlumency lessons.

"Mr. Potter." Snape's deep voice drawled his name like an insult.

All Admiration fled Harrys mind when he heard his name spoken in that tone.

"Yes Sir." He answered as politely as he could.

A nasty smile spread over the man's face. "Would you come to the front of the room and demonstrate the proper way to counter this Jinx?"

Harry didn't trust a verbal response so he just nodded. He got unsteadily to his feet and moved opposite of Snape, he could hear the Slytherins snickering. It didn't go past Harry's notice that Snape didn't tell him the counter jinx. He was probably hoping Harry didn't know it and was too proud to ask. Luckily this was a spell that he covered with the DA, they didn't use it so violently but they did learn it. He just had to make sure he put enough force behind the counter.

Snape pulled more marble sized balls from his pocket. The new one were made of wood rather than steel, but if the same force was applied it would still be painful to get hit with them. Harry tried to ready himself for the attack but his head wouldn't stop spinning. Taking a defensive stance made his knees burn painfully, he gritted his teeth. Every ounce of his will power was behind his actions.

Snape looked him over with a critical eye. Whatever he was looking for he seemed to find because without almost any warning he began. Snape threw the balls into the air, as they fell back towards the floor he slashed his wand at them silently incanting the jinx. The balls changed their path to the floor and shot at Harry. He only had a split second to react. The moment the balls were in the air Harry had started moving his wand in the upward slicing motion needed for the counter.

"REGREDIOR!" Harry bellowed.

It was a close call, the tip of his wand almost touched one of the wood balls and he performed the counter, but he was successful. The balls changed course and shot strait up with his wand movement. Harry had put everything he had into the counter and it showed, the balls were half embedded in the stone ceiling. The room was quiet with shock.

This was nothing like the DA. Harry's heart pounded and sweat beaded on his forehead. His arm ached with the force of Snape's magic. It felt like he had taken a metal rod and swung it full force into a concrete wall. He was sure that the Professor only used a fraction of his magic to make the spell that strong, how far did Harry have to go to catch up?

As his adrenalin receded the spinning in his head became worse. His arm was shaking so bad he almost dropped his wand. He looked straight at Snape. The man didn't look angry, shouldn't he be angry? The look on his face was something closer to concern… that's weird.

"Mr. Potter?" Snape said his name without malice, he sounded far away.

Why was everyone so quiet? Harry turned to his friends, they had matching expressions of fear. Hermione was moving out of her seat and coming to him. Suddenly the floor was also coming to him. Harry vaguely registered the pain of his knees hitting the stone, slab floor. The last thing he saw was Hermione reaching for him so his head didn't hit the ground.

* * *

><p>"If at first you don't succeed, look around and find out who is trying to sabotage you with telepathic interference. It is someone you know."<p>

-Night Vale

**AN- **Hello people separate from myself. Separate from my life. I am glad to see you here in my vast whiteness. In this endless plane of artificial existence that is also separate from me and my life, but so full of parts of myself. Parts of me that I remove through my hands and fingers. That I put here intentionally so that I may immerse in those parts of myself and ignore the others. I am glad you find those parts appealing as well and have joined me, immersed in me… by partaking in this story you have absorbed a part of me that could be there for a minute or forever.

That thought is comforting to me.


	10. Despairingly Green and Selfish

**AN**- **Important things!** I decided to update early rather than late… because I… I don't really have a good reason. BUT because of this change in update time there will be no new cover art for you people. This is a very sad thing because the new cover art was going to be either Snapes or the new professors cover. I will add the art as soon as I can but it might not line up with the story anymore.

This chapter is kind of an in-between plus a character intro.

**I have also Posted a side story One-Shot to this Universe called "Hermione Does Some Light Reading" Check it out!**

**The Links to the High Res Version of the 4 cover pictures is in my Profile, along with an ongoing update on how many pages I have written and how many I have posted.**

Thanks to my beta Dust! If there are errors in this chapter that's because I post ahead of her editing.

**WARNINGS**- This story will have implied same sex relationships or attraction. This story contains descriptions and aftermath of torture. This story contains domestic abuse.

**NO PAIRINGS RIGHT NOW**, this is a Harry and Draco friendship story. It might become romance later and even the friendship part takes a long time to get to.

**NO CHARACTER BASHING**, maybe a little for Dumbledore but nothing too bad.

**Summary**- This is a story about people, feelings and corruption. This is most definitely a story about magic. Because there is a lot more to the world of magic than just silly wand waving. When Harry decides to start making choices independent from Dumbledore's influence he discovers a much more than he expected. Perspective changes everything. It can also make things weird.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing in this story that is from the Harry Potter Universe. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. Anything original in this story that may be similar to another work is coincidence and not intentional.

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Perspective**

**Or (A.K.A)**

**Verum Inhereditas **

**Chapter 10  
><strong>

**Despairingly Green and Selfish**

* * *

><p>The first thing that came to Harry as he woke was the sharp smell of sanitizer and fresh bedding. He cracked his eyes open and saw a blur of white. He instantly knew he was in the hospital wing. This might be a record, getting here on the first day of classes. He reached over for his glasses and felt them being pressed into his hand. The white blur cleared as he placed them on his face.<p>

Hermione and Ron sat next to his bed on two visitor chairs. Hermione was leaning forward a bit, she was the one that must have handed him his glasses.

"How long was I out for?" Harry asked.

"Only about twenty minutes. Snape brought you here and dismissed the rest of the class." Ron answered, he sounded both happy class was cut short and disgusted that Snape touched Harry.

"What happened?" Harry had a guess but he wanted confirmation.

"Right after you used the counter curse you got really pale and passed out…" Hermione was almost whispering the last part.

Harry groaned. He could understand why she wasn't keen on telling him, it was embarrassing, just like third year.

Before Harry could ask any more questions Madam Pomfrey bustled in from her office followed closely by Snape. Professor Snape stopped and ran his eyes over Harry. He had a strange glint in his eyes that Harry couldn't interpret but made him uncomfortable. The only thing that came to his mind when Snape looked at him like that, was a vague idea that the man was analyzing him using information Harry didn't yet know.

Madam Pomfrey came to his bed side and started waving her wand around while muttering spells. The motion of her casting broke whatever strange moment was happening and Snape continued out of the ward. Pomfrey seemed to be unloading her entire arsenal of diagnostic spells, when she was finished she looked Harry in the eye.

"How are you feeling?" she asked while scrutinizing him as if she expected him to lie.

Harry shifted around a bit. His joints still hurt but the spinning in his head was almost completely gone. Before he had passed out he might have described the way his head felt as if he were a pressure cooker and casting that spell had let out some of the steam. Harry wondered if maybe his magic was building up behind the curse of something and it needed to be released but couldn't unless forced out.

"I feel better than I did before class." He answered truthfully.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I would think so, your magical signature was all over the place. It seems to have stabilized. I believe you may be coming down with a bit of a magical bug and that the strain in class might have been a bit too much."

Harry was a confused. There was nothing to indicate he was sick at all besides passing out. His magical signature being out of wack would have been accompanied by some other symptom, such as purple spots. He was about to express this thought when Hermione spoke up.

"Yes, it's a good thing Professor Snape noticed the symptoms and stopped the practical review before it got too bad. Having to perform all the spells we have learned in DADA was stressful." Her voice didn't waver, she sounded like she was relaying facts.

Harry had no idea what was going on but he nodded in agreement. He just assume Hermione had a handle on the situation since he was unconscious during it.

"Sometimes I don't know what go through that man's head, I swear." Madam Pomfrey huffed. She gave Harry one more look over and seemed satisfied. "You may go, but I want you to rest for your entire break and free period. You have potions tonight correct?"

"Yeah" Harry confirmed.

"Good, I want no more spell casting for you until tomorrow. Now off with you." She shooed all three of them out of her infirmary.

Ron and Hermione waited for Harry as he scrambled off the bed and gathered his things. Together all three shuffled into the corridor.

"What was that about?" Harry looked to Hermione for answers.

"Yeah, Harry's not sick. Are you?" Ron looked to Harry who shook his head no.

Hermione gestured for them to hurry along as she whispered under her breath. "For some reason Snape lied right to Madam Pomfreys face. Whatever his reason was it worked out well for us. We can let Pomfrey catch on to anything." She put her hand to the side of her mouth and spoke even lower. "No one can know it's the curse causing this or try might try and stop us from removing it."

Harry had to agree. He didn't know why Snape lied but it was convenient. If Pomfrey knew he passed out after one spell no matter how powerful she would be suspicious. For now Harry decided that Snape was not trying to sabotage him. The man might have his own ends, but his means currently aligned with Harrys own. So he was grateful for the stroke of luck… He really needed to work on his codependency issue with luck.

"So if he's not sick, what is it?" Ron asked.

"Tonight." Was all Harry said but he know Ron understood. They were going to a secure location to talk tonight. Harry looked at his watch, "I'm going to sleep until Potions." He told his friends. He felt better overall but he was still very tired.

"Probably a good idea, I have Arithmomancy in ten minutes, I have to go or I will be late." Hermione scurried off down the hall.

"You think you will get up for lunch?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, "probably not."

"I will bring you something. I'm going to find Neville for a Game of chess." Ron left as well.

Harry headed back to the Tower. The walk was short but every Slytherin he passed snickered after pretending to faint. The entire situation was familiar, in Harry's opinion they needed new material.

He caught a glimpse of Luna around a corner. She was curled up on a large window sill with her cloak wrapped around her. Harry remembered how she was acting odd on the train and decided to approach her. She heard his footsteps and lifted her head from her knees but did not look away from the window.

"Hullo Harry." She spoke to his reflection in the glass.

"Hey Luna." He answered to the side of her face. Harry wanted to say something more, something comforting, but he was never very good at that type of stuff. She looked very worn out and when she spoke again he could hear the weariness in her voice.

"Harry, do you think people are capable of a truly unselfish acts?" She asked the reflected Harry.

Harry wasn't sure how to answer that question, he wasn't sure if he should answer it. He had always thought the heros comminuted unselfish acts when they saved people but it seemed like stupidly simple answer.

Harry didn't need to answer because Luna started talking again.

"Someone once told me that everything a person does has and underlying benefit for themselves. Giving to the poor makes you feel good, or saving someone even if you get hurt is to save yourself from the guilt of not acting." Luna gazed directly into reflection Harry's eyes. "Even having friends has benefits from the standpoint of a social animal such as humans. Being kind or helpful to your friends ensure they continue being your friend."

Harry started to feel a creeping shiver up his spine. He had never really thought about it how Luna was explaining. He didn't have friends as a child so he loved having them now. He would do anything for them, and it was true that part of the reason was so that he could keep them. It was a strange thought.

"Luna, why are you alone in the hall thinking about things like this?" Harry asked with concern.

Luna turned and looked at the real Harry. "I just thought I would have more time. I am trying to figure out if I am glad to have had the time that's passed. There were infinite selfish choices for mother to make, and I am not sure this was the correct one. But it is comforting to think that they were all selfish in some manner. Then if it was the wrong choice I can at least know it was not the selfish choices, because all of the options were selfish." She slid off the stone ledge and straightened up.

"I have class." She stated without waiting for Harry to respond, then she wandered away.

Harry turned and left as well. He wanted to shrug Luna's behavior off as her normal strangeness, but there was something heavy about her words. The topic itself was disturbing. This reminded Harry of another time he spoke to her in the hall. When she had first mentioned hearing "them" just behind the veil, she had said "they" were lurking just out of sight.

A violent shiver ran through Harry's body and he picked up his pace. He didn't feel safe in the empty halls all of a sudden. Once he was in the dorms he flopped onto his bed and promptly fell asleep fully dressed.

* * *

><p>Harry was shaken awake by Ron. He stared blurrily at his friend for a moment before he registered what Ron was saying.<p>

"Come on mate, we got to go or we will be late."

Harry sat up and rolled off the bed. Ron was putting his bag in his hand and a sandwich in the other while leading him out the door. In the common room Hermione was waiting.

"Finally! Come on." She grabbed Harrys arm and dragged him out the portrait hole.

Halfway down to the dungeons Harry was finally awake enough to shove the food he was holding into his mouth and walk on his own without being led. When they made it to the corridor in front of the Potions classroom they were surprised to find the door open. The door was always closed until class was about to start. When they entered the class they saw other students also a bit confused. Harry took a seat at the table in the middle. His friends sat on either side of him. The Slytherins were sill pretending to faint. Some of them were really committing, they were doing trust falls into the arms of their classmates while fanning themselves dramatically. Harry had to commend them on the commitment, it was so impressive he couldn't even get mad. He noticed that Malfoy was not joining the fun, the ringleader seemed to be Theodore Nott this time.

Harry ignored the jeering and looked straight ahead. At the front of the class were two bubbling cauldrons. One cauldron was a bright shining sliver. It was filled with a liquid that looked like molten gold. Harry noticed that every once in a while a drop of the gold potion would jump off the surface in an arc and plop back in. The second cauldron was a deep black and was semi translucent. Where the light penetrated the thinnest parts of the dark material it became a greyish red color. The potion it contained was bright transparent green that glowed eerily, from the surface wafted a thin white steam that caused the glowing light from the potion to bloom upward.

Professor Jigger waltzed into the room with a bright smile on his face. He gave a little wave to the class as he came to the front of the room.

"Hello, Class." Jigger's voice was warm honey. Every student in the class relaxed a little when it was apparent that this professor wasn't going to be like Snape.

Professor Jigger moved to stand behind the two caldrons. "Today we won't be brewing, because we are still getting to know each other. Instead we will be talking about these two potions. They are both N.E.W.T level or higher, one of them can be found in your book, though the last step is left out to prevent sixth years from trying to brew it. The other is something my family invented long ago. Now get out your books so we can talk about the first potion."

Harry turned to his bag and started looking for his book but couldn't find it. He racked his brain for a moment to try and remember if he rotated his books before falling an asleep but couldn't remember. He must not have because he had his DADA book. Harry tried to ask Hermione if he could share hers but she was busy trying to get Ron's attention off Malfoy so he could find his own book. Without any other options he raised his hand.

Professor Jigger saw him almost immediately. "Yes, Mr. Potter correct?" he smiled.

"Umm yeah. I forgot my book in my dorm can I borrow one from the cabinet?" Harry was glad this Professor didn't seem to care if he was famous, or if he did he didn't let it show.

"Certainly, let me get it for you." Jigger went to the cabinet with a bouncy step and began shuffling through the shelves. When he came back he had a tatter looking copy of the text. He leaned forward and held out the book. Harry grasped it and pulled a bit but the Professor didn't let go, he bent his head and whispered while they were both holding the text.

"I know this one looks like it had seen better days but I think you will find it most helpful." His voice was light and pleasant as he spoke and when he was finished he let go of the book. It was a bit odd but Harry shrugged it off.

Harry didn't care if the book was old but he did find it interesting that someone had made notes all over the pages. The notes looked like improvements on the potions already there plus a few personal comments. Harry felt a tingle in the back of his mind, something about the hand writing struck a chord…

"OK, class. Let's get started." Professor Jigger was at the front of the room next to the silver cauldron.

"Can anyone tell me what this potion is?" He asked.

Hermione's hand was the only one that shot into the air.

Jigger pointed at Hermione. "Yes, young Miss?"

"Herminie Granger." She supplied.

"OK. Ms. Granger." He said patiently.

Hermione took on her lecture voice and answered. "The Potion In the silver cauldron is called Felix Felicis also known as Liquid Luck."

Jigger smiled, his entire demeanor became even warmer. "That is correct. It is a very interesting potion that requires a pure silver cauldron, this one here is from my family's collection."

Hermione preened and blushed. Ron was looking at Jigger with a slightly disgusted expression.

The Professor went into a short lecture about how the potion works and then asked them to turn to the page with the incomplete recipe. Harry opened his book to the correct page while thinking about all the things he would do if he had the potion. Like all the other pages in this copy of the text, this one was covered in notes. Harry found the part where the recipe was listed and noticed that the previous owner had filled in the missing steps. His book had completed instructions along with improvements.

Professor Jigger was listing all the terrible side effects of taking the potion to often along with anecdotes about people who had. Harry was only half listening while reading over the notes on his page. When he got to the part about the six month brew time he couldn't believe his eyes. The passage was describing how the potion needed to be set outside to absorb sunlight every day and taken in at night. But the section was crossed out and written next to it was a new process.

_The potion only needs a week of brewing the cure properly. The extended brew time is merely so the mixture can absorb the correct amount of sunlight. I have developed an alternative method written below, I call it Life's Light._

Right there before his eyes was the very same instructions he found in his trunk this summer. He assumed that it was one of his roommate's notes or Hermione's, but if it was had written into this old text book how would anyone know what it was? Maybe this person published their findings later? If they had it would be in the new copy of the test book. Harry leaned to his right and glanced at Hermione's copy of the book, his eyes scanned over the passage. Her book had the same six month long instructions as his own. Harry needed to get back to his dorm as soon as class was over to compare hand writing.

"The Next potion I have prepared is from the other end of the spectrum." Professor Jigger raised his voice slightly to regain the class's attention. He was standing behind the ominous looking black cauldron with the glowing green potion. Harry put his thoughts to the side and tried to focus on the class.

"I do not expect any of you to know what this potion is. It is something that was developed by my family many generations ago. It is a very effective form of protection, it can guard any object." Jigger leaned over the cauldron, both his hands grasping the edge of the container, and stared into the green light. The glow highlighted his face in an eerie way. He tipped his head up and gazed at the class, the effect was similar to holding a flashlight under your face and the curling white steam made him look like a floating head.

Harry could hear Ron whispering under his breath, sounded like he was saying "that's not right." Harry had to agree. Professor Jigger seemed enthralled by his own creation. After a few seconds he began to speak while still leaning over the fuming solution. His voice was low and soothing. Ron seemed put off by the display but Hermione was transfixed, her eyes were wide and slightly glassy.

"I am sure you have heard many lectures about many potions over the year. Professor Snape has probably held up many creations as genius. He has probably spoken to you about the subtle art of potion brewing, and how it is the ultimate manipulation of magic thought soft coercion. All of this is true and this potion right here is the embodiment of all of it." He reached down and broke the surface of the potion with his bare hand, he pushed it to the very bottom of the cauldron and then removed it. His hand was unharmed and also perfectly dry. A slow and unnerving smile spread over his face as he continued his lecture.

"This potion is the ultimate protection from those with good hearts who are unwilling to sacrifice others. Its creation is dangerous, so dangerous in fact that it needs this specially made Obsidian Cauldron. During the brewing this potion because one of the most powerful acids known to wizard kind, before it stabilizes it will eat through anything except certain types of glass. Obsidian is one of the only materials that can be used as a cauldron for the process. This cauldron is also from my family's collection. My ancestors mined the obsidian and carved the cauldron by hand with no magic. When they finally created the completed version of this potion they named it, The Drink of Despair."

Professor Jigger straightened up, flashed his normal warm smile at the class and he clapped his hands together. "OK! Who wants to volunteer to demonstrate the protective abilities of this potion?" his voice was light and cheery.

No one even breathed hard. The complete personality shift they just whiteness had them all thrown for a loop. The lack of volunteers didn't seem to faze Jigger, he turned to Hermione and turned the volume of his cheer up a notch.

"How about our bright Ms. Granger? Would you come to the front of the class please?" he invited.

Hermione was still had a wide eyed and admiring but she was also pale and slightly green. She obviously wanted to be nowhere near the green potion but her respect for professors had her walking to the front of the room. Jigger put a hand on her shoulder and positioned her right in front of the cauldron.

"This will be easy I promise." He assured. From his pocket be pulled a single knut and placed it on the table next to the potion. "All I need you to do is pick up that coin." He explained.

Hermione nodded. She reached out and picked up the knut with slightly shacking hands.

Professor Jigger smiled in a way that made his eyes crinkle charmingly. Harry saw a small blush spread over his friend's cheeks.

"Good, good." He praised. "Now put the knut back and summon it please."

Hermione did as she was told. She looked much less nervous.

Jigger nodded when she finished and then requested the knut from her, Hermione handed it over. Then he turned and dropped the coin on the Drink of Despair. Everyone waited quietly for the light *clink* of the knut hitting the bottom of the glass cauldron.

Jigger gestured for Hermione to approach the potion, "Now I want you to repeat the steps you just did."

Hermione was looked nervous once more. She raised her wand and tried to summon the knut, it didn't even cause a ripple on the surface of the potion. She put her wand back into her robe pocket, rolled up her sleeve and stepped up to the cauldron. She reached out and stopped right before her middle finger was going to touch the green liquid. Her face was pale and her hand was shaking almost violently. Harry held his breath, Ron was clutching the edges of his chair to keep himself seated.

"It won't hurt you I promise." Jigger said sweetly.

Hermione gave a shaky nod, took a deep breath and plunged her hand into the potion. Her eyes that were squeezed shut slowly opened when nothing bad happened. Harry watched her try and pull the coin to the surface but she couldn't.

"It feels like it's glued to the bottom of the cauldron." Hermione explained to the confused class. She pulled her arm out and looked at it in wonder. It was dry just like Jiggers was. A small smile appeared on her face and she sighed in relief.

Professor Jigger stepped closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Hermione lifted her chin with pride that she had braved this strange test.

"Now Ms. Granger, is there another way you can think of trying to retrieve the knut?" Jigger asked.

"The next step might be to try and drain the cauldron." She answered confidently.

Jigger nodded, "give it a try." He handed her a water glass and pulled over another brass cauldron.

Hermione took the glass and started scooping out potion and dumping it into the second cauldron. After a few scoops she stopped.

"What seems to be the problem?" jigger questioned and fake curiosity.

Hermione frowned at the professor's attitude. "As you must know, every time I scoop potion out and poor it into the other cauldron it reappears in the first cauldron."

Jigger rubbed his chin ignoring Hermione's comment on his knowledge. "Does it now? How about vanishing it?"

Hermione looked like she was trying not to roll her eye as she tried the banishing spell. It failed.

"Well, I think that's enough from Ms. Granger. Thank you for helping, ten points to Gryffindor. Please take a seat." Jigger was bouncing on his heals as he invited the rest of the class to come try anything they could think of.

Hermione sat down. For almost the rest of the class period they watched as students got up the courage to try and retrieve the knut. They tried all manner of charms and jinxes, one student even tried levitating the cauldron upside-down but the potion just defied gravity and stuck in its container. Jigger seemed to become more amused the harder they tried. With only a few minutes left in class he called a stop to the trials.

"So what do you all think?" he asked the class at large.

"I think it's brilliant, I don't think there is a way to get around it." Harry was surprised that it was Blaise Zabini who spoke up. He was normally a taciturn and unassuming student as far as Slytherins went.

Professor Jigger seemed to glow at the praise of his ancestor's invention. "It is brilliant isn't it?" he preened. "But you are wrong in your last statement. There is a way around it. Otherwise the person who put the object there could never get it back." He reached for the glass that Hermione has used earlier and scooped out some potion. He placed the full glass on the table. It loomed there looking like a foul poison. In the clear glass the shade of green looked remarkable like the killing curse. Harry felt his toe curl at the thought.

Jigger walked around the table and stood behind the glass. He gestured at it casually. "As you can see. As long as the potion is not dumped, moved to far from the main body or removed in too large a quantity, it is happy to stay in this glass. So can anyone tell me a way of being rid of it?"

The stillness of the class stretched for about thirty seconds before anyone moved. Harry was almost shocked out of his chair when Ron raised his hand. His face was white making his freckles stand out but his eyes were narrowed and held a glint Harry had seen while playing chess with him.

Professor Jigger didn't notice the look his student was sending him or chose not to interpret it. He called on Ron to answer as if he was straining to be picked. "Yes Mr. Weasley, I assume from the hair." He chuckled at his own dull wit.

Ron put his hand down, "you could drink it." He said flatly. Suddenly Harry understood the look Ron was giving Jigger. His friend didn't like or trust the new professor, this was almost like a strategic test for Ron.

Professor Jiggers face became so bright is was almost blinding. He started to bounce on his heels once more. "Yes! That is exactly correct. Five points to Gryffindor. The only way to get rid of the potion is to drink it. Now, there is of course consequences to doing that."

Ron's face became like stone as the professor went on listing the terrible side effects of the potion. Horrendous thirst, the fact that all other liquids would vanish before you could drink them, overwhelming fear, awful burning pain and finally the desire to die when unable to.

"It's rather genius." Hermione said just loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear.

Ron turned to her and hissed back, "its disgusting, 's what it is."

Hermione flinched at the tone but agreed, "It is that as well."

As soon as class was over almost all the students bolted from the room. Most were talking about how interesting the class was. Every comment that floated to the trio made Ron shove his books into his bag more violently. Harry wasn't sure what made him so mad. It might have been the awful potion Jigger's family invented that the professor seemed so proud of, or it could have been how much Hermione blushed during the demonstration.

Almost all the students were gone by the time the trio was done packing, even Professor Jigger had slipped out through his office door. They were halfway through the classroom when someone stepped between Ron and the others, cutting him off. Draco Malfoy herded Ron farther into the classroom and away from Hermione and Harry.

"Weasley, don't think I didn't notice you looking at me." Malfoys tone held its normal sneer but was a bit weaker in Harry's opinion.

"Malfoy, back off." Harry yelled as he approached to defuse the situation. The Slytherin didn't even flinch at his words. Harry felt anger rising at being ignored, but before he could do anything Malfoy kept talking.

"You're directly related to the Prewetts aren't you?" he hissed in a high voice that did sound right.

Harry reached out to grab Malfoy's shoulder and spin him around but froze. The entire room felt cold and the air seemed to become heavy. Over his rivals shoulder he could see Ron's face contort in fear as he nodded in answer to the question. Without another word Malfoy spun on his heel and swept out of the room.

Ron looked like the only thing keeping him standing was sheer will power. Harry rushed over and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Was it the same as last time?" he asked. He was referencing the opening feast when Malfoy's eyes flashed red. Ron nodded, he seemed unable to speak at the moment.

Harry couldn't understand what was happening, Voldemort or some other evil force was finding its way into the school. There was no time to waste. They couldn't wait until after dinner, they had to talk now. Hermione took Ron's other side and together the three of them scurried out of the class room and made their way to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

><p>The seventh floor was mercifully empty of students. Ron had recovered enough from his encounter with Malfoy to walk on his own. He still looked pale and shaky but was doing well enough. Harry stopped at the blank wall where the door would appear. He motioned for his two friends to stand aside so he could pace. As he walked he thought about what he wanted.<p>

'I want a safe place to get me to my safe house.'

After the third pass a simple scrubbed wood door appeared. Harry entered the room closely followed by Ron and Hermione. The door shut and disappeared. The room was very small, it had bare stone floors and walls with a small dark wood table in the middle. The only source of light was a simple fireplace on the wall oppose from the entrance.

Ron looked around a bit confused.

"Why did you make it so small?" he asked.

Harry ignored the question and thought about how much he needed parchment and quill. Both his desired objects appeared on the small table. He bent over and scribbled out "Number 12 Grimmauld Place" and handed it to Ron.

Harry hoped that the Room was capable of connecting the fireplace to outside floos. This was one of those deciding moments in a person's life. Harry know that if this fire place brought him to his house he would have to go through with Phoenix Method. Voldemort was making a move this year, it was obvious. Malfoy acting strange, Slughorn dead, Dumbledore wanting special meetings. Something big was coming and Harry needed his own force and power separate from Dumbledore. Something he built himself and could rely on. He needed to become a leader.

"Let me go first." Was all he said to his two friends before grabbing the simple container of floo powder and disappearing in a flash of green.

Harry stumbled out into a familiar kitchen. His face lit with a small, sly smile. This was it, the beginning. He quickly informed the house of the new guest, and not a moment to late because Ron came spilling from the fireplace right as he finished.

Ron moved out of the way for Hermione and looked around the room.

"Is this Grimmauld Place? It looks different." He observed.

Harry put on a kettle for tea while he answered. "Yeah, once the magical deed was signed the house opened up."

Ron sat down at the table slowly while still looking around. Hermione came out of the floo without an ounce of grace. She spelled the soot off her clothes.

"We can do magic here?" Ron's eyes were wide as the tea cups Harry was setting on the table.

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other.

"Yes." Hermione answered simply.

When everyone had a cup of tea Harry sat down and let his tired sore body sink into the chair.

"So this is going to be a long story." He started.

Harry and Hermione took turns explaining the inheritance gifts first. Ron was a lot less surprised then they expected.

"Well every wizarding child who's related to a pure blood family knows about that myth. My mum used to go on about how the Prewett family had a way to remove the curse but it was lost when every member of the family but her was killed." Ron explained calmly.

Harry and Hermione just stared at him.

"What? I didn't think any of it was true, but I guess it is… what I'm more upset about is the rich families having these wards that let you use magic underage. Not bloody fair." He concluded.

"I know right?!" Hermione crossed her arms and huffed. Harry gave her a look that said to keep calm, there was a lot more to explain. Harry moved on to the next topic.

"So now that you know inheritance gifts are real I should probably tell you we found the removal ritual."

This got a reaction out of Ron. His eyes almost popped out of his head with surprise.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" He yelled and jumped to his feet.

"Yes, we have been working the ritual for Harry. His symptoms of the curse are getting bad because his gift is so strong. We also know what Voldemort's gift is." Hermione clenched her hands under the table. Just thinking about the horrible power Voldemort held made her sick.

Ron plopped back onto his chair. "Well… The Black Family really did have big secrets…" he said, referring to the conversation they all had the first night at the Burrow.

They explained everything else they learned that summer, including the prophecy. Ron closed his eyes as he listened. Voldemort's gift made him pale and the prophecy cause his face to screw up with pain. He slowly opened his eyes and looked directly into Harry's. He took a slow deep breath.

"So let me get this straight. Dumbledore seems to want to keep Harry within his control, going so far that he tried to take this **house **from him and he didn't tell him about **You-Know-Who's power** or the possibility of unlocking his **own power**?" Ron looked like he was straining to keep his temper under control. His voice rising at the end of each statement like his rage wanted to escape through his mouth.

Harry and Hermione nodded in unison. Ron had more to say.

"And Harry is the only one who can kill You-Know-Who? There also seems to be some faction of Death Eaters that are **slaves** of some sort, according to the mystery letter you got through the candle?"

Harry and Hermione nodded again. Ron's eyes gleamed with intelligent calculation and pure anger. It was an angry version of the look he had when he was thinking ten moves ahead of Harry in chess. He locked eyes with Hermione when he was done thinking.

"I assume you have already figured out that Dumbledore had some plan. Something he thinks only he can orchestrate, that no one knows all of, except him?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah." Harry cut in. "If you think about it, everything from being left at the Dursley's up to now seems like it had a purpose. Make me feel weak, dependent, wanting a mentor. Training me to save people and take on the responsibility of the prophecy…" he trailed off, it hurt to say it out loud. He had been played.

Ron anger calmed in the wake of his friends situation, he leaned forward and reached across the table. He clasped his hand into Harry's shoulder making him look up and into his blue eyes.

"I'm with you. Not Dumbledore, not the Order. _You._ I will back you up." His voice was steady and his gaze didn't waver. Harry believed him.

"Brother?" Harry asked.

"Brother." Ron Confirmed.

"Sister!?" Hermione laughed a bit as she said it.

"Sister." Harry echoed.

Ron turned bright read but didn't say anything. Hermione looked at him, when she saw his red face she blushed as well and didn't comment.

"So the Phoenix Method is happening then. For real. We are going to come here and work out strategy while trying to find a way for Harry to win?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked almost startled at the realization, "Yeah, this is real. We should look for some adults to help."

"We don't need adults." Ron argued, his temper rising again.

"Maybe Remus." Harry put out.

Ron calmed a bit, "Yeah Remus isn't bad, **if** he's more loyal to you then Dumbledore."

Everyone leaned back in their seats and fell quite. It was reality now, you couldn't be with Dumbledore and Harry completely at the same time anymore. Harry shove his hand in his pocket. The crinkling of paper caught his attention and he pulled out the note from the Headmaster.

"Oh yeah. In my time table I had this note from Dumbledore. He wants to start training of some sort and will be asking me to meet him more often." Harry held out the note and it was snatched by Hermione before Ron had a chance to start reaching for it. She scanned it over and stood suddenly, she pulled her wand and waved it in a complicated pattern at the wall perpendicular to the kitchen table. The stone wall became smooth and black. Using her wand the same way that teachers did she started writing on the black board.

Harry watched as notes appeared in his friend's neat handwriting. She was laying out a plan of action.

_Harry attends meetings and reports back_

_We use information to analyze Dumbledore's angle_

_Execute the Ritual for Harry ASAP_

_Figure out what's up with Malfoy (possible related to mystery letter?)_

_Have first Phoenix Method Meeting here_

_Research other family line Gifts_

_Invest in more materials for more Curse removals_

_Reach out to trust worthy adults and peers._

Hermione turned to Ron and Harry with her determined face in place.

"These points are the important tasks within our current reach, in no particular order." She stated.

Harry and Ron didn't argue. Harry could even feel the ball of stress in his chest loosen a bit as he looked at a feasible list of objectives.

Hermione seemed to be on the same thought path because next she said. "We can't expect to take on Voldemort at our numbers with the little power and knowledge we have. We will have to start at the bottom and work our way up."

Ron raised his fist in the air. "Hear, hear! Now that we have that cleared up let's find something to eat."

Harry couldn't hold back his laughter. It was great to have his two best friends on the same page. It was also nice to see Ron being himself. Hermione found it less funny and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ronald, can't you think without your stomach for more than a minute? We have more important things going on." She crossed her arms and glared at the sitting boy.

Harry stood and stretched. "It's almost dinner Hermione, and we should get back to the school before anyone notices."

"Fine." She gave in. "But I'm coming back tonight to research some things, and we need to find a time to do the curse removal, and we should have a full meeting soon."

Harry chuckled, "OK, I will come with you tonight." He didn't mention that he wanted to get back to his dorm before dinner to check the hand writing in his book to the Life's Light paper. If it matched he wanted to talk to them about it.

Ron looked between his two friends, "I'm coming too." He blurted out.

Harry and Hermione both gave him a weird look.

* * *

><p>The three friends made it back to the tower with twenty minutes until dinner. Hermione rushed up the stairs mumbling about books while Ron threw himself onto the couch in front of the fireplace. Harry went up to his dorm a bit slower so Ron wouldn't get suspicious. When he found the room empty he thanked whatever force of luck was on his side (that he really shouldn't rely on).<p>

He dropped to his knees and opened his trunk. After tearing through his things he found the folded paper. From his messenger bag that was still over his shoulder he removed the old potions book and opened to the felix felicis page. He took the folded note, flicked it open and spread it flat on the opposite page of the book. He scanned both recipes looking back and forth over and over, the hand writing was the same. One was obviously written by a much younger person but they were to similar not to notice.

Harry looked at his watch, Hermione would be yelling for him any minute. As quick as he could he flipped to the front of the book and looked at the inside cover to see if there was a name.

"The Half-Blood Prince, huh?" Harry read to himself.

So this Prince was still around or some else had used this book and was pretending to be the Prince…

"Harry!" Hermione's voice carried up the stairs.

"Coming!" he yelled back while scrambling to his feet, he threw both the book and paper in his trunk and snapped it shut.

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't get the potion book off his mind. He couldn't stop trying to figure out who the Prince was. His first thought was Jigger. He had given Harry the book and said that weird line about it being useful. He discarded that idea because Jigger's hand writing from the black board didn't match, of course he could be using a spell to copy the hand writing. Over all Harry concluded that the Prince's handwriting was familiar… but from where?<p>

Harry barely got any food to his mouth while he was thinking. Hermione kept pestering him to eat more while repeatedly asking him if he was ok. Eventually Harry was forced to drop his thoughts before Hermione bothered him to death. Ron was also being uncharacteristically quiet. Harry noticed he was staring at the empty space at Slytherin. Malfoy was missing from Dinner. After what happened at the end of potions class he couldn't blame Ron for keeping an eye out.

At the Ravenclaw table Luna's halo of blond hair was visible at the very end. She sat alone, no special jewelry made of bottle caps. Her eyes looked tired and her hair unkempt. Harry felt a pang or worry for the girl.

Harry turned to Ron and tried to talk to him about Luna but before he could get Ron's full attention the Hall doors opened. Everyone turned to see who the late comer was. Draco Malfoy walked in with less of a saunter then he had last year. He kept his head down and went quietly to the empty place at his table.

Harry watched as Ron's eyes followed Malfoy across the room. Ron's face wasn't as intense as it had been while watching the Sytherin before. Harry felt the sudden desire to run back to Grimmauld Place and start researching anything that might give some answers to all the strange things going on this year. Before Harry could ask his friend if he was ok, Ron turned to him.

"The feelings gone, that weird unsettling feeling." He sounded startled.

Harry looked at Malfoy, he was still acting strange. Quiet and tired.

Ron sighed, "It's weird. Why would it just stop?"

Harry didn't answer, he was still studying Malfoy. There was something different about him, it wasn't a feeling for Harry it was something he could see. Around Malfoy's pale neck was an intricately weaved silvery blue cord that fit like a choker. When Harry looked closer he could see one peeking out from under his robe sleeve as he ate.

Harry nudged Ron with his elbow. "Do you seen the cord around his neck and wrists?"

Ron squinted across the room, "Yeah… never seen that before. Not very fitting for someone of his _class_" He spat the last word, but he had a point. The ropes weren't flashy and didn't look expensive.

Malfoy looked up and caught Harry looking at him again. He snarled and threw his fork down. Many of the Slytherins looked over at the loud noise but Malfoy ignored them and stalked out of the hall.

"We should be more careful… he doesn't seem stable." Ron muttered.

Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape sat across from Sybill Trelawney in an otherwise empty Professors lounge. They were silent while waiting for the special brew that Severus brought to steep. Trelawney watched as Snape rolled a tear drop shaped piece of crystal between his fingers. Back and forth he rolled it causing the light to glitter off prettily.<p>

"That's a pretty bobble." Sybill commented.

Snape stopped rolling the tear and looked down at it. "It is, isn't it? I came across it due to your influence."

Sybill gave a small smile, "I'm not sure what you mean, but the inner eye works in mysterious ways." She said airily.

Snape reached over the table and began pouring their tea. "That it does." He commented.

As they sipped their tea Snape began organizing his thoughts. He needed to bring up the right topics to prompt the information he needed. He wanted to know more about the Potter brat. There was something Dumbledore was keeping to himself, something important he told no one. Snape was about to start talking when a deep monotone voice came from his colleague. It wasn't often that Sybill would start talking without being prompted. Snape paid close attention.

_"The Dark Lord branded all his sheep and killed the dangerous ones he wouldn't twist._

_But one dangerous sheep hid away and was not missed._

_She joined flock of white sheep among the Black. _

_She passed her danger down, she didn't look back."_

Snape memorized the words as soon as he heard them. It was longer than most of the prophetic tidbits he got during their tea, but it was just as cryptic. Sybill soon came out of her trance and announced she had places to be. Snape barely answered or noticed her leave, he needed to figure out this riddle. The information he got from that crazy woman using his tea was something he kept to himself. Not even Dumbledore knew about the small prophecy's he was gleaning. The last one he heard from her prompted him to put a ward on the Great Hall to warn him if there was spell casting.

The word "wouldn't" was meaningful and the white and black reference as well. Snape was sure the first line was about the Dark Lord marking his death eaters and the sheep were pure blood wizards. He tried to turn every Pure Blood family except for a few. There were a few that he only hunted and killed but no one was sure why. Snape needed to figure out what family's the Dark Lord tried to wipe out completely, but failed.

On a secondary note he needed to find out more about what Potter was up to. These resent prophesies have to be related to him somehow since they are definitely related to the war. Maybe he would have to find reasons to give the brat detention. It wouldn't be that hard.

Snape stood and swept out of the lounge with purpose.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around the large table in Grimmauld place again. Harry was tired and sore as usual so he wasn't happy to hear Hermione's news. She was explaining about the curse removal ritual.<p>

"It's different for each person, the runes are created based on birthdays, blood types and information in that vein. The Runes I created for you indicate that we should do the Ritual on Halloween night. It makes a lot of sense if you think about it." She sounded sympathetic as she spoke.

"Are you sure we can't do it sooner?" Harry tried not to whine but he didn't want to be this tired and dizzy for almost two months.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it's for the best. It will give us our best chance." She sounded truly sorry to be causing her friend more pain.

"Yeah, all right." Harry gave in.

He put his head in his arms and rested while Ron and Hermione talked about when the first PM meeting would be. On the floor next to his chair was his messenger bag. Inside was the Prince's book and the Life's Light paper. Harry brought them with every intention of telling his friends about it, but something stopped him. As he read more and more of the book he felt like the Prince wouldn't want more people knowing about him. Harry decided it would be one of the things he kept to himself for now, he would even bring his regular book to class so Hermione wouldn't notice. Just for now.

When Harry tuned back into the conversation Hermione was talking about having a meeting Friday night. It was after Harry's first meeting with the Headmaster and they could fill everyone in and discuss the meeting together. Hermione reminded Harry to bring the Marauder's Map so they wouldn't get caught.

After that was settled they all moved to the library to research other pure blood families and their possible gifts. Unfortunately it was a fruitless venture.

Hermione shut her last book with a huff. "I can't believe there is no solid information here. Only rumors and speculation. The only Gifts recorded from other families were used in business like the candles."

Harry looked up from where he was resting his head. "The Pure blood families take secrecy seriously. I mean look at this house. It's almost impossible to find even without the added protection. It's in wizard space, must have taken forever to make."

Ron nodded in agreement. "The Weasleys aren't that old but the Prewetts had a huge hidden manor like this. It was destroyed in the first war by You-Know-Who. He tortured by mum's Uncle to find it"

Hermione crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair to pout, she hated not finding information she wanted. "What about the Malfoy's? Don't they have a huge manor with an actual estate?"

Ron got a sour look on his face at the mention of the name Malfoy, but answered her question. "Yeah they do have a manor according to rumors. Only no one had ever found it. Some higher ups claim to have been there but can't find their way back. No one knows how they do it without hiding their house like this one."

Harry closed his eyes a dozed while his friends continued to talk. The subjects ranged from Pure Blood secrets to blood contracts. As Harry drifted deeper into sleep he listened to Hermione outline the requirements for making a useful binding contract using blood.

* * *

><p>"But here is the truth of nostalgia: we don't feel it for who we were, but who we weren't. We feel it for all the possibilities that were open to us, but we didn't take."<p>

-Night Vale

**AN**- When I go to places from my past, even places outside of tangible reality, such as this white place. I often think of the things I haven't done. I have been here for so long and I have done so many things, but I never feel like its enough. I am sure I have company in this mind state.

But one of the most interesting things about revisiting old places is meeting new people who have arrived since I last left.

Hello new people.


	11. A Severed Snape

**AN**- OVER 100 REVIEWS WOOOOOOOT!

This chapter ended up being late! I was planning to update sooner because me and my roommates got all our needed stuff into the new apartment. BUT then our old Landlady decided to be a huge bitch and called one of my roommates and freaked out because we weren't completely out even though we still had two days left. She also yelled at him because no one cleaned up the parts of the ceiling that fell. She is crazy if she thinks we are going to clean any of the damage caused by the house not being properly renovated by her… So I spent my night moving things I planned to move Friday and filling the new apartment with stuff we have not made room for yet. I live in chaos…

We will be calling legal aid soon because we have the feeling she will try to keep our deposit even thought we had to emergency move because the house was not inhabitable due to the damage. Damage we did not cause, damage we informed her about as soon as the leak started and she did nothing until the ceiling fell…

On the bright side the cats seem to like the new place.

Sorry about the rant… ON WITH THE SHOW!

I am sorry it is taking so long to get to the ritual! I promise there are only a few more things that need to be done and then a time skip. Like maybe two more chapters.

**Feel free to point out errors!**

**I have also Posted a side story One-Shot to this Universe called "Hermione Does Some Light Reading" Check it out!**

**The Links to the High Res Version of the 4 cover pictures is in my Profile, along with an ongoing update on how many pages I have written and how many I have posted.**

Thanks to my beta Dust! If there are errors in this chapter that's because I post ahead of her editing.

**WARNINGS**- This story will have implied same sex relationships or attraction. This story contains descriptions and aftermath of torture. This story contains domestic abuse.

**NO PAIRINGS RIGHT NOW**, this is a Harry and Draco friendship story. It might become romance later and even the friendship part takes a long time to get to.

**NO CHARACTER BASHING**, maybe a little for Dumbledore but nothing too bad.

**Summary**- This is a story about people, feelings and corruption. This is most definitely a story about magic. Because there is a lot more to the world of magic than just silly wand waving. When Harry decides to start making choices independent from Dumbledore's influence he discovers a much more than he expected. Perspective changes everything. It can also make things weird.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing in this story that is from the Harry Potter Universe. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. Anything original in this story that may be similar to another work is coincidence and not intentional.

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Perspective**

**Or (A.K.A)**

**Verum Inhereditas **

**Chapter 11**

**A Severed Snape  
><strong>

Harry groggily ate his eggs on Wednesday morning. He had DADA right before lunch and Potions after lunch but before dinner. He pulled out his time table to make sure he had the times right. Monday was double Potions and DADA, Tuesday was Transfiguration and double Charms. Wednesday was Double DADA and Potions, Thursday was just Double Herbology all other hands on Herbology practical was done on your own time. Leaving Friday with Double Transfiguration and Charms. He put his papers back and focused on his eggs again.

His head was spinning just as much as usual. His bones hurt and he was tired. The 31st of October couldn't come fast enough in his opinion. The Great Hall was busy and loud, so when everyone quieted Harry knew the mail was arriving. He was surprised when a long brown Owl landed a few seats away from him and then ran across the table to stop right in front of him. It took a moment for Harry to recognize the Owl as the one he sent to Dudley. It held a letter in its beak, its impassive eyes stared at him flatly while it waited for him to take the envelope.

Harry reached out and plucked the letter from its beak. He offered it some bacon and the owl accepted, then it ran back down the table before taking off.

"That's an odd owl." Seamus said as he cleaned up his half a glass of pumpkin juice that the bird knocked over as it ran by.

"Yeah." Harry agreed but didn't elaborate.

The envelope made Harry smile. It was a Muggle envelope, on the front his Cousin had written his approximation of the address.

_Harry Potter_

_Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry_

_Gryffindor House_

There was even a postage stamp in the corner. Harry smile grew when he saw it. He ripped open the envelope and pulled out a folded sheet of lined notebook paper. Hermione picked up the envelope and laughed a bit. Not in a mean way, Harry thought it sounded like she could understand what Dudley was thinking.

He unfolded the letter and began reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope things have been going well for you. I was so surprised when Archimedes showed up at my window. That's what I named my owl, just like from that Disney movie. Thanks so much! Sorry it took me a few days to respond, I was busy getting things together for school and getting a box for Archie. He just loves his box, it's so cute. Dad wasn't even mad when he arrived so the you-know-what must still be working. I wasn't sure if my owl was trained like yours so I wrote where I wanted the letter to go and in closed a stamp, just in case. Write back soon and let me know you got the letter. _

_Dudley_

_P.S. I made some new friends already at school. They like this game called D&D and said they would teach me. I will let you know how it goes._

Harry handed the letter to Ron and Hermione on his right and let them read it. He felt good about his Uncle accepting his the owl. He really did something good, and it was his first independent choice. He was glad his cousin was more OK with magical things, having contact with someone who will be keeping up with muggle tech might come in handy. If they ever find a way for PM to communicate secretly he might include Dudley. Harry finished his breakfast while pondering the topic.

* * *

><p>The stone gargoyle slowly slid back into place behind Harry. He stood for a moment in the empty hallway and thought about what he had just learned. The meeting with Dumbledore was nothing Harry expected. He didn't learn advanced spells or magical secrets. He learned about Voldemort's Family. It was honestly disturbing, they were inbred and Merope used a love potion on a muggle. It was just wrong… and his real name is Tom. That also seemed wrong. It was so mundane. On the other hand Harry was supposed to save the entire magical world and his name wasn't exactly interesting either. The hero who saved us all and his name is Harry…<p>

Harry chuckled as he began to wander to his first class. He looked at his watch, he only had ten minutes to make it. He couldn't be late for Snape if he wanted to survive. Harry ran the entire way to the DADA classroom. He was just in time and breathed in relief, Snape was setting up a wooden dummy and didn't notice Harry slip in. Harry got his notes out and readied himself. If this was going to be anywhere near as enlightening as the first class he wanted to take notes on everything.

Hermione gave him a pointed look. She probably wanted to know what happened in the meeting. Before she could whisper a word, Snape turned around and began his lecture.

The dummy was set up in the same space the wood board was last class and on his desk was a small chunk of rock. Snape's dark eyes scanned the class. He paused on Harry but didn't sneer, he had an odd glint in his eyes like he expect Harry to do a trick. Harry felt his stomach tingle in worry, what was that look for? It was similar to what happened in the hospital wing. He turned to Ron and Hermione to see if they noticed but neither one was paying much attention. Hermione was writing a description of the demonstration set up, while Ron was looking at the empty seat that Malfoy normally used.

Harry sighed and refocused on class. He was worried about Ron's growing obsession. Today in the hall they spotted Malfoy for a moment. He looked paler then the day before and he had added another set of ropes to himself. They were weaved differently this time and they were a pale red color. When the Sytherin passed by them Ron had hissed in pain. He said that looking at Malfoy for too long had made his eyes sting. Hermione had scoffed and told him that his eyes were dry from staring too long. Harry thought it was something deeper than that.

"Today we will be learning about old spells that have fallen out of favor and how they can be used to others detriment." Snape's smooth voice pulled Harry to the present.

Snape held up the golf ball sized rock. "This rock will shortly become the most dangerous object in this room. The spell that will change it, is one that was used by wizard long before house hold heating charms were invented." He put the rock back on the table. "The spell is pronounced Flagrante. It heats whatever object you use it on to an incredible temperature. It was used to heat coal for heat and cooking hundreds of years ago but is barely known today."

Harry perked up at the name of the spell. He remembered seeing it in a book in the Black Library. It's considered borderline Dark by the Ministry even though it used to be an everyday spell. He wrote the name down, he could hear his classmates scratching the name down as well.

Snape pointed his wand at the stone and silently levitated it so it floated just below his eyes. He twisted his wand like his was a screwdriver and incanted, "Flagrante".

Some of the students let out small gasps as the stone super-heated until it was red hot liquid stone. It was bright yellow in the center and burning orange/red on the outside. The ball was floating and slightly swirling. The surface touching the air was turning black and cracking but the swirling was pulling the solidifying stone into the center constantly keeping it liquid.

"This sphere of molten stone is approximately 1100 Degrees Celsius." He swirled his want and the sphere twisted and morphed into different shapes. "Lava forms an insulating crust when it touches air. Because of the spell I am using the rock is always hot on the inside. I only have to keep it moving so the crust get pulled into the center to keep the entire substance liquid." Snape explained while maintaining a healthy distance from the ball of hot rock.

"Because the spell keeps the crust from forming completely on the outside this little ball can set your dry clothes aflame by merely being too close to you. The spell doesn't allow the rock to cool even when it is touching ice, this causes it to burn through anything that has a melting point below its own." Snape flicked his wand and the ball became a disc. "To stop an enemy in their tracks you only need to throw this on them. It would burn until there was nothing left to burn. With a bit of work you can make this into a true weapon."

Snape made a motion with his wand and the hot disc flew at the wood dummy. It glanced off a bit because of the speed it flew, but every spot of wood it touched was burned. The disc left deep black gouges with little flames behind it. Snape was moving his wand in beautiful patterns to control the disc. When the dummy was covered in fatal burning gouges he called the lava back and it formed a ball to float next to him.

"You see how dangerous this is. It is luckily different from Fiendfyre in two ways." Snape paced back and forth as he lectured, the lava following two feel behind him. "The first difference is that it doesn't have a mind of its own. As long as you have your wand on it, you control it and it does your will. Only when you let it go will it burn anything and everything. The second difference is important, there is a simple counter curse."

Snape stopped walking. "Repeat after me, frigore."

The class responded.

"Again." Snape demanded, the class complied.

Snape nodded. "Good, now I want each of you to come up and put out my lava." He opened his mouth to call the first name. Harry was sure it was going to be him. But before he got a syllable out his mouth snapped shut and his face tightened. The red hot ball wavered in the air, Snape hissed the counter from between his teeth. The ball became stone so cold his steamed and fell to the desk with a clunking sound.

All of this happened so fast none of the students had reacted. Before they could react to the halting of the lesson Harry's head ripped apart with pain. His hands covered his scar and a scream ripped from his throat. Hermione was the first to react, she jumped from her seat to Harry's side.

Harry couldn't even see. Everything was white pain. All he knew for sure was that Voldemort was mad… really mad. So he yelled it for anyone to hear.

"HE'S ANGRY." Harry yelled.

Snape loudly commanded the class to dismiss as he approached Harry. The sound of students scraping their chairs and running from the room hurt Harry's head like a hammer to his temple. When the room was quiet Harry lifted his head as far as he could and cracked his eyes open. Snape was standing over him.

"You two, take Potter to the infirmary." The pain was clear in Snapes hissed command. He turned to leave but Harry reached out and grabbed his robe as he passed.

Harry had a deep feeling that if Snape went to this Death Eater meeting he would die. All he could think about was the realization he had this summer. Snape had tried to save Sirius even though he hated him. He checked headquarters. No matter what Snape had done to Harry himself, Harry couldn't let him go. He was finally certain that he was on the side of the light and he was too important to the war.

"You can't go… sir" Harry panted as he spoke. "He's too angry. More angry than ever." His hand slipped from Snape's robe and he began to pass out from the pain.

Without responding Snape left.

* * *

><p>Harry woke late that night in the hospital wing. His head was pounding and felt like it was full of cotton. Ron and Hermione were gone but there was a folded parchment next to his glasses. It was in Hermione's hand writing. According to the note they were shooed out by Pomfrey to go to Potions but when they came back he was still asleep. Hermione also let him know there was no news about Snape's return. Harry sighed and folded the note. On the bed side there was a pain potion and instructions from the matron to take it if he woke up. Harry gratefully took the potion, the pain went away but the cotton feeling was just something he had to deal with until the curse removal.<p>

Harry had to know if Snape was still gone. He found his bag next to the bed and pulled it onto his lap. After fishing around for a bit he pulled out the Marauder's Map and activated it. He scanned it left to right, he looked in the DADA office and class but it was empty. He looked everywhere he could think of, even the potions lab, but Snape was nowhere to be found. Harry was about to give up and accept that Snape was still off the grounds when he caught movement by the forbidden forest. There he was, a small black dot labeled Severus Snape was very slowly moving out of the forest. What concerned Harry more than the speed the dot was moving, was that the dot was shifting between black and red. That was something he had never seen the map do. Fear spiked through Harry's chest, things flash red when warning someone. Something must be wrong. He rolled out of bed and snatched his wand off the table. He was only wearing the striped pajamas issued by the hospital wing but he didn't stop to find a cloak.

Harry ran barefoot, he fled from the wing and rushed down the hall. He kept an eye on the map to make sure he didn't lose Snape's location. No one was paroling this late at night, or early in the morning was more accurate. Harry ran as fast as his sore body would go. His lungs burned and he almost fell down two separate flights of stairs. After what felt like hours of running he got to the main entrance and flung one of the double doors open and didn't bother closing it. He looked at the map again to make sure Snape was still outside. The dot was flashing red a lot longer than it was black and it stopped moving all together.

Harry sprinted the last length of the grounds. His bare feet were slipping on the wet cold grass, and his lungs burned from breathing to hard. He had to find Snape, even if he hated the man, Harry couldn't let him die. Not like this. Finally after a minute of flat out running he saw Snape. He looked like nothing more than a pile of black robes. Harry stopped and stood with numb feet on the cold ground only a few feet away. The reality of the situation was dawning on him, he dashed the last distance. When he arrived at his Professors side he felt panic surge up stronger. The man hadn't removed his mask before crawling out of the forest. He must use some spot in the trees as an apparition point. Harry pushed the panic down and told himself it was just Snape and not a real Death Eater that wanted to kill him. He reached out and slowly pulled the mask off. Snapes face was white as a sheet and his eyes were half closed with a glassy sheen. He was shaking and could only move his eyes to look up at Harry. He had no expression, and seemed resigned to his fate. Harry refused to let him die here, on the cold ground. He looked over Snape's body and felt around with his hands. The dark stains on the grass where Snape had dragged himself told Harry that the Professor was bleeding heavily from somewhere but the dark rode hid the wound.

After a few seconds of feeling around Snape's chest and abdomen he felt a warm sticky wetness on the left side of the man's stomach. This was one of those deciding moments in Harry's new way of life. He had trained in Dark spells that included healing spells. He had **acted, **trained so that he could handle these situations. He wouldn't have to risk someone's life to run for Pomfrey, by the look of Snape he would die within minutes.

"I can do this, I can do this." Harry was telling himself, sounding more confident then he really was.

He used his wand to cut Snape's robe open and reveal a deep ugly gash that looked like claws or teeth marks. Something had got the man while he was weak from facing Voldemort. The Professor was shaking the same way Harry did after the Cruciatus curse, even with so much blood loss and so close to death he was shaking almost violently. Harry glanced up at the moon, it wasn't full… thank goodness.

Harry pressed his wand to the wound and began singing a Gallic song like spell over and over. This was the spell that could kill the caster if done too many times in a row without a break, or on too large a wound. He and Hermione had only done it on small cuts they had caused themselves. This was the first real test. He ignored the odd feeling that came along with using spells of this magnitude, like the magic was being pulled from someplace deeper. He knew it was the feeling of the magic coming from his core, that's the reason the spells were dangerous. When a person's gift pulled the magic from the core it was a natural process and would stop before killing someone unless they forced it. These Dark spells were forcing the magic out of the core from the start and the curse was making it harder.

Harry felt his chest relax a bit as the spell began to work. The blood spread around Snape began to glow as the spell cleaned it. Harry sang while looking at the wound, from the corner of his eyes he could see Snape watching him. The blood began to slide back to the hole it came from and the professor's eyes became less glassy and filled with something akin to hope.

Harry's head was spinning faster and faster as his joints began to burn. Apparently the curse didn't like this much magic being used, but Harry kept singing. Once all the blood was gone the wound slowly knit back together and left behind a pink scar. The last of the wound sealed and Harry felt himself swaying, as he began to slide sideways a shaky but strong hand stopped him.

Snape was sitting up. His face was still very pale but his eyes were sharp. He climbed to his feet and pulled Harry up with him.

"Come, we have to get inside." His voice rasped as if he had been screaming for a prolonged period of time.

Harry nodded vaguely. Both of them slowly limped their way to the main entrance. Harry began to turn to go to the Hospital wing but the hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You're coming with me." Snape didn't wait for a reply and began to shakily drag Harry with him to the dungeon.

It felt like forever to get to Snape's quarters and all Harry wanted to do was lay down in the hall and sleep. When they stopped in front of a painting of a raven and a snake that Harry had never seen Snape mumbled something that cause the portrait to open up. The room they entered was cozy. It had a fire place that lit up when they entered. A dark brown leather couch faced the fire with two matching chairs on either side angled to face the fireplace. Between the couch and the fireplace was a forest green throw rug covering dark hardwood floors and a dark wood coffee table on top. The rest of the main room was too dark to see with Harry's tired eyes, the fireplace was the only source of light.

Snape moved both of them to the sitting area and pushed Harry into the leather chair closest to the door. Then he stalked as best he could in his condition into the dark part of the room. Harry squinted but couldn't seem him, he could hear cabinets opening and closing along with bottles clinking. Snape melted out of the shadows and back into the light carrying two vials. He handed one filled with a milky white liquid to Harry and kept a red one as he sat in the other arm chair.

Harry didn't drink the potion, he just held it. He wasn't sure what it was for and his spinning head couldn't grasp that it might be important. All his fuzzy mind could think about was over stuffed arm chairs spewing human remains. His mind felt trapped in the dark.

Snape drank his potion and his shaking calmed to a controllable level.

"Drink your potion. I don't want to have to explain to that irritating matron why your magical levels are so low." Snape's voice was flat and tired. It cracked a couple times because of his raw throat.

Harry obeyed without thinking. The bitter liquid worked fast and Harry was able to think more clearly now that he wasn't so magically depleted. He suddenly became aware of how uncomfortable the situation was. He was alone with a man who hates him, in said man's living room. Harry wasn't particularly fond of Snape either so that just compounded on top of all the discomfort.

"I should go back to the hospital wing before anyone notices I'm gone." Harry spoke quietly and looked at Snape's forehead then down at his knees. He hoped he didn't make eye contact with the professor while he was out of it due to his magic depletion.

Snape didn't respond immediately. He sat reclined in his chair with his finger steepled under his chin. Harry could feel the man's dark eyes boring into the top of his head.

Snape ignored Harry's previous comment. "It seem that someone or something had finally instilled a sense causation into that thick head of yours."

Irritated, Harry clenched his fists in his lap and didn't respond. He wasn't sure what the Professor meant by that statement.

"Unfortunately not making eye contact with known legilimens is not going to be an option in every situation." Snape concluded.

Harry's anger drained away in surprise. He expected more insults maybe even a rage from the potions master. He just saved the man's life, which was a life debt. Just like what happened with Snape and his father. Harry looked up at Snape's chin to get a reading of his mood from his expression. He was surprised to see a thoughtful look on his face.

Snape leaned forward and put his hands on the arm rest. His face melted into a calculating and scheming expression. Harry felt his stomach drop. He should have the upper hand, but he felt like prey being circled by a snake.

"I assume that by now you have concluded that I own you a life debt." Snape kept his voice level.

Harry gave a small slow nod.

"There are many ways I can fill this debt, and there are many questions I have for you. Including where you learned such a dangerous healing spell. Although I can't fault you for knowing it when its application tonight is the reason I am able to inquire about it." Snape's voice dropped and octave and he was unable to keep all the dismay from his voice. Harry thought he must be trying very hard not to show how much this life debt upset him. He also seemed to be straining to not insult Harry. Now that he thought about it, the two times he had class with the man he was not focusing solely on making Harry's life miserable like he normally did. Well slightly less focused.

This dark man was one of the few remaining people who truly intimidated Harry. It was something he needed to strive to overcome. Harry sat up straighter and tried not to look so sheepish.

"What ways are you talking about?" keeping his voice steady was harder than anticipated.

Snape raised a brow. He seemed intrigued by the sudden change in manner. "I am getting the feeling there are many things you are hiding. From the way you have avoided eye contact with myself and the Headmaster. Oh yes, I noticed. Even back at your relative's house. I also noticed your Aunt avoiding everyone's eyes." He took a deep breath as if steeling himself, he seemed unable to accept what he was about to offer. "What I am offering…"

Snape looked like he was forcing the words from his mouth. "What I am offering is to teach you Occlumency."

Harry was blown away. After what happened with the pensive, he thought Snape would cut off his own arm before going back to those lessons. This was so unexpected that Harry decided to throw caution to the wind.

"What makes you think I would want to learn from you? It didn't exactly work out last time and I ended up mentally weaker. I would almost say you were trying not to teach me." Harry let himself become a bit angry as he finished.

Snape was gripping the arms of his chair in an effort not to yell. His words were obviously strained. "I think you will accept this offer. First because I have come to realize the reasons that compounded into the disaster of last year. After you failed so miserably I had to reassess how I went about teaching you to figure out why. This time I believe I have a solution."

Snape took a calming breath and continued. "I am also your last choice. You could go to the Headmaster but I believe he is one of the reason you need to learn this skill. I do think you know you need this skill. It will be vital to your survival."

Harry couldn't argue with his reasoning. He needed a way to protect his secrets, to protect Phoenix Method. "OK, you have me there, but how am I supposed to trust you?"

Snape nodded, he seemed almost pleased that Harry thought to ask and didn't just blindly agree. "I excel at keeping information away from those who might seek it. I am also willing to submit myself to an Oath." Once again he seemed pained to speak the words.

"Oath?" Harry questioned the word.

"Yes. A wizards Oath will make it so I am unable to repeat anything I learn from the lessons. Either from your mind, actions or verbally. It will also restrict you from speaking my secrets." Snape looked _very_ tired as he explained.

Harry was feeling more and more intrigued. "And what happens if you break the Oath?"

"You lose your magic and become a squib." Snape stated plainly.

Harry felt himself gasp against his will. Why was Snape offering this? Debt or no debt, this was serious and dangerous.

"Once you have mastered the skill to your fullest potential the debt will be cleared. I assure you this arrangement is to my benefit in many ways as well as to yours." He explained.

Harry wanted to know how else it was to Snape's benefit besides fill the debt, but knew he was unlikely to find out. This was another moment of reckoning. He was going to enter a deal with a spy Death Eater. Harry felt this really was his only option for learning the skill he needed, and since there was a life debt involved he could count on actually learning this time.

"I only have one question. Does Dumbledore know anything about this offer? I mean anything at all, even if it was only mentioned in passing that you might try and teach me again?" Harry tried to fill all the loop holes as he asked.

Snape actually smiled. Well kind of, it was a crooked half smile. "I am almost surprised that you would want to keep this from the Headmaster so desperately. I can assure you that he knows nothing. He seemed adamant that I _not_ try again."

Harry nodded. "Make it part of the Oath and we have a deal." He was feeling much less nervous. Snape was making an effort to be civil. He did throw in some insults but he wouldn't be Snape if he didn't. It was almost too surreal to accept.

Snape surveyed Harry carefully with his eyes. His expression said he was still surprised Harry was using so much forethought. "Acceptable terms."

Harry nodded. "OK, so how do we do this?"

Snape moved forward on his seat stiffly and Harry followed suit. "Since you have obviously used Dark magic before I have a special Oath Spell that is not approved of by the Ministry that should suit our purposes. It is called the Tacet Arx Oath."

This didn't particularly bother Harry after everything he got up to this summer so he remained quiet for an explanation.

Snape took the silence as the queue it was. "This spell will bind us from speaking in front anyone but each other about anything that is said between us while the Oath is being used. After we swear the Oath one of us only needs to say a key word, when the other responds with the second word, after that anything we say is considered under the Oaths protection until the words are repeated." He spoke slowly so Harry could absorb all the words, or possibly because he enjoyed implying that Harry was stupid.

Harry felt like he had encountered something like this. Something Hermione had done when interrupting Ravenclaw's while arguing. Then it came to him.

"It's like a Point of Order? Everything said in the Point of Order is outside of the normal flow of conversation. As if it's off the record in a way?" Harry hoped he didn't sound dumb.

Snape nodded, "it is like that. With the added benefit of protection. While the spell is actively…" He paused as if looking for a word. "Recording, for a lack of a better term, it also automatically raises privacy wards so strong that we could be standing in a room with someone and they won't be able to understand what we are saying. The protection is so strong that it protects the words spoken in the spell inside your mind. If someone tried to rip it out of your thoughts your magic will run out trying to keep the secrets hidden, effectively killing you. This can be avoided by learning Occlumency." Snape looked almost excited while explaining the theory behind the spell. The man obviously loved magic theory.

Harry was impressed. This was one hell of a spell. "OK, I'm satisfied."

Snape held out his hand with his palm facing Harry. "Put your hand against my own." He instructed.

Harry complied. He felt uncomfortable with the physical contact but he knew it was necessary.

"Repeat after me if you find my wording appropriate. I Severus Tobias Snape swear Tacet Arx to Harry James Potter. I swear under this Oath that Albus Dumbledore knows nothing about this arrangement. I swear to uphold this Oath on pain of my magic." Snape raised his wand and pointed it to the back of his hand. A gold light became visible and Snape winced.

Harry took a deep breath. Apparently this was going to hurt a bit.

"I Harry James Potter swear Tacet Arx to Severus Tobias Snape. I swear under this Oath that Albus Dumbledore knows nothing about this arrangement. I swear to uphold this Oath on pain of my magic." Harry raised his want and positioned it the same as Snape. The golden light appeared and he felt like someone had stabbed him in the hand with a knife. The light went into his hand and Snape's did the same. For a moment the pain became hot, then the light came back out of their hands and was dark red. It stretched out and concentrated into a string that wrapped around their hands and then sunk back into their skin.

Both pulled their hands away as soon as it was over.

"Did that use our blood?" Harry asked in a slight panic.

Snape gave a tired nod.

"You didn't warn me it would do that." Harry accused. He had read about how dangerous blood could be.

"Tacet." Snape almost barked.

Harry glared at him but responded, "Arx."

Magic burst from both of them like a gust of wind and mixed together as it filed the room then settled.

"At least it seems to have worked." Snape became even more tired. Having his protection of privacy made him more willing to let his guard down. "I didn't tell you because it was not free flowing blood. I could not have taken any to use against you."

Harry let out a relieved breath. "Why did it use blood?"

Snape fell into Lecture mode. "It is how the spell keeps track of us and what we are doing. It is also where it draws the power to seal our magic. Other vows use some of a third party magic to bind. The bit of magic from the third person is also how it executes its consequences for breaking the vow. With the Tacet Arx Oath it is a bit of our own magic in each other that will execute the consequences."

"Makes sense." Harry agreed.

Snape sat forward and weaved his fingers together. The entire feeling of the conversation suddenly shifted. Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Now that I have you bound." Snape's words were deep and smooth. Harry felt for a moment like he might have made a mistake.

"Ummmm… yeah?" Harry almost squawked.

"There is the matter of why the Dark Lord called me tonight. I feel like this is information you need to know. The Headmaster would not allow me to tell you normally, but he need not know I told you about it." Snape explained.

Harry relaxed when he realized the predatory air was not direct at him, but at Dumbledore. That somewhat surprised Harry but he accepted things as they came tonight. This was all very strange. Thought it seemed to be working out in his favor. It also became apparent that Snape was using this Oath to protect himself from the Headmaster in a strange way.

Something occurred to Harry, "Wait if you tell me now won't you be stopped by the Oath when you tell Dumbledore?"

Snape shook his head. "No, this is my information to tell. You won't be able to repeat it, and I cannot tell anyone that I told you specifically, but I can tell anyone else about the information itself. It will work the same for your secrets, they are yours to tell."

"OK. So why was Voldemort so angry?" Harry asked.

"He was angry, you were correct. I have rarely seen him this upset. So angry that he took it out on his followers. That is how I ended up where you found me. I was not prepared for a creature in the forest and it got the best of me." Snape unconsciously put his hand where his wound had been. "The Dark Lord was angry because some information came to him that he did not expect." Snape relaxed into his chair again. "In the first war there were Pure Blood families that Voldemort didn't try to turn to his cause. He just exterminated them."

Harry shuttered.

"To the outsider it would seem like he was just killing as usual. The inside circle of Death Eaters knew better, we knew he hunting some and trying to collect others. We don't know what he based his choices on." Snape looked far away in memory. "There was one family he was very determined to wipe out. The Prewett family."

Harry's eyes widened. He knew that name.

Snape noticed his surprise. "I see, so you do know what this is about?"

Harry felt the blood rush away from his face and he broke out into a cold Sweat. "The Weasleys."

"Yes." Snape confirmed darkly. The Dark Lord had handed him the answer to the riddle he had been working on. The words Sybill spoke made sense when the name Prewett was brought up. The only Prewett to survive the first war was Molly Weasley nee Prewett. Then she married Author who is a direct Black descendant through his mother who was blown off the tapestry for being a blood trader. The white sheep among the Black,

Harry wasn't sure what this all meant. "I don't understand. It's not a secret that they are related to the Prewetts."

"No its not." Snape agreed then added. "But remember, the Dark Lord was nothing but a wraith for fourteen year. Before his first fall he may have thought they were all dead. From the way he was speaking it seemed like something important concerning their blood line occurred that he was trying to prevent. I don't know how he found out."

Harry's eyes narrowed. Anger flared in his chest. "I know how."

Snape looked interested.

"Malfoy. He cornered Ron and asked him and asked him if he was related to the Prewetts." Harry barely contained his rage.

"I would keep close to Weasley and away from Draco Malfoy. I thought your friend might be involved which is why I told you about this. I do not enjoy letting you in on this information but it is better you know the danger in this school. Every time Albus doesn't tell you about dangerous situations you somehow stumble into them anyway." Snape's face reflected just how much he hated Telling Harry about anything to do with his spying.

Harry suddenly realized a flaw in this plan. "I can't warn him. The Oath will stop me."

Snape sighed. "I think it is best he doesn't know. Can you trust him not to lose his temper? Not to do something reckless? I am already risking much by telling you. I can only worry about one Child full of Gryffindor stupidity at a time."

Harry actually saw the sense in what the Professor was saying outside of the insult. Ron might try and get more information from Malfoy and get hurt or worse. Harry was having a very hard time accepting this new Snape that is mostly civil and willing to help. He had a deep feeling that there was something else in the background forcing Snape's hand. He might not hate Harry as much for some reason or he could be grateful for the healing spell, but he definitely wouldn't be offering this much information and help from the goodness of his heart. Harry needed to keep his eyes open for the true motive behind Snape's actions.

"Fine." Harry agreed.

"Good. Now as for our lessons. Come to my office at 8PM this Saturday." Snape ordered.

Harry let his shoulder slump in acceptance.

"Tacet." Said Snape.

"Arx." Harry replied.

The magic in the room came back to them in a reverse gust of wind that ruffled their hair. Harry stood up, he felt very tired now that this was over. He walked to the door and stopped. He looked back at Snape. "Goodnight Professor."

Snape nodded shallowly, "Goodnight Potter." He managed to sound almost pleasant.

Harry left. The Portrait swung closed behind him and he stood for a moment in the dark hall with the map clutched in his hand. This was all too unreal for him…

"He didn't even say thank you…" He mutter indignantly.

Harry made his way slowly back to the Hospital Wing and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Severus practically deflated the moment the portal closed soundly. He pressed his fingers into the space between his eyes and let out a long suffering sigh. His side still hurt even after the powerful healing spell and his entire body was sore from all the curses he took. He scolded himself for getting caught off guard by a creature in the forest. He had taken to many pain curses and was not aware of his surroundings He didn't even know what attacked him, he fired off a stunner and ran until he was on the school grounds.<p>

Now because of his carelessness he was walking a knifes edge. Snape rose to his feet carefully and went to the dark side of the room. He opened an oak cabinet and pulled out a bottle of amber liquid. He looked at the hole in his robes and the pink scar. It was too late for dittany, he would have to live with this scar. He hated to admit that he was grateful that the Potter brat had found him. He couldn't afford to die at this important juncture of the war, it didn't matter who saved him, it only matters that he's alive to finish his work. There was plenty of time later to die.

Snape poured himself a glass of liquor while he pondered the parts of the night that didn't fit properly. He wanted to know how Potter had found him and also how he knew that old spell. Was that part of the Headmaster's training? If so then Potter learned the spell quickly in only one meeting. That was impossible. Severus knocked back all three fingers of his drink and hissed out his breath as it burned on the way down.

This incident was both making his task harder and giving him an opportunity get more information about Sybill's latest prophecies. In many ways he had no choice but to take that damn Oath. With the Unbreakable Vow to help Draco with his task he can't risk having Potter run amuck with his mind unprotected after he saved Severus. If Draco or Merlin forbid the Dark Load caught a glimpse of that he would be finished. He also couldn't risk Potter having a life debt over him. He couldn't survive with his life bound to two people on the opposite sides of the war. He was honestly lucky the boy agreed to the deal. Until the debt was cleared Potter could compel him to do something that goes against the Unbreakable Vow, which would kill him…So now he must walk the edge between helping Draco, if the boy would actually cooperate, and teaching Potter so he could erase the debt.

One wrong move and one of the two Vows would activate and he would either die or become a squib.

Severus poured himself another drink.

* * *

><p>"When life seems dangerous and unmanageable. Just remember that it is, and that you can't survive forever."<p>

-Night Vale

AN- When life is chaos. Loud, messy, homeless. I am so very glad I can always come here, where even the words spoken to me are silent, stark black on white. It is in these moments that the written word, the symbols for the random sounds that fall together into coherent understanding, is so appreciated.

So very appreciated.


	12. Blue Eyes and Blood

**AN**- **READ THIS**

I need to make sure everyone understands something! This story is not a romanced focused fanfic, **BUT** if I do decide to pair up character it will be both SLASH and HET. It is in the warning at the beginning of every chapter.

I am very disappointed by FanFiction DOT net. I received a review that simply said that I should put the Slash warning in the summary. This reviewer was only concerned about the M/M warning. To me this implies that Torture and Domestic abuse are somehow less offensive to the general community than same sex relationships. The only reason the warnings are in my opening AN and not the summary is because of the very low word count FF DOT net allows.

I am sad to find people within our lovely community that are so upset about having to click on a story to find out it is Slash, that they would feel the need to tell me so in a review.

I am not going to remove my general *Warnings Inside* notice and replace it with a Slash Warning. I am not going to hold up Slash as more important or offensive than something like Domestic Abuse. My warnings are there simply to inform the reader of things they might not enjoy so that they can move on in peace, and I can single out my target audience.

**I have written a longer rant on my tumblr. If you enjoy tumblr than follow me and reblog please.**

**My tumblr is in my profile.**

**On a lighter not I would like to ask a question.**

**If I am going to make parings what would people like to see? Anything goes. This will not be a counted vote but I will take the ideas into consideration.**

Thanks to my beta Dust! If there are errors in this chapter that's because I post ahead of her editing.

To the Anonymous reviewer named ghost. I am happy you have pointed out more errors for me to fix but please don't be rude. You assume I think I don't need a beta, but I do. You know what they say about assuming... :) it all worked out in the end because I fixed everything you mentioned. My Beta is unfortunately having a life crisis and has not kept up, but if you continue reviewing with corrections I will keep fixing them... its almost like YOU are my beta 0.0

**WARNINGS**- This story will have implied same sex relationships or attraction. This story contains descriptions and aftermath of torture. This story contains domestic abuse.

**NO PAIRINGS RIGHT NOW**, this is a Harry and Draco friendship story. It might become romance later and even the friendship part takes a long time to get to.

**NO CHARACTER BASHING**, maybe a little for Dumbledore but nothing too bad.

**Summary**- This is a story about people, feelings and corruption. This is most definitely a story about magic. Because there is a lot more to the world of magic than just silly wand waving. When Harry decides to start making choices independent from Dumbledore's influence he discovers a much more than he expected. Perspective changes everything. It can also make things weird.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing in this story that is from the Harry Potter Universe. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. Anything original in this story that may be similar to another work is coincidence and not intentional.

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Perspective**

**Or (A.K.A)**

**Verum Inhereditas **

**Chapter 12**

**Blue Eyes and Blood**

* * *

><p>Narcissa collapsed onto her bed with a vial of red colored potion in her hand. She was shaking so hard she could barely get the top off and drink it without spilling it all over herself. She lay still and waited for the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse to melt away under the potions influence. Once her hands were steady, she slowly moved to her vanity to write a letter. Her legs were still weak from her ordeal causing her to stumble.<p>

The Dark Lord was enraged. Narcissa had watched Severus being tortured for over thirty minutes. She feared he didn't make it back to Hogwarts. After all the Death Eaters had been dismissed, her Lords eyes were still on fire with rage, and he turned his anger on the only other person living in the manor. After he vented the last of his anger on her he dismissed Narcissa with a command to come back before him the next day.

One good thing came from his change in mood. He wanted his captured servants freed, so he was pushing the Azkaban breakout forward more quickly. The letter Narcissa wrote to Severus was short, it included the information about the breakout, and inquired if he was well after the torture. If there was one thing she knew about her friend, it was that he never had only one avenue. Deep down Narcissa knew Severus had other loyalties. She didn't know who he reported to but she wanted to make sure he was well informed and it was her that got credit for some of the information. She knew it was unlikely to work out considering her sons mission and the Vow Severus made, but she would grasp at every chance she could.

She lit her candle and whispered her desired recipient. The letter was gone and the room was left dark without the candles green light.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood in the hallway on the seventh floor. Harry looked at his watch, it had been five minutes since they activated the sickles. After another minute of nervous waiting Neville and Luna came around the corner together.<p>

Upon seeing them Harry started to pace and think about what he needed. The scrubbed wood door to the small room with the fire place appeared just as Neville and Luna arrived.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked with a playful smile.

Neville let his nerves go. Seeing Harry so relaxed seemed to bolster him. Luna on the other hand was very much the same as she was on the train. It worried Harry to see her so somber, the conversation they had in the hallway flicker through his mind. He opened the door and beckoned his friends in after him. The room was as dark and small as last time. The little table was still in the middle illuminated by the fire light.

Hermione pulled her floo candle out of her bag and set it on the table.

"OK, follow me." She instructed, then she took some powder from the mantel and stepped into the fireplace. with a flash of green flames and a shout she was gone.

"You heard the woman." Harry joked, he followed after her yelling, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

When Harry tumbled out into the kitchen he was pleased to see Fred and George already reclining at the table like they owned the place.

"What took you so long mate?" one of the twins joked. The other one had his feet on the table and was leaning back in his chair. "Yeah we've been here forever." The reclining twin smirked.

Harry was thrilled they made it. Everything was falling into place nicely. He heard the other four floo in behind him and turned. Without even asking each person took a seat at the table in the old dark wood chairs. The twin that was reclining at the head of the table put his feet down and moved to a different spot. Harry moved to the front where the black board wall was situated. Hermione to his right and Ron to his left.

He slowly surveyed the room. The atmosphere was heavy but not oppressive. The serious expressions directed at him made his insides squirm. This wasn't right. This wasn't The Phoenix Method. Harry took a deep breath and glanced to the kettle on the stove. He raised his wand causing everyone to stiffen in expectation. With a small flick he lit the burner under the pot.

"Tea?" he asked lightly.

Tension whooshed out of the room like letting the air out of a plastic bag. Everyone began chatting amongst themselves as the tea kettle boiled and then floated to the table along with some cups and additives.

Hermione pulled out a second floo candle from her back, the one with Harry's name in it, and placed it in the middle of the table. "The one in the Room of Requirement will let anyone who knows what it send a message to anyone currently in this house. I put you're here Harry just in case there is another mystery letter."

Harry nodded as he dropped one sugar into his tea and poured a bit of cream. He took a moment to collect his thoughts as he watched the liquids blend with the turning of his spoon. He tapped the spoon on the rim of his cup to free any droplets and placed the spoon on the table. When he looked up he had the absolute attention of every soul in the room.

First he explained to those who were not at the Weasley's house this summer about everything revealed that night. He explained Dumbledore's manipulations and how he had the first meeting with the old man, "we will come back to that part later." He told them. Then he dove into the behavior Draco Malfoy had been showing recently and about the Letter that came from the floo candle.

Everyone in the room was on the same page, though a bit confused about how the candle worked. All of them agreed that there was more going on than the adults were telling them and that the Order was not to be completely trusted. They also agreed that Phoenix Method was necessary, at the very least to keep Dumbledore in check and look for solutions he might have missed in his close minded arrogance.

Harry made another cup of tea while everyone took a moment to freshen their own drinks. He wasn't sure how to explain the next part. It had seemed so easy when he told Ron, but this was more than just Ron alone at the table.

"There is magic that was buried." Harry found the words coming out of his mouth before he was ready, but he couldn't stop now. "Someone decided that a part of every magical person needed to be suppressed. That part is our Core magic, the Ministry labeled it Dark magic because it has a possible price and because it cannot be completely regulated. They forced all magical people to use only what they termed Surface magic or Light magic. If we try, we can all get to some of our core magic and use Dark spells but its not easy cue to the restriction."

Hermione stepped in to clarify. "I have managed to learn some spells that forcefully use my core magic. That are strong and they can cause you harm if you use too many. They feel heavier then surface magic, which was called Light Magic not due to its good nature but because it feels lighter and easier to cast. The curse that is repressing everyone makes it even harder and more dangerous to use Core spells and almost completely blocks our Gifts."

Harry took a sip of his tea, no one else had touched theirs since they had begun speaking. He continued, by explaining what he had learned from the Black library and the Verum book. The room's reaction was the same as Ron's, they were all pure bloods and had heard the stories. But because they were on the light side they were left out of the loop and didn't know the curse removal ritual was real. They all looked shocked, all of them but one. Neville had a serious expression, filled with concern. Whatever he had to say he was apparently holding until the end.

"From what I have learned, Gift magic from our Core is a part of who we are. It is as dangerous as it is wonderful and without it we are not complete wizards and witches. Because of its nature there is no counter curse or Finite spell for the Core Gifts, there are only other inherent abilities born in certain people that naturally cancel out or synergize with some other Gifts. Unfortunately the families with this information are secretive and very few Core Gifts are known to exist for certain." Harry looked down at his hands and took a deep breath.

"Everyone in the room is being subjected to a suppression curse. I explained what the ministry did but what you don't know is that some people are highly affected by this restriction, and if your Gift is to strong then it will have adverse reaction to the curse that can drive a person insane and handicap them for life." Harry made eye contact with every person in the room before he continued.

"This reaction is happening in me, and I am going to attempt the Removal Ritual to stop it. I suspect that some of you are having reactions and didn't know what it was. Part of what I want this group to do is reverse as many curses as possible-" Harry's words were cut short by the sharp sound of hands being slammed onto the table top.

Neville stood up with his hands still flat on the wood. "Removing the Curse is dangerous. I already knew that the ritual existed because the Longbottom family was one of the allied families." He looked almost ashamed to admit his family had worked alongside Malfoys and Blacks. "We tried using the Ritual for a couple of generations but the risk of death was too high. Unlike the other families the Longbottom's weren't willing to possibly kill their heirs for power." Neville practically spit the last word. "We accepted that some of us might suffer but it was less than the ritual took from us."

To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. Right here was true proof that this was real, proof beyond words in a book and mysterious sickness. Neville admitted that there are families completely aware of all the secrets who simply keep the status quo to protect themselves. Telling that secret might put Neville in a bad position but he didn't seem too concerned.

Harry understood why his friend was angry and set out to sooth him. "I know there is a risk, but if you look at the Black Family charter you can see that the children stopped dying. I think the Ritual we are using is an improved version." As he spoke Hermione pulled out the Verum and showed Neville what they meant. He seemed to calm marginally.

Harry pressed him with more reasons to use the Ritual, "Even if this is the risky removal, I _have_ to do it. I can't let this curse bring me down. I also think that everyone should have the choice to take the risk, don't you?"

Neville slid back into his chair, "Yeah, They do. As long as it's not required."

"I would never require it. It is only one of the many thing that this group is going to be correcting." As Harry spoke he could almost feel calming power in this words. In the vibrations he sent into the air. His head felt clearer and he was certain he was making the right decision.

Neville's shoulders visibly relaxed and he nodded.

Before Harry could speak another sudden sound interrupted. The squeal of a chair as Luna stood up. She looked at Neville for a long moment. Her eyes wide but more expressive then Harry had seen since last year. Neville seemed to understand her and looked away from her to the table.

Luna then turned to Harry. He was surprised to see her eyes glassy with a sheen of tears. Her breaths were heavy as if he was trying hard not to cry.

"I want to take the risk." She stated firmly. It was the first time he had ever felt like she was truly talking directly to him.

Harry had never seen someone so earnest and scared. The impact of her eyes and her words felt solid. He opened his mouth to respond, to tell her she didn't need to decide now, nothing came out but air.

Luna understood he wanted to reassure her, she smiled and a tear welled over her lashes. "I want to take the risk." She repeated.

Hermione was the first to find her voice, "why?" she her question was more air than voice.

"This Curse from the Ministry, it might be the curse of my family." Luna began, she whipped her face and hitched a breath. "On my mother's side, there is a curse. Every Female born with blue eyes who is related to the Prince family goes mad and dies. Prince was my mother's maiden name. I think it's happening to me, I have been seeing things and hearing things that I can't explain, not like before. It takes different amounts of time for different people. My father said that my mother started to mention voices right after I was born when she was nineteen. "

It was Hermione again who spoke up. "The Prince family is pure blood?"

Luna nodded, "Yes, they are traditionally neutral but they lean towards purism. They will accept anyone with magic but still don't allow muggles to marry into the family." She glanced at Neville and nervously rambled. "They were not close to many of the other families, that's why they probably didn't join the allied families. They kept to themselves, according to my mother there was some big secret they were hiding from the other families, I always assumed it was the curse talking." She paused as if stuck in a memory for a moment. "My mother and my great aunt both died from this our curse, but it might be symptoms of the ministry curse like you said." She was obviously hopeful.

"It might be, I read some stories in diaries from the Black family about people who refused to remove the curse going mad if their gift was strong. Only, none of them died from the symptoms directly." Hermione explained with sympathy.

Luna didn't look putout, she was resigned and sad. "None of my family dies from the sickness directly. They all… in some way or another… they..." She started to tremble with the force of her sadness and the effort to hold in her grief. "My mother became crazed. I have no memories of her completely sane. She would experiment with magic to try and fix herself. She would become more and more desperate and I would sit on the stairs and watch through the railing bars." Tears welled up once more and spilled down Luna's pale cheeks. She didn't bother to try and hold back. "One day I was hiding and watching. My mother was casting spells on a potions and it reacted badly… she was thrown across the room and didn't get up. All of the women in my family did it to themselves somehow." She put her face in her hands and cried.

Hermione was out of her chair as soon as Luna stopped talking. She rushed over to her and wrapped her in a firm hug. "It might be that your family has a strong gift. One that's genetically linked to girls and blue eyes. Even the varying strength of the gift explains why the time frame was different for each person." In a true Hermione fashion she comforted Luna with information. To Harry that was comforting in itself.

Luna Pulled back, her eyes were red but she smiled. "I hope so."

"We will start on yours right after we do Harry's in October." Hermione promised.

Luna responded by leaning forward and letting her forehead rest on Hermione's shoulder.

"I sometimes become so angry with my mother. She knew about the curse and the risks, and she choose to have me even thought I might end up like her…" Luna whispered.

Hermione placed her hand on the back of Luna's head and stroked her hair soothingly.

"I don't want to die." Luna concluded firmly.

"And you won't." Hermione was confident.

It took ten minutes for everything to calm enough for the meeting to continue. When everyone was back in their seats, Harry explained all the information from his meeting with Dumbledore. Everyone was confused and disgusted by how the Dark Lord came to be.

"Shouldn't Dumbledore be training you to fight or something?" One of the twins asked.

"Fred's right." George agreed. "Isn't his family in that book of yours? He should be helping you remove the curse." he asked.

Harry flipped to the page that listed the allied families. "Yeah it is." He held it up for them to see.

Ron pounded a fist on the table, his temper coming back full force. "Then what is he doing with this time?! Sure, knowing about Vo- Vold- That bloody gits past is all well and good, but he could be setting this ritual up for you!"

Hermione made a sound of agreement and Ginny threw in her two sense. "Maybe he is planning to?" she suggested.

Hermione shot that thought down. "This is not an easy ritual, if he was going to do it he would have explained and taken Harry's blood in the first meeting."

Harry took the middle ground. He didn't want to jump the gun on this topic. "One more meeting. If he doesn't say anything at that time, then he's not going to ever."

Everyone murmured their agreement, sounded fair to them.

"Hey Neville." Harry called out. "If your family knows that the curse exists and about core magic, do you know what your families Inheritance gift is or anything about the magic?"

Neville looked thoughtful. "Well… a lot had been lost. Much of the magic was orally passed down. There were stories about guiding children through their inheritance, but not much was kept since it wasn't used."

"I read something about Children needing a magical guide, but like Neville said it was not explained. All it said was that each child was different and the guide would have to feel it out." Hermione added.

Neville nodded, "Yeah that's about as much as I know. I do know that my family had a gift for metal work magic. We were a type of Maker Magician that uses metals to make magic enhancing and magic shielding jewelry and weapons. There are paintings from hundreds of years ago in the manor of Longbottom's using short swords with their wands and wearing rings that called fire… but I'm not sure of everything it can do." He flushed at his family's lack of knowledge. It was sad how much information had been lost over the generations.

"What's a Maker Magician?" Harry asked.

Neville brightened, this was something he could answer. "The inheritance gifts are separated into classes. I don't know much about the others but Makers Magicians are a class that… well make things. They specialize in different materials and the different materials have different abilities. Like metal fortifies and enhances."

Hermione jumped in excitedly, "Oh! That must be what the Verum book was talking about. There was the section about Inherent abilities. About how Parselmouth was a sign of a type of gift called Birth Magic. People with Birth Magic are just called Mages. There weren't many other types listed."

"Yeah, it's one of the only other widely known categories. Birth Magic is strong and it's an ability you're born with not a talent like making candles. There's is normally a sign, like a natural ablility." Neville added what he knew.

"Well Harry you are probably some type of Mage. Him being a Parselmouth signifies a Birth Magic." Hermione turned to Harry as she spoke. Neville nodded knowingly.

Harry sighed, "Great." He said sarcastically.

"That means that Voledy had Birth Magic to right?" Asked one of the twins.

Hermione became much more serious and explained to everyone about what they knew concerning Voldemort's ability. She told them about how it's in the same category as whatever Harry's will be and that they think is allows him to manipulate people somehow.

"So he's a super charming dude?" the same twin asked, might be Fred.

Hermione put a finger to her lip in thought. "It probably started out like that but he has twisted it somehow, the same way he has twisted his body I think. But we really don't know for sure."

The conversation naturally sputtered out because of the serious topic. Harry collected his thoughts in the silence. He was glad they had Neville to add to their knowledge base about Core magic. He wondered if Voldemort tried to kill of the Prewett line because they were some sort of Mage that threatened him. He glanced at Ron. His friend did have amazing strategizing abilities at only eleven… he beat McGonagall's chess board. Harry put that thought away for later.

Hermione took advantage of the lull and stood up to gain the rooms attention. Harry knew what was about to happen. He argued against it but Hermione Insisted and Ron silently backed her up. Harry wanted to believe he could trust anyone that he let into this house but deep down he understood the need for caution and for insurance.

Hermione pulled out a sheet of parchment. "Now that there doesn't seem to be any outstanding conflicts I want to invite all the people at this table to formally join Phoenix Method."

Murmuring filled the room laced with confusion. Harry felt a string of guilt thread through his chest.

"I thought we had already formally joined?" Ginny voiced everyone's thought.

Hermione placed the paper on the table facing her friends. At the top of the paper was the name of the organization, beautifully illustrated. Around the boarder of the paper were small runes and under the title were three signatures.

"Remember the paper we had people sign for the DA?" Hermione asked.

Everyone nodded and relaxed slightly, until Ginny pointed out something that caught her eye.

"Is that written in blood?" She turned a bit white.

"Yes, everything is Harry's blood. Except my name and Ron's they are in our own blood." Hermione didn't see the problem. Harry rubbed his arm, there was no cut because Hermione knew the Dark healing spell but he didn't enjoy giving so much blood.

Neville turned a shade of green that rivaled Ginny's white face. "But… but that's Dark magic." He shuddered.

Hermione just looked at Neville with a blank stare as if to say 'well duh'. "That's what we have been talking about. Dark magic not being evil, Ministry misconceptions…" she trailed off.

"That's about Core magic, but this is blood magic…" Neville didn't seem to have any other argument, like the word blood explained everything.

Hermione sighed dramatically. "Maybe being muggleborn makes it easier for me to accept, but if I have learned anything from all the books in this house I read, it's that magic is just magic. There is no good or bad about it. It is wild and natural and deserves our respect because it can go out of control of not used correctly, but it is not any more evil then a tornado that destroys a town. It is the wielders intentions that make is evil." She put her hands on her hips and waited for the rebuttals.

Ginny voice her concerns, "But blood magic can be dangerous if it isn't done correctly…"

Hermione Jumped on that. "SO can Core spells, even using your gift too much has been reported to have killed some people in the Black family list. The magic the Ministry says is Light and legal is just the very surface of what magic can do. It is so shallow that there is practically no danger but there is also huge limitations on what it can do. The Old ways of these ancient families was all about regulations and respect for magic because they knew that magic had the control not the wizards. They were merely asking nicely for magic to do what they wanted. I mean, have you ever noticed how many old artifacts there are that no one can replicate, the process supposedly lost to time. Hogwarts being the most well-known one. The magic wasn't lost it was Ban."

Harry remember the potion he made for his uncle. The feeling of his magic flowing into the potion and gently coaxing the magic in the ingredients to do what it asked. It really did feel like he was politely requesting a certain outcome. Harry understood now why the old ways needed to be brought back. Even if they were only using surface magic they were still being arrogant, magical people today acted as if they owned magic… it might be something the regret one day. They also lost many old magicks, Harry's mind looked back to first year and a golden mirror that showed him his parents.

Hermione looked weary as she explained the next part. "Everyone knows what a muggle car is and how it works and what a motorway is?" Everyone nodded, even Neville had been in a car and seen a muggle motorway. Hermione nodded. "Good then think of magic like this. Every time you do magic it's like driving a muggle car. There is always a risk but millions of muggles do it every day. As long as you respect the rules of the road and pay attention, statically you will be ok unless some other driver is being reckless." Everyone nodded in understanding, it made a lot of sense.

Hermione had one more point to make. "What the Ministry is doing to magic is dangerous. The curse they created if from very old and dark magic most likely. I have been doing some reading and from what I can tell, using powerful magic to restrain powerful magic is dangerous and on top of that there are thousands of magical people using surface magic without regards to magic is self for hundreds of years…" Hermione sat down, she looked even more tired. Harry thought that maybe she has been doing a lot more work then she let on.

"Imagine." Hermione prompted. "Driving a car that can only go as fast as a Clean Sweep and one day you hit the motorway where the cars are all going as fast as FireBolts. What would happen?"

Ginny's freckles were glaring against her white skin as she answered in a shaky voice. "You would cause a backup at best and be pulverized at worst…"

Hermione nodded solemnly. "Exactly."

Neville seemed faraway in his thoughts for a moment. Maybe remembering words from his grandmother on the topic of magic. Ginny seemed to be absorbing and accepting what she was being told. The Twin didn't seem to have a problem from the start and have spent the entire conversation talking about where they wanted to be cut and if they should keep the scar.

Neville finally refocused on Hermione, "I have only one more question." He collected his courage and asked, "What about magic that takes more than just some blood, magic that needs something a person can't give without dying…"

Everyone fell silent, even the twins.

Hermione smiled, it was a smile that Harry knew meant she had the right answer. "As long as the part given is not forcefully taken I don't see the problem. Imagine there is a potion that needs a human heart but it can save a newborn baby who has a sickness. Now what if a quidditch player dies in an unfortunate accident. Should the baby die just because using the quidditch players heart is arbitrarily bad? Don't you think the quidditch player would want to save the baby?"

Color returned to Neville's face, "it would honor the quidditch player's death. My Gran would say that the Player would live on in the baby as well."

Hermione smiled brightly. "That's how muggles feel as well."

The twins took notice of the conversation for the first time at that statement. One of the twins paused while explaining how he wanted his scar to be an X on his chest, he was still half standing and holding up his shirt when he asked. . "How would muggles know how that feels?"

"You don't know about transplants at all?" Hermione was shocked.

Everyone but Harry shook their heads.

Hermione almost let her head drop onto the table… all she wanted was for them to sign the damn paper, but she explained. "In the muggle world there are limitations on how much damage they can repair for organs. So they have a system where people can register to donate their bodies if they die young in some unforeseeable way. Then if someone else has a bad heart they will take the donated one and put it in the sick person."

Everyone looked disgusted and amazed.

"Wicked, that's amazing! I had no idea muggles could do that." Ron's eyes were wide.

Hermione almost laughed at his reaction. "Well yes, But I doubt wizards would need to transplant if they used Dark potions. They can fix almost any damage with the right ingredients. I think a donation system should be set up for the Wizarding World. So if someone dies in a potions accident or something, their body can be used to save countless lives. I think I will try and set that system up if this group succeeds in its goals. Of course using the magic without a license or using body that was not donated will be outlawed."

"We are going to change everything…" Neville didn't seem aware that he had spoken out loud but his words held a lot of meaning. Everyone silently thought about it for a few moments and the weight of what they were doing settled in.

"OK!" Hermione clapped her hands and caused everyone to startle. "I am going to explain the contract and then you can agree and sign or not agree and be obliviated."

"I agree." Luna said airily, she sounded more like herself then she had in a long time.

Hermione couldn't hold back the giggle this time. Her friends were so strange, in a good way. "Let me explain first."

"If you must." Luna acted as if she gave permission for the explanation.

Hermione stood back up and cleared her throat. "This contract is much like the one for the DA except stronger and virtually unescapable. If you break this contract you won't just get pock marks labeling you a snitch, you will be incapacitated."

The gravity of the agreement was heavy. Hermione took a moment to let the information sink in for everyone before explaining more. "The blood from Harry, powers this contract and your blood tethers you to it. The contract only says that you will not speak of this group to anyone but others who have signed this contract, or about anything spoken about at meetings. It will also protect your thoughts to an extent but a determined Legilimens could probably get through. If you break the contract the core magic Harry's blood holds in this parchment will flow down the magic your blood uses to tie you to the contract and knock you out until you can be collected by another member."

"And this will be signed by every member that joins?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, until we find a better method. We are researching a way of testing loyalty rather than using force like this. What we truly want is a way of evaluating people's feelings. Our current theory is tying everyone to an object that constantly monitors the members resolve rather than threatening them. Our future hope is to be able to approach wavering members and offer aid or a way out peacefully."

"We will be helping develop this method?" Neville looked like he wanted that option now.

"Yes, we can use all the help we can get." Hermione said while pulling out a small blade, a metal dish and a quill. "OK, who first?"

Almost everyone leaned back like a kid being shown a shot. In contrast the twins started pushing each other out of the way to be the first to sign.

"Hermione, I want my scar on my face! My left cheek." One twin requested while shoving the other back by his face.

Harry laughed while Ron pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead and sighed. "There won't be a scar. We use the Leighis Song to heal it." He explained.

"Really?" Neville perked up at the name of the spell. "Gran told me about that. Best healing spell for physical wounds. She said it was lost long ago, but that even the deepest wounds would only leave pink new skin and unlike other spells it can put blood back and everything."

"Yeah it does if you sing it a certain way. It's wicked. It probably was lost but we found it in this house." Harry's eyes lit up while talking about the spell. He couldn't explain it, but ever since he started using core magic he felt more connected to it. Like Magic was meant for him. After almost draining himself helping Snape he could almost feel the magic in him moving. It had started when he woke up but has been getting stronger, along with his sore bones.

The twin that that made it to the front first held out his hand. Hermione made a small cut on his palm and held it over the dish. After a few drops fell she healed the cut.

"Now use the blood and this quill and sign your whole name, and don't even try to cheat because the paper will know." She instructed the twin.

He nodded, dipped the quill and signed, Fredrick Septimus Weasley. The shinning wet blood bloomed with soft white light for a moment, then a thin white thread of magic connected from Fred's chest to the paper, and from there to Harry's chest. It stayed visible briefly then vanished, leaving the blood signature dry.

Each member came forward. Hermione would cut their palm, they would bleed onto the dish, she would heal them and then they used the blood to sign their name. Hermione would banish the blood from the dish a quill and start over. When everyone was finished and seated Harry moved forward to the front of the room.

"Welcome to Phoenix Method." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Snape and Sybill sat alone in the Professors lounge. Each was sipping a cup of Severus's special brew that Sybill liked so much. Snapes was staring at the table top in silence, their tea time was almost over and he had gotten no information. Tonight was the first meeting with Potter and he wanted to see if he could squeeze anything more out of the crazy woman beforehand. Unfortunately for Severus the universe had no new information. Snape held back a snarl that wanted to slip from his throat. He stood up, the action was Sybill's queue to stand as well.<p>

"Thank you for the tea Severus, lovely as usual." Sybill pushed her cup slightly away as she spoke.

Severus nodded.

The sound of the lounge door opening caused both Professors to turn. A brightly smiling Professor Jigger came waltzing in.

Snape held back a long sigh. He hated the new professor. It wasn't because the man was a poor teacher, he was actually a very good potions master. Snape hated him because he had trouble hating him. Everything the man did was in line with personalities Snape disliked. He was cheerful and enjoyed teaching. The man could find a good thing in the after math of a tornado. The worst part was that his personality seemed to rub off on Severus, He tried to Hate Jigger when the man was present and found he couldn't. When Jigger was out of his sight he had no problem hating him, he could think back on their interactions and berate himself for being so soft. But as soon as the man walked into the room Severus held his ire down and was polite.

"Why hello Professor Snape!" Jigger bounced on his heels while he greeted Snape with a big smile.

Snape could feel his irritation rise up. He invited it to come forth and cut his foe down with words, but as soon as it reached the surface it sputtered out. Jigger's big dumb smile won again and Severus found he couldn't be angry.

"I shall be going, I have a class shortly." Sybill announced in a tone that suggested she was talking to herself more than the occupants of the room. She floated away out the door, the men watched her leave silently.

When the door click closed Jigger moved to the coffee and tea station. "How are you enjoying DADA, Professor Snape?" He asked conversationally while fixing himself a drink.

Snape raised his Occlumency shields high and pressed them tight to his mind. He could feel his annoyance rising again. Snape Held his temper on his own this time, he did not trust this man. It started when they first met, He had a growing suspicion that Jiggers apparent likability was not natural.

"I enjoy it as much as one can enjoy a room full of ignorant children." Snape responded.

Jigger turned around with his cup of coffee in hand and a smile still firmly on his face. When he saw Severus's stern expression he faltered a bit. "Don't look so stiff Professor, it's not good for your health." He joked.

Severus held his Occlumency shields close when Jigger spoke directly to him. He felt a calm sensation brush his shield and some of it trickled through, but Snape managed to remain surly. Just has he had thought, there was something literally infectious about Jigger's happiness.

When Snape's demeanor didn't shift at all Jigger's smile became fixed and he tilted his head as if remembering something. "Well I must be off, I have a bright young student that requested some office time for questions. Young Miss Granger." He said with his normal excitement.

Snape made no response and kept his eyes on the man until the door clicked shut. He pulled a potion from his pocket and drank it. his recovery from the Dark Lords wrath was taking more time than he would have liked.

* * *

><p>Harry was kneeling in front of his trunk shifting though his things and collecting what he thought he might need for his meeting with Snape. He put his invisibility cloak and marauders map in his bag. The Half-Blood Prince's potion book sat at the bottom of his trunk and Harry considered bringing it but decided not to. He wasn't sure why he suddenly thought to bring it, it wouldn't be useful at all.<p>

He snapped his trunk closed and left for the common room. Ron was alone in front of the fire, sulking. He had been like this for the past half an hour. Harry knew his friend was upset because he was being left alone on Saturday night, but he was more upset that Hermione was in a meeting with Professor Jigger. Harry dropped his bag on the floor next to the red couch and flopped down besides Ron.

"Why did you have to get detention tonight?" Ron whined.

Harry laughed. No matter how much Ron grew up he was still whiney and sulky when he wanted to be. "Sorry, but you know Snape." Harry left it at that, he didn't want to get caught being asked questions he couldn't answer because of the Oath.

Ron gave a resigned nod. "I just don't understand why Hermione _had_ to go have a meeting with Jigger on Saturday night. How important can questions about potions be?" Ron was in full whine mode. Harry thought that he was more upset that Hermione was with the professor than he was about being alone. Ron didn't like Jigger since that first class and it was obvious Hermione admired the man.

Harry patted Ron on the shoulder. "If you are still up when I get back I will play a game of chess with you. Beating me always cheers you up." He stood up and grabbed his bag. He made his way to the portrait hole.

"It only cheers me up because of how easy it is!" Ron yelled after him.

Harry turned and made a rude gesture while laughing as the painting of the Fat Lady swung closed. When he was alone in the hallway his smile faded and he let his arm fall to his side. It was time to go face Snape for his lessons, hopefully it would go better this time. Harry was glad that he had taken the Oath, he didn't know how he would explain this to Ron and Hermione after last year.

Harry slowly made his way down the hall. His footsteps echoed through the empty stone corridor. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He was very nervous… he had the feeling that these lessons and the Oath were going to become something big, something that would change him forever.

When Harry descended the first staircase that went below ground he could feel the air become cooler. The dungeon always set him on edge and tonight was no exception. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Harry moved so his left side was close to the cold stone walls. He walked carefully so his footsteps made minimal sound and he could hear if anyone came up behind him.

Harry turned the corner into the hallway that held the Slytherin Dorms. At the end of the hall way Snape's office. Even though he teaches DADA now he kept his old office because of his head of house status. Harry took a deep breath and moved slowly down the hall, he kept his steps quiet like before, and over the sound of his soft footsteps he heard a strange noise. Harry froze like a rabbit. He looked behind him and saw no one following. After a few moments he shrugged and started walking again only to stop when the sound reoccurred.

It was a small shaky whimper. Harry moved to the left where the sound came from and waited. When it happened again he listened carefully. There were a lot of small nooks in the dungeons and they echoed but Harry managed to figure out where the sound was coming from. He moved along the wall, creeping with his shoulder to the stone until he came to the entrance of a small cubby that was a dead end. Or Harry had always thought it was a dead end. At the end of the small hall the wall was open to an even smaller pathway, and halfway out of the path was Draco Malfoy.

Harry considered running before Malfoy saw him, but when he looked closer it was obvious something was wrong. Malfoy was on his hands and knees halfway out of the passage, he was shaking and panting like he had been running with all his might until he couldn't anymore. Harry noted that the Slytherin was wearing a third set of braided ropes. He moved farther into the nook with soft steps, for one crazy moment he thought he should be carrying a big stick just in case.

Malfoy's shoulders stiffened when Harry became too close to cover the sound of his creeping. Carefully the blond head tipped up and his grey eyes locked on Harry. He didn't sneer or try to stand up, he just let his head drop back down like it was too heavy to hold up. A low bitter laugh shook Malfoy's shoulders.

"Come to take me down when I'm weak Potter?" He spat.

Harry didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure why he even stopped for Malfoy, he hated the blond git.

"Well come on, do your best…" Malfoy's weak voice choked at the end of his taught. His hand reached up from the floor and clutched his chest. Through clenched teeth he let out a small sound of pain.

Harry began to move forward, he hated Malfoy but there was something very wrong. Before he could move two steps the floor began to shake, the stones began to waver like they were liquid and dust fell from the mortar. Harry put his arms out to steady himself, his heart rate raised as strong magic filled to passage.

Malfoy made a straggled sound and both his hands grabbed the front of his robes over his own chest. He heaved a huge breath and let it out slowly. The shaking began to subside and he floor became solid again. Just as suddenly as it all began, it ended and Malfoy stood up. He looked to be in perfect health. He brushed the mortar dust off his clothes and looked directly at the shaken Gryffindor with a steady gaze, then for a moment Malfoy's grey eyes wavered. He looked like he might tell Harry what just happened. Harry knew something was nor right, but for the first time he thought that maybe Malfoy needed help rather than being the cause of the problem.

"Are you…" Harry began to ask.

Malfoy walked forward and roughly bumped his shoulder into Harry as he passed. "Watch where you're going Potter." He sneered as he turned to corner.

The sound of grinding stone indicated the passage in the dead was closing now that no one was in the way. Harry wasn't looking, he rushed around the corner and stopped in the empty hall. Malfoy had vanished.

Harry decided he needed to come down here with more time and explore with the map. There were a lot of short cuts in the maze below the school.

"What just happened…" Harry asked the empty hall, his question echoed back unanswered.

* * *

><p>"Are we living a life that is safe from harm? Of course not. We never are. But that's not the right question. The question is: are we living a life that is worth the harm?"<p>

-Night Vale

**AN-** Escape. Go to the place that makes you feel unjudged. Escaping is what I do in this white place. I do not appreciate the dinge that is brought here by intolerance. This is a place where no one should fear harm and where life is always worth living. No one will be judged in _my_ domain. This is what I tell myself, the illusion of control. It is in reality, what I wish. I look to you for fulfillment. Come to this place and bring joy. Joy. More joy.

I would like for you to consider different types of joy. The joy of new life brought into the world by you or one you love. The joy of a soft warm blanket fresh out of the dryer. The quiet joy of coming home to a silent house and filling the darkness with the light of a computer screen. The joy of time to yourself and of time with friends. The joy of having free movement and free thoughts. The joy of combining our thoughts in a manner that hurts no one despite the freedom to do so…

This message was brought to you by…

-Palmolive: Tough on grease, soft on NOTHNG.


	13. Don't Rush, Do Drink You are Normal

**AN**- I have a confession to make… I am not a self-motivated person. I love all my reviewers and revel in your words. So please let me know what you think. I know you are out there, I see how many people follow this story it makes me happy!

In other news I am fully moved into my new apartment that had an entire ceiling that it in one piece. It is warm and dry! Those are two things I think a good living space require.

**THERE IS A TIME SKIP MID CHAPTER, WE ARE GETTING CLOSE PEOPLE!**

**My tumblr is in my profile.**

**I am still asking about pairing options of anyone wants to add their opinion!**

I have decided that all Sexual Scenes and Heavy Fluff will be written and posted as separate stories so that readers who are interested in plot can read uninterrupted. Also romance is not a huge concern in this story so it won't be that big a deal.

For those who asked, the Quotes at the end of the chapters are from the pod cast Welcome to Night Vale. It is a wonderful show that is like public broadcast radio and H.P. Lovecraft had a baby.

**WARNINGS**- This story will have implied same sex relationships or attraction. This story contains descriptions and aftermath of torture. This story contains domestic abuse.

**NO PAIRINGS RIGHT NOW**, this is a Harry and Draco friendship story. It might become romance later and even the friendship part takes a long time to get to.

**NO CHARACTER BASHING**, maybe a little for Dumbledore but nothing too bad.

**Summary**- This is a story about people, feelings and corruption. This is most definitely a story about magic. Because there is a lot more to the world of magic than just silly wand waving. When Harry decides to start making choices independent from Dumbledore's influence he discovers a much more than he expected. Perspective changes everything. It can also make things weird.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing in this story that is from the Harry Potter Universe. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling. Anything original in this story that may be similar to another work is coincidence and not intentional.

**Harry Potter and the Magic of Perspective**

**Or (A.K.A)**

**Verum Inhereditas **

**Chapter 13**

**Don't Rush, DO Drink. You are Normal**

* * *

><p>Harry arrived at Snape's office door five minutes late. He didn't want to delay the professor any longer, but he also didn't want an earful about his current tardiness, so he tentatively knocked.<p>

"Enter." Snape's deep voice responded almost immediately. Harry thought he sounded a bit irritated but it was hard to tell with Snape.

Harry opened the door only enough to slide his thin body through and closed without a sound. He stood in front of the door with his hands behind his back and waited.

Snape was sitting behind the desk. It was a larger desk than the one in his classroom and it was the only furniture in the room besides the chair meant for students. The walls were covered in a mixture of Dark Detectors and Potion ingredients in jars. Harry didn't think the man would ever completely stop being a potions master. Snape was slashing a student paper with red ink and did not look up at Harry who started rocking on his feet. After a few moments Harry opened his mouth and took a breath to ask a question.

"Do not speak, Potter." Snape commanded without looking up or pausing his quill.

Harry snapped his mouth closed and glared. He thought Snape wanted to be out of his life debt but he didn't seem concerned. Harry knew that by being late he had made it easier for the Professor to take control of the situation.

"Do not glare at me, you were the one who was late." Snape said while covering half the front page of the essay he was grading with a large D. His expression betrayed his thoughts, he obviously believed the writer of the paper to be an unredeemable idiot.

Harry wanted to know how Snape pulled off that trick. How did he know what Harry was doing without looking?

Snape piled all the essays neatly and moved them to the side, taking his time and being methodical. Harry saw this as another tactic to dominate the situation. Snape stood up and walked to the door. When he left the office he kept the door ajar for Harry to follow. Harry sighed and trekked after the Potions master. The man could ask Harry to come with him, but no, he had to leave him to figure it out on his own. Control issues. How did Harry not see these subtle Slytherin tactics before? Maybe letting himself be who he was meant to be like he had decided over the summer was starting to change his perception.

In the Hall they walked in silence for a minute before Snape stopped in front of the same painting as the night they made the Oath. The snake hissed hello to Harry, and he smiled in return. Snape whispered his password and the portrait opened to the same dark living area as last time, But upon entering this time, Snape waved his wand and the torches lit along with the fire. Now Harry could see that the darkness beyond the fireplace setting was a small kitchen with a small table. There were also two doors, Harry assumed it was a bathroom and a bedroom.

Snape indicated that Harry should sit, he chose the overstuffed chair closest to the door. The Potions Master remained standing.

"Tacet." Snape said smoothly.

"Arx." Harry replied.

Their magic filled the room in a gust of outward wind like before. Snape's shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Why were you late?" He asked in a cool tone that meant Harry better watch his cheek.

Harry wondered if he should say anything. He was supposed to be keeping away from Malfoy and Snape wasn't exactly understanding, His new perceptive mind was also telling him this was leverage. He looked at Snape and noted the lack of hatred in the man's eyes. Maybe Snape never hated him as much as he let on, maybe part of it was an act? Or possibly it was just age and time that softened the man a bit. Harry decided to give Snape the benefit of the doubt and to see if good faith would keep them both civil.

"When I was in the hallway that has entrance to the Slytherin Dorms I heard a strange sound. When I followed it I found Malfoy coming out of a secret passage." Harry tried to sound like he was confident he'd done nothing wrong, but something about Snape always made him feel guilty. Damn the man for cultivating such an imposing image.

"Is that so? I find it interesting that you mark that hallway as the one with my houses dorms. Now why would that be when the entrances are kept secret?" Snape slowly drawled the sentence. Harry thought he sounded more amused than angry, but this was Snape so who knows.

"I might have been in the Slytherin dorms before…" Harry didn't meet Snapes eyes as he admitted his misbehavior.

"Ah, well that would explain it." Snape didn't seem to know what to say. He looked a bit thrown by Harry's honesty.

Harry took the momentary pause caused by his truthfulness and continued his story before Snape could think too long about it. "Malfoy didn't look very well. He was on the floor and panting. Then I felt all this magic and everything was shaking… Malfoy looked like he was in pain and suddenly it stopped and he was fine."

Snape narrowed his eyes critically, "And that is all that occurred?"

"Yeah, Malfoy insulted me and left." Harry considered telling Snape about the strange moment when he thought Malfoy was going to ask for help but kept it to himself. He might be wrong.

Snape moved to the kitchen, "Since you must obviously know something is wrong there is no point denying it. I have been trying to get that boy to talk to me but he has been very adamant about staying quiet." Snape smacked his hand down on the counter. "Do not seek him out, but if for any reason he goes to you for help do not assume the worst and come directly to me."

Harry nodded. "OK." Now he was certain Malfoy was in some sort of trouble, and it probably involved Voldemort. Everything generally did. That psychopath was like a barnacle on Harry's life.

Snape opened a long thin cabinet and pulled out a large bottle of brown liquid. Then he moved to a smaller cabinet above the sink and retrieved two glass tumblers and took them to the sitting area. He placed the glasses and the bottle on a low table that was situated in front of the fireplace. Snape sat in the matching chair on the other side of the couch.

Harry looked closer at the bottle and was shocked when he read the label. It was firewhiskey… what was going on?

Snape poured three fingers into each glass and slid one over to his student. Harry would have suspected a trap. Get him drunk and report it to Dumbledore to get him in trouble, but the Oath made that impossible. Harry picked the glass up but did not drink any of it yet, he just held it loosely in his hand.

Snape knocked back half of his glass in one go. He put the glass on the table and leaned forward. His elbows rested on his knees as he let his forearms hang down. Harry felt kind of uncomfortable seeing his professor in such a relaxed position, it was very out of character. Snape took a long breath and looked up at Harry.

"I want to start tonight by being rather honest with you." He stated bluntly. This explained the drinking, Snape being honest with a Potter required it.

Harry felt his stomach tingle. He wasn't sure what was going on but he felt like this was going to change everything. He nodded to let Snape know he was ready.

"I don't like you." Snape put up his hand to halt Harry's response and continued. "I don't hate you either. I did hate you, I hated you based on opinions I formed on my own, that happened to revolved around your father and his friends. After the incident with the pensieve I hated you more than ever. Until this year started and I realized you never told anyone what you saw. For the first time, I saw past my rage and realized that it truly blinded me. If you were just like your father at your age you would have told everybody." He looked Harry directly in the eyes and Harry couldn't look away. When there was no invasion of his mind he relaxed, this was a show of trust he realized. No wonder Snape wanted to control the interaction so badly, he was about to be open and vulnerable.

"So, you're saying that I did the exact opposite of what you expected and you had to reevaluate, but there has to be more to it than that." Harry was skeptical. After all, years of hatred, it didn't just end.

Snape finished his glass and sighed. "I said I don't hate you but I definitelydon't like you. I understand now that you have some sort of honor, and that knowledge alone allows me to be civil."

Harry found that this more relaxed Snape was rather pleasant, his blunt honesty was refreshing. Harry was very aware that without the Oath Snape would be his normal uptight and prickly self. He was definitely sure that the Professor had another reason to make the Oath that he was hiding, but whatever the reason it obviously led Snape to try and gain Harry's trust. Picking up his glass he pulled the entire drink in a single gulp and forced himself to swallow. This was his first time drinking hard liquor and he had no idea it would burn so much. Harry coughed and sputtered but managed to keep the drink down.

Snape grunted something like a laugh and refilled Harry's glass.

"The first time I tried to teach you the mental arts there were many obstacles hindering me from teaching you properly. I will admit that my anger was the first problem. As I said it made me blind and I now understand how dangerous that is. I understand what I did was a violation of your mind and I could have cost us the entire war… and it did cost us a high price." Snape truly looked regretful. His eyes told Harry that he understood how huge his mistake was. Harry had the feeling that Sirius's death may not have hurt Snape on a personal level but it certainly drove home how much he risked over his own anger. Harry wasn't as upset about the violent mental attacks as he probably should have been. It was truly not the worst thing that had happened to him and he knew personally that people made mistakes when blinded by an emotion, he was part of the reason Sirius was dead as well. Harry's lack of Occlumency was the more upsetting outcome of the mistake. It could have cost them a lot more than one man's life, if Voldemort had killed Harry or gotten his hands on the prophecy they would all be dead. Harry was upset about many things pertaining to Snape, but he clamped down on them, he needed the man's help.

Harry did not break eye contact and nodded. It was all he needed to do to let Snape know he accepted the closest thing to an apology he would get.

"The other problem last year was options. I was and still am the only option because of Dumbledore's fear of Voldemort possessing you. Unfortunately, the mind arts are something like a born talent for me and I have never had to have formal training. Because of this I didn't have a clue how to teach someone from the beginning." Again Snape just looked at Harry until he nodded that he understood before he continued.

Snape finished another glass and Harry followed suit. Both of their glasses were refilled.

"This time I have a new approach that I would never have tried before because of my hatred for you. But now I am willing to give you a chance and along with the Oath I feel secure in this decision." He explained.

Harry's entire body felt warm and pleasantly numb. All the pain from his magic fighting the curse was gone. His head felt fuzzy but in a different and better way. "What kinda approach?" Harry asked before finishing his third glass.

Snape picked up his glass and took a small sip rather than knocking it back as he had the others. He leaned forward and filled Harry's glass again. "The approach is one that is commonly used between trusted student and teacher. I will have to create an area in your mind where I could help you build your barriers and teach you how to use them from the inside out. The reason I was unwilling to try this was because it is very difficult to create that area of your mind if I hate you and you hate me."

Harry drank half of his fourth glass while he mulled over Snape's words. "But you said' 'o dun hate me any'or." He slurred a bit, he was aware he was probably a bit drunk, but not that drunk. Probably.

"Yes, that is something I said isn't it?" Snape let his sarcasm smother the words. He raised a brow at his intoxicated student.

Harry nodded as if they had just come to a profound conclusion. "An' I dun hate 'ou!" He proclaimed.

"That is what I was hoping you would say." Snape took another sip of his drink, a small amount to savor.

Harry wasn't finished explaining his non hatred of Snape. "I mean 'ou could I hate 'ou when after I went to Grimm'old place I knew 'ou had tried. 'ou tri'd to save Surius."

Snape nodded solemnly, "I did, I was unfortunately too late."

Harry nodded sadly in drunken understanding and downed the last of his fourth drink, it was becoming much easier to drink. He only vaguely realized that he let Snape know he was at Headquarters over the summer. Snape reached over and filled his glass again and explained more about the new teaching method.

"Creating the space in your mind can take a long time, it requires a certain level of trust and the student has to be very relaxed and accepting. This is why trust is required. Once we have created the space in your mind for me we will begin building. This part will take time with no short cuts. We will have to get to know each other so we can form the barriers best suited to you." Snape waited for his drunk student to catch up mentally. When Harry nodded he continued.

"The very first break through is the part that takes the longest for the smallest result. I have to make a small wedge to squeeze through, this will imprint me into your mind so your barriers won't reject me while we make them. This will also do the same to my mind in regards to yours…" Snape let the last comment hang for a moment. If Harry were less drunk he might have been more shocked. "For some this can take many weeks of trust exercises and meditation. Fortunately there are alternate ways to create relaxation, acceptance and trust. All I needed to know was that your hatred was gone for this to be safe enough to try."Snape sipped his glass while he waited for Harry to catch up again.

Harry was nodding the entire time Snape spoke. He picked up his glass while still nodding and drew half the drink in. suddenly he stopped and pulled the glass away and looked down at the amber liquid. He looked back up at Snape, back at the drink and then back into the black eyes.

"'ou tricked me…" he slurred.

Snape leaned back and crossed his arms. "Indeed I did." He raised a brow, "I thought it prudent since I am trying to get you to relax and also agree to make me immune to your mental protections."

Harry found that he had trouble being mad at the moment. His drunk logic thought it sounded OK, Snape would also be unable to block Harry's own mind after this process as well. He just shrugged and finished what was in his glass.

Snape pulled the bottle away when Harry reached for it again. "I think you have had enough for what I am planning."

Harry pouted and slumped back in his chair.

"I need you to understand that this is not nearly as safe as the traditional method, but it had been known to be enough to work. I will use legilimency to chip a very small pocket to start from next lesson within your mind. If you are not completely open to the process it could cause difficulties." Snape was very serious as he explained. "You may also experience strange sensations, I have read report of strange visions, normally pertaining to the instructor."

Harry pulled his eyes away from the bottle and looked the Professor in the eyes. "I understand." He managed to say without slurring, to let him know he was truly listening.

Snape seemed satisfied, "do you give me permission to invade your mind with the intent of creating an opening through which I can teach you the mind arts?"

The drinks were hitting Harry like a truck. He understood he needed to focus and answer Snape. He shrugged his shoulders in agreement, "Ya' sure, why not."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I may have given you too much…" he muttered.

"I dun thin' so. I feel pr'tty good." Harry swayed in his seat as he spoke. His smile was big and goofy. He felt like it had been lifetimes since he didn't hurt from the curse. Right now he was pain free and all worrying thoughts were far away.

He saw Snape get up and drag the coffee table so that it was in front his chair, Snape sat down on the table directly across from Harry.

"Look at me." Snape commanded.

Harry was drunk enough to instinctively respond to the demand. His green eyes met black. Nothing happened at first, then slowly, like a snake, Harry felt the pressure slither into his mind. It wasn't like before, this wasn't a forceful invasion. Snape was sneaking up to the door of his mind and knocking lightly for entrance. Harry felt his mind relax and open up. As soon as Snape crossed the threshold things began to change. He could feel the man chipping out a small space for himself, but he could also feel Snape leaving small parts of himself with every chip. It was like banging two identical rocks together, both would get scratched and chipped. This is probably why the student tends to hallucinate about the Instructor and gain insight.

Harry was aware that he was seeing both the man in front of him and an aspect of the man at the same time. The image of Snape began to change as Harrys mind superimposed its new understanding of the person in his mind. In slow motion the black iris of the man's eyes expanded to cover the white until only dark reflective orbs were visible. The skin around his eyes became darker until his face had only dark looming pits where his eyes would have been. Harry wondered if this was similar to tripping on muggle drugs. He watched as Snape's skin became dark grey with lighter grey speckles. Something in his mind cracked and Harry knew they succeeded in their task. At the moment the space for Snape was created in his mind, the image of the man in front of him sprouted feathers, his nose became a beak and his arms wings. The largest and most elegant dark owl spread its huge wing span before him, it crouched down on its razor sharp talons while its wings arced beautifully above its lowered head. It opened its ivory beak and let loose a ferocious screech. Harry felt the sound vibrate through his chest and pierce his ear drums. The great bird was screaming its strength, bellowing that it was a predator and would not submit. It would fly above you with silent wings and go for the kill, instant death. Harry felt true fear strike his heart. This creature in front of him was stealth and powerful fury.

Harry blinked, and everything was back to normal speed and the bird was gone. He was aware of movement and sound directly in front of his face but couldn't respond. Did any of that really happen? Either way he never wanted to be on Snape's bad side again. His much more sober mind finally focused on the fingers snapping under his nose. How long had they been sitting here?

"Potter, pay attention!" Snape was practically growling.

Harry blinked again and shook his head a bit. "That was… intense."

Snape nodded. "Yes, because of the rushed manner we used to create the connection I had to use the strongest part of myself in order to succeed. That part of a person's mind is the essence of who they are. It is generally interpreted by the person seeing it, as an image. Normally an animal."

Harry thought he understood. Snape had used the strongest part of his mind to break into Harrys and create the pocket he needed. Harry's mind interpreted the information as an image. Harry wondered if Snape had the same experience. He wanted to ask but was afraid of what his inner most self would be.

"You turned into an owl. The biggest and most fierce owl I have ever seen." Harry found the words slipping out. He needed to say it. He didn't think it was possible to convey exactly what he experienced.

Snape only nodded knowingly. "As a master of the mental arts I have looked into myself deeply enough to have seen it as well. It is a Greater Sooty Owl. Now I am positive we succeeded in our goal." He handed Harry a pearl white potion in a vial. "Take this with you and drink it in the morning. It will resolve your hangover."

Harry accepted the potion and stood up. He still felt drunk but the experience he just had knocked much of it out of him. Now he was just dizzy and tired. He walked to the door with the image of the great bird still covering most of his mind. He didn't have the energy to ask any more questions, he only wanted to sleep.

"I will see you next Saturday." Snape said while still sitting on the table and watching Harry leave.

"Goodnight sir." Harry opened the door and left before his Professor could respond.

* * *

><p>As soon as Potter closed the door Snape let his shoulders sag. He reached up with a shaking hand and ran it through his hair. His entire body was trembling in the aftermath of what he had just seen. He knew he would see some type of vision similar to the one Potter had. An image of the boy's inner self. What Snape had not expected was the form the image had taken. Something was very wrong. Potters form was not unheard of, it was something that happened very rarely, but his was different.<p>

Deep inside Potter was a creature of immortality. Most would automatically assume it was a phoenix since he was the beacon of light, but Potter was apparently much too dark for that. Deep inside the boy Snape had seen a Thestral, but it was one like he had never seen before. Thestral's normally have a somewhat reptilian face but Potter's looked much more snake like. All down the horse's back were long spine like scales that replaced its mane and stood on end when it was angry. Its eyes were glowing, bright green and siltted and its entire body had fine black scales that were only noticeable in the light. There was a chance the boy was born with the potential to have an inner Pegasus like his mother but the moment his one year old self watched her die for him, it changed. Then beyond that something had warped Potters inner self into a creature that didn't even exist.

Ignoring the extra Snake like features, the Thestral seemed to suit the boy well. They have a very gentle side, they are very loyal and protective but also vicious. They can also not be seen unless the person had seen death. Snape could see how it would be hard to relate to Potter without having lost something. Snape found it irritating how much he had in common with the brat. He wanted to hate the boy or at least continue to dislike him, but after the impression he received upon creating the mind pocket he knew the boy wasn't like his father.

Snape sighed and poured himself another drink. He had a feeling that over time he was going to learn many things about the boy he would have rather not known. Things that would make it impossible to continue thinking of him negatively. He might as well indulge in some negative thinking while he could.

* * *

><p>It had been almost four weeks since her son started school. She was only glad he was away from the monster that was her burden now.<p>

Narcissa stood on the edge of a dark cliff over the cold ocean. Her back faced the plummeting drop as she looked high above her at the triangular prison that held her husband. The small island of Azkaban was made of only jagged black stone, all the life had been sucked away by the dementors. It was cold and damp, Narcissa pulled her shawl closer. She held a wicker basket on one arm and her wand in her other hand. She had gotten special permission from the ministry to visit her husband. She knew this was all a part of the Dark Lords plan but she was happy to be able to see her Lucius.

Narcissa cast her Patronus, a fluffy fox sprang from her wand in a burst of silver light. She began to walk beckoning her fox to follow. The steep crooked stairs did not dissuade her from her goal and she climbed. It seemed the steps might go on forever. Even though she knew what she was about to do was over all a terrible thing she couldn't help being relieved that this was the big plan Voldemort had for her and not something far worse. He already took her as some sort of pet. He tried to train her and enjoyed making her hurt people. Narcissa shook the thoughts from her head. She needed to be focused.

She arrived before the huge, black, wooden doors. They were four times as tall as she was and had huge iron straps and bolts holding the boards together that looked like they were cut from massive trees. She walked right up to the doors and held up a small metal plate with a rune inscribe on it. The metal gave off a red light followed by a loud click. The grinding of the rusted hinges was awful but lasted only long enough for the doors to open a four foot gap. Narcissa entered and the doors slowly shut behind her, so slowly they seemed to be giving her time to change her mind and run.

She was left in the dark with only her fluffy fox to light the way. The small animal wound its way around her feet before trotting down the corridor. The silvery light bounced off the wet stone walls. They were slick with slime and mildew. The smell of the prison was terrible, it was mold and human waste. The Dementors stayed away from her and her silvery fox. The prisoners that she passed got a moment of warm relief and their moans and screams filled the air as she walked past taking the light with her.

Even with her Patronus, Narcissa felt cold all the way to her bones. The stone floor slanted slightly upwards in a spiral and also downwards. There were no windows but she knew that the inner wall was all that separated her from the pit of dementors in the middle of the tower. The tower was as deep as it was tall and Narcissa only had her fox to tell her if her husband was above or below the ground. When she started walking upward she was almost overwhelmed with relief. The bottom of the tower was the most horrible. It was where her sister Bellatrix and cousin Sirius had been kept before their escapes.

Her fox patronus stopped in front of a cell about halfway up the tower. It sat and waited for its mistress to catch up. Before she was in front of the cell, pale white hands came through the bars reaching out for her patronus.

"My Narcissa." A weak and pleading voice whispered from the dark cavernous room.

Narcissa sped up her steps, placed the basket on the floor and dropped to her knees in front of the cell grabbing the thin hands groping at the empty space. She looked at her husband and was relieved to find sanity in his eyes. He was thin and dirty, his hair unwashed and matted, but he was still her husband.

"Lucius." Narcissa breathed the name with relief. Her eyes became glassy with tears, she blinked away the burn, now was the time to be strong.

Lucius's hands clenched hers with the little strength he had. His head was bowed so that his dirty hair hid his face. Narcissa could hear small sounds and knew her husband was covering his tears. The straining, and heavy breathing stabbed into her soul. Her strong husband who stood between her and the Dark Lord was reduced to weeping on the stone floor of Azkaban.

Narcissa leaned as close to the bars as she could to speak. She knew no one would over hear them, no living guards came into the prison unless they had to and the dementors sucked so much magic up that all monitoring spells failed.

"Listen to me. I am here under the orders of the Dark Lord. He is preparing to break you and the others out." She spoke with confidence. She wanted to reassure her broken husband.

Lucius's head whipped up. He didn't bother whipping his tears away. "I threw everything away to keep you out of his clutches and look where we are now. You are here under his direction." His voice wasn't accusing. He knew the reality of the situation and was only sad it had come to this.

Narcissa held his hands tighter and nodded. "It is true that I am doing his bidding, but I have not been marked and there are still plans in motion. There is still hope."

Lucius didn't ask about the plan. He had faith in his wife. He felt hope for the first time since he was thrown in this hell hole. Narcissa drew away from her husband, her absence caused him so much pain he couldn't keep it from his face.

"I must go and fulfill my role. I will leave my patronus with you until I am finished." She was shaking and couldn't stop. Lucius reached out and pleaded with her not to expose herself to the dementors. She squeezed her eyes shut, turned away and picked up her burden. "I must go." She whispered, unable to look her love in the eye. She sped off down the hall.

The moment she left the sphere of her fox's protection she was smothered by cold dread. She could feel the monsters pressing up against the wall on her left as she ran to the top of the tower. Her fingers were becoming numb and her breath burned in her chest. The dementors were in a frenzy over the fresh emotions she held. When she broke the surface and met with the top of the tower she dropped to her knees. There were three bridges, one extending from each wall to a circular platform in the middle of the opening. She struggled to the platform and from her basket she pulled one of two candles she created. Cleansing candles that would whip the prison clean of the dementors thick influence long enough for the Dark Lord to impose his will and take them for himself.

She planted the candle and lit it. She cast a protective ward to keep the wind from blowing it out. It took everything she had to get back on her feet. The dementors were becoming bold. They were swirling out of the top of the tower, some only ten feet from her. She could feel the pull on her soul as they reached out with their rotting mouths for the essence of who she was. For a moment she almost let them take her, let them end this awful suffering she called life. The image of her son and husband flickered in her mind's eye and she felt renewed. The dark creatures recoiled a few inches and she gathered the will to run back down the tower.

She ignored the cries of Lucius as she ran by his cell on her way down to the pit. It was painful to run into the warm embrace of her patronus only to rip it away with her own foot falls. The lower she went the colder she became, the more she despaired. At the very bottom she saw six cells, two on each of the three walls. There was another circular platform in the middle with stone landings stretching to each cell. The spaces in the floor opened up to a bottomless pit filled with the majority of the dementors. They swooped in and out of the floor freely and up into the center of the tower where the walls separated them from the other prisoners. People say that this pit was where dementors were born, it is why Azkaban is here and why the worst criminals are at the bottom of the tower where the walls did not separate them from the demons.

Narcissa felt as if she had been engulfed by a dementor, every part of her was shivering as if she was left in a snow storm without any clothes. Below the sorrow and cold was something more sinister. There was an air of something darker than the soul eating monsters below her feet and swirling above her head. She knew she was feeling the only emotions left to those in the pit. Without their happy memories these people were left with only that which brought them to this fate. They were monsters in their own right.

Narcissa pulled out the second candle and placed it directly in the middle just as she did with the one at the top. The candles would be able to spread their magic and meet in the center of the hollow tower. She lit the candle and cast the same weak ward for the wind. All she wanted was to collapse here on the floor and never move, but she couldn't. Her family needed her. She heaved herself up, her lovely robes covered in grime. She managed to make it back to her patronus and collapsed.

She lay on her back with her husband in her sight while allowing the silvery light into her body and mind, she only needed a moment… just a moment. Lucius reached out and she grasped his hand. They were together in the warmth for now.

"I must go soon." She said between heavy breaths. Lucius didn't respond, she understood it was hard.

"In 24 hours the cleansing will be complete and the Dark Lord will come for you. Remember there is hope in unlikely places." She explained and then fell silent. She held his hand.

She only needed a moment.

* * *

><p>Severus sat in the Headmaster's office. He refused all refreshments as usual. The old man was behind his desk with a grave expression. The lines on his face were deep and his eyes were tired. The news that was just delivered was grave. Severus knew he had to move forward with Potters lessons now or never. In the last few meetings they had only been getting used to each other. Severus would invade the pocket in Potters mind he created and they would communicate about mundane topics while the boy adjusted to being in his own mind. Last lesson they had moved on to playing chess while practicing so Potter could learn to be in his mind and aware at the same time. This Saturday he would move on to figuring out what the boy needed to start his barriers. The brat was learning fast, he even started calling Severus by his first name, though he didn't recall telling the boy he could.<p>

Severus had just come from teaching DADA, they were finally onto the Ministry curriculum much to Grangers relief… and Potter had seemed weary despite the ease of the material. He would have to inquire about the boy's state, he couldn't drag the information out like he normally would, he needed the boys trust for occlumency. He had an idea what might be causing the problem but hoped the solutions would arrive soon. Severus refocused on his meeting with Albus.

"When will this news become public?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore removed his half-moon spectacles and placed them on his desk. His fingers came up to rub the bridge of his nose. "In the morning edition. That is only because I convinced the Minister that a special evening edition would cause panic in the night."

Severus nodded. Breakfast at Hogwarts was going to be chaos in the morning. The prophet would arrive announcing that the biggest break out in history occurred the morning before. It was currently 3PM and the students would be settling into their last class before dinner completely unaware of the world evolving outside of their protective bubble of the school. Also unaware of that bubble being corrupted from within.

"How does young Draco fare with his task?" Dumbledore changed subjects. His glasses remained on the desk, a testament to his weariness.

"He will not accept my help. From whispering between students there seems to be something wrong with him but he will not speak with me." Snape relayed the facts, leaving out that his whisperings came from Potter. He also left out any detail that could activate the Oath.

"He will eventually succeed. It is the lives of his family he seeks to preserve and he will not fail. We must ensure he comes out still innocent." Dumbledore placed his hands together on the desk. His eyes closed in a long blink. "I only wish I could keep them all innocent and safe. If only some had that option." He whispered almost to himself. He truly looked as if he held deep regret.

Severus felt something in his chest stir, the old man was planning something terrible to save them all. He still would not reveal this plan in full to anyone. Albus thought his plan was the only way, and Severus thought that was the most arrogant thing he had ever heard. More arrogant than anything the Dark Lord had done, only with good intentions behind it.

Dumbledore looked down at his desk. The next words that came from his mouth filled Severus with cold dread unlike anything he had felt since the night Lily died.

As if the old man needed to confess for his own mental wellness but still unable to face anyone while speaking he kept his eyes fixed on the wood of his desk. He needed to confess to someone.

"I am only grateful…" He put a hand to his mouth and spoke from between his fingers. "I am grateful I will be gone before the end comes to pass." He finally looked up, his blue eyes held immense pain as they locked with Severus's black eyes. He felt the brush of the Headmasters mind against his own and knew he spoke true words. Through the light touch of their thoughts he could feel Dumbledore's deep caring for his staff, his students and mostly for Potter. Severus understood that he didn't mean for these thoughts to come forth or the previous words to be spoken. The weakening of Dumbledore's health along with the guilt was having a great toll on the man. He was desperate for his plan to work out and had gone through great manipulations of Potter to ensure it.

"I am sorry to weigh you down with these thoughts Severus. I know you will keep them to yourself and not ask me more." Dumbledore placed his glasses back. He was right, Severus would not ask more because he knew it was useless and he would stay silent because he respected others privacy.

Severus offered no words of comfort and did not verbally acknowledge what Dumbledore had confessed. He simply allowed his mind to convey his acceptance and his silence. The Headmaster may not be evil and he may have good intentions, but Severus would never fully trust him or his plans. He could not believe that Dumbledore's way was the only way, or the most likely to succeed. Especially since he didn't fully understand the plan and the man would keep it until his death.

In Severus's mind his only true tasks were, to fulfill his duties for his vow, to keep his charges safe, to keep Lily's son safe and assist him in Voldemort's demise. He was not looking forward to his Vow being fulfilled, he truly did not want the Headmaster to die. He had grown closer than he would like to admit to the man, even with all their secrets they kept from each other. Even if they didn't always agree.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some tea, Severus?" Dumbledore asked in a tone more like his usual self.

Severus felt his chest tighten. "Maybe just this once Albus."

He reached out and accepted the tea.

* * *

><p>Potions class had just began. Harry could hardly sit still in his seat. It was the last class before dinner and after their meal was a Phoenix method meeting. The night before on Tuesday was his second meeting with the Headmaster and Harry couldn't wait to tell everyone the things he learned about Voldemort. But the deeper reason he was so antsy was how close the ritual date was, today was October 22nd. He had a meeting with Snape on Saturday the 25th then it was just a week until the Friday the 31st.<p>

This was the third PM meeting and they had not made much progress. Ron had been spending the last couple of days with the marauders map trying to figure out what Malfoy was up to and Hermione was researching ways to replace the blood contract. Tonight they would put their information together with the others and discuss everything, like a real Order meeting. Speaking of the Order… he needed to contact Remus without arousing suspicion to ask him about the "you know what" in Sirius's will. That was something else to bring up at the meeting.

Harry was still tired and sore all the time but he seemed to be adjusting to the problem. Deep down he had a feeling it was a bad sign. No one outside Phoenix Method knew about the ritual, not even Snape. Their lessons were going well. They still snipped and argued but Harry felt like he was making progress without having his personal thoughts invaded. He was starting to feel like he could truly trust the Potions Master. Maybe…

"HATE!" Professor Jigger yelled and slammed his hand on the front desk.

Harry was startled from his thoughts by the sudden outburst. Hermione was wide eyed and taking in every movement of the Professor as he taught. Ron was pretending to take notes while doodling and pointedly ignoring Hermione's behavior.

"Hate, just like anything that is generalized as bad has the potential to be used for good." Jigger walked around a small gold cauldron full of perfectly clear potion that was a bit more viscous than water. "This little beauty is the only hate potion ever invented." He gestured to the slowly bubbling clear potion.

He turned to face the class completely. "For every love potion there is a specified antidote that clears it from the system. This hate potion can do the same for any love potion by simply canceling out the effects rather than clearing it from the system."

Hermione hung on every word the man spoke and took more detailed notes than she did for any other class. For Hermione that was quite a feat. Harry was slightly worried about her adoration of Professor Jigger, but he shrugged it off since she was the same Hermione in every other way. Plus she was not anywhere as bad as she was second year with Lockheart.

"It is not an elegant solution and may not return the user to their previous feelings immediately but in a pinch it will do. It also worked in the reverse, almost any love potion besides the weakest ones will cancel out this hate potion but might leave the drinker feeling a bit more affectionate than normal." Jigger chuckled at his own joke.

No one else made a sound not even Hermione gave a pity laugh. No matter how much she may admire him, the man was just not funny.

Professor Jigger cleared his throat as if to cover the awkwardness. "OK class, we will be brewing this potion in groups since it is the first potion of this level you are attempting. Whoever is at your table shall be your partners. Now off you go to collect the ingredients."

Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled at each other. Hermione went off to get the supplies while Harry set up the caldron. Ron took the opportunity to complain, he truly disliked Jigger.

"Do you see the way he seems to love those dark potions? It's not right, mate." He narrowed his eyes.

Harry shrugged, "he seems to love all potions…" he honestly only noticed in the first class, but that had been a family potion so Harry assumed he was proud.

Ron huffed, "Are you going to be on Hermione's side? She slobbers all over her notes during class." He was over exaggerating. Harry knew she admired the man and she often went to office hours to meet with him, but that was just Hermione being Hermione.

"She's just excited that we have a good professor, she even likes Snape better now because he's a good DADA teacher." Harry tried to rationalize. He knew Ron had a point but he didn't want his friend to go off the edge like he sometimes did. He could not handle his friends fighting all year.

"Yeah sure… Snape is surprisingly good…" Ron said with a face like he ate something rotten. He didn't seem completely convinced but he dropped the subject as Hermione came back to the table with a small blush on her cheeks.

They were halfway through the potion. Ron was helping with some of the prep but Harry was doing most of it while Hermione added ingredients and stirred.

Harry was getting the juice from the Gurdyroot with the side of his knife like the Princes book had said last night as he read. Hermione must have noticed because he began to comment.

"Harry, you are supposed to chop the root for the juice." She was leaning over and watching as he got twice as much out of the root as the other students did. "How did you…"

Harry shrugged, "Just a lucky guess." He said as he handed her the vial of juice.

Everyone was getting to the end of brewing and there was only ten minutes left in class. All the potions were a slightly transparent white. Hermione was glad that their potion was more transparent than the others but it wasn't clear like it was supposed to be. Jigger was coming around and looking into everyone's little gold cauldron and Harry could see Hermione was becoming flustered as he approached and the potion refused to clear and she stirred.

When Jigger was one desk away Harry grabbed the glass rod from Hermione's hand causing her to squeak in surprise. She opened her mouth to complain but shut it as soon as she saw what he was doing. Harry began adding a half turn clockwise to every turn counterclockwise. Like he did in the summer he felt his magic open up and fall into the potion with every extra half turn and the potion cleared completely before Jigger arrived.

The professor looked into their cauldron and smiled. "Very good!" He exclaimed. He looked right at Hermione and clapped his hands together. "You are very talented at potions just as I suspected Ms. Granger. Five point for Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled wide at the praise. Ron rolled his eyes, indignant about being ignored.

Jigger wandered off to Malfoy's table and began his praise about the only other perfect potion that was made. It was Nott, Parkinson along with Malfoy, but just like at their table Jigger only praised Malfoy and ignored the other two.

"Like I'm chopped liver…" Ron grumbled under his breath.

Hermione glared at him, "you barely participated Ronald."

Ron jumped at the chance to argue, "Harry did! He was the one that helped and he got squat as well."

"Guys! Just be glad we passed. Still better than potions with Snape." Harry was glad his friends were being more like themselves but part of him enjoyed the peace of them not arguing.

Professor Jigger announced the end of class. As usual he fled to his office through the classroom door before any of the students had finished packing.

Harry was helping Hermione Bottle their potion for storage while Ron cleaned up the table. Most of the students were out of the room already when raised voices and scuffling at the table next to theirs caught attention of the trio. Harry turned to see Pansy grasping Malfoy's arm. They were both obviously upset and she was trying to calm him down. Over the last couple of weeks Harry had seen her trying to talk to Malfoy but he always shunned her.

Malfoy's voice broke through her hissed whispers.

"I said leave me ALONE!" He yanked his arm back as he yelled, Pansy clung tight to keep her balance. He pushed forward with his entire body dislodging her and sending her crashing into the table behind theirs. Her impact caused the table to skid a foot back and she landed hard on the floor.

Malfoy looked down at her with cold eyes and then he spun on his heel and left the room. Pansy pushed her upper body off the floor and watched him leave. She was visibly upset but there were no tears, Pansy wasn't the type of girl to cry easily. The few remaining students were silent and most of them turned back to their station to finish cleaning up and ignored the situation.

Pansy didn't attempt to pick herself up. She looked at the floor and then at her scraped elbow. Harry went over to her. He could feel his friend's eyes on him. Hermione pretended not to be watching and continued cleaning. Ron followed and stood a couple of feet behind him and to the right. Harry wasn't sure if he was trying to be supportive or make sure the Slytherin girl didn't hex him. Maybe a bit of both.

Pansy looked up when Harry's shadow covered her. He bent over a bit and extended his hand in an offer to help her up. At first she looked surprised, her eyes widened a bit while she looked at his hand. She recovered quickly and narrowed her eyes. Ignoring his offered hand she stood up all on her own.

"You should go see Pomfrey for your elbow." Harry pointed at her injury.

Pansy continued to glare and backed up a couple of steps. She reminded Harry of a wild animal that was dubious about an approaching human holding out food. She walked backwards keeping her eyes on them, when she reached the door she turned and fled.

Hermione finished cleaning and turned to Harry.

"Pansy was probably uncomfortable in a room with only Gryffindor's." She commented.

Harry looked around. When had all the other students left? It was only him and his two friends, no wonder the girl looked so uncomfortable, she was vulnerable in a room with just the "Golden Trio".

"Still rude, Harry was trying to help." Ron scoffed and crossed his arms.

Hermione looked like she wanted to tell Ron off but took a calming breath. "Come on, we have a meeting to prepare for." She picked up her bag and started walking.

Harry followed his friends slowly. He was thinking about the mystery letter and how it said that not all the Dark Lords followers wanted to be with him. Maybe their children were just trapped. He was sure some of them were rotten but it was rather ridiculous to assume they all were bad.

* * *

><p>"All of us are normal, and to be otherwise would make us outcast from our own community.<p>

Remember: if you see something, say nothing, and drink to forget."

**AN**- Things are settling… sometimes when something happens in life that seems big, it can encompass everything you think and do. It can be infused into every word you speak and every action you take. This is how mistakes are made. Later, you move on, and that huge thing isn't so big anymore. You remember it less and less… but the choices you made only stand out brighter. Glaring against the black back drop of the low point in your life…

I come to this white place and emboss it with my black words, so that I can get perspective… perspective is reality. It is the only important thing.

So when I am here, and I see you, it make me happy that you are not rushing. That you have taken your time, and have chosen to take it with me.

Because I have rushed, and it never ends well.


End file.
